Blind date from hell?
by bebe86
Summary: Bella is unlucky in love and has been set up on one bad blind date after another by Alice and Rose. She finally agrees to one last blind date with Edward Cullen, but is this going to be the worst blind date yet? Rated M for language and lemons. AH, B/E
1. Chapter 1 What doesn't kill you

Blind date from hell?

Chapter 1 – What doesn't kill you . . . . . .

BPOV

Why?

Why did I ever let Alice talk me into yet another blind date?

You would have thought that I learned my lesson after my last few encounters with the opposite sex, all a result of blind dates that either Alice or Rose had set up for me. Now I am not saying that I don't need a little push in that direction, hell, I need a massive shove when it comes to dating. After two failed relationships and several first dates that could only be described as pitiful, I am starting to wonder if the problem is in fact me, and that I will never find that someone who made my life complete. These are not thoughts that would normally bother me every day, but when you live with an eternally bubbly pixie who found her soul mate aged 14 and a blonde bombshell who cannot keep her very active sex life with her boyfriend of 4 years to herself, it starts to wear you down after a while. With Rose and Emmett's constant nagging on how I need to get laid and Alice and Jasper's talk of finding true love, it all gets a little too much sometimes.

Today being one of those too much days. As if waking up late and missing the bus wasn't enough. As if being an hour late to work and forgetting my lunch (and wallet to buy said lunch) wasn't enough. I just had to arrive home to find both loved up couples on the couch, snuggled and watching videos. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that my two closest friends are so lucky in love. I love that they adore their partners and have very fulfilling lives. But sometimes, even if I don't like to admit it, I can be just the tiniest bit jealous. I mean, I am an independent 22 (almost 23) year old woman who has just finished college and found a great job teaching high school english at a local school. I have fabulous friends and a wonderful family, money in my bank account and I have been told that I am beautiful, though I don't quite see it myself. So when faced with the happy couples after a particularly crappy day, I hit a real low point. Thinking back, I guess this is why I agreed to Alice's suggestion of another blind date…..

I had no sooner walked in the door when I noticed Alice and Rose cuddled up on the couches with their boyfriends. As soon as Alice noticed me, she pounced.

"Bellllaaa" came the whine from lounge room.

Oh no, this can't be good.

"Bellaboo, I need to ask you something".

No, definitely not good. When Alice started on the stupid nicknames that she thought were cute, we were entering into seriously dangerous territory. Run, my mind was saying, but as if she knew what I was thinking, she agilely blocked the front door so I couldn't escape. Crap, now I had to stay and listen.

"Yes Alice" came my reply. "What have you got me into now?"

Alice just glared at me and then arranged her expression into one of shock. "Now Bella, why do you have to be so mean and assume that I would do something that you wouldn't like."

"Because Al, whenever you corner me and try to be cute with your names, I just know that you have something up your sleeve. Come on, spit it out. I have had a horrible day and I just want to grab a bite to eat and crash for the night".

"So Bella, I was thinking that it has been a long time since your last date, and I know the perfect person that….'

"No way Alice, absolutely not." I all but yelled as I cut her off. "Don't you remember the last blind date you set me up on. As a matter of fact, the last three blind dates I went on, all arranged by you and Rose. I can't believe that you would even think to put me through that again".

"Bella, I just know that this guy is the one for you. I just have this feeling, and you know me, when I get that feeling, things always work out" she added a little smugly. In respect to that, she was right. Alice had an uncanny way of knowing things before they would happen and she never let us forget that fact.

I looked over to Rose to see if I could get any support from her.

"Don't look at me, Bell, it wasn't my idea. And to be honest (like Rose is anything but honest) I think that it would do you good. When was the last time you got any?" Rose responded to the amusement of Emmett and a hidden chuckle from Jasper and Alice.

How could I compete with all of them ganging up on me. To tell the truth, I was just too tired and too miserable at the moment to even argue with them.

"Fine Alice, but this is the last, and I mean the very last blind date that I will agree to, got it? Now, if you don't mind, I am going to bed".

As I was shuffling to my room with my head down to avoid all of the grinning faces, I could vaguely hear Alice planning my make up and wardrobe while Rose was discussing hair and lingerie. "Oh by the way Bella, I forgot to tell you" piped up Alice as I had almost escaped to my room. "The name of the guy you are meeting is Edward. Edward Cullen." The name sounded familiar, but I was just too tired to try and figure it out. Why I ever agreed, I will never know….

APOV

Life was wonderful. I would almost go so far as to say it was perfect, almost but not quite. I had a very loving boyfriend, Jasper, who I have known since I was 14 and who I have always known was the one for me. I have a fantastic job, working as a personal shopper for a large, and exclusive, fashion house in Seattle and I have the best two girlfriends that anyone could ask for.

Bella, Rose and I have known each other since kindergarten and all grew up together in the small, blink and you miss it town of Forks. I think our friendship is what got us through those school years in such a dreary town, and it was an obvious conclusion that we all go to the same college and share an apartment. Rose is dating Emmett, who owns his own gym and is one of the best personal trainers around. In fact, he was Rosalie's fitness instructor when she was training for the school track team, and that is how they met 4 years ago. For those two it was a case of lust at first sight, and then things progressed from there. It makes me incredibly happy to see the two of them together and to know that they are perfect for each other, from the gorgeous looks and beautiful bodies, right down the their potty mouths and insatiable appetite for each other.

This brings me to Bella, and the reason that while my life is wonderful, it is not perfect. Bella would have to be the quietest of the three of us, though if she feels strongly about something, she will most certainly let you know. She is kind, thoughtful, sincere and just a genuinely good person who sees the best in everyone. Oh and did I mention beautiful. She is the kind of beauty who never has to try hard to look gorgeous, it is just natural and she is completely and utterly unaware of her charm. While Bella dated a boy named Mike through high school, it was never a serious relationship and she knew that when it came time to go to college, they would go their separate ways. Because of this, their physical relationship did not progress too far, and Bella left for college virginity intact. Unfortunately, Mike was was heartbroken when things didn't turn out how he expected, and proceeded to bad mouth Bella to anyone who would listen. Bella then started to put a few walls up, not with Rose and I but with anyone, particularly men, who came into her life after that. Which brings us to Bella's second and her last serious relationship. It was with a man named Jacob, who she has known for most of her life and who also attended the same college as us. Jacob was content to be one of her best friends for most of his life, until it all became too much and he gave Bella an ultimatum – date him, or at least try or leave him be to get over her. So date they did, for over 2 years. What started as a beautiful friendship, blossomed into a love of sorts but it was no burning love affair. In fact, on that fateful night that Bella decided to finally have sex with Jacob after putting it off, it turned out to be the last night of their relationship, in any capacity. Bella having had sex finally 'out of the way' as she said, promptly broke down in tears and admitted that she only had sex with Jacob to get it over with. It didn't help that Jake had been pressuring her and making her feel bad for months prior to this, and it was all too much for them both and they went their separate ways. Jacob tried to sort things out and stay in touch with Bella, but she just couldn't face him. That was over one and a half years ago now and there has been no other man in her life since, apart from the ones that Rose and I have tried unsuccessfully to match her with recently.

Let's see, first blind date was Eric, or as Bella called him, Houdini, as he did a disappearing act on her just 1 hour into the date. We found out later that he ran into his ex-girlfriend at the restaurant, they re-kindled a long burnt out flame and he was too nervous to tell Bella about it so he just left with said ex girlfriend and didn't call until two days later to apologise. Great for Eric, not so great for Bella's fragile self esteem.

After much convincing on Rose's part, we arranged another date for Bella with a colleague of Emmetts called Tyler, who forever now has the dubious nickname of ten hands Tyler, as Bella couldn't keep track of his hands all over her. No sooner had they introduced themselves, Tyler was running his hands down her arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Needless to say poor Tyler did not make it to date number two.

The third and last blind date I had organised was with Alec, an attractive, quiet guy that I know from college. Don't they say that it's always the quiet ones you should watch out for? In this case, that is correct. While the evening started off wonderfully, things started going pear shaped when his girlfriend Jane(yes, that right, his girlfriend) walked into the same bar they were in and he was quite royally busted. I heard that even after all that, not only were Alec and Jane still together, but were engaged and moving to Italy at the end of the year. So there goes candidate number three.

After all of these disasters, I am surprised that I got Bella to agree to meet bachelor number four. She really must have had a bad day to agree so readily to get me off her back, but hey, who am I to argue. Edward is Emmett's younger brother and if he looks anything like the picture Emmett showed me, then Bella is going to be one happy lady. This is going to be the start of something special, I just know it. Now, how to get Bella to agree to go shopping for an outfit – that is going to be tough.


	2. Chapter 2 Casanova

**This is my first fanfic, so I would really love any reviews, good or bad. Just be gentle with me!**

**And as per usual, I do not own anything Twilight related, those belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2 – Casanova

EPOV

Another night, another woman, another name I won't remember. As I was saying goodbye to Laura (or was it Lauren), I could not keep from breaking out in a shit eating grin. Oh yeah, my life was good. Hold on, scratch that – it is fucking fantastic. All thanks to a job I love, my grandfather's trust fund, an awesome Aston martin vanquish and the looks that my good parents blessed me with. I'm not saying that I'm the best looking guy out there, but I hold my own and girls seem to love my wild sex hair and piercing green eyes. What can I say, I use what I've got, and as often as I can! With no complaints I might add. And now that I find myself in a new city, the opportunities for me are endless.

My move to Seattle came at a time in my life when I was not sure which direction I wanted to head professionally. I had studied music in some form or another for most of my 23 years and knew that it was the only thing that would truly make me happy. So when an opening came up for a music teacher for a local Seattle high school, I jumped at the chance. The school year had already started and the current teacher had to leave quite suddenly, so it was with little notice and fanfare that I headed back home. It was perfect really, not only would it allow me some time to continue composing music, but I am also moving closer to mom, dad and my big brother Emmett. I hadn't seen them in a while and it was great to catch up on the years that I had missed while I was away at college.

I arrived back at the apartment to find Emmett playing video games in the living room, beer in hand and yelling at the flat screen TV on the wall. I was starting to rethink my moving in with Emmett, but hell, the setup he had was just too good to pass up. Our apartment was on the top floor with floor to ceiling windows overlooking downtown. We each had a large bedroom with our own ensuite and he had the most amazing lounge area, which I guess would be more accurate to describe as entertainment area. The best TV/surround system available, every game known to man, a small bar and even a pool table in the corner. The perfect bachelor pad. With one exception. Emmett is no bachelor and has not been for 4 years now. His girlfriend Rose was one hell of a babe, but a bitch with a capital B. While I could see her softer side around Emmett, to me she was distant and aloof. I guess it didn't help that most times I saw her, it was generally after some girl was leaving my room, but hey, it's not any of her business what I get up to in the privacy of my room.

"Hey bro, who was the lucky lady last night?" Emmett called after he had successfully finished the level on his latest game. I wish someone would explain to him that in the apartment we can use 'inside voices'. Not too hard a concept to grasp.

"Um, Laura, no no, Lauren, and she was very lucky indeed" I bragged when I had fished out a bottle of water from the fridge. "And why are you drinking beer at 11 in the morning, you oaf. I thought you were a fitness fanatic. You know, my body is a temple and all that crap".

"Yeah, well, normally that is the case, but it's Saturday morning and I have a week off with my babe so I am starting the celebrations early. So sue me," he quipped.

After an hour or so with no further conversation, I started to wonder if Emmett had fallen asleep. When I wandered out to find him, I could see him on his phone, speaking in hushed tones, going completely silent when he realized that I was in the room. "What the fuck are you up to Emmett?" I had to ask, the phone conversation was obviously something with regards to me.

After saying a 'bye baby' to whom I presume was Rosalie, he gave me long, hard stare. If I were a paranoid person I would have started to check my clothes and face to see if there was something there that shouldn't have been. After what felt like hours, but was probably no longer than a minute, Emmett said "So bro, here's the deal, and I want you to hear me out before you say no".

Oh, oh, this did not sound good. I wasn't prepared for what I heard next.

"Right, well I have kind of organized a blind date for you with one of Rose's friends. And before you ask, yes she is hot and she is a great girl".

"Emmett, for starters, I don't blind date. As I'm sure you are aware, I have never had any trouble finding myself a date and I have no intention on getting stuck with someone who obviously has some major problems and therefore cannot get a date for themselves. Secondly, I already have plans tonight so, thanks but no thanks."

"Eddie please, just do me this one thing and I will never ask anything of you ever again." Emmett whined, much to my disgust.

"Emmie, you know that calling me Eddie just pisses me off and will in no way help your cause. What's it to you anyway?"

"Well here's the thing, Ed – ward" Emmett over pronounced. "Rose has been on my back for the last two days to organize this with you. Apparently their flatmate Alice has taken it upon herself to sort out Bella's love life, and somehow, you are the person she wants to date Bella after she saw some old photos I had of you. Capiche?"

I still had no intention of giving in to Emmett's request, but I could not help the smirk that graced my face. "I guess this Alice knows quality when she sees it, huh. See big brother, no one is immune to this face!"

Lucky for me, my reflexes were fast and I just missed a cushion to the face from Emmett. "Get over yourself, one day I hope you meet someone who doesn't want you just to bring you down a notch or two. Now that I would like to see, in fact, I would fucking pay to see that!"

"Never gonna happen" I assured him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some rest before I head out tonight."

"Not so fast, EDDIE-boy" Emmett replied. "How do you think mom would react if she knew of all of your indiscretions, that her little baby was basically the biggest man whore this side of the equator. I'm sure I could interest her in a couple a stories. Maybe the one about the naked streak through the hotel, or the day you and your old bosses wife were caught…no, no, even better the time that…."

"Alright, enough!" I yelled to get his attention. "Fine, I will take this Becca girl out, just this once, if you will just keep your mouth shut."

Emmett's grin was enough to make me want to smack it off his smug face, but he just responded with "Dude, her name is Bella. B E L L A. You are taking her to dinner tonight at 7 and you have a table for two booked at that new Italian restaurant downtown called Guido's. Enjoy." As he left the room he added "oh and you can thank me later". The only way to respond to this was to throw the cushion right back at him.

Now I may be many things, but my mother brought me up to be a gentleman, and while I have my fun, I am never rude and will never do something with a woman that they don't 110% want themselves. So needless to say, I would not like, in fact I would absolutely hate Esme to find out about any of my exploits. Some stories are better left untold.

So right, time to get on the phone to cancel my plans, and then a short rest so I can prepare myself for what is sure to be a long and tedious evening. Who knows, maybe I can get this thing over and done with in record time and still meet up with Victoria for a little fun afterwards. That sounds like a plan to me, unless of course Bella – or was it Becca, shit I don't remember - turns out to be more fun than I anticipate and we can continue things back at my apartment. Either way, I know I am going to need that rest now.


	3. Chapter 3 Date night

**Just a quick thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I was very excited to get my first reviews and I hope you all like where this story is going.**

**In case anyone needs reminding, I do not own twilight. That honour goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3 – Date night

BPOV

Saturday night. Date night. You would have thought by now that I am an expert in the fine art of blind dating, but I guess I will never lose those jitters that start in the pit of my stomach and gradually make their way up my body where I feel like I'm going to throw up. Either that or pass out, both options not desirable. Luckily I am a master in denial, so while my body is rebelling, my head is telling me that it is no big deal and that all will be ok in the end. What's the worst that can happen right?

In the middle of obsessing about all of the horrendous things that could, and most probably would, happen on this date, Alice rushed in in a mad panic, screeching like a banshee.

"Bella, for the love of all that's holy, why are you just standing there? We only have just over 2 hours before you have to leave and you have only just hopped out of the shower. Sometimes I wonder about you girl," cried Alice in disgust. I will never, ever understand how it takes people hours to get ready to go out. I mean, quick shower, brush hair, a little gloss and mascara and then get dressed and out the door. Simple right? Not according to Alice and Rose. In fact over the next two hours I was primped, plucked and polished within an inch of my life, and just as I was about to beg for mercy, Rose announced "Voila. Bella, I do believe that our work here is done."

Finally. Now to check out the result. "Hmmmm", I mumbled. "Not bad, not bad at all." In fact, I was secretly over the moon with how I looked. The simple black strapless dress was perfect, not too over the top for me but short enough to take me out of my comfort zone with a dangerous split up the back. Some black heels that were no where near the three inch heels that Alice was nagging me to wear, but enough of a heel to make my legs look longer, which I didn't mind at all. My hair was softly curled and framing my face and Alice had done a wonderful job on my make up, making it look like I was hardly wearing any but at the same time enhancing my features. Rose had even convinced me to wear some new lacy black lingerie, which she handed over with a wink and a nudge. Not that anyone would be seeing it other than me, but it did make me feel even sexier.

"So Bell, I have ordered a taxi for you which will be here any minute. Grab you purse and go get your man!" Alice's enthusiasm was always a little over the top, but this time I let it slide. I was feeling pretty good tonight; maybe things were starting to look up. As I was heading out the door, I suddenly remembered that I hadn't asked any questions about my date, and I had no idea what to look out for. "Oh Alice, what was the name of my date again?"

"It's Edward. Edward Cullen. And he will be wearing a green shirt tonight" she said as she pushed me out the door and closed it promptly behind her.

So this must be Emmet's brother who lived out east somewhere. I vaguely remember Emmett talking about him, but could not for the life of me recall what it was that he said. If he is anything like Emmett, I am sure that he will be a great guy, lots of fun and all that. Oh hell, who am I kidding, Emmett is hot so fingers crossed it runs in the family. Here we go again, I thought to myself as I jumped in the taxi.

EPOV

Half an hour until my pity date with what's her name, and I am still lazing on the couch and channel surfing. I wonder if Emmett would really torture me if I just didn't show, but knowing Emmett, then the answer is a resounding hell yes. Rose would be sure to make his life a living hell, which in turn would be passed on to me, so I better get my ass off the couch and into the shower.

After I was showered and dressed in a green shirt which Emmett insist that I wear with my black jeans, I left the apartment and hailed a cab to take me to the restaurant. A quick glance at my watch told me that it was already 7.10 and that I was going to be at least 20 minutes late for our date. Shrugging it off, I reasoned that if she was that desperate for a date, then she sure as hell could wait a little for longer for me to show up. In fact the remainder of the trip was spent imagining what sort of person would go on blind date after blind date and still keep coming back for more. And let me tell you, the picture I had conjured up was not a pretty sight. Hell, now I was starting to regret this decision more and more and just wanted to get the hell out of there. I'm sure that if I had any more time to contemplate these thoughts that is just what I would have done, but I arrived at the restaurant and with a deep breath I exited the taxi and opened the restaurant door. Well, here goes nothing, and with thoughts of meeting up with Victoria later and all of the naughty things I could do to her I scanned the restaurant.

Whilst looking for my date for the evening, I had a feeling that someone was watching my every move. After scanning the area, I noticed a gorgeous brunette at the bar, looking me up and down with a scowl on her face. Flashing her my signature crooked grin, I was about to head over to her when I remembered my reason for being here. I would love nothing better than to spend the night getting to know her, in the biblical sense of course, but it wasn't going to happen tonight.

With an audible sigh, I turned from the brown haired beauty and scoured the restaurant for my date. When, after a few minutes I couldn't find her, my gaze again found the goddess in black, who was still looking at me but this time with an expectant look on her face. And it was precisely that moment that my brain caught up and I recalled Emmett's words as he left the apartment. "Edward, Bella will be wearing black and she has long, brown hair. Oh, and be the way, she's smokin'". As I let this sink in, I took another look and realised that this is my date for the night. This woman with the face of an angel, and a body made for sin. The smirk slowly returned to my face….

Yes. Fuck yes!

BPOV

Who the hell did he think he was? I had been waiting for him for the past 20 minutes, and when he does arrive, he glances my way, looks me up and down and smirks, before breaking the eye connection and looking around the room. Like I couldn't possibly be good enough to be his date for the evening and he was holding out hope that there would be someone else available. Oh hell no. I didn't put all that effort in to be overlooked, even by someone who was as gorgeous as this.

And therein lied my problem. While I ached to go over to him and give him a piece of my mind, my body was betraying me and I wanted nothing more than to go over and see if his eyes really were that green up close or his lips really that smooth. I mean seriously, how can one man be so attractive. From the sexy, dishevelled just rolled out of bed hair, the jaw line that would make models jealous, the lips that curve into the most enticing, crooked smile and a body that you just craved to touch, the man oozed sex and …oh my god. Get a grip Bella. Soon you will be walking over there and ripping his clothes off before the entrée has arrived. The man is twenty minutes late, and looks like he would rather be anywhere but here with you right now, so just remember that before you go throwing yourself shamelessly at him.

Finally, he made his way over to the bar, probably having resigned himself to the fact that I am indeed his date for the night. Wow, just wow. Up close, even better if possible.

"Bella" he asked and I swear to god I heard a chorus of angels sigh.

"Um, yeah" was my articulate response.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Emmett's younger brother. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I overslept this afternoon and was rushing to make it on time."

"Uh, no problem I guess." Again, my brain seems to have left the building.

"So should we head over to our table and get comfortable. I'm starving and I have heard nothing but great things about the food here."

"Sure." I replied as I followed him towards our table. I was really going to have to get a grip and respond with some half way intelligent conversation or he would begin to wonder if I was mentally sound. If this man was half as nice as he is gorgeous, than this is going to be one hell of a date. Unfortunately, little did I know, that this would be one hell of a date, just not of the good variety. Things started to go down hill from here.

"So Bella" Edward started after we had taken our seats and looked over our menus, "are you ready to order?" Our waitress for the evening was at our table and all but drooling over her order pad, smiling at Edward like he was her last meal served on a sumptuous platter. I would have found it amusing other than the fact that Edward was well aware of the fact and was indeed playing up to it. After placing my order, which I'm sure she didn't even write down, she asked "And what would sir like this evening. Something off the menu or would he like to see the specials board?" The last statement was full of double meaning.

I almost choked on my drink. I mean, could she be any more obvious. I was waiting for Edward to say that he was fine and place his order, but was shocked to hear him obviously flirt back "Well, Jessica, I think I would indeed like to see the specials board. I like to live a little dangerously!" he flirted.

After much giggling, Jessica returned with the specials board, and seductively asked, "See anything you like?"

Edward just raised an eyebrow as he stared at her and replied, "Yes, yes I do" before placing his order.

Before Jessica left our table she passed Edward what looked like piece of paper with her phone number on it, before giving me a sneer, then she wiggled her hips and left our table.

Edward finally looked in my direction, with no hint of an apology or any remorse in his features. It was only when, while still holding eye contact with me and that smirk on his face, that he picked up the piece of paper and put it in his shirt pocket that I was dumbfounded.

Oh no he didn't…..


	4. Chapter 4 Happily N'Ever After

**Once again, thank you for the reviews, it makes my day. And I hope that you are all still enjoying the story.**

**As one reviewer – lynntjax – said, time to put Assward in his place!**

**Just a reminder that this story is rated M for language and future lemons.**

**I do not, and will never, own twilight. That honour goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4 – Happily N'Ever After

EPOV

I know I shouldn't have flirted with the waitress while I was on a blind date. Even I am not normally that insensitive. Just something about this girl sitting opposite screamed danger, and the only thing my mind could think at the time was abort, abort. It was the only way that I could think of to get the message across that while I was up for a little fun, I was by no means interested in settling down. And Bella seemed like the settling down type to me. Don't get me wrong, the girl was a knockout, but a seemingly sweet knockout, and I wanted to nip any romantic thoughts she may have in the bud right from the beginning.

Don't get me wrong, I was going to try my damndest to get her back to my place and undressed before the night was out. Believe me, others have tried to resist but I have never been turned down before, so I don't think it will be too much of a challenge. A few kind words here, a couple of intense stares there and to top it all off some of my lopsided smiles and Bella's panties would be around her ankles before she could say 'I don't normally do this but…'

While I was off in fantasy land that featured a panty less Bella, I was brought back down to earth by a snap in front of my fingers.

"Earth to jerk, hello, have you heard anything that I have said in the last couple of minutes, or are you too busy undressing the waitress in your perverted mind" Bella was saying to me, obviously very pissed off at this moment. Little did she know that yes, there was undressing going on in my mind, but with her as the star instead of the waitress. I wonder if that fact would please her or just piss her off more. Probably the latter. Ok, time for damage control.

"Well, no I was just wondering why a beautiful woman such as yourself, is going on a blind date with a stranger. I would have thought that you had them lined up outside your door, waiting for the chance of a date with you." Nice going Cullen, reel her in.

"No, you ass, this isn't normally my style, but I thought that I would give it a shot and see what happened" she replied, still very irritated.

Letting the ass comment slide, I couldn't resist adding, "Em tells me that this is like your fourth blind date, or something like that. That's quite a lot for something that is not normally your style, is it not? Or am I mistaken?"

Now if looks could kill, I would seriously be pushing up daisies sometime in the near future. With a low growl, Bella all but snarled "You know what. You are the mistake. In fact, I don't know why the hell I am still sitting here talking to you still." And with that she pushed back her chair and prepared to leave the table.

On impulse I grabbed her wrist and gave her my puppy dog eyes, while sincerely adding, "Please stay. I am sorry if I have offended you in any way. I truly was only joking about the blind date thing and I only took the waitress' phone number so that she didn't bother me for the rest of the evening. Say you'll forgive me and stay for our dinner. Please".

I could see from the look on her face half way through my speech that she was going to stay. I probably laid the apology on a bit thick, but hell, it worked and she sat back down ready to continue our date.

I discovered throughout our meal, that she was an only child and that she worked as a high school English teacher. I told her about starting my position as a music teacher this coming Monday, and that I was very excited about this new direction that my life had taken. In fact, the more we talked, the more I was attracted to the woman before me. Not only was she beautiful and sexy, she was also intelligent and spoke about her work and those around her with a passion that I have rarely seen. Much like myself when I talk or think about music.

As the meal came to an end, I was vaguely aware of Jenny clearing our plates. I hadn't given her a second thought after convincing Bella to stay to tell you the truth, and she was quite clearly put out with the lack of attention that she was receiving. I turned to her, and discovered that her nametag said the she was indeed a Jessica, not a Jenny, and I was thanking all the gods that I didn't say her name out loud. And just because I could definitely see myself coming back here to catch up with the lovely Jessica, I gave her my sexiest smile and asked her for dessert suggestions with a raised eyebrow. My intentions were definitely not lost on her, as she leaned to down to whisper, none too quietly in my ear, that if I called her I could have any 'dessert' that I wanted. From this angle I could see straight down her top which of course was her intention and believe me, I had visuals of exactly what I wanted from Jessica.

Unfortunately, too late I realised that my date had probably heard every word that Jessica uttered and had been exposed to my lustful gaze down her top. Shit, more damage control. What was wrong with me? Here I am with a gorgeous woman, and I seriously can't keep it in my pants. With trepidation, I looked up at Bella, only to find a smile forming on her lovely lips and a twinkle in her eye. Well this was interesting.

"I'm sorry Jessica but if Edward is having 'dessert' tonight, it will be with no one other than little old me. Now, we thank you for you services tonight, but as we are in quite a hurry to get home for some 'dessert', we would love you to bring us our bill so we can get out of here" Bella gushed in a sickly sweet voice. Damn if I didn't get hard on the spot. Things were definitely looking up and I for one could not get moving quickly enough.

Jessica dropped the bill on the table with a thud and stormed off to serve another table. Another glance toward Bella rewarded me with a sinful smile followed by a wink. A wink? Did she seriously just wink at me? Jesus, time to sign the bill and get the hell out of here. This girl was good to go…now.

While signing the bill, I felt Bella's stockinged foot make it's way up my leg, to settle on my now rock hard dick. She wiggled her toes a little and I swear, like a seventeen year old on prom night I almost came undone then and there. Holy shit. This girl was good.

I rose from the table as best I could in my uncomfortable and quite obvious state. "Right babe, let's get this party started," I murmured in her ear as I nibbled gently on her neck. Bella just looked at me, biting her bottom lip seductively. She leaned in, held onto my shirt and I could hardly wait for what she had in store for me.

"Listen you fucker. You kept me waiting for 20 mins and you accused me of being desperate. I let it slide. You flirted with our waitress and basically hooked up with her on our date. I gave you another chance. But you crossed that line by doing it again, and eye fucking her breasts while I sat there and watched you. And then you had the nerve to expect me to go home with you. You are egotistical, self centred, obnoxious and I wouldn't go home with you for all the tea in China."

Huh. With her little speech over, Bella turned away from me, gathered her purse and stormed off out into the night. It wasn't until she was out of the building that I felt wetness in my crotch that I hadn't felt before. Fuck me. Bella had emptied the entire contents of her glass down my pants.

BPOV

Okay. So he was a jerk to begin with but I couldn't help but feel that he deserved a second chance. Edward seemed like he was sincerely sorry for flirting with the waitress before, and he really didn't do anything too bad, he was probably just trying to get her off his back, just like he said. Yeah, keep trying to convince yourself that Bella, maybe you are getting a little desperate.

After that terrible start, things seemed to get back on track. We actually found that we had things in common, both being teachers for a start. While he didn't actually start teaching until Monday, he was very excited about it and quizzed me for ages on my students and workmates. I learned more about his and Emmett's life while he was growing up, and was fascinated when I listened to him talk about his love for music. In no time at all, we had made it through dinner and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. This was the first time in ages that I was imagining another date, followed by yet another and all the good stuff which comes with it. For me, that is a miracle in itself. Something here just felt so right.

But yet it turned so wrong. Somewhere in between finishing off our dinner and discussing our passions in life, Jessica our waitress appeared to clear away our dirty dishes and none too quietly at that. When Edward smiled up at her and asked her for dessert, I inwardly groaned and thought 'time for round 2'. You have got to be kidding me. As slut girl, which she will be affectionately known as from now on, leaned in to offer her services for dessert, Edward could not tear his eyes away from her ample breasts. He was ogling, right in front of me, and didn't give a shit. What is it they say about first impressions? Always trust them. Why did I not just leave the first time round? This guy needs to be taught a lesson, and it looks like I will have to teach him one.

As I watched him flirt up a storm with slut girl I had an idea and I just hoped that I would be able to pull it off.

When his apologetic face finally looked my way, I gave him a smile. Looking at slut girl I informed her as nicely as I could that if Edward was wanting dessert from anyone this evening it would be from me and that we were in quite a hurry to leave.

The look on his face was priceless. I sent him a wink for good measure and I have never wished I had a camera more than at this moment. So far so good.

Edward was in a rush to sign the bill and get out of there, so for good measure I decided to play a little footsie, just to encourage him a little more. I was trailing my foot up his leg and stopped for a second when I reached his crotch. Oh yeah, he was really enjoying this, almost as much as I was. When he looked at me with lust filled eyes I wiggled my toes and watched his eyes roll back in his head a little. If I wasn't so pissed at him right now, this could actually be lots of fun.

It was comical how quickly he got up from the table and I took small comfort in the fact that he looked like he was a little pained. But when he mentioned starting the party, and then dared to call me babe and nibbled on my neck, I saw red. Who does this guy think he is? Enough is enough, so I pulled him in nice and close by his shirt to whisper in his ear and let loose on what I really thought about him. As I was ranting in his ear, I was slowly pouring my full glass of water down his pants. I don't even think that he realised I was doing it, he was obviously just so shocked that I was saying no to him. I would love to see his face when he did figure it out, but I just wanted to get away as fast as humanly possible.

The last thing I saw as I pulled away from him was a look of pure shock on his face and a huge stain on his pants. If I hadn't been about to cry, then it would have been hilarious. Stomping out the front door and hailing a cab, I promised myself that I would never let myself be in this situation ever again. I am done with dating. For good. And if I ever saw Edward Cullen again, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning After

**Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews. Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter out. Real life beckoned and I have had some trouble downloading it to fanfic website. **

**This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**I do not own. Thanks to for introducing us to the wonderful world that is Twilight.**

Chapter 5 – The morning after

BPOV

Ugggh. Please tell me it was all just a bad dream. Please tell me it was all just a bad dream. I thought that if maybe I repeated this mantra enough times that it would be true.

Unfortunately for me this was very, very real. Bella Swan chalks up yet another disastrous blind date. Do I have a frickin 'fuck with me – I enjoy it' sign on my forehead or do all losers and perverts just gravitate in my general direction. I would have liked to have laid in bed all day wallowing in self pity, but Alice and Rosalie seemed to have other plans.

"Bella, sweetie. Are you awake?"

If I just lay very still and don't make a sound they may just go away.

"Bellllaaa".

"Beeeelllllaaa"

Okay, maybe not. "Go away", I managed to mumble from under the pillow. Unfortunately I knew that this would not deter them for more than a second. "Just leave me alone".

Once again, my friends have no boundaries. My door flung open and I was ambushed from both sides. "Tell us all the details, don't leave a second out" piped up Alice.

"And by don't leave a second out, she means all the juicy bits" Rose added with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I can't do this just now, especially not with out my caff…" I trailed off I noticed a steaming hot cup of coffee in Alice's hands.

"You know Alice, for someone who knows everything before they happen, I am surprised that you are bugging me for details about my date. Surely the all seeing, all knowing pixie knows that it was as close to hell as I am ever going to get". Fingers crossed anyway.

"So, not great huh."

Understatement of the goddamn century.

"No Al, definitely not great. In fact, absolutely, positively, without a doubt the worst date in the history of dating. In fact if it was an Olympic sport, I would be right now standing on the top position holding my flowers, waving at the crowd and kissing my gold frickin' medal. Get the picture. It was just….. he was just so….. ugh, I can't even think about it." I so wanted to throw something, preferably at Edward's head.

"Ok, here's the plan, get yourself out of that bed and in the shower, I'll grab the ice cream, and we will meet in the lounge as soon as you're done. I want to hear all about it Bel, no buts, kay?"

Rose wouldn't take no for an answer and as I dragged my sorry butt to the bathroom, I was thinking to myself, where do I even start.

Having calmed down a little after a nice, relaxing shower, I sucked it up and headed out to face the firing squad. Sure enough the girls were waiting, looking at me expectantly, ice cream and cheetos on the table and ready to go. Okay, deep breath and count to ten….

"…so as I was telling him off, I poured the water down the front of his pants to cool him off a little and stormed out of the restaurant without looking back." Just thinking about him again was causing my blood to boil.

I finally finished telling my story and I was aware of Alice trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. I turned to glare in her direction.

"Sorry Bel, just imagining slut girl and Eddie's face when he realized his pants were soaked. Priceless," she managed to choke out as tears streamed from her eyes and she started rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. "At least he got a wet patch of some description from the evening," she added in between bouts of hysterics.

"Alright for you to joke about it, but right now I am just too angry to find the humour in the situation. I mean, I seriously feel like shit right now. If I can't even keep a guys attention for one god damn date, how in hell am I going to manage an actual relationship. The whole thing just stinks. And don't get me started on Mr 'I am god's gift to women' Cullen. I mean, how dare he treat me like that. Who the hell does he think he is? If I ever have to see him or hear his name again, I swear to God I will tear him apart and burn the pieces." Dramatic I know, but not nearly the only gruesome thing that I wanted to do to him.

"Bella, don't beat yourself up over this sweetie. The guy obviously has shit for brains and wouldn't know a good catch if it jumped up and bit him on the ass. He is the one with the problem, not you, and don't forget it," Alice tried to reassure me.

"The thing I don't get is, how could you guys set me up with this jerk. He is Emmett's brother, and I am sure you must have heard some things about him. I can't believe that this would be a one off occurrence."

I looked over at Rose who had a scowl on her face and who had remained conspicuously quiet during the whole conversation.

"Rose, did you hear what I said. Why on earth would you want to set me up with someone so awful."

"Rose…."

RPOV

I sat and listened to Bella talk about her date with Edward. No, scratch that. Jerkward.

The longer I listened, the more furious I became.

I mean I know that Assward is ladies man. They all love him and can't seem to get enough of his green eyed goodness. But according to Emmett, he is merely misunderstood. He would have me believe that Doucheward is truly a gentleman and was just looking for that one person who could stop his womanizing ways.

And I stupidly thought that Bella would be that person for him.

I honestly don't know one person that doesn't love Bella. Well, unless they are completely jealous of her, which many are. People have always gravitated towards her and on the surface they seem like a match made in heaven. Unfortunately, Bella doesn't believe that people truly like her or find her attractive. Herein lies the problem. Because of Fuckward, months of mine and Alice's hard work trying to build Bella's self esteem has gone down the drain. I swear if this sets her back, someone will pay. Fucking big time.

"Rose…'

"Sorry Bella, just thinking" I replied.

"So no laughter from you Rose, don't you find this incredibly amusing just like Al here?"

"That's not fair Bella. I am laughing with you, how you put that loser in his place. I would just loved to have seen the look on his face, that's all. I would never laugh at your expense," Alice added.

"I know Al, I don't mean to take it out on you. I am just so frustrated. Rose did you know that Edward was like this?"

"Bell, I had no idea that he would, or could act like that. I know that he is a bit of a player, but he always seemed like a decent guy. Emmett swore to me that he would be a complete gentleman. If I had any idea that he could behave that like, I would never have agreed to speak to Em when Alice suggested it. I'm so sorry to put you through that hon."

"It's okay, it's not your fault Rose. I just feel like a fool that's all" Bella sighed.

"Thanks Bel, but believe me it is someone's fault. And he, or should I say they, will have to deal with me."

Dickward would certainly know about it, and Emmett would soon too.

I pulled out my phone and started to text.

EmPOV

Ah. Sunday mornings, lazing around, nothing to do 'cept think about my Rosie.

In that lingerie. So good. And when she….

BEEP. BEEP.

I bet that's her texting me something dirty. She really is too good to be true.

With a smirk, I picked up my phone from the coffee table. Yep, her alright. Bring it on.

'You have some explaining to do. No nookie til you sort out your shithead of a brother. Got it? Rosalie'.

Shit. This doesn't sound good. What the fuck is she talking about. No sex. What the hell. Edward the cockblocker really does have some explaining to do.

"Edward..."

EPOV

"Edward, get your sorry ass out here".

Does the overgrown child even know how to talk at normal volumes?

"EDWARD!" The answer to that would be an emphatic no.

To save my thumping head from anymore of Emmett's yelling, I kicked off my sheets, pulled on some boxers and jumped out of bed. Woah, head spin. Note to self. No sudden movements, keep the blinds closed and take everything slowly. Jesus, how much did I actually drink last night. I remember polishing off a number of scotches after 'the bitch who shall not be named' left me with an embarrassing wet patch, but after that it was all a blur. Must have been quite a night if my head was any indication.

"For Christ sake Emmett, shut the fuck up. I'm in the next room not across the fucking street you moron." Alright, so I was a little harsh, but will he never learn.

"Baby bro, for someone who got lucky last night, you sure are in a pissy mood."

"What are you talking about Em, I am really not in the mood to be playing games, I just want to get back to bed and get some more sleep."

"Yeah, so that's what you kids are calling it these days – sleep. Good one, code and all that," Emmett leered at me. He actually fucking leered.

"Emmett, you are getting on my last nerve. Make. Your. Point."

"I told you Bella was hot, and I knew she had it in her, I just didn't expect YOU to get it out of her. And on the first date. Hot! Nice work my brother!"

"You are incredible, you know that Em. That raging bitch got nowhere near my junk last night, and will never at anytime in the future." I actually trembled at the thought, and not in a good way.

"Ok then. So help me out a little. Who the fuck is in your shower?"

**A/N: Hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story. If you like (or not) please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6 American Gigolo

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they really help inspire me to keep writing this story. Hope you are still enjoying it.**

**This story is rated M for language and lemons (eventually!)**

**I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 6 – American Gigolo

EPOV

Who the hell was in the shower? That's the million-dollar question. Think Edward, think. After being totally embarrassed in the restaurant and Bella stormed off, I spent time cleaning up in the bathroom. When I had done there, I stopped at the bar, too furious to head home straight away and proceeded to get reacquainted with my good friend, Mr. Johnny Walker. I remember thinking I would call Vicki and see what she was up to, and I pulled out my phone when another drink was placed in front of me, compliments of the waitress. Jessica, is that right? Oh….

"Jessica. That's who is in the shower Em," I stated confidently. God I hoped it was Jessica.

"Um, call me stupid, but did you or did you not go on a date with Bella last night Eddie?" Em retorted.

"For the hundredth time, do NOT call me Eddie. And yes, I did meet with Bella, but things didn't work out so well. Which brings us to Jessica. She was our waitress."

"Holy shit. You took a chick out on a date and ended up with the waitress. Please tell me this all went down after Bella left," Emmett asked with glee in his eyes.

"Well, it was kind of the reason that she left. Now before you start giving me shit about it, all I did was smile in Jessica's direction and I may have taken her phone number for use at a later date. How did I know that it would bring out the inner harpy in your lovely friend Bella. She acted like we had a commitment to each other or something. I mean Christ we just met, " I answered indignantly. Emmett was not going to fucking make me feel bad over this.

"So let me get this straight. You took Bella out, you flirt up a storm with your waitress and take her number in front of your date and then can't understand why it pisses her off. Jesus man, even I have more of a clue than that." Emmett by this stage could not stop the shaking in his shoulders, which turned into whole body quivering while he was laughing it up at my expense. There was no way in hell that I was going to inform him of the little show that Bella put on and how I had to spend 10 minutes thrusting my crutch up towards a hand dryer just to dry my pants so I could look respectable. That shit would provide Emmett with ammunition for the next ten years. Not bloody likely.

"And to top it all off, you bring home the waitress. Fucking priceless. Only you could….oh fuck it." Em now had a wild look in his eye and he started pacing the floor and talking to himself.

"Rose is going to be so pissed. Fuck Edward, could you not just keep it in your pants this one time. You know that Bella is a close friend of Rose's and now I am going to hear about it for the next decade. Not only that you selfish ass, Bella is a top chick and has enough crap to deal with. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Rose and Alice about setting you guys up. Nothing good was ever going to come of it, she's much too good for you anyway, no offense bro. Way to go, douchebag." Emmett was still pacing while giving me this little speech, obviously trying to figure out how he was going to get around Rosalie.

"Well, I would love to say that it's been great having this chat with you Em, but frankly, it hasn't. Don't give me grief, the girl was a bitch right from the start of the night, it is no wonder that she is still single. She may be hot, but so not worth the trouble and effort it would take. Plenty of others out there that want a piece of this, and I am not going to waste my precious time on someone who has a stick up their ass and wouldn't know a good time if it jumped up and bit them. Now excuse me, maybe Jess needs her back washed." I grinned at Emmett and left him gawking at me, winking at him as I closed my bedroom door.

I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes, trying to pull myself together and piece together the rest of the night.

Vague memories of cabbing it home, Jessica all over me the whole way back and….that's right. It's all coming back to me now. A back seat blowjob that quite frankly didn't blow my mind. Stumbling to the apartment, half undressed already and barely making it to my bedroom before Jessica jumped me and proceeded to ride me within an inch of my life. What she lacked in know how, she certainly made up for with enthusiasm, maybe just a little too much though. I was already cringing at the thought of going for round two with her. Not going to happen.

I headed over to the bathroom door when I heard the water stop running in the shower.

"Can I come in Jess"?

Please let it be Jess, please let it be Jess. How could I explain this one if my memory was incorrect.

"Sure thing, Eddie baby".

Cringe. Did she just fucking call me Eddie baby? If I had any thoughts about a session with Jess this morning, than she just killed hope of it right there and then. Time to get this show on the road. Literally.

"Hey Jess, um I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really have somewhere to be and I need to use the bathroom and get on my way. You understand, don't you?" I smiled at her as she wrapped a towel around her ample, and quite obviously paid for, chest.

"Um, sure thing baby. I was hoping to spend some time with you though, maybe we can get together sometime soon."

"Sounds real nice Jess, I mean it, but I don't think it will happen. I start a new job tomorrow and I am going to be so swamped trying to catch up with everything and settle in to a routine, it would be reckless of me to put my personal life before my career. You can understand that, can't you."? The look on Jessica's face conveyed that, no, she didn't understand at all. Time for reinforcements.

I flashed her my signature crooked grin and added, "but if I do need to get out and let my hair down, you know have a good time, you will be the first person I'll call. I mean I don't know about you but last night was amazing and I feel we had a real connection there. I can definitely see some more fun times ahead in the future, what do you think?"

I could tell by the way her mouth curved up into a sexy little smile that I had her hook, line and sinker. Sometimes it was just too easy, and who knows when or if I could use her services in the future. Like I have said before, it's all just too easy. No challenge.

"That's sounds wonderful Eddie. I have already put my number in your phone, please call anytime that you want to catch up. I'm sure I can make you forget all about work for a night, just you wait and see."

And there we are. Just like that she is leaving the apartment and will be waiting eagerly for my phone call, which unless I get desperate, she will not be receiving any time soon. With a quick smile and nod to Emmett on her way out, she paused at the door to pull me into a kiss and almost choking me as she shoved her tongue halfway down my throat.

"Yeah, thanks again Jess. I'll call you," I managed to get out as I pulled away from her grasp and shut the front door. Thank fuck she's gone. I couldn't do that for one more minute I thought as I closed my eyes and tried to will my hangover away. A short period of time later, I heard a snicker coming from the kitchen.

"Not one word Emmett. I need to get rid of this headache, get some more rest and prepare for tomorrow."

"I was just going to ask you to come play some Guitar Hero bro. You know kick your ass for a bit and wipe that smug look off your face. She was pretty hot man, but she doesn't hold a candle to Bella. It's like comparing a $5 bottle of sparkling wine to a vintage bottle of Dom Perignon."

Did he just say that? The man-child who thinks that refined is drinking beer from a cup, not straight from the keg.

I must have shown my surprise on my face, as Emmett responded with "Don't look at me like I'm some sort of freak, Ed. I can be sophisticated and cultured when I want to be. I just don't want to be very often." Just then his phone beeped indicating an incoming text message. "Oh fucking fuck. I bet that's Rose and she is after my balls," came his reply.

"Yeah Em, you are the very picture of sophistication," I said shaking my head. "Anyway, I would really appreciate if you did not mention HER name again in my presence. I don't want to ever think of her again. Now if you'll get off my case, I need to get some sleep and finish my lesson plans for school tomorrow. Can't turn up unprepared now, can I?"

I saw him shaking his head and grinning out of the corner of my eye. I thought I heard him mumble something about being prepared for the unexpected, but it just didn't make any sense to me so I kept on walking to my room and shut the door behind me. I was really looking forward to starting my job at the school tomorrow, and no talk of the ice queen or Jess the easy lay could bring me down. My job was too important to me to be affected by my private life, so I pushed it all aside to get ready for the week ahead.

BPOV

Poor Emmett. He is really going to cop it when Rose catches up with him. Really I shouldn't feel sorry for him, after all he could have said it was a bad idea for us to date and filled me in a little on his brother's sordid history. There is no way I would have met with him if I had any idea of what he was like. But if anyone is to be dragged over hot coals for their behaviour it should be that douche of a brother of his.

I had finally got the whole story out of my system, and I was feeling a little better after being placated by Alice for most of the afternoon. Also listening to Rose rant and rave over that 'fuckwit excuse for a man' Edward helped a little too. Who am I kidding, it helped a lot. In fact the way she was scowling and mumbling all day about all the things she could do – or wouldn't do – to Emmett lightened my mood considerably, and by the end of the day I was reasonably over it, exhausted and ready to crash out for the night.

I said my goodnights to the girls and closed the door to my bedroom. I was tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep with thoughts crowding in my head of my horrible weekend. What I really needed was a glass of warm milk, to help me get to sleep.

I was heading back into the lounge room when I could hear the hushed voices of my flatmates, but they were speaking too quietly for me to hear exactly what they were saying. When they noticed me they immediately stopped talking, which made me pay a little more attention to them, and upon closer inspection they both looked nervous and a little guilty. While waiting for my milk to heat, I guessed that they were probably just feeling bad about the turn of events over the last couple of days, and I decided to let them off the hook so they could stop feeling bad about it.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to apologise for the way I have been acting today. It's not your fault that men are such jerks, I'm sorry if I blamed you both for setting me up. I just want to forget that all this happened, and I will never mention his name ever again. Ok." I was glad to get that off my chest. While I was still angry at them for setting me up with such a wanker, I knew that they had good intentions and I couldn't hold a grudge forever.

"Uh, thanks for that Bells. And while we are being honest, I think that there is something you should know," Rose started but was interrupted by a jab in the ribs from Alice.

"What the fuck Alice," Rose screeched.

"What Rose means it that we are truly sorry Bell for our part in all of this, and hopefully we can forget it ever happened soon." Alice was glaring at Rose while she said all this, and I was totally clueless as to what was going on. But right at the moment I couldn't care less. I was dead on my feet and needed to get some sleep to be fresh for school tomorrow.

"Ok guys, thanks. See ya in the morning." I called. I didn't give what Rose said a second thought, but in hindsight I see now that I should have paid attention. A lot more attention. I didn't know then how bad things were going to get.


	7. Chapter 7 Superbad

**Thank you to those who are sticking to my story even though Edward's a whore and at the moment completely out of character! **

**Story rated M for language and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

Chapter 7 – Superbad

RPOV

Monday morning and I was feeling terrible that I hadn't talked to my monkey man for over a whole day. That just wasn't us. We were always inseparable and if we couldn't see each other we always talked on the phone. I was just having a hard time dealing with the whole Bella/Assward situation and I felt like Emmett could have been a little more forthcoming about his brothers whoring ways.

Not that I believed that this was really Em's fault. I wholeheartedly was laying the blame on that no good brother of his, but I wanted Emmett to know that he should have been open and honest with me.

I also felt terrible for not speaking my mind to Bella last night and letting her know all we knew about Edward. Alice thought that we should just let things play out, but I know that Bella is going to be terribly upset, once again by that man whore. I just hope that she can understand why we did not want to upset her last night.

I knew that I couldn't hold out on speaking to my baby for long, but I needed to torture him just a little longer. Just to reinforce who wears the pants in this relationship. Now what could I do that would really make him sweat.

Smiling to myself like the evil bitch I am, I took a photo of myself in Em's favourite lingerie. Red, trashy, garters and crotchless. Yeah, that will get him. Combined with audio of MC Hammers 'U Can't Touch This' I forwarded it to his phone and also his email just for good measure. I would love to be a fly on the wall when he received that text. Then one new picture and song every hour for the rest of the day until he got home.

Laughing like a maniac, I headed out the door to start the working week. Not only would he be seriously frustrated but he will be dying to get me alone by the end of the day. It's a win-win situation. Fuck yeah, I felt better already!

BPOV

_Standing on the beach, digging my feet into the warm sand, I was overcome with a feeling of joy. I felt like I had the world at my fingertips and that I could do, or be whatever I wanted. _

_That feeling that came over me was a direct result of the man walking down the beach towards me. I could not make out his features, but I just knew that he was incredibly handsome and unbelievably sexy. From the tops of his tousled hair down to the tips of his toes this man just screamed home to me. My face broke into a wide toothy grin, I was completely unable to control my happiness. And I didn't want to. I wanted the whole world to know that I, Bella Swan, was deliriously in love and loved back in return._

_As the mystery man approached me, I realised that while I still could not see his face, there was something very familiar about him. Like when something familiar is on the tip of your tongue, and you can't quite recall the information that you so desperately strive for. However, all coherent thought left me when he reached me, lowered his lips to mine and proceeded to kiss me, like he was a man dying of thirst and I was the only glass of water in sight. His only salvation. That kiss could have stopped traffic. _

_Lying me back on the sand and murmuring sweet nothings in my ear – that voice, god I know that voice – my reason for being kissed and nibbled his way from my ear down to my neck. With things definitely starting to heat up, I closed my eyes and just revelled in the sensations that were rolling through my body. My top discarded, I arched my back as I felt his mouth close around my nipple, his stubble causing goosebumps to raise all over my flesh. A small moan escaped my lips and I was rewarded with a nibble which made me moan even louder. _

_Both sides of my chest had been thoroughly pampered, when I felt that delicious stubble head south, pausing to suck at my navel. I could do no more than get a grip on that glorious hair and hold on tight for the ride. I felt a hand inch into my panties and work it's way down the side of my hip, then back up the middle, slowly grazing my hot centre ever so slightly but causing me to buck my hips involuntarily. When I felt a finger at my entrance I thought I had to be in heaven, the feelings that were invoked in me were so strong, so overwhelming that I was lost in every small sensation. With fingers thrusting in and out, I was panting and gasping for breath, my release so close that I could almost reach out and grab it. As his head dipped down my body I was consumed, just waiting to fall off that ledge. I felt his hot breath just waiting to caress me and I groaned aloud as his tongue took one long swipe…._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

What the fuck. Where the hell am I? I took a good look around me and realised that I was in my bedroom. How did I get here from the beach? I was just about to…oh, no. No freakin' way. Just a dream. I could almost feel my dream man wrapped around my limbs, but as I tried to recapture the feelings, it all started to fade until it was just a vague memory and an ache between my legs.

Of course it was just a dream. My life could never be that good. Even now I can feel how content and happy I was in that world and I almost felt like crying over it's loss. Well, the loss and a good dose of sexual frustration. Not a good combination for a Monday morning when I had classes all day and a quick look at the clock told me that I was already running late.

Snapping out of my fantasy world I made my way to the shower but I couldn't help thinking that I knew my dream man. Something was so familiar to me but the more I thought about it, the further it slipped through my fingers. I thought about him through the entire shower, which of course made me even later.

Stepping out and drying myself, I dressed and did my hair and make up in record time. Not that I took that long anyway, but today I think was the quickest yet. Doesn't matter. There sure as hell wasn't anyone to impress at school. I think the most eligible bachelor there was poor old Mr. Watkins who was pushing 70 and due to retire any minute soon. Although with the way my love life was going, even Mr. Watkins was looking like a total catch. Ugh, don't go there Bella. Now I have visuals.

Shaking it off, I hopped in my beloved truck and headed for school. Mondays were never a particularly good day for me. I had a full schedule and it always took a while to get into the swing of the working week, but today was especially hard. Probably the combination of a hideous weekend and the total realisation that my dream man was just that. A dream. Wonderful and exciting but a dream none the less.

I parked my car in the usual spot and headed toward the main building of the school. Before I had my first lesson of the day, I stopped by the staff room to fill up my thermos with coffee pausing to say hi to Tanya and Kate on my way to class.

"Hey Bella, did you hear about the new music teacher starting today?" Kate asked me as I took a sip of the piping hot coffee.

"That's right, I forgot that someone was coming in to replace Marcus. Hopefully it doesn't take them too long to settle in. You know how the students like to hassle the new teachers."

"Well, you know how I hate to gossip, but according to Ms. Cope this new teacher is just divine. Truly to die for. I have been on the lookout for him and I am a bit disappointed that I haven't had a glimpse yet," Tanya whispered.

Tanya hates to gossip. Yeah right. And when she says she is on the lookout for the new teacher, she has probably been stalking the teacher's parking lot. The poor guy will never know what hit him if Tanya takes a liking to him. I could almost feel a shiver run down my spine, something about the thought of that making me feel odd.

"I'm sure you will bump into him soon Tanya, he won't be able to avoid you all day, I'm sure." And with that I turned and headed toward Senior English, but not before receiving the evil eye from Tanya. I felt a little bad, but with the morning I've already had and the perpetually annoying and trampy Tanya I just couldn't find it in myself to really care.

My morning classes passed relatively quickly for which I was endlessly grateful. The only thing out of the ordinary today was the endless gossip, mostly from the female student population about the dreamy new music teacher. This guy must really be something for all of these girls (and ladies for that matter) to be swooning already. I was actually starting to want to catch a look at this guy myself, just out of curiosity.

I was packing up my things from my last class before lunch, when Seth approached me at my desk. Oh no, not again.

"Hi Seth. How can I help you today?" I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't do the usual Monday thing and ask me about my weekend. Normally that was followed up with a casual suggestion about meeting up the coming weekend to 'discuss his future options' as Seth so elegantly put it. It was Seth's roundabout way of asking me on a date.

"Just wanted to see how your weekend was, Ms. Swan" Seth replied with a grin. The boy just never got the hint.

"Um, it was ok thanks Seth. Nothing out of the ordinary." I answered trying to keep it short and to the point.

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend?" I knew the question was coming but I still got flustered every time. You would have thought I would be used to it by now.

"Seth, we have been over it before, and it is not a good idea for us to get together outside of school. I am your teacher and things need to stay professional but thank you for the offer. I'm very flattered." It was always hard trying to not hurt his feelings. He was a really nice kid and I couldn't find it in me to be angry at him for trying yet again.

"One of these days, you'll change your mind, I just know it." Seth smirked at me. "Don't forget, I just turned 18 so I am an adult, just like you." The boy was persistant, I'll give him that. I was about to respond to his last comment but looked up to find that he had already made it out the door and was headed to lunch. Hopefully to be swept off his feet by a fellow student so he could just leave me alone. Wishful thinking.

Once all my things were gathered I headed down to the staff room to have my appetising lunch of mac and cheese. Unfortunately it was a couple of days until pay day and it was all I had in the cupboard. Sad, I know. Team it with a coke and I was good to go.

Upon entering the staff room, I detected a general buzz in the atmosphere. I know that seems strange thinking about it like that, believe me. But no other word would describe it better. Like everyone was excited and all talking at once, wide smiles and knowing looks all being shared between the occupants of the room. It didn't take long to figure out the cause of all of the excitement. The female population were literally foaming at the mouth, discussing the many fine qualities of our newest staff member. Not again. This is just getting out of hand. Anyone would think that Adonis himself had taken up residence in Seattle and had decided to teach high school for the fun of it.

Bypassing Tanya and Kate, I headed toward Ms. Cope before remembering Tanya saying that even she had been gushing about the mystery teacher. Altering my direction, I went and sat by myself, content with my own company while I ate my lunch. I glanced around the room, seeing if I could catch a glimpse of this supposed god myself, but couldn't find a new face anywhere, so I pulled out my book and finished the lunch hour wrapped up in one of the many romantic worlds of Emily Bronte.

I was just finishing up and grabbing a water from the machine, when Tanya giggled behind me and Kate tapped me on the shoulder.

"Isabella, have you met our new teacher yet?" She asked me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella," I heard a familiar, velvety voice respond.

I gasped, recognising that voice instantly and spun around quickly. Too quickly as it turned out and l lost my grip on my water and promptly spilled it down the front of the shocked new music teacher's pants. Again.

I looked up into the murderous gaze of none other than Edward Cullen.

Fuck. My. Life.

**A/N: That was my first semi lemon, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I didn't realise it would be quite that hard to write, but hopefully they will get easier as I go along.**

**What did you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8 Bring It On

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, the last chapter received more than any other. I'm guessing you guys were waiting for the showdown at school. **

**This story is rated M for language and sexual content.**

**As per usual, I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 8 – Bring It On

EmPOV

"Oh man!" How much do I hate Monday mornings? Almost as much as I hate Rosie putting the freeze on me, she can really be cold when she wants to. No, not just cold. Artic.

I hadn't spoken to her since Saturday night and the whole Edward/Bella craptathalon. Apart from that one text she sent to me yesterday morning I had no idea what was going on in the sexy, screwed up head of hers.

Sure, she's pissy with me, that I do know. But seriously, Edward never has and never will be told what to do or how to act and she damn well knows that. I get that she holds me guilty by association, but I'd bet my left nut that she feels like shit herself and is passing some of the guilt on to me.

Thinking about all the crap that went down made me think of Bella, she is the only real innocent in all of this. Sweet Bells didn't deserve this shit and as I stepped into the shower I made a mental note to make it up to her somehow.

While thinking of Bells and then moving onto the various ways I could inflict cruel and unusual punishment onto Edward, I heard my phone beep. I raced out of the shower like a bat out of hell to get to the phone, hoping that it was from Rose and almost breaking my bloody neck in the process.

"Holy shit".

Picture of Rose….. Lace…… Red…... Crotchless……

"Christ" I managed to utter. I can't string two fucking words together.

Finally I came out of my stupor and realised that there was music playing with the picture. MC Hammer's 'U Can't Touch This.' Nice Rose, real nice. Talk about screwing with me.

Looking at the clock, I knew that I was already running late for work, but fuck if I was going to work with a serious case of blue balls. Rosie was really hitting below the belt now. Literally.

Jumping back in the shower, my mind quickly went back to that photo. Leaning against the shower wall I thought of all of my favourite things in the world all combined in that photo. Rose, red lace, garters and crotchless panties and I am not ashamed to say that for the first time in my life I earned the name of 'two pump Pete'.

Feeling a little better, I dressed and headed for work. My first client had just walked in the door when my phone beeped. Another text from Rose, or should I say, another hot photo. "Fucking hell," I cursed softly to myself. This one was just a close up of her glorious tits and nothing else. Already heading to the locker room for yet another shower, I had a feeling that this was going to be a long day. A very long, and very hard mother fucker of a day.

EPOV

"Holy shit!" Damnit Emmett, it's not even 7 o'clock in the morning yet.

I laid in bed and listened to Emmett stomp around the apartment and then rush out the door. Once he was gone, I decided it was time to get up and into the bathroom for a quick shave and shower. I let my hair dry naturally and all over the place, having long ago realised that most people preferred my hair that way. And by most people, I mean most women. My 'sex hair' is what they call it and I am vain enough to totally eat that shit up.

A quick look in the mirror told me that I looked pretty good for my first day of school. Black jeans, grey button up shirt casually rolled up at the sleeves and my ever faithful black docs. Dressy enough to impress the other teachers and cool enough to to stop my students from taking the piss. Perfect.

Grabbing a bagel on my way out the door, I went over my schedule for the following week. Mondays were my busiest day which suited me just fine. I liked the thought of getting the bulk of my workload out of the way and finished at the beginning of the week and then cruising on into the weekend.

I arrived at the office early so I could settle in a little before meeting any of the faculty, and there I met Ms Cope who showed me around the school and the staff room. Don't think that I didn't notice the emphasis placed on the words Ms as opposed to Mrs and the giggles and fluttering eyelashes all coming from the lady who was old enough to be my mother and then some. Fortunately for Mrs Cope I don't discriminate when it comes to women, so I turned on a little of the Cullen charm and had her eating out of the palm of my hand before the tour concluded. Another member of the Edward Cullen fan club. Not a bad way to start the day at all.

The day just kept getting better. I had met the majority of the other staff members by the time I headed to my first class and when I was almost to the classroom I saw two people waiting out the front, obviously for me. Two women, probably more teachers from the look of them. Two very attractive women I might add.

"Good morning Ladies, are you both in my music appreciation class today?" I asked them, knowing full well that they were too old to be students but hoping like hell that flattery got me everywhere. No harm in charming the pants off them from the very beginning.

They both giggled. Like clockwork.

"I am guessing that you are Edward Cullen, the new music teacher," the strawberry blonde said. For her I would be whatever she wanted me to be.

"I'm Tanya and this is my good friend Kate" she added. I smiled at them both and received a wink from Kate for my efforts.

"We thought that would wait here to welcome you, you know, be your own little welcoming committee and all that." Something told me that I was going to like being welcomed to this school if these two had anything to do with it.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Tanya and Kate of the official welcoming committee. It's always nice to see a friendly face when you start a new job," I replied, ever the gentleman.

"I would love to catch up with you both at lunch if you are available, you know, catch up on all the school gossip," I said with a wink, ensuring that they would be counting down the minutes until lunch. I flashed them my crooked grin and was rewarded with more giggles and smiles.

"Oh, you can count on it Edward. We'll be waiting," Kate purred as they both headed to class and cast glances over their shoulders. Not very subtle ladies, but lucky for them I didn't give a shit about subtle.

I unashamedly checked them out as they sashayed away. Not bad, not bad at all. And they both seemed like really close friends. I'm sure Tanya had mentioned that in conversation, and before I knew it my mind was off and racing with visions of Tanya, Kate and I rolling around naked in a huge bed. That may be something that I had to work on but I would have to remember to play it cool. I was only new here and I really wanted to do well at this job. Getting involved with crazy shit like that would likely not end well.

Shaking it off I headed into my class to await the arrival of my students. I could hear the whispers as they filed into the room, the awe and admiration of the girls and the boys sizing me up.

"Oh my God, THAT is our new teacher", "I think I'm in love, how old do you think he is", and my personal favourite "Fuck me, just fuck me!" Holding back a chuckle I turned to address the class.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr Cullen and I am taking over your music appreciation class for the rest of the year. Let's start by going around and telling me your name and why you are interested in music."

The day passed rather quickly, my classes all ran smoothly and before I knew it the bell rang, signalling lunch time. I gathered up my things and headed to the staff room wondering how long it would take for Tanya and Kate to corner me.

The answer to that was – not long. They were both by my side the minute that I arrived and ushered me to an empty table in the corner.

"So Edward," Tanya started, already batting her eyelashes. "Anything exciting happen in class?"

"Nothing really exciting, though this one girl in my first class did ask me some probing questions, like who I was dating and how old I was? It was quite funny really, the class all got a good laugh out of it and it kind of broke the ice a little."

"And what were your replies," Kate asked, "just out of curiosity of course," she added.

"Well Kate, I am not dating anyone at the moment, and I am 23. And you?" I asked them both with my eyebrows raised.

"Kate is 24 and I just turned 23, Oh and we are both single at the moment." Good to know.

After a few minutes of small talk laced with innuendo, I excused myself to go and check my phone for any new messages. A couple there from Emmett, nothing urgent so it seems so I will speak to him when I get home.

Heading back into the staff room, I started to walk towards the water cooler to get a drink and noticed that a small brunette was there bent over and pouring herself a glass. The view was superb and I was thinking that I truly was blessed to find myself working with such attractive colleagues. In fact I was probably staring a little too long at the unknown woman's ass as I was soon surrounded by a slightly miffed Tanya and Kate.

"Isabella, have you met our new teacher yet," Kate asked of the babe in front of me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella," I added for good measure making sure I used the smoothest voice I possibly could. Couldn't hurt, right?

I heard a gasp from in front of me, and Isabella turned around quickly to face me. So quickly in fact that she spilled that entire contents of her glass down the front of my pants.

I don't fucking believe it. 'Isabella' as in 'Bella' as in 'raging bitch from hell'. Here. At MY school. Pouring water down my pants. Again.

I felt like I was about to explode as I looked into the red and flustered face of the girl who I hoped never to run into again. And she looked just as pissed off with the situation as I was.

I excused myself to Kate and Tanya who were looking a little too pleased with the situation and headed to the bathroom with a serious case of Déjà vu. What started off as a brilliant first day has gone downhill in the blink of an eye. Out of all the schools in Seattle, why did she have to teach here? What the fuck was I going to do?

Nothing, that's what. I could handle anything that harpy could throw at me and I already had my own little fan club on board to help me forget all about Ms. Swan. I'm sure this school is big enough for the both of us and if it wasn't, well then, bring it on. Bring. It. On.

**A/N: In future I won't be telling the same part of the story in both POV's so much. I have just done that so far so we can see how they both got to this point and what was going on in their heads. **

**Please review, good or bad….**


	9. Chapter 9 Dead Man on Campus

**Thanks again for the reviews. I just love reading them. I know you all think Edward is a jerk, and that's just it. He totally is. But can he redeem himself and does he want to, that is the question?**

**As a reminder this story is rated M for bad language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 9 – Dead Man on Campus

EPOV

I had always believed that I had remarkable luck. My family was loving, supportive and unbelievably wealthy. Lucky. The opposite sex find me attractive and therefore I am never lonely. Lucky. I graduated early from high school due to advanced placement courses in high school and have always achieved on an academic level. Lucky times three. I have the world at my feet.

Then why did I suddenly feel like the unluckiest son of a bitch that there ever was. Yes I was probably whinging a little too much and on some level I knew that it wasn't the end of the world, but it didn't stop me sulking for the rest of the afternoon. I revelled in it and took the time to reflect on just how miserable I truly was in that moment. How did I get here?

Snapping myself out of this self imposed misery, I packed up my bag, left the classroom and headed for my car. The rest of my school day had gone fairly smoothly after lunch, probably due to the fact that I did not run into Bella again. Admittedly I did not leave my desk all afternoon so the odds of seeing her were pretty much zero to none. Not that I was hiding. Just regrouping.

Tanya spotted me walking to my car and gave an enthusiastic wave, her chest bouncing all over the place, on purpose I do believe. If she knew me at all she would know that she didn't have to try so hard, but heh, no complaints from me. I waved back and called out that I would see her tomorrow. I really was not in the mood for small talk and for once sex was the last thing on my mind.

Why did I let this girl get under my skin so much? So we don't get along, it's not the end of the world. So she thinks I'm a player. She would be fucking right.

Hopping in the seat of my baby, I cruised home, listening to some Debussy to calm myself down and relax a little before I had to face the wrecking ball that is known as Emmett. I am positive the bastard knows that Bella is a teacher at the same school and would be waiting for me when I got home to hear how my day went.

Opening the front door to the apartment, I was met with absolute quiet. Emmett should have been home from work by now and giving me shit about my day.

I was looking in the fridge for a beer when I heard Em's bedroom door close.

"I swear to god Emmett if you haven't left any fucking beer in the fridge again you are going to regret it my friend. After the fucked up day that I have had, the last thing I need…" I drifted off as I noticed that it was Rose walking out of his room with nothing put the tiniest panties known to man and a very small, very see through camisole.

"Ahhh, my eyes. I'm blind," I screeched against my better judgement. Rose was hot with a capital H and it certainly did not offend me, but I am probably not her favourite person at the moment and I sure as hell did not want to give her any more reason to make my life miserable. Which I am sure she is capable of.

"Oh joy, fuckward's home," Rose uttered scathingly accompanied with a look of pure hatred on her face. This is not going to be fun.

"Nice to see you too Rosalie. You're looking…..well." I responded with a smirk on my face.

Huh, no reaction. In fact she just ignored me while getting her drink and stomped back into the bedroom. This did not feel good. Anything could happen with Rose and I would rather just get the argument over and done with so I could stop looking over my shoulder constantly waiting for her attack.

Locating the last beer I sat down on the couch and started to channel surf, trying to find something to take my mind off things.

After 20 minutes or so, Rose came out of Em's room dressed and obviously leaving for the evening with not so much as a glance in my direction.

"Be seeing ya, Rose." No response. Bugger.

Em came out of his room just as she slammed the door behind her.

"Eddie, you're home."

"No shit, Sherlock," I said as I looked in his direction. Sometimes I wonder if he is just one sandwich short of a picnic.

"No need to take your crap out on me, Eddie. Bad day?"

He looked just a little too innocent. Oh yeah, he knew alright.

"So Em, were you ever going to tell me that you knew where Bella worked as a teacher. And that it just so happened to be….AT THE SAME GODDAMN PLACE WHERE I WAS GOING TO START TEACHING," I raged at him, letting all of my frustration and rage out.

"Woah, back the fuck up, ED," Emmett hissed and continued to rant.

"I am getting a little sick to death of taking the blame from everyone. I didn't make you act luck a fucking loser while you were on a date with a friend. This whole thing wasn't even my idea for Christ sake. Do they even remember that I discouraged it from the beginning but you try saying no to Rosie or Alice. I tried to put a little faith in you and expected that you could at least act like a decent person for one night, but no you couldn't even do that. I am lucky that Rose is even talking to me now and that my boys are intact, Alice won't even talk to me and god knows how Bells is going to react when I see her. And you have the balls to sit there and take your shit out on me because I didn't tell you about Bella's job. Would you even have listened to a word a said if I even mentioned her goddamned name? I don't think so, and do you know what EDDIE," Emmett finally paused for a breath. "I hope you were knocked for six when you saw her at the school and for once were caught speechless. It's nothing less than you deserve for how you have been behaving and if you think for one minute that I am going to support you in this crusade you have against Bells, than think again. You may be my little brother, but you need to grow the hell up and take it like a man. Stop whining like a little girl and sort your shit out cause I ain't going to listen to it anymore." Emmett sat down and took a deep breath.

I don't think that I have ever heard Em ever string so many words together at once, and certainly not with such conviction. I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Well, Rose certainly didn't look like she was angry at you when I ran into her before," was all I could think of as a reply.

"You have absolutely no fucking idea how long my day was today. When Rosie wants you to suffer, she really does it in style. You know she sent me photos of herself in various 'outfits' on the hour, every hour the entire day. My day was completely fucked, I had to cancel half of my appointments because I just couldn't walk towards the end of the day," Em said shaking his head.

"Yeah but things seem ok now".

"Only because I finally gave up and went to see her at work and begged her to stop fucking with me. Thank Christ she took pity on me and left early as well, I thought I was going to seriously explode."

I couldn't stop the snicker that came out of my mouth, the visions of Emmett at work as a personal trainer trying to assist the many senior citizens, or cougars as he calls them, he trained on Mondays while keeping his problem at bay. I'm sure that the 'cougars' all had a field day and were taking credit for his tenting shorts. The more I thought, the more I laughed until I had tears coming from my eyes.

"You may laugh, but it was all worth it in the end. Man, when we got home, it was hot. Rosie does this thing with her tongue – "

"And this is where this conversations ends big man. As much as I am glad that you have worked things out with Rosalie, I really don't need to hear the details. Not really in the mood." My mind drifted back to my day and I was already planning ahead to my day tomorrow.

"So things didn't go too well when you ran into Bella at school I take it?"

"You could say that. Remember how I told you she poured water down my pants at the restaurant. Well she did it again. The woman has some serious issues, man," I told Emmett, hoping to get just a little bit of sympathy or understanding from him.

Instead he just guffawed out loud and raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously not funny. She did it in front of everyone and I couldn't do anything but leave as quickly as possible before I did something I would regret in front of all of the staff." God knows what people were saying about us.

"You're telling me that she just calmly walked up to you and dumped water over your pants without any reason to?" Emmett asked me.

"Well no it wasn't exactly like that. It was more of an accident, I think she was just as shocked to see me as I was her. But really, can someone be that clumsy and just dump the contents of their glass because they are surprised? I think the girl has serious issues Em, and she is taking them out on me." I sent Em a wounded look and hoped like hell that he would support me just a little for once.

"Look Edward, I'll just say this once more. You were a jerk to her, she got a little revenge on you, end of story. Bells is really a great chick and you could do a lot worse than to have her as your friend at least. Believe me, she is the clumsiest person I have ever met and things like today happen to her on a daily basis so don't start thinking any more into it than that. Why not just try to be nice to her, and if you can't manage that at least be civil. Just stop being an ass, ok?"

After that surprisingly deep conversation with Emmett, the world was set right again when Em dragged out Guitar Hero and challenged me to a game or ten. After much yelling, swearing and wrestling, I felt much better. Things would all work out for the best.

While I was nodding off to sleep later that evening, I thought about what he said, and I guess I could agree that it probably was just an accident. I couldn't see that at the time, I was just so fucking mad, but if I was honest with myself, it was as much my fault as hers.

Resolving to work on things with Bella the next day, I fell asleep quickly and dreamt about a gorgeous woman with long chestnut hair and deep brown eyes that I could easily get lost in.

The next day dawned bright and warm which was a surprise for Seattle. I was getting used to the rain and drizzle that was pretty much a constant for Washington state, but was pleased to find that the weather outside matched my mood this morning.

I couldn't quite pin down the reason for my good mood this morning, god knows I wasn't looking forward to another possible showdown with Bella at school, but I was hopeful that maybe we could come to some sort of compromise. Maybe just that we stay out of each other's way as much as we could.

There was also the added bonus of seeing Tanya and Kate today. Both were exactly what I needed right now and I was looking forward to getting to school and having my ego stroked a little. And if all went according to plan, it wouldn't be the only thing being stroked in the near future.

With that image in my head, I showered, dressed and headed to school with a smile on my face.

Grabbing a coffee when I arrived at the staff room, I smiled and nodded my head hello to everybody who was already there and noticed Bella sitting in the corner engrossed in a book. Her head snapped up when somebody mentioned my name and she met my stare. I was expecting her eyes to glaze over, projectile vomiting and her head to spin right the way round like in the exorcist but was surprised to see the corner of her mouth lift in a small smile. I returned it with a small smile of my own before she dropped her gaze back down to her book and continued to read. Maybe this would be easier than expected.

I went to my desk to work on a couple of things for today's classes. I had only been seated for a couple of minutes when a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Come in," I yelled out and was not surprised when Tanya popped her head around the corner.

"Good morning Edward. Just thought I would bring in a breakfast croissant for you before all of the good ones are taken from the staff room."

"Thanks so much Tanya, that is so thoughtful of you," I replied and then smiled warmly.

"Edward, I was just wondering if you would like to go out or something this weekend? I was thinking about maybe going dancing down at this new club that has opened and thought that you might be interested in joining me," Tanya asked me coyly and looking up at me from lowered lashes.

She didn't fool me for one moment that she was shy or embarrassed, but I thought, why not play along with it? We would both end up getting what we wanted, and that was what mattered, right?

"Sure Tanya, that's sound great. I'd love to go." She smiled. "How about I pick you up around 8?" I asked her.

"Oh Eddie, that sounds wonderful," she gushed and threw her arms around my neck knocking me off balance and forcing us both into my seat.

"Um sure thing. I'll look forward to it," I responded, a bit baffled and embarassed by her response. I automatically looked at the door to see if anyone had witnessed Tanya's public display and noticed a figure retreating from the door having obviously seen Tanya sprawled in my lap with our arms around each other.

Just when things all seemed to be going along nicely, this could certainly make things interesting to say the least.

**A/N: Please read and review, it makes my day.**


	10. Chapter 10 Crossroads

**Thanks once again for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who made this story a favourite.**

**A quick reminder that this story is rated M for sexual content and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 10 – Crossroads

I had gone to see Edward in the hopes of talking to him by ourselves and seeing how he was settling in at the school, maybe see if we could catch up on the weekend, just as friends of course.

Pausing at his door, I was just about to knock when I heard a scuffle and a whole lot of giggling. What on earth was going on?

Pushing the door open wider, I got an eyeful of Tanya sitting in Edward's lap, giggling and flirting while their arms were wrapped around each other. I also heard Tanya mention something about a date on the weekend. I didn't like it. Not one little bit.

Not sticking around to see or hear anymore, I turned around quickly and hurried away before either of them could see me.

BPOV

I was happily sitting by myself before the start of school, trying to ignore all of the chatter around me about the hot new music teacher Edward. How some people can be so blind is beyond me, the guy was quite obviously the most arrogant and self conceited specimen that I had the displeasure of coming across.

Thinking of his first day yesterday brought another blush to my face. I really hadn't meant to spill water down him again, I was just so surprised to find him here, at MY school that it took me by surprise. Anyone who knows me would tell you the same thing, that I was incapable of standing still on my two feet.

The look on his face had been utterly priceless, and while I did feel bad (well the tiniest bit) about what happened, a large part of me was doing a celebratory jig complete with handstands, cartwheels and pom poms. Even the dark scowl on his face could not completely take away from the joy I was feeling on the inside that I was trying hard not to let show on my face. I could only let the laughter come forth once he stormed off to the bathroom, and both Tanya and Kate gave me looks like they thought I belonged in an asylum. One with padded walls and straight jackets.

Luckily I managed to avoid him for the rest of the day by staying in my classroom and only coming out if absolutely necessary.

Alice and Rose had both been very apologetic about not telling me that Edward was starting at the school. I must admit that I was extremely pissed when I realized that they knew about it and kept it from me. It took a lot of groveling on their part for me to even speak to them the rest of the night. But they were right. I would have tried to get out of going to school yesterday if I had known and I would have worked myself into a stupid state before I even ran into him again. They both know me too well.

I was thinking over everything that Alice and I were discussing about handling this situation, and I had come to the decision overnight to not let Edward Cullen get to me. Don't get me wrong, I still think that he is the biggest jerk to walk the planet but it doesn't have to be my problem. If I could just ignore him most of the time and only talk to him if absolutely necessary then my life would be just fine. It would be hard, seeing how I wanted to kick him in the shins every time I saw that gloating face but I could rise above. Be the better person. Get on with my life – sans Mr. Cullen.

So this was my frame of mind this morning when I heard someone mention Edward in the staff room and I looked up to find his eyes upon me. He seemed really unsure of what to do, so I sucked it up, returned his stare and gave the merest hint of a smile that I could get away with. He seemed to buy it, and returned it with a smile of his own and went on his way when I returned my attention to my book.

See, not so hard to do after all. This could really work and I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells all day trying not to run into him.

Almost ten minutes later when I was about to head to class, I was jolted out of my private bubble when Kate sat down in a huff next to me. I was trying to avoid any conversation with her, but after the fourth time she cleared her throat loudly it became apparent that I would not be able to ignore her any longer. She clearly wanted to get something off her chest.

"Um, Kate, is there something bothering you?" Not that I really wanted to hear all about it but I am sure that I was just about to.

"Bella, do you think that Tanya is more attractive than me?" Kate asked.

Loaded question if ever I heard one.

"I have no idea why you are asking my opinion, but I would say that I think you both are attractive," in your own obvious, over the top and shove it down your throat kind of way I thought to myself.

"But what I am asking you Bella is do you think that Tanya is more attractive to the opposite sex than I am. I mean, I always thought she came across a little slutty, but maybe some guys like that."

Um, pot kettle black anyone?

"Maybe some guys like that, but I think that if it is someone that really matters and you have a connection then they would be attracted to more than just physical attributes anyway. " I hoped that this would satisfy her and she would just go away.

"Oh, I don't know why I bothered to ask you Bella, you clearly don't have that much experience in this area. Of course guys go for sexy woman, they are all about the visual you know," Kate informed me as if I was a 14 year old in a sex education class.

If I thought that she would pay any attention to me, I would inform her that slutty and tacky did not equal sexy but it would fall on deaf ears. I wish she would just get to the point and leave me alone.

"See here's the thing Bella, and I want you to give me your honest opinion," Kate asked me quite seriously. I had to struggle not to laugh.

I nodded my head in response and kept a serious expression on my face.

"Well, there's this guy, who I really like and I think he likes me as well, but there is a little problem. Unfortunately, my best friend likes him also and I really don't want to hurt her feelings when I start going out with him."

I was starting to get the picture and had a feeling I knew exactly who she was talking about. I so did not want to go there, not today, not ever. Taking my time to think of my response, Kate began to get impatient.

"Oh fuck it Bella. It's Edward. And Tanya. I wouldn't normally tell you who it was but I know that you would never be interested in him or vice versa and would keep this to yourself. I trust you," she added as if she had just paid me the highest compliment.

Who the hell was she to insinuate that I, Bella Swan, couldn't possibly get Edward if I wanted. Not that I wanted.

"I headed over to Edward's classroom before," Kate continued, "and I was about to walk in and ask if he would like to go out to dinner on Saturday night with me, and who do you think got in before me. Tanya, that's who. They were talking about going out on Friday night, and the stupid cow was sitting in his lap giggling with her arms wrapped around his neck. What do you think it means, Bella? If she thinks that she's got him to herself she's got another thing coming. She always does this, she has no shame that girl."

Okay. I don't even know where to start with that.

First of all, Edward has a new conquest. Big surprise. Huge. So maybe I thought it would take a little longer than a day for him to be groping his colleague but not headline news that's for sure. Not that I care.

Second, who needs enemies when you have a friend like Kate? Tanya and Kate have been virtually inseparable since I met them and they are always gushing about how close they are. Hardly. One amazingly hot guy for them to fight over like a bone and they turn on each…hold on. Did I say hot? Back the truck up. No. I think I said amazingly hot. What the hell. Right, this conversation needs to stop now, nothing good could come of it.

"You know Kate, while I would really love to stay here and discuss your little love triangle, I really have to get to class and prepare some, ah, stuff." Good going Bella, that sounds really believable. "I think you should just go for it with Edward, I mean, are you afraid of a little competition. And since I did know Edward before he came to this school, I would say that you are exactly his type." I smiled sweetly at her. Let her make of that comment what she will, but I know that his type is skank and plenty of it. Lucky she didn't know that or I would be bitchslapped right about now.

Kate let that all sink in and I could quite literally see her planning out her steps to win her man. It was laughable really, but as I was walking away, why wasn't I actually laughing. Why did the thought of the skank sisters chasing after Edward leave a really bad taste in my mouth? It was so clear that we could barely stand to be in the same room at the same time, so why did I feel like someone just ran over my cat? The guy was insufferable and brought misery to all around him (ok, so slight exaggeration, everyone else seems to love him).

Snap out of it Bella. Too much time wasted thinking about this ridiculous crap already. Before I could delve into it too much deeper, the bell rang signaling the start of class and I was once again lost in the world of literature.

Classes went by quickly, in fact days went by quickly and before I knew it, Friday afternoon was upon me. Thank god the week was over, I just had to get through this one class and the weekend would welcome me with open arms. I had no plans to do anything in particular but was really looking forward to relaxing, sleeping in and most importantly no Edward.

As I finished the last class, I was once again approached by Seth, and I had to stop myself from groaning out loud.

"Great class, Ms. Swan." The boy got an A for being persistent.

"Thanks Seth." Rushing to gather my things, I tried to cut the conversation short. "I hope that you have a good weekend."

"I'm sure I will Ms. Swan, in fact I was wondering if you wanted to come over to help me study for the upcoming exam. I know you said you were busy, but my parents are heading out of town and I thought that it would be the perfect time to 'study'." Seth was looking at me, full of hope. How could he really be hopeful that I would actually say yes?

"Thanks once again for the offer Seth, but you know how I feel about it. We are strictly student and teacher and that is all it will ever be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere and I am now running late." While the kid may be sweet, he was really starting to get on my nerves. How many times and how many different ways can I say no?

I rushed out of the classroom and in my haste I did not see Edward leaning against the outside of the door.

"Slow down, where's the fire," he yelled as he raced to catch up with me.

I didn't respond and just kept walking at the furious pace I had set from the start.

"So it seems that someone has a rather persistent admirer," commented Edward.

He was the last person that I wanted to get into that conversation with so I just nodded my head and kept walking.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't wear such revealing clothes to school and then the children wouldn't hit on you."

Did he really just say that? One look at his face told me that he was joking, I could see that, but we are so not at that comfortable and familiar stage yet.

"Look Edward, I don't know why you were waiting outside of my classroom or what it was that you wanted, but I really am not in the mood. Let's get this straight. We," I stated, jabbing him and myself in the chest, probably way too forcefully, "are NOT friends. I will smile and pretend that I don't find you repulsive and morally corrupt, but don't fool yourself for a moment that we could actually be anything but colleagues. I know you too well for that to happen, so please, just stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours. Got it."

"Loud and clear Bella, loud and clear. You really are a piece of work you know. You don't know me at all, far from it. I just popped in to wish you a nice weekend and what the fuck do I get. The third fucking degree. Well don't you worry honey, I will be keeping far away in the future." Edward's eyes were flashing and I thought it best just to keep my mouth shut. What about this guy got me so worked up and why do I constantly just word vomit the first thing that comes into my head. Stupid, Bella.

As he was storming away, like the five year old I am I yelled out, "Enjoy your date with Tanya."

He paused for a fraction of a second, and then continued to storm down the corridor and out into the parking lot.

Why did I just scream that out at him like a jealous schoolgirl? I couldn't give a toss what he does on the weekend or who he does it with.

With that thought being repeated over and over in my head I walked out to my truck nowhere near as excited about the weekend as I was just ten minutes ago.

**A/N: Who thought that it would be Bella at the door watching Eddie and Tanya?**

**Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Great Expectations

**I've said it before and I'll say it again, thanks so much for the reviews. **

**A reminder that this story is full of bad language and occasional lemons, so it is rated M.**

**Also I can only dream of owning Twilight and all things related. **

Chapter 11 – Great Expectations

EPOV

The woman is insane.

Hell, even that is being generous.

All I wanted to do was wish her a nice weekend and I got the third fucking degree for it. God knows why I even bothered, I really couldn't think of a reason why I went to her class in the first place. Just because we had shared a couple of smiles over the last week did not make us friends. In fact it barely even made us acquaintances.

When I overheard her student trying his best to ask her out my first reaction was to laugh. This teenager was trying to score with the ice queen. Ha, fucking ha.

As he kept on persisting that she come over however my hands began to clench into fists without me even realising it. For some reason this kid was really starting to bug me and I was glad when Bella rushed out of the room so I didn't have to analyse anything that was going on.

I probably should have known better than to tease her about her not so secret admirer, but I just couldn't resist. It was served up to me on a silver platter but I really did not expect her to go so apeshit over it. She knows virtually nothing about me or my private life and for her to suggest otherwise really pissed me off. She had me judged, sentenced and hung before I could even reply and I guess there was just no redeeming myself in her book. Oh well, this just served to remind me of her character and that I did truly need to stay away from Bella Swan. She would do nothing but make me miserable.

At home, I was ready for my date with Tanya and just kicking back listening to some music when Emmett and Rose walked in. Here we fucking go, so much for the peace and quiet.

"Yo Ed, got a hot date?" Emmett's voice boomed across the room.

"I'm meeting a friend for the opening of that new club Eclipse downtown. Nothing too exciting."

"Who's the lucky girl this week?" he chuckled. Can't he just give it a rest for once.

"I'm going with Tanya. She's a teacher at the school as well and seems pretty cool." I didn't add that she was a sure thing and that I probably wouldn't be home until the morning.

Rose snorted and walked away, not bothering to comment or even look at me. So I guess this was going to be how it was with Rose for a while. The silent treatment.

Emmett just shrugged, grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and headed towards his room to see Rose.

As he was about to close the door, he stuck his head out and roared, "Don't forget to wrap it before you tap it!"

I threw a cushion at his door and just missed his head. I could hear his deafening laughter and then a slapping sound, I'm guessing this was Rose whacking him on the head. He deserved it.

On the way to Tanya's place, I was lacking the normal excitement that I normally feel when I am heading out and about to get laid. I put it down to the fact that we work together and things could get awkward if we weren't on the same page, so I made a mental note to let her know where we stand. I was cool being friends with benefits, but I really did not need someone to follow me around and try and guilt me into a relationship, especially if I was going to be seeing them everyday at school.

Tanya opened the door to her apartment and immediately I got a little of my excitement back, but not for long however. She had on one of the shortest and tightest little red dresses that I have ever had the pleasure of seeing, which really left nothing to the imagination. Her tits and legs looked amazing in that dress, but something about it just left me a little cold. Maybe it was the fact there was no mystery, it was all out on display for everyone, not just me, to see. Maybe it was the overdone make up and over processed hair. Or maybe it was the way she clung to me just a bit too tightly and I was totally overwhelmed with the sickly sweet scent of her cheap perfume.

My head started to spin a little as I was taking all of this in, so I disentangled myself from her talons and lead her to my car.

"Oh my god, your car is so hot," Tanya shrieked when she saw my baby. "Just like it's owner," she then added with a glance in my direction.

"Yeah, um thanks, she sure is a beauty. My pride and joy," I commented not wanting to really go there with her about my hotness status. Wow, that's a first.

"So Eddie, I think we're going to really love this club. I heard they have the best DJ in town and they only allow the hottest people in the front door, so we should have no problem."

She seriously said that? Oh man, this was going to be one hell of a long and fucked up night. To top it all off I drove here so I wouldn't even be able to get drunk and pretend that everything was fucking wonderful. And to think that just a few days ago I was really looking forward to this date and getting laid. What the hell had changed since then?

Deciding to just stop being so freaking uptight and go with the flow, I got us both a drink when we got in the door and to the bar. I was sure to get my groove back if I just calmed down a little and stopped all this over analysing bullshit that I was currently doing.

Tanya scared the shit out of me by releasing a high pitched squeal that I bet even the dogs down in La Push could hear.

"Oh Eddie, you just have to dance with me, this is my favourite song," she pouted at me until I just caved and went to dance with her. I didn't know the song, but I did know that it was by Britney Spears and I hoped like hell that no one I knew was in this club tonight to see me. I would never fucking live it down.

Halfway through the song Tanya closed that gap between us and started grinding on my leg. Now normally I would have her by the arm and halfway out of the frickin door with her pants around her ankles but all I was thinking about was the stuff that I had to do tomorrow. Boring stuff at that.

Three hours later and Tanya was settled in on my lap, probably her tenth shot glass in front of her and a sexy – well I guess she thought it was sexy – smile on her face. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to leave when my phone rang.

I excused myself to a grumbling and drunk Tanya and headed outside to take the call.

"Hello," I answered the phone, I didn't recognise the number so I had no idea who was calling.

"Hi, is this Edward?" a female voice asked.

"Sure is, who's this?"

"Oh, it's Kate, you know, from school." OK. Did I give her my number?

"Hi Kate, how's things?" I thought I would go for casual and let her get to the point.

"Yeah, pretty good. Where are you? It sounds pretty loud."

"Tanya and I are at the new club Eclipse and yeah it is really loud. I think we are just about to leave though." Let her make of that what she will.

"Right, I heard through the grapevine that you guys were going out tonight. So anyway, I'll let you get back to Tanya but I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night. Nothing too fancy, just to catch up and have a couple of drinks maybe," she trailed off and I could tell that she was nervously waiting my response.

I thought about saying no, but for one I didn't want Tanya to think that we were exclusive and two, maybe Kate could bring me out of this horrible funk that I am stuck in. It was worth a shot anyway.

"Sure Kate, I would love to have dinner with you. Is it ok if I meet you at the restaurant? My car is in for a service tomorrow so I will just take a cab."

"That sounds great Edward. So how about that new Mexican restaurant downtown on the corner of Morrison and Fourth Ave? I'll meet you there around seven." Kate sounded a lot more relaxed now that I had accepted her invitation.

"Great, I'll see you there. Bye Kate." I wasn't going to make the same mistake as tonight and drive. I wanted to be able to have a drink if I wanted, and had a feeling that it would be more than just one.

Heading back into the club, I saw Tanya talking to some random guy and batting her eyelashes. Not bad, gone five minutes and she is already moving on. However the way her eyes were searching the club made me think that she was doing it for show in the hopes of making me jealous.

"I'm back, I see you've made a new friend," I commented, looking over at my would be competition. I was surprised to find that I was not at all jealous.

"Look, I'm pretty tired Tanya and think I might get going. Do you want to stay or are you happy to head home now?" Quite honestly, I was happy regardless what she wanted to do.

Tanya looked a little taken aback, figuring that her attempts to make me jealous didn't really worked like she wanted.

"No, no Eddie, we came together, we'll leave together," she stated, or should I say slurred. And what is with this 'Eddie' bullshit. Maybe she thought it was cute but honestly it was nauseating.

"Ok, let's go get the car." I had to hold onto her arm to stop her from falling out of the club but I am sure to the casual observer, including Tanya, it appeared as if we were a couple.

Once in the car I headed over to Tanya's apartment. In no time at all we pulled up at her address.

"Do you want to come in for coffee, Edward?" Thank fuck she used my name correctly, and in one of those stupid moments where you look back and say to yourself what in christ was I thinking I said, "Sure, I would love to."

Stumbling up to her apartment, we let ourselves in and made ourselves comfortable on the couch with a glass of wine each.

"You know Edward, I really like you," Tanya whispered while trailing her finger up and down my arm. I just looked at her while I decided what I wanted to say.

"I like you too Tanya." Very original, I know.

"No, I really, really like you." She crept over the couch, snuggled into my side and started nuzzling my neck.

So much for easing into it.

"I really like you as well." A little stretch of the truth but it couldn't hurt right?

With that she dived in and attacked my lips, forcing her tongue into my mouth and damn near choking me. I kissed her back slowly, trying to calm her down a little and when she realised that I was responding to her she settled a little.

Picking her up from the couch, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, grinding against me with every step I took.

I walked us as best I could to her bedroom and laid us both down on the bed. Her room was exactly like her, bright, chaotic and over the top, the king bed covered in the brightest red shiny material that I had ever seen. It looked like every hookers wet dream in here.

Tanya was unbuttoning my shirt, taking her time and wriggling against my body at the same time to create a little friction. When she had undone them all she flung my shirt to the furthest corner of her room and then lifted my t shirt up over my head and threw it so it too ended up in a corner of the room. Starting at my neck and heading south, she was placing wet kisses down my bare chest until she got to the waist of my jeans.

"Hold up babe, you first," I moaned softly, indicating that she should be taking her clothes off as well.

She didn't need to be asked twice and before you could say 'how's your father', Tanya's barely there dress and thong were in a pile on the floor as well.

Diving right in I headed for her tits, taking one in my mouth while I played and pinched the other. Tanya started to thrash her head from side to side and I knew that I would not have to take long getting her in the mood.

I snaked my hand down her stomach, pausing to rub circles on her navel when she started to buck her hips indicating that she wanted me lower. Of course I obliged, and one quick touch to her bundle of nerves earned me a "Fuck yes" and lots of moaning and groaning.

Tanya reached down, undid my pants and slid them off me to land on the floor. Once my boxers were gone as well, Tanya sighed "Is little Eddie ready to come out and play?"

And just like that, in one second flat, I was as soft as a marshmellow. Fuck me, that has never happened before. Never.

Tanya noticed my change in attitude and purred, "What's wrong baby?"

Jumping off the bed and pulling my pants on, I just shook my head and continued to look for the rest of my clothes. I found my t shirt but was having problems locating my buttoned shirt.

Forgetting about it I started to head out the door, the whole way apologising to Tanya. "Tanya, I'm really sorry but I just can't do this at the moment. It's not you, it's me." That really is a horrible line, but in this case it is true.

"So you're just fucking leaving," she asked incredulously, not quite believing that I was about to walk out the door.

"You can't just leave me here like this." She screamed. In that moment I gotta say I was a little worried for my safety.

"Tanya, look. I'll speak to you on Monday. I just have to get home and sort some shit out." Please let her not make a scene. I couldn't take it at the moment.

Still too stunned to really comprehend that I was leaving, I closed the front door behind me and heard her let out a frustrated scream.

I really did feel horrible for what I had done. I had basically taken her to the point of no return and then backed off and walked out. Shit if someone had done that to me I would be royally pissed and I was not looking forward to that conversation on Monday. What in hell was wrong with me. Apart from now earning the nick name of 'soft cock Cullen'.

Jumping in my car and heading towards my apartment, I tried to think over the nights events and figure out exactly where things went wrong. I realised that I never felt truly comfortable with Tanya the whole night and my biggest mistake was accepting the offer to go back to her place when I knew damn well that I didn't want to.

Well, another disastrous date under my belt. This is becoming a bit of a habit. Maybe Bella is into some freaky voodoo shit and put a hex on me, yeah that would explain it, but then I shook my head to rid myself of any thoughts of her. Why would she pop up in my mind now of all times.

I had great expectations for tonight, but it now looked like the night would end in my shower alone with only my hand for company.

Focussing on the positives I remembered that I had a date later tonight with Kate and I refused to be disappointed and alone again. Ahhhh Kate, she would never know what hit her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review if you can, I'm a junkie...**


	12. Chapter 12 The Ugly Truth

**I am loving the reviews, so keep them coming, the last chapter I received more than ever so I'm VERY excited. And special thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert or added to their favourites. HAPPY, HAPPY, JOY, JOY!!**

**This story is rated M for lemons and language.**

**And as always, S. M owns all things Twilight. **

Chapter 12 – The Ugly Truth

EPOV

In the cold light of day things didn't seem much better than they did last night.

Why did I have to accept Tanya's invitation for 'coffee' last night? If I had just excused myself then and there I wouldn't be in the shit like I am now and I could go out with Kate tonight with a clear head.

While I was looking forward to tonight, if only to prove to myself that I could do it, I was also a little bit anxious.

For starters, it was going to be hell on Monday and for once I can admit that I kind of deserved it.

Tanya is pissed enough with me as it is, but when she hears that I went out with Kate as well, her anger will be twofold. Not that I made her any promises about our relationship. Hell, we had not even discussed it, but I got the feeling that she would like us to be more than fuck buddies.

I had no idea what Kate wanted, apart from my body that is. I guess I would be finding that out tonight.

The day dragged, the only good thing was that I didn't run into Emmett or Rose. They would want to know all about my date, well Em would anyway, and that was one story that I would take with me to my deathbed. Unless Tanya told people, but I seriously don't think that she would like it to get around either. Time would tell I guess.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was already 6 o'clock, I chugged down my fourth – or was it fifth – beer, made myself pretty and hailed a cab to take me to the restaurant. Surprisingly I was five minutes early, so I stationed myself at the bar and ordered a drink, flirting a little with the bar girl. Not too much though, I did not want a repeat of what happened on my date with Bella. I really did fuck up there, but if she hadn't been so cold to me to start with I wouldn't have behaved like captain fuckface. Would I?

As I was starting to berate myself for thinking about Bella yet again, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled out of my thoughts, I turned around to find Kate standing behind me, eyeing me up and down appreciatively.

"Don't you look lovely tonight Kate," I stated. Her black dress was just a little too short and a tad too tight, but compared to Tanya last night, she looked like the fucking Queen.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome," she purred.

"Why don't I get you a drink and we'll head over to the table and order our food," I suggested and Kate just nodded her head and asked for a beer.

Settling in to our seats, we made small talk about how I was settling in at school. I was feeling very comfortable and relaxed so I was a little taken back when Kate asked about my date with Tanya. I had no idea how to respond, they were best friends and I didn't know how much information Tanya would divulge.

"It was pretty good, we didn't really have a late night though." Was that too much information? Come on Edward, now you're being paranoid. Please don't let her find out why it wasn't a late night.

"So am I going to have to bind and gag Tanya to keep her dirty mitts off you?" What the fuck? Is she joking?

"Don't look so worried Ed, I'm just kidding around. I love Tanya, she's like my sister and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Yeah right, like asking me on a date when you already know that Tanya had asked me. Something told me that I was not going to like what I am getting myself into.

"Oh here comes our waitress now," Kate said while I was looking at my menu trying to decide what to have.

"Good evening, my name is Jessica and I'll be you waitress tonight. Are you ready for me to take your order?"

I almost dropped my menu. That voice, it couldn't be, what are the odds.

Slowly lifting my head, I looked up into the smirking face of Jessica, the waitress I had met on my date with Bella.

"Fancy see you again, Edward. Did you get any of my messages," she raised her eyebrows at me, giving me a knowing look.

"Jessica, what a lovely surprise." Like fuck it was. "I didn't know you worked here as well as the Italian down the road." Fuck, fuckity fuck. Time to get the hell out of dodge.

"I work at both restaurants, had to pay for these babies somehow," she laughed pointing at her chest. That's right, Jessica of the surgically enhanced breasts. It all came back to me.

"Right," words were just failing me at the moment. Now I know that someone upstairs is seriously fucking with me. That or I was right about the Bella voodoo thing.

"Do you two know each other," Kate added to the conversation.

As I was about to make some comment about ordering our food, Jessica piped up with "Do we Ed, do we know each other?"

"Um, yeah, I met Jessica last week at a different restaurant. She was the waitress there."

That's all I had to say about that.

"Yeah, Edward here came in on a date I do believe, and long story short, he flirted all night with me and his poor date ended up going home alone. I guess she just couldn't hold his attention like I could." Jessica smiled sweetly and finished off by looking Kate up and down and sizing her up. Someone get me a shovel, I'm going to have to dig myself out of this one.

Hearing Jessica talk about my date with Bella, only emphasized to me what a prick I had been to her. No matter how hard I tried to justify my actions, I kept coming up short and with the conclusion that I behaved like a wanker so now I am incredibly embarrassed about the way I behaved. I really didn't think I was behaving that bad at the time, but to hear even Jess call me out on it, it suddenly sunk in. Now we have to see each other almost every day, and every day she is reminded that I chose the bimbo waitress over her. Nice going Ed, way to fuck yet another thing up.

Kate brought me back to the present by clearing her throat and giving me a strange look. "Where did you disappear to just then, you looked like you were in another world."

"Just remembering the good times, I bet," Jess added with a wink. "I'll let you two talk and I'll come back in a moment for your orders." As she left the table, Jessica made sure to put a little extra swagger in her walk. I really make some crap decisions sometimes.

"So, did you want to tell me anything?" Kate asked me.

"Not much to tell Kate. I met Jessica while I was at dinner with a friend, and we met up later for a few drinks. End of story." Well the end of the edited version anyway.

"You know Edward, I don't expect you to be a saint. So you fucked the waitress. Big deal. I have done worse things and one day I might tell you all about it. But I will say that I don't like to be second best so don't fuck with me, okay? For now, let's just enjoy our night out and see where it takes us. I make no secret of the fact that I find you attractive so loosen up a little and maybe we can have a little bit of harmless fun. What do you say? Are you up for it?"

What guy could say no to that? A little bit of harmless fun is just what I need.

"I think that sounds like a plan Kate." I smirked at her. "Now let's get the lovable Jessica back over here and order our food."

I had now planned to basically eat and run because of Jessica. But it basically turned into just run. Jess mixed our meals up, on accident of course, Kate ended up wearing the salad, another accident and when Jess headed over towards our table loaded up with drinks I desperately grabbed Kate's hand and got the hell out of there. There was no way that I wanted it to be third time lucky with drinks down my pants. That shit just won't do.

Kate and I stumbled out of the restaurant, waving goodbye to a very pissed Jessica who was still trying to mime out 'call me' from across the room. Did she honestly think that I would be going for a repeat performance again. Yeah, she probably did.

Getting into the nearest cab, Kate gave the driver her address and we settled into the back seat. Leaning over me, she grabbed my bottom lip between her teeth and tugged lightly. Responding, I ran my tongue over her lips and deepened the kiss when she opened her mouth to me.

All too soon we arrived at her place, and I wasn't surprised when she inevitably invited me up. And because it's who I am and what I do, I took her hand and led her inside.

We spent a good hour or so on the couch making out like teenagers, but when Kate's fingers started to undo my jeans, I hesitantly stopped her.

Hold up. Why am I stopping her? This is what I want, want my body wants, Christ my cock is practically begging for it.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "I know you want me Edward." Kate stood up and stepped out of her dress. Crap. Not making things any easier. If it could my cock would be on it's knees and grovelling.

But something in the back of my mind was asking me if I wanted a repeat of last night, and I had a sneaking suspicion that the exact same mother fucking thing would happen.

A flashback of Tanya's furious face popped into my head and picking up Kate's dress I handed it to her and sighed. "I do want you Kate. We work together though and I really want to do this right. I'm not sure what I can give you at the moment, and I just want to take things slow."

Jesus, when did I become such a girl? Next thing you know I'll be writing 'box of tampons' on my shopping list. What the hell.

Kate surprised me by putting her clothes back on and snuggling up next to me. "You know, you are a real gentleman Edward, and I think it is a great idea for us to take things slowly." Now I have been called a lot of things by women lately, and a gentleman is not one of them (if you don't count my mother that is). And I think Kate might be reading a little too much into it, I did not want to get into a serious relationship with her or anyone else for that matter. But for right now I was content to just sit back and relax in her company.

When she went to bed, I stayed on the couch to sleep off the alcohol. As I was falling asleep I was thinking, why didn't I have this epiphany a week ago, things could have been so different. But what difference would a week make right? And with that thought I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

BPOV

The weekend went by so slowly.

It was finally Sunday night and Alice, Rose and I were sitting around the table and polishing off the rest of our chinese takeaway. It didn't take long for Al to bring up my love life.

"Bells, you really need to get out more. All you have done the entire weekend is sit at home in front of that tv and mope. You are young and beautiful, you need to flaunt it while you can."

Great, another pep talk from Alice.

"I agree Bella." Oh no, Rose and Alice tag team. Heaven help me.

"You are never going to meet someone sitting at home by yourself. You need to put yourself out there a little more." Rose added.

"Hey Rose, can we give Bella her present now. Can we?" Alice was jumping up and down and clapping her hands like she had just won the lottery or something.

"I hope you are joking Ali." It was my birthday this coming Friday and I made them promise me they wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"No jokes, Bell, you know I wouldn't joke about anything as serious as this." Alice ran into her room and came back with her arms full of bags and boxes.

"What on earth did you guys do?" I was really starting to get worried now.

"Nothing much, we just thought you needed a change, so we bought you some new clothes and shoes. We thought starting tomorrow we can dress you up a little, make you feel a bit better about yourself. Maybe show that dickhead Cullen what he is missing out on," Rose added with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"For the love of all that's holy. How many times do I have to tell you both? I don't give a shit about Edward. And I certainly don't need a new wardrobe." This was really starting to become frustrating.

"Ok Bell, but seeing him head out for his date with Tanya," she said the name with disgust, "and hearing from Emmett that he had another date last night just really yanks my chain. The fucker needs to learn a lesson, not to use and abuse woman. And to hear that he is out living it up while you are here moping is really starting to piss me off. So excuse me for wanting him to see you all confident and for him to realise what he is missing. I would think it would be the ultimate revenge." Rose finally finished, albeit an octave higher than when she started.

"Edward had another date on Saturday? Who with?" I realised too late that I has spoken aloud.

"But you don't care what he does or who he does it with, do you Bella?" Alice gave me a look that said she didn't buy my indifference for one second.

Knowing I could never win an argument against both of them, I just kept my head down and continued to pick at my dinner. How could Edward go on dates two nights in a row. Were they with different people, or were both dates with Tanya? I really don't know which one would be worse.

Both girls took my silence for acceptance of the situation.

"Oh Bells, you are not going to regret this. You will feel so good about yourself with a makeover and you just watch, you will be inundated with dates before you know it. I can just feel it, and I never get it wrong." Alice winked at me.

If it was going to make them both this happy, then I might as well let them do their worst. And it's not like I my life is particularly rosy at the moment. It couldn't hurt to try something new.

With that mindset, I numbly watched as Al and Rose paraded all of the new clothes and accessories they had bought me, laughing and talking at one hundred miles an hour.

This could actually be fun, I just had to let go and relax a little.

And who knew what could happen?

**Please review, you know I love it!**


	13. Chapter 13 Blast From the Past

**Thank you all for still reading my little story. I love all of the reviews.**

**Just letting you know, I have guests at my place for the next few days so I might not be able to update as often as usual. Sorry....**

**This story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**I do not own Twilight or anything related. I just like getting into Edward's bed, oops, I meant head!**

Chapter 13 – Blast from the Past

EPOV

Did I really want to go to school today? Hell no. Did I have to suck it up and be a man, and go anyway? Unfortunately, yes.

Fuck me. This was going to be a nightmare.

Arriving at the school I felt like Robert freaking Pattinson when he was trying to go incognito, with my cap on, dark sunglasses and staring at the ground while I walked. I went straight to my desk, trying to avoid anyone and everyone on my way. So far, so good.

On my desk were a couple of envelopes, both with Edward written on the front. I had one of those moments where i seriously thought that if if I just didn't open either of them, this whole mess would just go away. Yeah Cullen, wishful thinking.

Going for the smaller envelope of the two, I tore the top of it open, fast. Just like ripping a band aid off fast to get it over and done with quicker. God I am being dramatic. For all I know, they could be love letters, or from secret admirers. Yeah, that would be pretty cool.

Are you fucking kidding me? Tanya had sent me an information sheet on viagra, and a note to say that she knows a chemist and will be able to get the 'good stuff' for me for next time. No fucking way, Edward Cullen did not need viagra. Is she goddamn mental? I may have to enlighten her about some of my former expoits in the bedroom just to get her off my case. I just had a thought, what if it wasn't Tanya who sent it, she didn't sign her name to the note. She could have told everyone about my little problem and I would be the laughing stock. Ok, get a grip. I am sure she wouldn't want anyone to know about it either, so taking a deep breath, I convinced myself that it was from her. What the hell was I going to say to her?

Moving right along to the next envelope, I peeled it open slowly and peeked inside. I figured the band aid trick didn't work so I would try something different.

"Oh, no," I groaned.

I opened to the entire envelope to find a black, lace thong with a note attached.

_Edward, Just a little something for you to think about until next time. I am looking forward to taking my time and teasing you slowly. Your girlfriend, Kate._

My girlfriend. Are you serious?

FUCK. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

This had to be a mother fucking nightmare. Wake up, Edward. Wake the hell up.

Unfortunately, this was for real, and I couldn't roll over and turn off the alarm. This was seriously not good, how was I going to stop all of this shit?

I needed a bloody large coffee to get me through the day, so sighing I put my cap and glasses back on and headed for the dreaded staff room.

BPOV

Pulling into the staff carpark, I took a deep breath before I stepped out of my truck. I looked down at my body, almost hyperventilating when I took note of the skinny jeans and dark blue long sleeve shirt that I had on. Nothing too outrageous of course, the girls know that I would just change at school if they dressed me too radically, but just a little bit more form fitting that what I usually wear. I actually had make up on, well mascara and a little gloss at least and I felt pretty good.

I situated myself in my usual seat of the staff room, with my coffee and class notes in my hands. Another busy Monday was ahead of me and I was trying desperately to concentrate on my session plans.

"Morning Bella," Kate waved me from the door. She was in a quite noticeably better mood than last week when I spoke to her, I guess she spoke to Edward and liked what he had to say.

"Hi Kate," I answered her and I went back to my notes, hoping that she would not interrupt and want to tell me all about why she had a smile plastered on her face.

Lucky for me she must have a lot going on as she rushed out of the door once she had a coffee in her hands.

I saw Tanya rush in and grab herself a coffee, but I tried really hard not to pay any attention to her. I was sneaking glances out of the corner of my eye to see if she was happy or not, but was interrupted from my not so secret spying.

"Mm-hmmm." Somebody cleared their throat next to me.

Jumping out of my seat, I blushed bright red at having been caught spying on Tanya by none other than Edward. Great Bella, very smooth.

"You know, you'll really hurt your eyes if you keep squinting them like that," he taunted, with one eyebrow raised. Smug, cocky bastard.

"If you are here to annoy me Edward, I'm just going to leave you to it," I sighed and started to gather my things together. "Are you in witness protection or hiding from the law or something?" I finally noticed his appearance which was strange, and he appeared to be a little on edge.

"HA, very funny. And no, I just came from outside so I still have my cap on. I was just teasing you about the eye thing, lighten up for christ sake. No matter what I say it seems to always be the wrong thing. Just don't leave ok. I have to head to class early anyway." He was about to walk away when he stopped and turned around to look at me again. "Bella I actually just came over to get something off my chest. I wanted to apologise to you for being such an ass over the last week and a half. I really don't normally behave so poorly, and well we just got off on the wrong foot and things kept going from bad to worse. I thought that you were going out of your way to annoy me," he held up his hands in front of him like I was about to start abusing him. Too fucking right I was. Rushing on he continued, "I know it is no excuse for my behaviour so if it means anything at all to you, I am very sorry. We are going to be around each other a lot in the future and I would really like it if we could start again and be friends." By this stage he had his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor like it held all of life's answers.

Huh, did not expect that.

"Uh, ok Edward. I'll try." I didn't know how else to reply. I could continue to be a bitch and ignore the olive branch he reached out to me, but it was all getting too exhausting. I wanted a little more peace in my life, and this would certainly help.

"Ok, great Bella." Edward seemed really surprised, probably thinking that I was going to attack him in one way or another. "Well, I better get going, I might see you at lunch." With that he smiled and walked out of the door towards his class.

Gathering up my things I decided to head to class a little early as well, I had no desire to be corned by one, or both, of the skank sisters and quizzed for the next ten minutes about my conversation with Edward.

I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day, probably a good thing because I would have completely no idea what to say to him or how to act. It is one thing to say you'll be friends with someone but quite another to actually act upon it.

Over dinner, I was telling Alice all about my conversation today with Edward. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring it up in conversation because with this particular topic Al is just like a dog with a bone, she never lets it go. The fact is, I had no one else to talk to about it at the moment, Rose was at Emmett's and she would not want to hear about Edward anyway.

"So he really just walked up to you and apologised for being the spawn of Satan," Al asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Not is so many words, Al, but that was the general idea. He said he was sorry for the way that he behaved and that he would like to be friends."

"What did you say Bel," she looked at me like this was the most important conversation ever had in the world, "and don't you dare leave anything out, not a word."

"All is said was 'ok, I'll try' or something like that. Seriously it wasn't very intelligent whatever I said."

"Bella, haven't I taught you anything. You are supposed to make him work for it. If Jazz and I have a fight, I make him work _really_ hard for it, if you know what I mean!" She winked at me.

"Oh, eww Alice. Too much information, and since when have you and Jasper ever fought anyway." Those two were the two soppiest people I have ever met. So much so that it went from being cute a long time ago to just plain nauseating.

"I guess you're right Bel. We don't fight, we just skip right to the make up sex, it's the best part anyway." She laughed at the look on my face.

"Oh stop being such a prude. If you actually got laid once in a while maybe you could lighten up a little and add something to the conversation." Al picked up her plate and headed into the kitchen to wash up.

"And on that note, I'm outta here," I said waving goodnight to Alice as I went into my bedroom. I was seriously behind in some of my classes and needed to catch up tonight.

Tuesday was a pretty slow day, I did run into Edward in the hallway and I decided that I would do my part for this blossoming friendship.

"Edward, do you have a moment?" I asked across the corridor.

Heading over to me, he had a grin on his face and I had to fight my first instinct to punch him in his face. Calm down Bella, he is not making fun of you, he is just in a good mood. Nothing personal.

"What can I do you for?" He asked.

Deep breaths, Bella. Remember, friends.

"Well, it's my birthday on Saturday and a few friends and I are going out for drinks to Dooley's, that Irish bar in the city. I just thought you might be interested in tagging along."

The smile on his face got bigger and it seemed like he was seriously checking me out.

"And before you say something that you will regret Edward, this is most definitely not a date. Emmett is going and I thought that you could tag along with him and Rose. I am totally cool if you have other plans though."

Phew, got it all out without one stutter. As I was mentally high fiving myself, Tanya and Kate strolled over, Tanya butting in with, "Did I hear you say you were going to Dooley's for your birthday Bella. Sounds great, what time should we be there?"

Oh fuck. Just fucking wonderful. Now both Tanya and Kate would be there and there was no way I could get out of it without looking like a complete and utter tosser. Especially with Edward standing there looking like he stepped in something bad, I was not going to give any of them the satisfaction of making me feel uncomfortable.

"Sure, the more the merrier, isn't that right Edward?" I couldn't resist from adding that.

He looked pained and replied, "Sure, sounds great." With that he waved a quick goodbye and raced off to class. Hmmm, that was weird, where was the flirting and constant innuendo that he liked to indulge in.

"Well girls, we'll be there around 7 on Saturday. Won't be a huge night though, just a couple of drinks." Both of them looked at me with contemplative expressions, no doubt both planning their seduction of Edward for that night. Should be good for a laugh if anything but I was really starting to dread the weekend, yet again.

The rest of the week went by, and gradually Edward and I were talking more and more so that by Friday I felt comfortable and was actually looking forward to seeing him. I tried not to think about the reasons for that too much, just to enjoy being in his company.

At lunch, we met up and he came to my table to eat and share stories of his and Emmett's childhood. We were laughing and having such a good time that I did not even notice Tanya walk up and stand by our table next to Edward.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," yeah like hell she is, "but I just wanted to give Edward back his shirt. He left it at my place on Friday night, oh no sorry it was Saturday morning, and I just wanted to return it to you washed and ironed." She smiled at me like the cat who ate the canary, and I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"Edward, I'll see you tomorrow night at Dooley's, I want to talk to you about a couple of things. See ya Bella." She turned on her heels after giving a long and meaningful glance in Edward's direction.

Well, great. I knew that they probably hooked up but why did the thought of it make me vomit a little in my mouth. Now I had proof that he stayed with her on Friday night and without clothes I might add. I'm not stupid, I could do the math, though I don't get why I cared so much. I could barely stand the guy, right? We were only just friends, and it was a fragile relationship at best.

I looked over at Edward and he was sitting perfectly still, holding his shirt out in his hand he seemed totally shell shocked. Snapping out of it he looked at me, "Bella, it totally is not what it seems," he started, "Nothing hap…"

"Just stop Edward, I don't want to hear any excuses. It is none of my business and I don't really care what the hell, or who the hell for that matter, you do in your private time." While I tried to appear calm on the outside, inside I was in turmoil. I had no idea why, all I know is that I feel like shit.

"I have to get going, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night," I told him, I just had to get out of there and be by myself for a bit.

"I'll see you then Bella," he yelled out to me as I was walking away. I just waved in response.

On my way to the bathroom, I bumped into Kate coming out of a classroom.

"I'm glad I ran into you Bella, I needed to thank you for the invite on Saturday night," she said, smiling at me sweetly.

"Sure no problem, I'll see you then." Let me just get the hell out of here.

"You sure will. Oh and Bella, I just want you to know that Ed and I really appreciate you asking us both, so that we can spend some more time together. It's hard when you have to keep things a little quiet." Kate looked at me like I should understand what she was talking about.

Was she on drugs or something, what the fuck was going on?

"I don't know what you mean Kate." Oh why did I have to engage her in conversation? The sadist in me just had to find out what she was talking about.

"Oh, I thought you knew Bella. Ed and I went out on Saturday night, had the best time I might add, but that's another story," she added with a nudge to my arm. "We decided that we were both really into each other and would like to see where it all leads, but we need to keep it quiet at school. We don't want to cause any trouble at all."

No way. Again with the wanting to throw up. Maybe I was coming down with something. Edward and Kate. I thought it was Edward and Tanya. Maybe it was both of them, that would be just typical. Just when I thought that he actually could be a good guy I go and find out that my first impression was correct. He was an egotistical, selfish player who thought about no one but himself.

Sitting down at my desk I was thinking through all of the new and unwanted information I had. Edward's a major player who really doesn't care about anyone but himself. He mustn't care too much about his job if he is screwing two colleagues at the same time. And he really must think I am gullible to believe he could be a nice guy. He was playing me this last week. Fuck, I feel like such an idiot…again.

Well hasn't this all just gone to hell in a handbasket. There was no fucking way that I was going to sit at my party and watch him drool all over the skank sisters, especially not on MY birthday. It was time for me to sort my shit out and do exactly what Alice had wanted me to for the last year. Get myself a boyfriend.

Without even thinking about the consequences of what I was doing, I dialled Jacob's number hoping that it was still the same. I hadn't spoken to him in a year and a half since that fateful evening when we had sex, he has called me and left messages many times but I have never responded in the past. I thought it better for both of us to have a clean break and to move on with our lives. Quite obviously, I was wrong about that.

The phone rang a few times, and just as I was about to hang up, the phone was answered.

"Hello," It sounded like Jacob, it had to be him.

"Hi, is this Jacob." I hesitantly asked. I had no idea how he would respond to me calling him.

"Bells, is that you?" That voice, god how I had missed it and I didn't even realise.

"It's me Jake. I know it's been a long time but I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you in my life." Before I knew it I was sobbing into the phone, Jake comforting me as best he could.

"I miss you too Bells, more than you could ever know," he replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't hate me and he welcomed my phone call.

We talked on the phone for the next ten minutes until my class was about to start and it almost felt like we hadn't even been apart at all. Almost. I don't know if things would ever get back to the way they were, if we would ever be that close again, but I knew that we could be friends.

As I was about to hang up, I suddenly remembered the main reason for my call.

"Hold up Jake," I yelled into the phone.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's my 23rd birthday on Saturday and a bunch of us are going to Dooley's for a few drinks. I would really love it if you would come. It's all I ask for my birthday. Please." I was practically begging him.

"No need to beg Bells. Try and keep me away!" He was laughing on the other end of the phone.

After I had given him all of the details for Saturday, we said our goodbyes but not before Jake whispered, "I've really missed you, Bells, don't leave me again."

"Never Jake. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and wondered if I had really done such a great thing. Will Jacob expect to be my boyfriend again? Is that what I wanted? What about Edward, how was he going to react to him? Jesus, enough of this Edward this and Edward that crap. Anyone would think that I had a thing for him, which I most certainly do not. No fucking way, Nuh-uh. Oh just shut up Bella, you're making it worse, you fool.

Coming back to reality, my class started to file in the door, the first person in being, you guessed it, Seth.

The sooner I got myself a boyfriend, the better. It would solve a lot of my problems. Now to just actually do it.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the end of this chapter and bringing Jacob back. I really like the dynamic between the three of them.**

**Please review, good or bad....**


	14. Chapter 14How Bella Got her Groove Back

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, especially to those of you who have reviewed multiple times.**

**This story is rated M for lemons and language.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all. Including me.**

**Oh and thanks to ****AriCullen1134**** for inspiring the below chapter title. It seems to fit perfectly.**

Chapter 14 – How Bella got her groove back

EPOV

Could Friday have been any more uncomfortable for me? When Tanya approached our table at lunch time, Bella and I had been laughing over some stories of Emmett when he was a child. We had never been so relaxed around each other and I was completely oblivious to anything going on around me, so much so that it startled me a little when Tanya interrupted us. Looking back, I should have just quickly excused myself and locked myself in the bathroom for the rest of the break. Ah, the beauty and the beast that is hindsight.

I didn't run into Bella for the rest of the day. I'm not sure what her reaction was to the things that Tanya was insinuating, I was trying to figure out the effect that her words had, but apart from looking a little green and stating that she didn't care what I did, that was it. She did seem a little upset and left quickly after that, and the more I thought about it, the more I came to the conclusion that Bella was jealous. It seemed the only apparent reason for the change in her behaviour.

This news actually brought a smile to my face. Now that Bella and I were on speaking terms, I had to admit, even if only to myself, that she was a pretty cool chick. Even admitting it to myself was kind of strange for me and I was becoming increasingly happy that she was jealous of Tanya. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night, to see her out of school and explore this new found feeling that I was experiencing.

I like Bella. I like Bella Swan.

Huh. That was quite easy.

I fucking like Bella, the raging bitch, ice queen, pretty fucking hot Swan.

Well, fuck me. And she would, I would make sure of that.

BPOV

Saturday arrived and I was woken up by Rose and Alice who once again could not just let me have the pleasure of a sleep in. I honestly needed to lay down some ground rules for my own sanity.

"So I know that it is no use arguing with you both about leaving me in peace for another couple of hours, I am just going to jump in the shower so that I am half awake for whatever torture you guys have planned for me."

"Yay, that's the spirit birthday girl," Alice yelled as she ran up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Rose was right behind her, not bothering to wait until Alice was done with me and wrapped us both up in a huge hug while singing Happy Birthday. Unfortunately no one had the nerve to tell Rose that she was totally tone deaf and so she sang at the top of her lungs while the both of us just cringed and prayed for it to end soon.

Feeling pretty loved and happier than I thought I would be, I let the shower wake me up completely, dressed quickly and headed out into the lounge where the girls had made me pancakes and waffles for breakfast. They really were wonderful friends, and for the millionth time I thanked the heavens for them being in my life.

The girls were having mercy on me today, and told me that they thought it would be nice to stay in, watch videos and generally just chill out before we headed out tonight. They will never know how thankful I was that I didn't have to spend the day shopping and preening.

After we had finished watching the first movie which was my favourite 'Dirty Dancing', we decided that because it was after midday, it was quite acceptable to start with the margaritas. And because we couldn't stop with just one, the rest of the afternoon was spent drinking more margaritas, practicing our dirty dancing moves and perfecting the line, 'nobody puts baby in a corner'. Best. Birthday. Ever.

Now that I had quite a few drinks under my belt, I decided to fess up to the girls and tell them that I had called Jacob and that he was joining us for drinks tonight.

As we were doing our make up, I casually commented, "Hey guys, guess who I happened to speak to yesterday and invited out for drinks with us tonight?"

Both stopped what they were doing to look at me, curiosity in their expressions. Rose just shrugged, and Alice said, "As long as you don't say 'ten hands Tyler' then I think we're all good, Bel." We all laughed at that one.

"Um, no, Jacob actually." Silence.

I rushed on, "I have been feeling really bad lately about how things ended with us, and how I completely ignored him. I just had the urge to call him and apologise for being so withdrawn, you know how close we were before everything happened, and I truly miss his friendship. Anyway, he said that he would love to come tonight so, I guess that is where we are at."

Phew, finally off my chest.

Rose started first, like I knew she would. "So what Bel, he's back in your life, just like that. Is he your boyfriend again?"

"No Rose, he's not. He is barely my friend at the moment and we didn't have that long a talk on the phone, so even I am not sure where this is heading."

"Bella, do you remember how you felt all those times when he was pressuring you to sleep with him? How much you doubted yourself and how bad you felt? And most importantly, both of your reactions when you finally did have sex? You admitted that you didn't really want him and he called you every name under the sun and left you by yourself at the hotel, upset and confused. " Alice was quite upset by the end of her tirade.

"Guys, I know that you are just trying to look out for me and I love you for it, but I am a big girl now and I can make my own decisions. Right or wrong. Things happened between Jake and I that I truly regret and I am sure he does as well. You're forgetting how great a friend he was to me for so many years, that when he started to try and take our relationship to the next level, I encouraged it. You both know how hard he tried to work things out with me afterwards, and I never gave him the time of day. If anything, I am the lucky one here, that he will even speak to me after the way I treated him.

"But Be – " Rose started before I held up my hand to cut her off.

"All I am asking for is that you give Jake a chance, that you will not interfere while we get to know each other again. Christ, I don't even know if he has a girlfriend or what he wants from me, so let's just all calm down and see how things play out tonight. Please?" I was pretty much begging them by this stage.

Alice smiled at me and came over to give me a hug. "If that is what you really want, then we are behind you 110%. Now let's go make you a knockout, poor Jacob won't know what hit him."

"At least he is better than fuckward. I think. Bella I am having serious doubts about your taste in men," Rose stated raising her eyebrows at me.

"I can assure you Rose, that there is, and never will be anything between Edward and I. Oh, I guess I should also mention that he will be coming tonight as well, with Emmett. No comments please." There is no way I wanted to open that can of worms right now.

I caught Rose and Alice give each other a knowing look when they thought I wasn't watching them. Why do I have to keep explaining to them about my relationship, or lack of, with Edward?

Once I had the stamp of approval from my girls, we quickly got our things together and called a cab to take us to Dooleys. I felt a little self conscious in my skinny jeans and dark blue corset style top, but both Alice and Rose assured me that I looked smokin', and god knows they are better with fashion then I am so I trusted them.

We arrived at the bar about fifteen minutes later and once inside found a booth that would fit all of us. There were going to be nine of us, maybe ten if Jacob decided to bring someone along so I wanted to make sure that there was going to be enough room for us all. I really didn't want Edward to have an excuse to have both Kate and Tanya sit on his lap the whole night. That shit was just nasty.

Rose came back from the bar with a tray full of enough drinks for about twenty people. I looked at her uncertainly, wondering why she had so many drinks on the tray.

Grinning at me, she explained, "We've still got about half an hour before the boys and the skank sisters arrive and I couldn't decide what to drink so I got us a little of everything to tide us over until they all arrived. I have a feeling we are going to need it tonight and if you expect me to be civil to Edward, I am going to need a little liquid encouragement." With that, she picked up a shot of Tequila and downed it like a pro.

Alice was bouncing up and down on her seat. "My turn, my turn," she practically sang as she picked up her shot and drank it slowly, choking when she got to the end.

"Alice you always choke on it because you sip it so slowly." Rose snickered.

"Rose, not all of us can swallow in such large quantities, just ask Emmett." Alice stuck her tongue out while I burst into laughter.

"You know it bitch," she replied with a smirk.

I love my girls, and there is nothing better than going out together and letting go. Maybe this was going to be a great night and birthday after all.

Four drinks down, and starting on our fifth each, Rose started to madly wave to someone by the door. I couldn't see who it was but I figured it was Emmett by the goofy grin plastered on her face. All of a sudden, my stomach was churning and my palms were sweaty. Deep breaths.

"My Emmy is here. Come here monkey man," Rose grabbed Emmett by his collar and planted a wet one on his lips.

"Ladies I see you have already started without us," Jasper commented, going to sit next to Al and giving her a tender kiss. I couldn't decide which couple was worse. The ones who were all over each other in public and kept no secrets from anyone, or the couple who gazed adoringly at each other 24/7 like lovesick teenagers. Both left me feeling empty inside.

"Good evening Ladies," that velvety voice that I can recognize entirely too well.

"Hi," another intelligent response from me. Way to go.

"Hi Emmett. Edward," Alice said not even glancing in his direction.

"How's it going, Jazz?" Rose asked Jasper, not even pretending to include Edward in any conversation.

"Can't complain Rosalie. Would anyone like another drink from the bar, I'm going to get myself a beer." Jasper stood up to go and get a round for everyone.

"I'll come with you," Edward said, already heading towards the bar.

Emmett looked over to me once the guys were out of earshot. Standing up and heading in my direction, he asked if I was going to hit him if he gave me a hug.

Stunned, I replied, "What the hell are you talking about Em, why would you think that?"

"Bells, I have felt so terrible about the whole blind date thing with Edward. I know that I should have let you know more about him, but I really expected him to get his shit together. Seriously I could kill him for pulling that crap with you. You're like a sister to me and I hate the fact that I put you through this."

I grabbed Em's hand, he was pulling so hard on his hair that I was surprised he wasn't holding fistfuls of it in his hands.

"Em, thanks for the apology but it wasn't your fault. You did not make Edward act that way, that is entirely on him. You can't be held responsible, after all, you can't choose your family!" I tried to lighten the moment.

"Thanks for thinking of me though, you really are like a big brother to me." I gave him a big squeeze.

Just then the boys came back with drinks, and Edward asked "is there something that you both need to tell us?" He was pointing between Em and I and the hug that we were still sharing.

"Not at all bro, just wishing little Bella here a happy birthday."

"That's right, happy birthday Bella," and before I could object Edward leaned in to give me a hug. Holy goosebumps. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to revel in the feeling for a minute and pretend it was anyone other than Edward that was hugging me. It was a freakishly good hug. Pulling back, I smiled tightly and thanked him, before sitting down as far away as I could from him.

He smiled his panty dropping smile at me and said, "Anytime."

Ok. Who the hell was this and what the fuck had he done with the real Edward Cullen?

Everything was going swimmingly when I heard a chorus of "Happy Birthday Bella". Kill me now, I was really hoping that Tanya and Kate would manage to keep themselves away this evening, but I should have known better I guess.

"Great, you both made it." I don't think I could have sounded any less enthusiastic about it if I tried.

"We wouldn't miss your big night for the world," Tanya gushed as she was looking directly at Edward. Slut, why don't you just rip your clothes off right here, right now and jump his bones like you know you want to. She was so fucking obvious.

"That's right Bel, we wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here to celebrate with you," added Kate as she was sliding in to sit next to Edward. Fuck off, you stupid cow. Since when have you ever called me Bel or paid any attention to me at all.

Woah, angry much Bella. Calm the fuck down, you know what those two are like, don't let it bother you so much.

The only consolation was that Edward was looking uncomfortable as all fuck. Serves him right. Tanya and Kate mustn't know about each other's exploit with the boy wonder.

While I was stewing in my own anger, I heard someone calling my name.

"Bells, there you are." Jacob. Looking just as gorgeous, if not more so than the last time I saw him. And he was alone. Why did that make me happy?

"Jacob," I cried out, rushing into his arms as he spun me around and around. I was so overwhelmed to see him, my head was spinning from the alcohol and all of the emotions going through my head. It was just so good to see him again, and he looked happy to see me as well.

"You look amazing, Bells. Happy Birthday sweetheart." He leant down to give me a kiss on the cheek and a long and lingering hug. Goosebumps again. I think.

Feeling slightly embarrassed by the public display of affection, I pulled out of Jake's arms and looked around the table to find all eyes, bar Rosalie's, on Jake and me. Tanya and Kate were looking at Jacob with interest. Hell no. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were looking back and forth between the two of us and each other. And Edward. Edward was looking, no glaring at Jacob like he was public enemy number 1. What the hell was that all about.

Looking at Rosalie, I noticed she was the only one not staring at us for some reason, but she was looking directly at Edward with a huge smile on her face. I had no idea what that was about, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

RPOV

Priceless. The look on Edward's face was priceless. It looks like I may have just found Edward's weak spot. And that weak spot was the last thing I thought it would be. Bella.

This night was just getting off to a great start and I had a feeling that it was only going to get better and better. It was time to start fucking with little Ed's head.

I noticed him getting out of his seat between the desperados and going to stand next to Emmett, so I casually walked over and put my arms around Em's waist.

"Don't they look great together?" I said to Em, loud enough for Edward to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else. I noticed him clench his jaw, but he didn't say a word.

"I thought that Bel hadn't spoken to Jake for years." Emmett asked me.

"Sometimes fate just brings you together at the strangest times, you know." I smiled at Em. "Just look at how happy she is to be around him again."

"Who is that?" I knew Edward couldn't resist.

"Not that it is any of your business, but that is Jacob. He and Bella were the best of friends for most of their lives and they dated for over 2 years." Make of that what you will, Eddie.

Emmett was looking at me like he knew exactly what I was up to so I nudged him and glared at him to stop him from saying anything. Lucky, for him, he kept his trap shut.

"Why is he here tonight, if they haven't seen each other for a while." He was trying very hard to keep the anger out of his voice, but I could see right through him.

"Just getting reacquainted it looks like. Jacob never stopped loving Bella and never gave up. Must be true love, he would move mountains for that girl, and she looks like she may have finally realized that." Ha. Take that.

"And Edward, why the fuck do you even care? You weren't interested so it is no longer any of your goddamn business." I was about to kick his ass to kingdom come.

"I don't Rose. I fucking don't care," and with that he stormed off toward the bar.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Rosie, and all I've got to say is well fucking played. Now let's hope like fuck it works." Emmett high fived me, grabbed my hand and placed it on the bulge in the front of his pants. "You're so hot when you're being a bitch babe." Damn straight.

Emmett was happy thinking that I was trying to get Edward to admit his feeling for Bella and maybe pushing them together. Fuck that. I don't want him any where near my girl, I just want to piss him off, but of course I couldn't tell that to Em.

I smiled up at him, gave a little squeeze and looked in the direction of the bar where Edward was taking shots and many of them.

Yes, this night was only getting better.

**A/N: That Rose wants revenge. Do you think she has it yet?**

**Please review and let me know what you think**.


	15. Chapter 15 Indecent Proposal

**Thanks again for the reviews, especially those who do so numerous times. You know who you are!**

**This chapter is rated M for lemons and bad language.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Chapter 15 – Indecent proposal

JacobPOV

Damn Bella looks fantastic. I mean, she always looked good, but I had obviously forgotten just how good. When I walked in and saw her standing there in her tight ass jeans and corset top, I was blown away.

She seemed really excited to see me. I was a little worried before I arrived, wondering what type of reception I would receive, not just from her but from her friends as well, but I shouldn't have been so anxious about it. Bella jumped into my arms and gave me a huge hug, holding on for dear life when I started to spin her around, laughing the whole time. When I set her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, I was delighted to see the blush stain her cheeks. It was nice to know that I could gain that reaction out of her and I was going to make it my mission tonight to find out just what Bella wanted out of this reunion.

For the last year and a half I had barely thought about anything or anyone else. I desperately tried to move on and had my fair share of willing woman to help me, but it was the never the same. Bella was it for me, and I would do just about anything to call her mine again. I can't even describe how I felt when I heard her voice on the phone last night. I knew that we could not jump into a relationship straight away but I was willing to wait until she knew what she wanted, and I was hoping like fuck that it would be me.

Rose and Alice seemed ok with me. I was a little worried that they would not want us to be close again but they both knew how much I adored my Bells and that I would move heaven and earth to make her happy. I don't think many people could want more for their friends than that.

There were two slutty looking chicks at the table, looking me up and down with interest. I quickly averted my eyes so they wouldn't presume that I was in any way interested in them. They didn't look like they would need much encouragement but they were both hanging off some guy that I didn't recognize so I don't know what their deal was.

The guy in question, who I found out was Emmett's brother Edward, obviously had an issue with his ladies – and I use the term very loosely – checking me out because he was glaring at me and basically sending me the back the fuck off vibe. No worries, I wouldn't be going anywhere near his girls while I had my Bells here next to me.

Emmett handed me a beer which I gladly accepted while Bella kept her arm around my waist. So far, everything was going even better than I had hoped or dreamed for. The only thorn in my side was Edward and the creepy way that he was watching every move that I made. I thought I had made it quite clear that I would not be going after Tanya or Kate. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Rose laughing and Edward storming up to the bar and away from us, quite clearly pissed at something that she said. I made a mental note to stay far, far away from the two girls and Edward. Unless of course he was after Bella, which would make a lot more sense. Come to think of it, he does always seem to tense up when she leans in to talk to me or puts her hand on my arm. I'm going to have to keep my eye on him, nothing is going to keep me away this time, especially not some cocky dipshit like him.

Bella leaned into my side and gave me a huge smile when I looked down into her eyes. She was positively glowing and I hope like hell that I was the reason for that. She asked me if I wanted to go outside on the terrace to talk and of course I agreed.

"So, thanks Bells for the invite and the warm welcome. I gotta say I was surprised when I got your call. It's been too long since we last spoke." I went first, Bella was looking nervous and shy for the first time tonight and I really wanted to get this conversation started.

"I'm so sorry Jake. You deserved better than the way I treated you and I will forever feel bad for that." Bella was starting to sway a little bit, and I knew that this conversation could not wait until later tonight when she had even more alcohol in her system.

"Bells, this should probably wait until we both have clear heads and it is more private but I just want you to know that I have never stopped thinking about you and regretting how things worked out. I don't know what you want from this," I said pointing between her and I, "but I can be whatever you need me to be. I have missed you so goddamned much and know that I can't go back to that."

Bella was still swaying, and trying to let all that I said sink in. Leaning in she gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you Jake, always have, always will, but let's just take it slow and see, ok."

Music to my ears. We both mean too much to each other to let this opportunity go to waste again and I was going to damn well hold on with both hands and never let the fuck go. She is destined to be mine, and I hers, and I could go as slow as she wants so that she knows how serious I am.

Jacob Black is back, and I am back for good. Taking hold of her hand, we strolled back into the bar and when I noticed Edward watching us from the table I lifted Bell's hand up to kiss the back of it. Take that mother fucker, she's mine.

EPOV

Where did the dog go? One minute he was standing there all goofy like and grinning at Bella, I go to the bar for a couple of shots and I turn around and he is gone.

Fuck, Bella's gone as well. No, no, no. This is not how I envisioned things to turn out this evening. When I left home I was so sure that it was going to be a night for Bella and I to get closer. I knew that it wouldn't be easy and that she was stubborn as all fuck, but I also couldn't possibly have just imagined the chemistry between us. If I felt it, than I'm sure that she did as well. Giving Bella a birthday hug was the highlight of my week, hell, it had made my fucking year so far and it was just a hug. Imagine the possibilities.

But then the night took a serious turn for the worse when Tanya and Kate arrived, settling themselves in nicely on either side of me and making nasty little comments to each other, all disguised of course as backhanded compliments. These girls were really starting to worry me and the night had only just begun.

"I'm glad there are no hard feelings over mine and Edward's relationship Tanya. I was so worried that you would be upset, but clearly I see that you are not. I knew that us being together could not ruin our friendship." Kate was trying to stake her claim, and I didn't have a chance to respond before it was Tanya's chance to pounce.

"I understand that you are both _friends_," she said, emphasizing the last part. "But friendship is the last thing that Eddie and I have on our minds. Why I think I even made poor Bella uncomfortable yesterday when I returned Eddie's shirt to him that he left at my house on Friday night."

She had to go there didn't she. At least now I know that she hadn't told anyone about the incident. Thank Christ for that.

Kate was turning red, but I totally tuned out of the catfight when I saw a big guy coming over to our table, eyes plainly fixed on Bella.

Who was that, why was the prick hugging her for so long and the why did she light up like a fucking Christmas tree when she saw him?

I had to get away from Kate and Tanya who were starting to argue quite loudly over my preferences. I couldn't deal with that shit right now so got up and walked over to talk to Emmett, and to see if I could find out who he was.

No sooner had I moved and Rose joined us, gushing over how happy Bella looked. I'm sure she took pleasure in telling me how involved they had been once and how they were destined to be, blah, blah, blah. If I didn't know better, I would say that Rose knew how I felt, but she couldn't possibly as I had only just figured that out. No Rosalie was just a bitch, plain and simple. There is no rhyme or reason to a thing that she does. Why wouldn't she just shut the fuck up? I didn't need to hear anymore so I stormed off to the bar and ordered shots.

So that brings us back to the present. I am standing by myself and looking around the club like a crazed lunatic, trying to get a glimpse of either one of them. I smiled to myself when I saw them walk in together from outside, happy just at least to know where they were. That is, I was happy until I saw that they were holding hands, and when he looked me directly in the eyes and lifted her hand to slobber all over it, I could have quite happily decked him then and there. That shit just wasn't cool, did he think he was her guard dog or something and had to warn me off.

I turned back to the bartender and order another round of shots, enough for the whole table. It wasn't my smartest decision when I decided to drink them all myself and then order a new round for everyone else. By the time I got them back to the table I had convinced myself that this was not going to ruin my night. I am Edward fucking Cullen, and I don't pine after anyone, especially not Bella Swan. In fact, I am going to play it so fucking cool that she will be begging me for another chance before the night is over.

Picking up the shot glass with everyone else, I looked over to find Bella watching me. I raised my glass in salute to her, which she returned before she downed it. "Bella, would you like to dance with me?" I don't know where the fuck that came from but I couldn't take it back now.

Raising her eyebrows, she surprised me by saying, "Sure, why not."

Ok. Thought it would be a lot harder than that.

Heading out to the dancefloor, we both started to move with the music. Now I am not the best dancer, I can hold my own, but I was relieved when the song changed to a slower tempo and I could take her in my arms. This was what I was good at. Well normally anyway. All the liquor had given me two left feet and I found myself stumbling over her feet more than once.

"Maybe we should just sway Edward, I need both my feet tonight." She laughed.

No complaints from me as I leaned down to hold her closer. She was so close and so warm, I lost myself in her scent and took a deep whiff of her hair. Mmmmmm. Strawberries. How I wanted to eat her.

"Edward did you just sniff my hair?" She pulled back to look at me strangely.

Oh fuck, I didn't realize it was that obvious. "What, no." Apparently my brain no longer functions.

I don't think she believed me but she came back into my arms to continue dancing, or rather swaying. Again, I lost myself in the moment and let my hands drift down to her perfect ass, and before I knew it I was giving a good squeeze.

Bella pushed me away from her, and as I was about to explain myself, Jacob suddenly appeared and took over dancing. Prick.

I was about to make a big deal about it, but could not make the words come. Holy shit I was drunk. Let's sit down before I fall down.

Rejoining the table, it took all of two seconds for Tanya and Kate to be by my side. Even in my drunken state I could tell that they were in no better condition than me and I didn't have the energy anymore to fight them both off.

When the happy couple came back to the table, for some reason I thought it was a good idea to try and make Bella jealous again so I turned to Tanya and whispered in her ear. I didn't even know what the fuck I said, but she giggled and put her hand on my knee so it got the desired response.

Not to be outdone on the other side, Kate placed her hand on my other leg and started trailing her finger up and down my thigh, each time getting closer and closer to the crown jewels.

I laid my head back on the couch, closed my eyes and smiled to myself, imagining Bella furious at them and pulling them off me by the hair. I knew I took it a little too far when I was thinking about the catfight that would follow, with all three girls rolling around on the floor and ripping at each other's clothes. When I thought about throwing myself in the middle of all that, I could almost feel their hands all over me and I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I just couldn't stop myself.

Finally snapping out of it, I glanced around the table to find most eyes on me. Shit, was I talking out loud? I didn't think so but why was everyone looking at me like I was dirt. I then realized that it might have something to do with the two girls on either side of me, practically fighting over who was giving me a hand job, while I sat back smirking like a fucking Cheshire cat.

I met Bella's eyes and she just looked sad. Where was the anger, the hair pulling and the ripping of clothes? Was it really too much to ask? Deep down I knew that I was being ridiculous but I just couldn't seem to get my shit together. I needed to get out of there and fast.

Standing up abruptly, and painfully aware that I was standing to attention and the whole table could see, I pushed myself out of the booth and stood at the end of the table.

"So Bella, um, Happy Birthday." Lame Ed, real lame.

"I really have to go, bye everyone." I gave a quick wave to them all and started to go when I felt a hand on my arm. Please let it be Bella.

I had my answer when I heard a whiny voice, "I'm coming with you Eddie," followed by a "not without me." Cheap, nasty Tanya and delusional Kate. Fucking great.

One last look at the table earned me a scowl from Emmett and Rose, but it was seeing Bella whispering in Jacob's ear that did me in.

"Right ladies, let the party continue. Care to join us Bella, after all, I haven't given you my present yet?" I said loud enough for all to hear, and I put my arms around both Tanya and Kate. I got nothing but a disgusted look from Bella and if I did have any chance with her, I'm sure that I have well and truly fucked it up by now. She probably thinks I am the world's biggest cockhead right now, but she's in good company.

I think so too.

**A/N: I had some trouble with this chapter and no matter what I did I couldn't seem to get it right. It was changed multiple times until I got so frustrated that I just left it as is. So sorry if it is a disappointment, hopefully the next one will flow better. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16 Jackass

**Thank you for the reviews. Like I said, I wasn't really happy with the last chapter but most of you seemed to think it was ok. **

**This story is full of bad language and lemons and is rated M.**

**Once again, Twilight = not mine. **

**Chapter 16 – Jackass**

EPOV

Ow. Fuck my head hurts. Cracking one eye open, I glanced around my bedroom. Phew. _My_ bedroom. Without realizing why just yet, I knew that was a good thing.

Jumping out of my bed, I walked over to the bathroom and peeked around the door. Double phew, no one else in my bedroom or bathroom. Again I am not sure why I was so relieved but I knew that it would come to me eventually.

Strolling out into the lounge, hands down my pants and adjusting the boys, I stumbled a little and came to the conclusion that I was still drunk. Fuck it must have been a big night, though much of it was a blur.

"Charming, how on earth did you manage to pull not one, but two chicks last night?" Rose sneered at me. "Although I would hardly call them hard to get."

"What the fuck, Rose." I was so not in the mood for her shit this morning. I just needed Tylenol, water and plenty more sleep.

"So where are dumb and dumber?" she asked me, not even bothering to hide her contempt.

"Stop talking in riddles Rose. Who?" Sometimes she made no goddamn sense.

"Tanya and Kate. You know for someone who claims to be so intelligent, you can sure be slow sometimes. Let me help you Eddie. Tanya, about five foot ten or so, strawberry blond hair, an easily accessible teacher at your school and Kate, also about five ten and…"

"I know who the fuck you are talking about you dumbass." Jesus fucking Christ, I've done it now.

"What the fuck did you just call me, asshole?" Rose was now standing an inch from my face and looking like she was fit to explode. "Em, did you just here what this goddamn mother fucking cocksucker just called me?"

"Not cool bro." That's it. That's all the fuck he could say?

"Emmett, your _lovely_ girlfriend just called me every name under the sun and you are going to look at me like I'm the fucking bad guy. What the hell? This is just getting out of control." I was looking at Rose and trying to figure out why my life was any of her bloody business in the first place.

"Look Ed, you've been acting like a tosser since you moved here and you need to calm the fuck down. I know Rosie tends to overreact sometimes," he looked at her with pleading eyes, he is so pussy whipped it ought to be illegal, "but she is right. Mum would be so pissed at you if she could see the way you are acting, what in the hell was all that shit at the table last night?"

Racking my brain, I was trying to come up with something. A reason why everyone, especially Rose would be pissed at me. And what did fucking Tanya and Kate have to do with any of this, sure they were at the bar but so were….

Fucking hell. Please tell me I didn't leave with them both. That would explain my immediate reaction when I woke up this morning alone. Hazy visions of them both rubbing my cock in the bar, at the table, everyone staring. Oh god, kill me now. That didn't really happen, did it? It couldn't have.

Looking up at Em's face, I could see a smirk lingering behind the anger. "So what actually happened Em? I need to know what happened and everything is a blur to me right now."

He just kept looking at me, trying to keep from laughing.

"Tell me now, you fucknut, I need to know what fucking happened." I was getting increasingly angry at the overgrown ape.

"Now, now Eddie. Using language like that will get you nothing. You kiss the skank sisters with that mouth?" The fucker cracked up laughing at my expense.

Sitting down on the couch with my head in my hands, I pleaded with him, "Please, I just need to know."

"Did you want to know about feeling Bells up on the dancefloor, getting a handjob from skank 1 and 2, sitting back grinning like a goddamn king while it was happening or inviting Bella to join you and the skanks sisters for a little group lovin'. Take your pick, brother. What would you like explained?"

Oh, this was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

"Lucky Jacob was there to keep you away from Bella on the dancefloor. Who knows what you would have done next," Rose added to the conversation. Fucking bitch.

I couldn't stand anymore of this shit, so storming out of the room and into my bedroom I slammed the door, to the amusement of Em and Rose. Goddamn jackasses.

Going over all of the information that Em had told me, I started to remember small parts of the evening. What kept coming back to me was Jacob, and how happy Bella looked while laughing and smiling with him. A flash of her whispering in his ear as I was heading for the door.

"_Right ladies, let the party continue. Care to join us Bella, after all, I haven't given you my present yet?" A disgusted and completely appalled look from Bella before she turned her attention back to Jacob._

Please Lord, kill me now. I really am a dick, I can't believe I said that to her. Rolling over on my bed I screamed into my pillow, trying to relieve some tension. More laughter from the enemy in the lounge.

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckers," I yelled at the top of my lungs. Even more laughter. I was never going to live this down. How was I going to face her at school, shit how was I going to face Tanya and Kate? I had to remember what happened.

_Laying my head on the couch, imagining Bella jumping over the table to get Tanya and Kate off my dick, fighting with them in the process and clothes literally falling off all three of them._

That couldn't have happened. Could it? Come on Edward, wake the fuck up. Of course it didn't, I was obviously hallucinating.

_Opening my eyes, everyone staring, Kate and Tanya's hand all over me, especially my cock. Standing up and displaying my prominent erection to the whole table. Needing to get the fuck out of there._

Crap. That part was real, how on earth was I going to face them all? Did I have sex with Tanya? Or Kate? Or Tanya and Kate. Together? While normally that thought would have thrilled me, I suddenly felt like I needed to puke. Reaching the toilet just in time, I emptied the entire contents of my stomach, which wasn't much, down the bowl.

_Walking out of the club, arm around both of the girls and the world starting to spin. All jumping in a cab together, Tanya giving her address to the cab driver, a threesome on the horizon._

Please God, no.

_Stepping out of the cab and puking all over Tanya's shoes. Covering my head as she was hitting me over the head with her purse. The cabbie refusing to take me home. Stumbling back to my place while Tanya and Kate disappeared into the apartment together._

I have never been so happy to remember puking over someone in my life. Smiling like an idiot I yelled out, "I didn't fuck them." That realization had just made my very miserable morning not quite so bad. Still pretty fucking horrible, but a little better.

Em must have heard me shouting, he popped his head in, "Did you just yell what I think you did?"

"Yeah, I didn't screw either of them. I never thought I would be happy saying that, but I am fucking elated." I gave him a grin, "Oh, and I chundered all over Tanya's shoes." I'm sure Emmett's deafening laugh could be heard in Switzerland.

"Rosie's gonna love that Ed. Gold, pure gold." He raced out of the room, no doubt to fill her in and sure enough, one minute later I heard Rose cackling with laughter. Hopefully it would help her chill the fuck out a little.

_Jacob walking inside holding Bella's hand, staring at me while bringing it up to kiss her on the knuckles._

Just like that, good mood gone. I was hoping that now I had remembered the most important parts, all the other stuff would stay blurry. No such luck.

_Bella gazing at him with adoration in her eyes, holding on to his arm, him spinning her around and around. Rose saying that they used to date for a couple of years and that they were childhood friends. Been apart for a year and a half._

Well now I was just starting to seriously get pissed off. I needed to know what was happening with them, but I couldn't just walk out and ask, could I? Maybe if I asked the questions so they weren't just about Bella, I might be able to get some information. No one would be any the wiser. Smart Cullen, even hungover you're one smart mother fucker.

Walking out of my room, I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As casually as I could, I sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"So at least now you won't have to get tested, Eddie boy." Rose and her smart mouth, and judging from the look on Emmett's face, I wasn't going to get any back up from him.

"Real cute Rose." Say nothing else, don't piss her off, you need information. Fuck, when did I start talking to myself?

"So, Bella seemed kinda cosy with that Jacob guy?" What the hell? Way to make it not obvious, you dumb fuck.

Rose's eyes sparkled and she took her sweet time answering. "Yes, she did, didn't she?"

And. That tells me shit, I already knew that. Great, if I asked any more questions about her she would wonder why I was interested. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say….

"Are they back together?" I don't know why I didn't just come straight out with 'I have a thing for your friend and it really fucks me off when I see her with that fuckhead. Now laugh at me because there is no way in hell that she would even talk to me now let alone date me.' Sure, that would go over real well.

"Not sure. Maybe." Bitch. Rose was being deliberately vague and I couldn't stand it anymore. I left the room once again and went to lie down, hopefully to fall into a deep, deep sleep where the nightmare of last night couldn't reach me.

Much later, I woke up and was feeling surprisingly ok. Looking out my window I saw that it was now dark, I had slept most of the day away. Walking out into the lounge, I found Em there alone, watching some crap on tv.

"You know, Rose was just trying to wind you up." So he's being nice to me now, funny that it comes when Rosalie isn't here to get pissed at him.

"Yeah, thanks for the support there Em. Nice to know I can count on you." I gave him a small smirk to know that I really didn't hate him for it. I knew I had been a wank last night and that was my fault, and my fault only.

"I really fucked things up last night. I don't know why I did it, it's like once it started I just couldn't stop." Shaking my head, I covered it with my hands and groaned. "How can I face everyone at school tomorrow?"

"Is it everyone you can't stand to face, or just Bella?" Emmett was staring at me, an amused look on his face.

"Everyone Em, and I really could care less what Bella thinks of my love life, I just feel like a dipshit for getting so wasted at her birthday."

Emmett stood and started to walk to his room. "Keep telling yourself that Ed, won't make it true though. I think maybe, just maybe, you have met your match little brother." Chuckling to himself he mumbled goodnight and closed his bedroom door.

He and I both knew that he was right, but I wasn't at the stage just yet to admit it to anyone else, even Emmett.

Waking up on Monday morning, I dragged my sorry ass around the apartment and got ready for the school day. At least it would certainly be interesting if nothing else.

The staff room was quiet when I entered. I wanted to be there first, before any of the others so that I didn't have to walk into a room and have that uncomfortable feeling that everyone was staring at you. Getting a coffee I sat down and opened up my notes for the day.

The first of the girls that walked in was Kate. She caught my eye as she went to get a drink and as she went to walk past me, she gave a little wave. Shooting my hand out to grab her arm, I asked her if she had a moment to talk.

"Sure Edward, shoot."

"So, first I wanted to apologise to you for Saturday night. I didn't realize things had got so out of hand until we were leaving the club and I was too far gone to stop anything. I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, it was never my intention. In fact, most of the night is still a bit of a blur to me and I don't think I'll ever get it back." I threw the last part in there in the hopes that she was embarrassed at what went down at the table and didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Thanks for the apology, but it wasn't just your fault. We were as much to blame as you, we really shouldn't have drunk that much, nothing good ever comes of it." Kate looked a little ashamed.

"How about we forget it ever happened and start again, from scratch," I asked her. "Hi, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."

Laughing a little, she stuck out her hand. "Kate. Nice to meet you as well."

"Well Kate, it seems like we will be working together for a while so it will be nice to have a _friend_ to talk to." Emphasis on the friend.

"Sounds great, Edward. Friends." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"See you at lunch?" she asked as she got up to leave the room.

"Sure will, see you then."

Deep breath. One down, two to go, but it was a good start.

I didn't see Tanya or Bella in the morning, and had to wait until lunch to speak to them. Tanya was sitting by herself so I went over to her table.

"Mind if I join you?" Shit, she still looked pissed.

"If you have to." Bad start.

"Look Tanya, I'll get straight to the point. First of all I am sorry for my behaviour on Saturday night. I know it is no excuse, but I had far too much to drink and I couldn't think straight. Secondly, I don't remember a lot that went on in the bar, but I know that I was a jerk, so again I am sorry. And lastly, I am _really_ sorry that I vomited on your shoes. You have no idea how embarrassed and mortified I am about that. Just give me the details of them and I will buy you a new pair. Hell I'll buy you two pairs." I put on my best smile and looked up to see her reaction.

The bit about buying her new shoes must have got her attention for she giggled and swatted my arm. "Ok Eddie, I just can't stay mad at you for long, but I will take you up on the new shoes. I'll go shopping later and sort it out. Thanks." Tanya leaned across the table and gave me a small hug.

Of all the fucked up timing, that is when Bella happened to walk in and see us. Averting her eyes, she stormed over the get her sandwich out the fridge and out of the staff room. Time for more damage control.

"So, sorry again Tanya, but I have to go and take care of something. Friends?" I stuck out my hand.

"Friends," she said, taking my hand. I was relieved until she started rubbing my hand suggestively but I did not have time to worry about that now.

Taking off out of the door, I chased Bella down the corridor.

"Wait up Bella," I yelled just loud enough to get her attention.

She just kept on walking right up to her class where she opened the door, went in and closed it behind her. This was going to be the hardest apology yet.

Walking up to the door, I could see her inside with her head on the desk. I knew it was time to man up, get inside and starting apologizing like my life depended on it. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there. It's late and it will keep another day! What will Bella think of Edward now??**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17 Whatever it Takes

**Thanks everyone for wonderful reviews. You know I love you all!**

**Story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Damn. **

Chapter 17 – Whatever it takes

BPOV

I heard Edward calling out to me as I was heading to class but it only made me walk faster and rush to get inside my class. I had just seen him in Tanya's arms, no doubt remembering their wild night on Saturday and I had no desire to talk to him or her about it. Putting my head on the desk I was hoping that he would just go away and leave me alone.

I heard the door open and I was hoping like hell that it was anyone but him. Hell, I would be grateful to see Seth, even if he did ask me out yet again.

"Bella, can I please just talk to you for a minute?" Of course it was Edward. I knew it would be but one can hope, right? If I completely ignored him, I wondered if he would go away.

"Please Bella." Nope, he's not going anywhere. Let's get this over with.

"Come in Edward. What's up?" I was going for casual, so that he would get the impression that I didn't give a fuck about what he wanted to talk about. Unfortunately, I felt anything but casual about what had happened. I was angry, steaming angry at him, for making a scene at my birthday. I was upset. Upset with myself for letting the things that he does get to me for some reason. Confused. This was the hardest to explain. I knew that I felt confused, but trying to pin down the reasons why I was so confused that made me even more so. Confused, that is.

"I wanted to talk to you about Saturday night and to apologise for being such a jackass. It's no excuse, but I had way too much to drink and I did some things that I am extremely embarrassed about."

So he thinks that weak ass apology was going to make everything all right. I don't think so buddy.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" This should be interesting.

"Well, I'm sorry that I caused a scene and I wouldn't blame you if you were really mad at me right now." Ok, so he got one thing right, I am angry. "I'm also sorry for being an ass in public, and letting things get out of hand with Tanya and Kate. I also hope that I didn't humiliate you by um, dancing with you, and inviting you back so I could give you my present, I really couldn't control was I was saying." Ah, the alcohol excuse again. "And I am not trying to blame this all on the alcohol," Can this guy frickin read my mind, "but I am sorry to upset you."

I wasn't convinced but time to move on. I guess he could see it in my face, because then he blurted out, "How can I make it up to you…… I'll get you coffee every morning for one month. White with one, right?" First of all, how did he know how I take my coffee?

I looked at him sceptically. He quickly added, "I'll bring your lunch in every day for you as well, except Friday when I'll shout you lunch from the cafeteria."

This was getting interesting, I wonder what else I could get him to do.

"I like to read the paper every morning with my coffee." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Then a paper you shall get." He smiled.

"And I really like cream in my coffee, not the milk that they have here." Now I was just being silly.

"The girl likes cream, the girl will get cream." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Also I really…." He interrupted me, "Don't push your luck Swan."

"A girls gotta try right." I still was pissed but at least he was trying, and trying hard at that. I wonder what he had to do to get forgiveness from Tanya. I suppressed a shudder, do not want to think about that.

"Look Edward, I appreciate what you are doing but you really don't need to explain anything to me. I am not your mother, nor your girlfriend and hardly even your friend. While I do appreciate your apology and all of the peace offerings, it really is not necessary. What you do to embarrass yourself only affects you, and you need to live with the shit that happens. But thanks for the thought." I looked back down at the papers on my desk, trying to get the message across that I really didn't give a toss about what he did, and that he could leave now.

"Ok, well, thanks for hearing me out, but I meant what I said about the coffee and all that, I never go back on an offer. I really hope that we can still be friends Bella, I thought that we were starting to get along really well last week." He looked at me and smiled beautifully but I wasn't in the mood anymore to play along with his flirting.

"Not sure if that is such a good idea at the moment. Any way I am sure that Tanya and Kate will keep you occupied as much as they can." I tried really hard not to let any resentment seep into my voice, but even I could hear it.

"About that, I know you probably don't care, but nothing happened with them. After we left…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, I so do not want to hear about your party games after you left." Is he kidding me?

"No, you need to know that….." Again I cut him off.

"Edward, enough." Getting up I was walking out of the door, just to get away from him.

"I puked in her shoes Bella," he yelled out to get my attention. And get my attention it did. I was about to ask whose shoes but I looked up and saw Tanya with a murderous look on her face before she stomped off in the opposite direction. So I am guessing that Tanya was the lucky lady. Without thinking, I burst into laughter. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to see that.

"Tanya probably hates me now because of that little scene, but I just needed you to know." Edward was standing next to me, waiting for a response.

Finally managing to stop laughing, I was trying to think of something to say. I wanted to rant and rave at him but I also wanted to grab him in a hug in relief. I'm still not one hundred percent positive that nothing happened between the three of them, but something tells me it didn't from the look on Tanya's face. Not that it matters of course.

"Good to know, at least now you don't need to get tested." It was all I could think of to say.

"That's exactly what Rosalie said," he laughed.

"Great minds think alike. And come on, we don't call them the skank sisters for nothing." I started to walk back to my class.

"Thanks for the apology again, Edward, even though the whole school now knows that you threw up in Tanya's shoes." I couldn't help laughing again.

"Ok, so I might see you at lunch then?" Edward was looking hopeful but I couldn't commit to that, or his friendship just yet.

"Maybe, let's just see how it goes." He knew I was talking about a lot more than just lunch. With a nod of his head he turned around and headed off to class.

The week passed quickly and every morning like clockwork, when I walked to my desk there was a steaming hot cup of coffee, with one sugar and cream. Next to the coffee sat the daily paper and every day a note was attached to the paper with a quote or message on it. Today was Friday and I sipped my coffee and read my daily message, today's it is : 'It's not what you do once in a while, it's what you do day in and day out that makes the difference.' I have to say, the boy is good.

Finishing up my coffee, I was wondering what to do on the weekend. My choice was stay at home and watch dvd's by myself, or go out somewhere, also by myself. Both not very appealing, but as always I leaned towards grabbing a couple of dvd's.

Lost in thought, my phone beeped with a text message. Picking it up I saw that it was from Jacob. I had spoken to him a couple of times since last weekend, but we hadn't made any plans to catch up again yet.

**What you up to tonite? J**

Hallelujah, I may just now have plans.

**Doing something with u! B ;-)**

Hopefully this is what he was aiming for.

**Cool. Will b at your place 7. OK? J**

Hell yeah, I was really looking forward to catching up with Jake again.

**Great. I'll grab dvd's, u bring popcorn. B**

Maybe now Al will get off my case if I actually have some plans for the weekend. I still hadn't figured out what I felt for Jake. I knew that I loved him, I had always known that. What I couldn't figure out was in what capacity I loved him. When I saw him on Saturday night, saying that I was happy would be the understatement of the century. Over the moon would be more like it. But was it just the emotions of seeing a long lost friend that was giving me butterflies or was it something deeper than that. Hopefully it wouldn't take me long to figure it out. Jake is one of the good guys, I knew how he felt about me and I didn't want to take advantage of that fact.

Sitting with Mrs Cope at lunch time and thinking about what dvd's to rent tonight, the chair next to me was pulled out and Edward flopped himself into it, handing over a chicken and salad wrap which looked delicious.

"Hi Bella, Shirley." He said as he took out his wrap out for lunch.

"Hi Edward," Mrs cope replied giving him one of the largest smiles I think I had ever seen. How did he do that, completely dazzle the people around him with no effort at all. I couldn't even get past calling her Mrs Cope, Edward has only been here for a couple of weeks and he has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. Typical.

"So Bella, I thought that if you weren't doing anything tonight, you might want to come over to Em's place tonight? Nothing special, we'll probably just watch a couple of movies or play Nintendo for a while, have a few drinks and unwind a little." If anyone was watching him, they would have thought that he was asking his chicken wrap out, as he did not take his eyes off it once.

"Thanks for the offer, but I actually have plans." And we'll leave it at that.

"Oh, what are you up to. Alice said that you would be home all weekend."

Remind me to throttle the meddling pixie when I get home. "Well, she was wrong." Again, please leave it at that.

"Are you heading out somewhere? Like on a date?" He just had to ask. What's it to him.

"Not that it's really your business Edward, but Jake is coming over to watch a couple of movies and chill." There, out in the open. Why did I feel so terrible telling him that?

"Sorry, didn't mean to hassle you Bella. Well, hope you have a good time." Pushing his chair back and slumping his shoulders, he walked off like I had just kicked him in the stomach. Way to over react Edward.

"You know dear, you should be a bit nicer to poor Edward. He really is a charming young man, and you could do a lot worse." Mrs Cope, are you kidding me?

"It's nothing like that Mrs. Cope. We have mutual friends so sometimes we see each other out of school." She was giving me the strangest look, as if she didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Don't kid yourself sweetie, that boy just asked you on a date. Don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you or how he lights up when you enter a room. Did you think that no one would notice he made you coffee and brought you lunch every day. I know you didn't ask, but just listen to a piece of advice and humour an old lady. That one," she nodded her head in Edward's direction, "he won't wait around or chase you forever and it won't take very long until someone else snaps him up."

Patting my hand as she stood up, I started to deny it but she just shook her head and smiled at me.

Huh. No offense Mrs. Cope, but I think you are losing your marbles. Edward has done nothing but infuriate me from the moment I met him and he probably only wanted to get in my pants so he could say he did. Sure he had been really sweet this week, but I knew that was only an act, I wonder how long it will actually last.

When I arrived home that afternoon, Alice was already home, packing her bag and getting ready for her weekend away with Jasper.

"Hey Bel, how was school?"

"Pretty good, actually. Glad it's the weekend though." Truly I was, it had been a good week, but a long and emotional one.

I walked into my room, pulled out Edward's quote of the day and stuck it on my mirror, next to the others from the rest of the week. Al happened to walk in as I was looking over them.

"Another quote Bel? Edward sure is going to great lengths to keep you on his good side. You seem to really appreciate them as well. I've seen you read them at least ten times when you think no one can see you. I think it's really romantic." Alice was leaning on my door frame with a faraway look on her face.

"Al, there is nothing romantic about it. He is grovelling because he was such an ass, end of story. I can only imagine what he is doing for the skanks." I closed my eyes at the thought.

"Well, that's the thing, Bel. He is not doing anything for them. He apologised on Monday and that was that. He is buying Tanya a new pair of shoes, but that is to be expected, I mean he did ruin them. Other than that, nothing. You are the only one that he is bending over backwards for, I wonder why?" Al was holding her index finger to her mouth and giving me a look like she was pretending to think. "I'm sure it means something but I just can't quite figure it out."

Grabbing a pillow off my bed I threw it at her head and I could hear her tinkling laugh as she ran down the hall. "Enough Alice," I yelled.

"So what are you plans for the weekend, Bel?" She called out to me from the lounge room as she was trying to pull her luggage towards the door.

"Jake is coming over tonight, we are going to watch some dvd's, eat junk, you know, regular Friday night activities." I could see her out of the corner of my eye. "Don't look at me like that. There is nothing going on between us and you know it."

"Yet, Bella. There is nothing going on with you guys yet. I'm sure you are not oblivious to how he feels about you. The question is, how do you feel about him?" Alice put her bags down and came over to stand in front of me.

"Oh Al, I really don't know. I love him, but I'm not sure if I am in love with him. There is a difference right?" I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Of course there is, Bella. There are all types of love and you can totally love them and love their company, but not in a romantic way. Is that what you have with Jacob?" Alice had her arm around me and sitting us on the couch.

"I'm not sure, that's the problem. I think I do want to be with him romantically, I think about it a lot and I get butterflies thinking about it, but with Jake, I need to be 100 percent positive, you know. We've been through too much together, had our feelings hurt too many times to go there again until we are absolutely sure. Hopefully it will all sort itself out over time." I sighed and gave her a quick hug.

"Better get moving Al. Jasper will be wondering where you are and I know you are dying to arrive and go shopping."

"That is true Bells, that is true. Have a great night tonight, I know you will do the right thing. Just remember that you do have options, not just Jake. He is an awesome guy but not the only one out there, so just keep an open mind, ok?" She gave me another hug and headed for the door, waving goodbye and blowing a kiss before she shut it behind her.

Ah, freedom. I love the girls, but it is rare that both are away at the same time and I love a little me time. Alice and Jasper are going to LA for the weekend, and Rose and Em are going camping to get away. I couldn't really imagine Rose camping, but really she would do anything for that boy, and he just loves the great outdoors.

Hang on. Em's going away with Rose for the weekend, and Edward invited me over to their place to watch movies. He didn't actually say that Emmett would be there, but it was definitely implied. Wasn't it? Did he invite me over to spend time alone with him? Shaking my head I made up my mind that he must have forgotten that Emmett was away. I knew there had to be a logical reason for it.

Going into my bathroom, I took a quick shower, washed my hair and shaved the important parts, just in case of course. Looking at the time, I still had almost 2 hours before Jake arrived so I decided to have a quick nap before he came over.

Walking over to the mirror, I picked off the first message that Edward left for me. Reading it over again, I clutched it in my hands, crawled into my bed and started to drift off to sleep. And as I was nodding off, the quote was going around and around in my head.

'We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.'

**A/N: Quotes used were not mine. First one was by Jenny Craig, and the second was by Sam Keen.**

**I am getting close to 100 reviews and would love to reach it before I start the next chapter and for that I need your help. Please help me and review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Hope Floats

**Thank you, over and over for getting the reviews over 100. 102 to be exact! **

**Also thank you to the person who added BDFH to the community 'Underappreciated, yet awesome twilight fics.' I don't know who added it but I really appreciate it. Thanks again.**

**This story is rated M for lemons and language.**

**As usual, I don't own anything other than the plot. Everything else belongs to the fabulous S. Meyer.**

Chapter 18 – Hope Floats

EPOV

I knew that it was too soon to ask her out, but I just couldn't help myself.

All week I had brought her coffee, just the way she likes it. I had made lunch for her, and I am not just talking any lunch. I actually shopped properly now, with a list of ingredients so that each day I could make a kick ass meal for her. My nights were spent preparing for the next day, and I awoke each morning early so that I had time to get everything that I needed ready. It was all a long shot, I had no idea if I would gain her trust and therefore her friendship and dare I say more. But I had come to realise that that was no longer the point. I felt good about myself for more than physical reasons. I was doing something for someone else that I care about and got nothing in return. And it didn't matter one bit. You could say I had my lightbulb moment.

My morning had started out like every other one, and placing her coffee and paper on the desk I scurried out of the room to wait patiently for her arrival. I peeked around the door as per usual to see her reading the daily message, and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. I guess it was because of this that I felt it could be the right time to ask her. Wrong again.

At the table, Ms. Cope kept sending me knowing smiles which made me think I was being too obvious in my pursuit of Bella. Fuck it, I didn't really care who knew, except for Bella of course. I just didn't want to spring it on her all of a sudden and I would prefer it if we were friends by the time that she found out I had feelings for her.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to get the invite out without stuttering which was amazing in itself. I worded it to seem that it would be a few of us, at least Em and I but I knew that Emmett was away for the weekend, and I didn't want to scare her off just yet.

When she looked up at me and gave a vague response, I knew I needed to know what she was doing but something was telling me to not dig any further. Of course I ignored that self preservation feeling and kept on asking and asking until I found out that she had a date with Jacob. Why the fuck did I have to keep pushing like that? Because I'm a sucker for punishment that's why.

Wishing her a nice weekend, I left the table feeling like absolute shit. So now it is Friday night and I am sitting here in my room alone and torturing myself with images of Bella, and what her and Jacob were up to. I could see them in many different comprising positions and that shit just was not cool. Normally I loved my over active imagination, but tonight, not so much.

Before I knew it, it was Sunday morning. Well lunch time actually. I guess I ended up drinking far too much Friday and Saturday nights to try and forget what was making me so miserable and I must have passed out on the couch in the early hours. All I knew that I felt like death, inside and out. My head was pounding, ears were ringing, my tongue felt like carpet and my insides were in upheaval. Not just from the alcohol either.

Normally my first instinct would be to call someone to come over and help me forget, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that shit wasn't going to work for me anymore and I just had to grow the fuck up and deal with whatever happened.

Moping around the house the whole day, I was still in my pyjamas when Emmett and Rosalie came through the front door.

"Hi honey, I'm home," boomed Em.

I just nodded my head and maybe grunted a little, I wasn't sure.

"Nice to see you too Eddie." Not even going to bother responding to the fucker.

"Christ, what happened to you. You look craptastic." He had such a way with words.

"Nothing, just hung out at home for the weekend, relaxing," I glared at him willing him not to say anything about it in front of Rose.

"From the looks of you, by yourself," he said. Please just stop now Emmett. "Didn't Bella want to come over and play?"

Mother fucker. I knew I shouldn't have said anything to him about it at all. He simply wasn't to be trusted.

"Whaaaaat." Ok, I am officially deaf. Great, Rosalie. Now to endure the lecture.

"You invited Bella over? What the fuck for?" Got to hand it to Rosalie, true to form, always the lady.

"Rose, get off my case. I just wanted to extend the hand of friendship to her. I'm trying to make up for being a jerk, and you are making it even harder for me." I really didn't want Rose to know how I felt about Bella, I would never fucking live it down and she would make my life a living hell.

"Could you not just like send her a note or something? You didn't have to invite her here to spend time with you, like alone."

"Yeah Rosalie, cause nothing says I'm sorry like a note," as I said it, I prayed to all the gods that she hadn't seen my messages to Bella.

"And that's something that you would know about, hey Eddie." Rose smirked, knowing that it would make me uncomfortable.

Fucking hell, now Emmett is going to want to know everything.

"What's all this about notes? Do you pass notes in school, Eddie boy? " I was hoping he was stuffing his face too much to notice what we were talking about, but he realised something was going on and thought he was being hilarious.

"Apparently Eddie here has been giving Bells an inspirational note every morning with her coffee and paper. If he wasn't such a fucktard and socially retarded, I would actually think it was pretty sweet."

"You what, oh man, you're whipped." Like he wasn't the poster boy representing all the pussy whipped fuckers out there.

"He's also making her lunch everyday as well as the coffee, paper and notes. Oh and get this, he brings in special cream to make her coffee with, talk about grovel." Rose stuck her finger down her throat and pretended to gag.

Em by this stage was almost in tears and laughing like a fucking hyena. "That is priceless," he managed between gasps, "did you offer to paint her nails and do mud masks together. At least it explains all the good food in the fridge" At that he lost it again and continued to stuff his face.

"Fuck you both, I'm just trying to be a good friend and I get nothing but crap for it. Both of you assholes told me not to fuck up again, to make nice with Bella and the moment I do I am the worst fucking person in the world. Well you know what. I don't give a flying fuck what the both of you think. I'm doing the right thing, I know my mistakes and I am doing all that I can to make things right, to make myself a better man. If you guys can't see it, then you are bigger bastards than I am. You guys claim to love Bella and want what is best for her, but the moment someone truly goes all out to make her feel special, you give them shit. Great fucking friends is what I say." I had officially had enough. Shitty weekend and shitty friends. I stormed off to my room, slammed my door and put on my headphones.

EmPOV

Boy has he got it bad. I have never seen Edward get so worked up about anything, let alone a girl.

I looked over at Rose who was standing very still, just staring at Edward's closed door. I think she was in shock over Ed's little rant, hell I know I was.

"Well, hell has finally frozen over." I shook my head, not thinking that I would ever see the fucking day that Ed was shaken up over someone else, that he would be so affected by the fairer sex.

"Say something Rosie," I was getting a little scared, she hadn't moved.

"Huh." Wow, Rose, fucking genius.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"Just processing Em, leave me for a second." She wandered off and sat on the couch.

I had always wanted Edward to meet someone that would put him in his place, to make him realise what a douche he was being to everyone around him. Finally, the player of the year has met his match. If the dick could just keep it in his pants, I could actually see this as being a fan-fucking-tastic thing for the both of them. Bells needed someone to get her out a bit more and Ed needed someone to calm him the fuck down.

Deciding then and there that I would do everything in my power to make this relationship work, I headed over to where Rosie sat on the couch, still lost in thought.

Putting my arm around her shoulders, I thought to myself, I need a plan. And what is it that I do best? Well apart from look good that is. I party. Like a goddamn champion.

"Hey Rosie, we're having a party here on the weekend. You in?"

Looking at me she just shrugged her shoulders and I guess that was about as enthusiastic as she was going to get about it.

Party time. This weekend. Bella, Edward and lots of alcohol. Hell to the yeah!

RPOV

I was still sitting on the couch in a sort of semi state of shock. So not expecting that reaction from fuckward.

Emmett was going on and on about a party next weekend, doing a little happy dance on the couch. Once again I was reminded how little it took to make him excited. I had my suspicions that he wanted this party to try and force Edward and Bella to spend some more time together, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

I had been on the 'Edward is a fuckstick and should be neutered' bandwagon for a while now and it was going to take a while for me to get off it. I had to admit that I was slowly starting to re-evaluate the enigma that is Edward, but it was going to take a lot more than little love notes and sucking up on his part.

He was going to feel like his life is under a microscope for the next few weeks, I would be watching him that closely. If he so much as looked in another's girl's direction or said one thing to upset Bells, his ass would be grass and I would be the goddamn huge mother fucking lawnmower that took care of him.

Turning to look at Em who was still bouncing like a two year old, I leaned in to give him a kiss. He was such a sweetheart, I just hoped that when his brother fucked up like he inevitably would, and I had to bury the body that he would be willing to help me.

EPOV

Thank god that horror of a weekend was over. It was rare for me to wish the weekend away so that I could get back to work, but that is exactly what I had been doing since I left the school grounds on Friday afternoon.

I snuck up to Bella's class and placed her coffee and paper on her desk. I looked over the note that I was leaving her and I hoped that I didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Not that it was bad, or suggestive or anything, I just didn't want her to think I was a lovesick fool or anything. Although, knowing Bella, she wouldn't even think twice about it.

Taking my usual hiding spot, I waited until she walked onto the room, up to her desk and sat down. I was taking in everything about her and the way she was acting to see if I could figure out how her weekend with Jacob had been. Not that I really knew what I was looking for, but I wanted to see if she looked happy or sad, or, I don't know, was whistling dixie or something. God, I was in so deep.

Her demeanour gave nothing away, so I watched her closely like the stalker that I am. Sip of coffee, smile. Notice the note on the paper. Bigger smile. Read the note. Huge fucking smile. Re-read the note again and tuck it in the corner pocket of purse. Jackpot. Well didn't that just make my fucking day.

"What you doing, Eddie." Jesus, heart attack. Tanya and her whiny voice just seriously killed my good start to the day.

"Nothing much, just about to head to my class." And get away from you.

"What were you smiling about?" She looked past me and could see directly to Bella at her desk. Not wanting Bella to hear any commotion and see me talking to Tanya, I took her elbow and guided her away.

"Just thinking about a joke that Emmett told me this morning, that's all. Anyway, see you later Tanya." I put my head down and walked away as fast as politely possibly without breaking into an all out run. I caught the look on her face before I turned the corner and I seriously did not like the look that she was giving Bella. I really hoped that the whole Tanya thing didn't come back to bite me in the ass. Again. Somehow though, I think I already knew the answer to that.

The morning dragged like never before, but finally the bell went and I rushed out of the class and went straight to the staff room. Bella walked in as I was heating up the stirfry that I had made especially for her lunch today, and I wondered what she would think if she knew of the lengths I went to to make her an edible lunch. She looked over at me, smiled and waved before she sat down at a table. Believe it or not, that was actually progress.

Grabbing our bowls I headed over to join her at the table, pleased that there was no one else at the table and that I would have her to myself, for a short time at least.

"Hi Bella, your lunch is served," I said, producing her bowl with a flourish.

I was awarded with a giggle, and then a moan of delight as she tasted her meal. That moan seriously went straight to my cock and I had to suppress a groan of my own. Great, my lunch would now be spent uncomfortably and hopefully no one else would notice my predicament.

"Edward, this is delicious. Thank you." Cue smile and sideway glance. And just like that, I was impossibly harder. I was just hoping that my smile did not come across as a grimace.

"It was nothing Bella. Just leftovers." Yeah, right. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks for the coffee and everything this morning." She blushed. God how I love that blush.

"No problem, I enjoy doing it for you." I had to hold myself back from saying anything else. I had to be more patient and take my time.

"So how was your weekend?" Please say it was crap. What I wouldn't give to hear that it was a disaster.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Yours?" Not really what I wanted, but she did not say it was amazing so it was a start.

"Ok, I guess. Pretty quiet, Emmett ended up going camping so I just hung out around the apartment and read a little." And drunk myself stupid, let my imagination run wild and tore my hair out thinking about you and that dickfucker going at it like rabbits all weekend. "It was pretty crap actually," I confessed.

Raising her eyebrows she looked at me and then continued to eat 'the Bella special stirfry'.

"Sorry to hear it, hopefully next weekend is better for you." She looked up to find me staring at her and smiled.

My phone beeped with an incoming text. It was Emmett, the dick. Coincidentally, Bella got a text at the same time as well.

"So, party at your place this weekend huh? You didn't mention anything."

"I would have if I had even known anything about it. You know what Emmett is like, I'm surprised that he didn't tell me Saturday evening, an hour before everyone got there." That is exactly something that he would do.

"Sounds like Em." She started to pack up her things and I looked at the clock to realise that our time was almost over.

"Thanks again for lunch, Edward, it really was something."

As she started to move away from the table, I responded, "Your welcome, anytime. See you later." I could do nothing but watch her walk away.

Stopping suddenly and turning back to me, she said, "Oh, and thanks for today's message. I know exactly what you mean." She looked down at her shoes, with a small smile, turned and walked out of the door.

Could she feel the same way? Is it even possible after everything that has happened? Yes, now I think maybe it was. Thinking back to the smile she gave me, my day just got a whole fucking lot better.

**A/N: So it seems that Bella is starting to come around a little. Finally. What do you guys think? **

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19Something to talk about

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, especially to those who I hear from often. It's also great to get some from people new to the story, I love hearing from you all.**

**This is a longer chapter, I changed it so many times, but finally settled for maybe the fifth re-write. Hope you all like it.**

**A reminder that this story is rated M.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

Chapter 19 – Something to Talk About

BPOV

'Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about.' I read the note twice, letting it sink in.

When I arrived at school earlier, I had been thinking non stop about my weekend. Getting out of my car I had a little spring in my step and a smile on my face. As I was walking away from my car, I toned down the happy a little, I didn't want anyone asking any questions about my weekend until I was clear about things in my own head. Whenever that might be.

Friday night Jacob had come over to watch a dvd. One movie turned into two and then three, which resulted in Jacob spending the night, on the couch. We had a fantastic night, remembering things from our past and generally rediscovering our friendship. I had missed his company and conversation for too long and vowed that now we had found each other again, that we would never let it go.

After Jake had left around noon on Saturday, I spent the day catching up on chores around the house and thinking about my previous day with Jacob. Sunday was spent working on some class essays and yet again, more thoughts of Jake. In fact, as I was sitting down to my morning cup of coffee, I realized that my whole weekend was pretty much consumed with thoughts of him.

For a brief second, I was lost in a memory from Friday night.

"_I have really missed this Bells, you have no idea."_

"_I do have an idea Jake, I feel the same. It's so good to be friends again."_

"_Friends, is that all you want? Is there anything else there for you?"_

_I was surprised that he just came straight out and said it. I had no idea how to respond or just what it was that I was feeling._

"_Uh, Jake. I have to be totally honest with you, I'm not sure. The last thing I want is to mislead you with what might be, but I am really enjoying just having you in my life again. Is that enough for you, for now?"_

_Looking into his eyes, I could see the desire, the need for this to be more than friendship for him. The question was could I give it to him. He leaned in very slowly while I was still thinking about it and brushed his lips across mine, very slowly and gently. Nothing more, nothing less, and it felt good. _

Snapping back to reality, I smiled as I took my first sip of coffee. Jake had agreed to stay friends only for now, but I knew that I had to think about a possible romantic future for us.

Looking across my desk I saw the paper with a note attached to the front, but in my mind I saw Jake's big grin, which in turn made me smile even more. If only there was some sign from above, that would let me know what was the right decision to make. I had done nothing but think about Jacob for the entire weekend and I was still no closer to having an answer.

Sighing, I picked up the note to read it.

'Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about.'

And just like that, my sign from above. Had I not just thought to myself that I had done nothing but think about Jake. Picking up that note and putting it in my purse I decided, right then, to not give up. I had to go for it and see where it took me.

The morning sped by, and I felt pounds lighter now that I had made a decision and decided to give Jake a chance. If I was honest with myself, I would have admitted that I still wasn't so sure about it all, but I would deal with that later. For the first time in ages I felt like I was moving forward.

At lunch Edward presented me with a delicious stir fry, and I couldn't help the moan that came out as I tasted the first bite. He was a seriously a good cook, and one look at him told me that he seemed to be pleased with my reaction. Cocky much? I smiled to myself at that thought.

When Edward asked my about my weekend, I decided to not go into too much detail and just say that it was pretty good. Yes, he was now a friend I guess, but something held me back from telling him. He told me that he had a pretty bad weekend which only made me happier that I hadn't told me about mine.

We both received a message from Emmett at the same time, inviting us to a party at his and Edward's house, which in true Em form, Edward had no idea about. At least I would have something to do this weekend, and I am sure that Emmett wouldn't mind if I invited Jacob to come along as well.

Thanking Edward for my lunch, I got up and was about to head out the door when I thought about Jacob and the note Edward left me again. I turned back to him and thanked him again for the note, telling him that I too understood the notes message.

Smiling to myself, I headed to my classroom to with five minutes to spare before the bell went, so I decided to text Jacob and invite him to the party. Almost instantly I received a text back saying that he was looking forward to it and couldn't wait to catch up again.

And so my week travelled along at the same pace, coffees and notes in the mornings, heavenly lunches with Edward, phone calls at night with Jacob and counting down the hours until the weekend.

Finally Saturday arrived, Alice and Rose suspiciously absent from the apartment. Normally if there were plans for the evening, they were swarming like vultures waiting to get their claws into me. Sounds dramatic I know, but believe me, it fits. Not one millimeter of my body lacks attention when those two are helping me get ready. While they thought they were helping me, I thought it was just plain annoying and aggravating, but I always end up giving in to save any hurt feelings. Tonight though, I would welcome their attention. I wanted to look and feel great, like a new start for the new me.

After several hours of pacing the apartment and five unreturned phone calls to Al and Rose, they at long last waltzed through the door laughing quietly between themselves.

"Where the hell have you guys been? I have been trying to reach you both for the last couple of hours." I wasn't mad at them, but I was starting to get worried.

"You know us Bel, party tonight and we need to be prepared." Alice pulled some bags out from behind her back. "Plus we just got back from Em's place, helped him sort out some music for tonight and dropped off some alcohol so we can make some kick ass cocktails later."

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you guys would help me get ready for the party, you know, work some of your magic." I glanced up at them when I didn't hear any squealing. That is what usually happens when I give in to them both.

"Alright, what the fuck happened and where the hell is our friend Bella," Rose deadpanned.

Alice was still just looking at me in shock. "You are _asking_ us to get you ready for this party. Don't joke around about this stuff Bella, you know how seriously we take it." She looked to Rose for confirmation.

"So who you wanna look hot stuff for tonight huh Bell?" I knew I should have seen that coming from Rose.

"Edward seemed pretty hyped up about the party tonight as well, have you two been talking about it at school," Alice asked with a huge smile on her face.

"No we have not Al, and for the millionth time, there is nothing going on between Edward and I."

"Not that it doesn't please me to hear you say that about the fuckwad, but I have to admit, you are never excited about us getting you ready for anything. What gives?" Rosalie being tactful as ever.

"I just feel like starting fresh tonight, letting go and seeing where the night takes us, that's all. I'm sick of worrying over every little thing in my life and I want to start having some fun. Jesus guys, I'm 23 and I act 43," they started to protest but I was having none of it. "I know you guys love me how I am, but I want, no I _need_ to move on and start living. And I know that you are both going to help me do that." While I was making my little speech, I was getting a beer for all three of us out of the fridge. I could vaguely hear the girls talking in hushed tones and thought I could make out Alice saying Edward's name, but I continued with what I was doing. Let Al think what she wants, tonight nothing will bug me.

"So cheers," I held up my beer bottle and the girls clinked them together. "Here is to an enjoyable evening and letting our hair down. And maybe getting lucky." I looked at my girls and winked at them, shocking the hell out of Alice and maybe even Rosalie.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I also invited Jake. He is getting a lift with us and will be here around 7." Turning away from them to go and put some music on, I noticed the look of absolute horror on Al's face and the confused look on Rose's. They would just have to get used to Jacob being around a lot more in the future and no time to start like the present.

EPOV

One hour. The amount of time I had left to figure out what I was going to say to Bella. I was already dressed and ready for the party and now trying hard to sort through the nerves that were beginning to take over.

Anyone would think that I was fifteen again and about to ask the girl I was crushing on out on a first date. Hell, I don't think I was even this nervous the first time I stole second base with Heidi, and that is saying something. My heart was crashing through my chest then and I remember making a deal with the big man upstairs if he let it happen. One month of complete concentration at school, all homework and chores done if he would just grant me this one wish. Well, he came through and then some that night all those years ago, so maybe it was worth another shot.

Shaking my head at my thoughts and feeling like a complete tool, I was looking in the mirror and practicing my speech when Em walked straight in the room.

"Christ Emmett, do you never knock?" I hoped to fuck that he did not see of hear anything.

"Then I would miss you making kissy faces at yourself in the mirror, Edwina." Emmett puckered his lips at me and made slurping noises, making me shake my head in disgust at him.

"Ugh, give it a rest you fool," I had to look the other way, I was entirely too wound up at the moment, and while I knew that he was only mucking around, I didn't want to end up snapping at him.

"I've never seen you this worked up over a girl Ed. Don't get me wrong, I think it is a great thing, but you need to chill a little. Go with the flow, let things happen." Emmett had hands clasped in front of him like he was praying to Buddha or doing a yoga move.

"Thank you for that pearl of wisdom, oh wise one." I cracked a smile while bowing at him and thought, fuck it, it's a party, relax.

"Now there's the Eddie that we know and love, nice to have you back. What's say we get this party started brother." He raised his eyebrows at me, so I laughed at him and followed into the lounge room that looked pretty good for a small gathering. Alice never does things by halves and she had put up some mood lighting, a disco ball that reflected all of the lights and made a dance floor in the middle of the room. Off to the side was a makeshift bar that housed all of the essentials for a kick ass party. It was a lot of effort to go to for a gathering of maybe ten people at most, but it's typical Alice.

Emmett handed me a shot of Tequila, which was down my throat before I could even think of the vile stuff. Tequila and I go way back, and I have to say, it's not a particularly good friend to me. Em of course knows this, and never fails to start the night of with a shot or two, just to piss me off. I don't worry too much about it, his nemesis is Sambucca and I always manage to get him back and then some throughout the course of the evening. Payback is a bitch.

Putting some music on and grabbing myself a beer I heard a knock at the door and immediately felt my palms begin to sweat. Get a fucking grip, you girl.

Opening the door revealed it was just Ben and Angela, who were friends of Rose and Emmetts and I hope the disappointment didn't show too much on my face. As I was about to close the door, I heard Alice yelling out to keep it open. I stuck my head out the door to find Alice, Jasper and Rose walking up to the apartment, but no Bella. She must have driven and was parking the car.

After about five minutes and making sure that everyone had a drink, I started to wonder about Bella, but did not want to ask anyone where she was. Please tell me that she is still coming, Em hadn't mentioned about anyone cancelling.

Alice must have seen the look on my face and casually said, "Bella is driving herself over and should be here in about ten minutes." Thank you Alice.

Those were the longest ten minutes of my life. Seriously. Thankfully only a couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door and I made my way slowly to the door, trying to not draw attention to myself.

Bella stood there, looking fucking amazing in tight dark jeans and a sheer blue sleeveless top. Her hair was curled and soft down her back and I ached to run my fingers through it. Realising I had been staring, I let my eyes wander back to her face and smiled, to which she smiled in return.

"Hi Bella, I thought you weren't going to make it for a second there." That's it, just be casual, pretend like you don't want to rip her clothes to shreds and mount her on the floor.

"Hey Edward, good to see you." Another smile and with that she moved past me and into the apartment. I caught her scent as she drifted by and again I was forced to remember that it's not polite to ravish Bella when we have company. I was shutting the door, when it was stopped a few inches from being closed.

"What the fuck?" I was confused about not being able to get the door shut, but then I was face to face with the reason why it wouldn't.

"Hi, Edward is it? I'm Jacob, we met briefly the other night at the bar for Bella's birthday." He gave me a smug look, as if daring me to make a scene and kick him out.

"Sure, yeah, I remember you Jacob, I just wasn't aware that you would be joining us this evening." Hell no, who said it was okay for this fucker to come into my house for my party. I looked over at Em who just shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no idea about him coming.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Jake, we were planning to hang out this weekend, and I thought that you guys wouldn't mind if he tagged along." Bella was looking a little uncomfortable by now, and that was the last thing I wanted. Besides it was better that they were 'hanging out' here at the party with all of us around rather than by themselves at her place, so I just had to suck it up.

"Of course we don't mind Bella, you know, any friend of yours and all that crap." I smiled at her, but I couldn't quite mean it and she gave me a funny look. "I'll just go get you guys a drink, beer ok to start?" At the nod of her head, I got out of there as quickly as possible to go and get their drinks.

And so started my own personal little nightmare. While I nursed my drink and sat in the corner watching everyone enjoy the party, Bella and Jake were pretty much oblivious to anyone else and getting pretty drunk in the process. They were not kissing or groping anything, in fact many would question if they were even a couple, but there was an intensity between them that wasn't there before. The only thing that gave me small hope was that Bella kept glancing in my direction, quickly averting her gaze when she realized that I was looking at her and returning to her conversation with Jacob. Unfortunately, this did not escape Jacob's attention either and the looks he kept giving me were going from bad to worse.

Emmett, being Emmett, decided that everyone needed to drink a little more. Personally, I had enough to drink already and was sticking to coke, though of course I told Em that there was a healthy dose of Jack Daniels in there just to keep him happy. I seemed to be the only one who wasn't drinking heavily though. A quick glance over in the girls direction confirmed that they had definitely had about ten cocktails too many and they were all trying to dance to the music that was playing, but stumbling might be a better word for it. At least they all seemed to be having a good time.

"Right, time for daredevils." Emmett yells, always the horny teenager. Did this guy still think he was in high school. While I was groaning, everyone else was clapping their hands and jumping up and down. Well, the girls were anyway.

"For anyone who doesn't know it, it's just like truth or dare, but no truth. If you don't do it, you drink. Simple. Okay, everyone sit, we'll roll to see who goes first."

As luck would have it, Jacob rolled the highest so he went first. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Bells, I dare you to spend the next ten minutes locked in that closet with me." He grinned over at Bella who was doing her best just to stay upright.

Looking around the room, and already blushing a scarlet red, Bella agreed to Jacob's dare. "Ok." I don't think she was capable of getting much else out.

Jake held out his hand, and helped Bella over to the closet, opened it for her and once she had gone inside, looked back at us, or should I say me, and winked. The little punk, I really didn't have a problem with kicking his ass if he kept this up.

After about five minutes, we all heard a giggle from Bella and it all became a little too much for me so I stood up and started to leave the room all the while receiving sad looks from Alice and Em. What I heard next stopped my in my tracks.

"Mmmm, Edward." Come again.

I backtracked into that room so fast it made my head spin.

"Did I just…. did I hear….. did Bella just say _my_ name?"

I looked around the room and everyone was silent, though clearly a couple were trying to contain their laughter.

"Somebody answer me, did I just hear correctly?" I really wanted to hear someone else confirm it, before I did my happy dance.

"Yes she did bro, you da man." Em came over and gave me a chest bump and grinning from ear to ear.

I knew that Bella would be embarrassed about it, so I quietly left the room to process what had just happened. She said my name, my fucking name. And just like that, I was back in the saddle.

I went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. The door opened behind me and I was about to yell out that it was occupied when Jacob came in and stared me down.

"Don't think I don't know your game plan Cullen. You have been staring at Bella all night long and it is starting to piss me off." Jacob was trying hard to not get worked up, but I could see him clenching his fists by his side. No doubt he was wondering if I had heard Bella's slip up.

"What's it to you, _Black_? I wasn't aware that you and Bella were a couple anyway." I wanted so badly to throw the closet incident in his smarmy face, but I couldn't do it to Bella.

"We aren't, a couple that is. Not yet anyway, but we will be in the near future. I don't want you fucking anything up for us."

"And how on earth could I fuck things up for you Jacob? If it is what you both want, then how could anything I do ruin it for you both." Now I was intrigued. Did he think I was a threat to his relationship with Bella? I know she just whispered my name while kissing someone else in passion I guess, but she is very drunk and may not even realize that she did it.

"You, your notes, your sucking up to get what you want out of her. You are so fucking obvious. She doesn't want you, so you want her even more. Once a player, always a player, you will never change. I love her with everything I have and believe me when I tell you that we _will_ be together soon." The fury on his face was almost overwhelming, the guy looked like he was fit to explode anytime soon.

"Never presume to know me, Jacob Black. I may have done things in the past that I am not proud of, but that is all behind me now. I truly care for Bella, and if she is happy to be with you, in any way, then I am happy for her. I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt like hell to see her with you, but if that is what it takes to see her smile, then so be it. I will gladly take her friendship over nothing any day, so long as she is in my life in one way or another. So take your threats and goddamn judgement of me, lock it up real tight, and go and be what she wants. But if you so much as put one foot in the wrong direction, if she sheds even one tear over you, you will regret the day that our paths crossed. Just remember that."

I was officially fuming. I wanted to strike out at him, to break his fucking nose and put him out of action for weeks, but I knew that Bella would be upset and that I couldn't do it.

"Pretty words, Ed," he sneered my name. "And don't you ever forget who she belongs to. She is mine and always will be, she doesn't need you for a friend so just keep your nose the fuck out of her life, it is better with you not in it. Don't look at her, don't speak to her, fuck, don't even think about her, for I will find out and you will answer to me. Understood. And I know you know what happened in there, but it means nothing, you hear me, absolutely nothing." Jacob looked crazed, I could tell that he had had far too much to drink, but it was no excuse really.

Shaking my head, I started for the door and saw someone moving away from it, I was only too aware that we had been overheard. When I heard a crash and a muttered 'fuck', I suddenly knew it could have only been one person, the only person who was clumsy enough to fall over their own two feet as they made a hasty retreat.

Looking to the end of the hall, I saw Bella on the floor with broken glass all around her and tears welling in those gorgeous brown eyes of hers. Letting out a small sob, she jumped to her feet and raced out of the apartment, with Alice close on her heels.

About to chase after her, Rose reached out to grab my arm.

"Give her some space Edward, she's going to need it." Unbelievably, she gave me a smile.

"So, I'm guessing she heard our conversation?" I hoped like hell that she hadn't. Yeah, Jacob was a complete wanker, but Bella would be devastated by his attitude. I was also trying in vain to remember everything that I had said, hoping like hell that I didn't compromise myself in any way.

"I think the whole neighbourhood heard your conversation. And by the way, those things you said, you should have told Bella all of that. Who would have thought that Edward 'one night only' Cullen actually has a heart and knows how to use it." She gave me a small squeeze around the shoulders, the most affection that she had ever shown me since I have known her.

Fuck it, everyone heard me and everyone heard her. They all know how I feel about Bella. Including Bella herself. But I really have no idea how she feels about me. Well, now all my cards are on the table and it is Bella's turn. I just had no idea what move she was going to make, and it was going to kill me waiting for her to make it.

**A/N: So what do you think Bella will do now? Edward or Jacob? Sparkles or dog hair? Ha Ha, sorry Jake fans, I really love him too but couldn't resist!**

**Please make my day and review.**


	20. Chapter 20 Reality Bites

**Wow. Loving all of the reviews for that last chapter, the most I have ever received. I'm guessing people liked that Edward is finally getting his act together and things are starting to happen between them. Thanks!**

**A reminder that this story is rated M for language and lemons.**

**I do not Twilight or it's characters, unfortunately for me.**

Chapter 20 – Reality Bites

BPOV

Mortified. There was no other word to describe how I felt when I woke up this morning. Ok, maybe there was. Ashamed, embarrassed, humiliated, horrified. I think I could go on and on, and that was just what I was feeling emotionally. There were also words like head-ringing, eyes-bugging, body-aching and vomit-inducing. I think I just about covered it.

My body and my mind were both in turmoil this morning. I thought parties were supposed to be fun, a chance for everyone to let their hair down. Not this slow torturous burn, reliving every horrid detail over and over until I was literally screaming in frustration.

A knock at the door cut off my screeching. Alice popped her head around the corner obviously just to check if someone was in my room trying to murder me.

"Bell, I know you had a rough night, but we all kind of did and have headaches as well, and well, that noise you're making, really not helping." She gave me a kind of twisted smile and grimaced clutching her head. I know exactly how she feels.

I had to get up and get myself some water or I would never feel better. Dragging my sorry ass out of bed, I walked out into the lounge and found Al and Rose sitting at the table. Al looked like I felt, but Rose, yet again, looked like she just came from a photo shoot.

"Don't you ever get a hangover Rose, not even a little headache or dodgy stomach." She always amazed me every morning when we woke up after a big night out, she never felt ill and was always bright and perky. Well as perky as Rose could ever be anyway.

"Just lucky I guess. Anyone for breakfast? Bacon, sausages, pancakes with syrup" She smiled at Al and I, looking just a little too innocent.

"You are evil, Rose, pure evil," Alice said as she raced for the bathroom again to worship the porcelain god.

"So Bel, good night last night, huh?" Rose stared straight at me, waiting for me to say something, anything.

"Yeah, fucking fantastic." Pretty much sums it up I thought.

"Can you remember everything that happened?"

"Unfortunately, I remember every miserable, horrible, can't goddamn believe it second of it." Sighing, I laid my head back on the table.

"I was so drunk, you would think that maybe there would be a little bit fairness in this situation and I could maybe not remember all of it. Is that too much to ask?"

"But where would the fun be in that, Bel." Rose started. "And you did provide everyone else with the evening's entertainment after all, so you did make everyone else happy. Except for Jacob that is." I knew she was winding me up, but it was all still a little raw.

"Please Rose, I can't do this yet. Maybe let's bring it up again in fifty years and we'll talk about it then. Or maybe not."

Alice took this moment to come back into the room.

"Feeling better sunshine." I really could kill Rose on mornings like these.

"So did she talk about it yet?" Alice directed the conversation towards Rose.

"Not yet, I think we are slowly working up to it though. So far she is willing to discuss it in fifty years, so let's see how you do, Pix."

"Hello, still in the room," I hated it when people talked about you like you weren't around.

"There are so many things to discuss Bella, I don't even know where to start," Alice was looking at me very seriously, like this conversation could start world peace or something.

"Why don't we start at the very beginning, and work our way through it." Rose being ever practical. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I can't get out of this conversation. Hell, I know that if it happened to someone else, I would be dying to find out what was going on.

"Right, so if you're gonna make me do this, let me just state for the record that I lost count of how many cocktails I had and therefore cannot be held responsible for my actions." Just wanted to get that out there before we started this conversation.

"Uh-uh Bel. Not going to wash this time. And haven't I heard somewhere that the truth always comes out when you are sloshed. Suck it up, babe. Now, get to the good stuff." I would gladly kill Rose at the moment, if my body didn't hurt so much of course.

"So, uh, I overheard Jake and Edward talking in the bathroom and …" Alice cut me off.

"Whoa, I thought we were going to start at the beginning. Back it up a little, to, let's see, the dare game. Yeah, let's start with that." Rose held her hand up to Al, who then high fived her. Glad to see that some people were getting enjoyment at my expense.

"Right, so, um, Jake as you know asked me to go into the closet, which I did for ten minutes and then I came out and couldn't find him anywhere so I went to the bathroom to look for him and heard him and Edward talking about me." Phew, finally take a breath.

"Oh, for Christ sake Bel, we want to know why you said Edward's name in the throes of passion while you were with Jake." Rose could never be called tactful.

"So you guys did actually hear that. I was hoping that it wasn't that loud."

"Oh no, we all heard you Bell, first the giggling and then the Mmmmm, Edward," Alice was trying to re-enactment the scene of the crime for me, complete with smooching noises and hands wandering all over her body.

"I was there Al, I don't need to be reminded how I sounded or what I said. Unfortunately I remember only too well how things went down." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"So what were you thinking, Bel?" Alice wanted to know. Honestly, I wanted to know the same thing.

"That's the thing guys, I wasn't thinking. All I know is that when we first went into the closest, Jake was telling me some funny stories from when we used to be kids. Hence the giggling you heard. When he leaned in to kiss me, I didn't stop him, I wanted him to kiss me. And he did, it started out very sweet but soon became a lot more passionate, and I don't know why I said Edward's name. It just happened." That I really couldn't explain. I was not trying to keep anything from the girls, but I had absolutely no idea what came over me.

"You do know what this means don't you Bella?" Al was still looking like death but was starting to get excited talking about the party last night.

"I'm sure you are going to tell me, right?" Here we go.

"Come on Bel, don't play dumb. You want him, plain and simple. And he wants you back. The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know what I want Rose. I thought you couldn't stand Edward, why aren't you trying to warn me off him yet?"

Rose stopped filing her nails for a second and scrunched up her nose a little.

"As much as I would like to continue bagging him out, I actually saw a different side to him last night. I don't know if you could say that I think he is a good guy yet, but I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. For now. The douche seems to really like you Bell and so long as he has your best interest at heart, than I am cool with it."

"I know how much he likes you Bella, you only have to watch him when he looks at you and it is written all over his face. And all the things that he has been doing for you lately, all the little love notes. It's like something out of a movie." Alice again had a faraway look in her eye. "Didn't I tell you that I saw you guys together? One of these days, you both might actually listen to me."

"Don't book the church just yet Al. I haven't really had time to think things through and I don't think today is the day to do it. I just need a little time."

"You seriously can't be still considering Jacob. That mutt behaved like a fuckwit last night, please tell me Bella that you can see that." I don't know why, but Rose and Jake have never really got along for all of the years that they have known each other.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Guys, before the party I had decided to give Jake and I another chance at being a couple. I have really missed him and .." I held up my hand as I could see Rose was just about to cut in. "I have missed him and felt so comfortable around him for the last couple of weeks. Everything that has happened in the last week or so has pointed us in that direction and I really wanted to see if it could work between us. I love him, I'm not sure in what context but I thought that I should give us both the chance to work it out. Now I'm not so sure."

"Bella, did you even hear what he was saying about you in that bathroom. The guy thinks he owns you, like some possession. He wants to decide who you can and can't see. It would never work and you know it." Rose was getting angry by this stage and I couldn't help but feed a little off her anger. I started to remember bits and pieces about the conversation that I overheard last night.

_Don't you ever forget who she belongs to. She is mine and always will be, she doesn't need you for a friend so just keep your nose the fuck out of her life, it is better with you not in it. Don't look at her, don't speak to her, fuck, don't even think about her, for I will find out and you will answer to me. Understood._

I may not be the most outgoing person in the world, but I would not stand for someone treating me like a possession. I have known Jake to be a little jealous in the past, but this was bordering on obsession. And quite frankly, it scared me a little.

_You, your notes, your sucking up to get what you want out of her. You are so fucking obvious. She doesn't want you, so you want her even more. Once a player, always a player, you will never change. I love her with everything I have and believe me when I tell you that we will be together soon._

All of these words were going around and around in my head, it was hard to make sense of them anymore. I know that Jake loves me and wants more than friendship, but this was getting to be a little too much. And is what he says about Edward true? Does he only want me because he thinks he can't have me and I present a challenge? Can a leopard ever change his spots?

_I may have done things in the past that I am not proud of, but that is all behind me now. I truly care for Bella, and if she is happy to be with you, in any way, then I am happy for her. I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt like hell to see her with you, but if that is what it takes to see her smile, then so be it. I will gladly take her friendship over nothing any day, so long as she is in my life in one way or another. So take your threats and goddamn judgement of me, lock it up real tight, and go and be what she wants. But if you so much as put one foot in the wrong direction, if she sheds even one tear over you, you will regret the day that our paths crossed._

This was the most confusing of all. I know I can deal with Jacob, but I don't know Edward enough to know if what he said was sincere. It sure sounded like he meant it, and he didn't know that I could hear what he was saying so why would he lie about it. He has been an ass in the past, but he never held back from saying whatever he wanted, I can't imagine that he would start now. Ugh, this is all just too complicated. I need more time to think and to sleep.

"So guys, thanks for the support. Don't know what the fuck I'll do just yet, but I really need more sleep. Speak to you both later." With that I got up and headed back into my bedroom. "Oh, if Jacob calls, please let him know that I am sleeping and I'll call him later. I can't handle him today." I didn't look behind me but I knew without a doubt that Al and Rose were watching me walk away and itching to ask me another hundred or so questions. All in good time, we could get to that later.

**JacobPOV**

"Mmmmm," that's right baby. "Edward."

What the fuck? Did she just say Edward. Talk about sobering up quickly. It was goddamn loud too, I hope that man whore didn't hear it or I would never hear the end of it.

"What's going on Bella," I asked, keeping it to a whisper. Everyone out in the lounge seemed suspiciously quiet and I didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about.

"With what Jake." She looked up at me like nothing was wrong, and I wasn't sure if she knew what had happened or not.

"With you and Edward. He's done nothing but stare at you the whole night and it's really starting to piss me off." I could feel it all starting to slip away and I absolutely had to stop it, one way or another.

"Nothing, we are just friends that's all. I'm starting to get sick of actually telling everyone the same thing over and over."

"Obviously you are only friends, that's way you say his name while making out with me. Come on Bells. What do you expect?" I love the girl, but sometimes she was the most stubborn person that I have ever come across.

"Can't talk just now Jake, too drunk. Sorry about before, you know, the name thing." She looked up at me and kind of grimaced before opening the closet door.

Reaching out to grab her arm to stop her before she disappeared, I wrapped her in a hug and told her we'd talk tomorrow. "Love ya Bells." Too much for my own good.

"You too Jake." On her tiptoes, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I saw Edward get up and head into the bathroom, so I decided to follow him and tell him to stay away and mind his own business.

He seemed surprise that I knew his game, and went on to spout a whole heap of lies which I hoped Bella would be smart enough not to fall for. I knew I overstepped my boundaries when I was telling him to stay away, but he made me so fucking angry that I could not help myself. If I was honest, I sounded like a bit of a possessive dick, but I had to get my point across and I was too far gone by this stage to care.

My heart dropped below my knees when I heard the crash outside and we discovered that Bella, and everyone for that matter, had heard everything that was said in the heat of the moment.

And that fucker would come out smelling of roses, while I would be made the bad guy. I couldn't remember every word that I had said, but I knew that it didn't paint me in a good light. Why the fuck did I get into it with him, here at his place with all of his friends and with a belly full of alcohol. Not my wisest decision.

Bella raced out of the door, followed closely by Alice, everyone else so quiet you could here a pin drop. I took a quick look around and decided that nothing good would come of me staying here any longer.

With one last, hate filled look at Edward, I stormed out of the front door and slammed it behind me. What started out as such a promising evening quickly turned into a night that I would love to forget. I just hope that when I spoke with Bella tomorrow, I could explain my behavior to her and we could get past this. I could not let her slip through my fingers again, and if she did, Edward would have to pay.

**A/N: So Bella is still a little confused. Maybe she needs a little nudge in the right direction.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21 Living out loud

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, apart from the one who offered no constructive criticism but just said they hated it and that my story was stupid. Oh well, I guess you can't please everyone. Many of you are loving the change in Ed (no surprise there!) but don't want Bella to give in straight away. I have to say, I agree as well, he's got to work for it a bit!**

**A reminder that I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**This story is rated M for bad language and lemons.**

Chapter 21 – Living out loud

**EPOV**

Sunday night, tomorrow's lunch of mushroom ravioli already made and all my class notes for the week done. I guess things can get done when everyone decides to lay low for the day.

I understood Bella, Jake and my reasons for not wanting to talk today, but all of our friends were being suspiciously quiet on the western front. Especially Emmett. Right about now he should be making my life hell and shouting it from the rooftops, but as we speak he was watching tv and being relatively normal.

So now, it's still early and I am trying to decide on my note for Bella tomorrow. I don't want to scare her off with anything too soppy, but now she knows how I feel about her, I don't have to hold back either.

Needing a break as I was getting nowhere, I headed out into the lounge to talk to Em. I knew that he saw me walk out but he was being suspiciously quiet, until he decided to be a smart ass, that is.

"Mmmmmm. Edward." Okay, hold on tight, here we go.

Ignoring him, I walked straight past him into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, just like that. Oh Edward." Emmett thought he was being pretty funny right about now.

"Come on Ed, say something." He finally looked over at me. "You're my hero you know." He says smiling that huge ass smile at me then reaching out and fist bumping me as well as slapping me on the back.

"What do you mean," now he just had me totally confused, but I am sure in Emmettland it make perfect sense.

"Dude, you can make a hot chick moan your name without you even laying a single finger on her. I am seriously impressed with your mad skills." Em had an incredulous look on his face, like he was standing before his king and was about to start bowing and pledging allegiance. I was about to chew him out about being such an imbecile but I stopped and thought about it.

"You know, I think you're right big brother. I am the king." I laughed along with him, I wasn't convinced like Em was of my power over Bella, but I have to admit it did feel pretty fucking good.

"Glad to see you decided to come out of your room finally. I was starting to wonder if you had someone in there with you."

"No, just had things to prepare for school. So, good party huh?" Emmett thinks any party is a good party.

"I thought it was very enlightening Ed, how bout you? Did you enjoy it?" He was just staring at me, waiting on my answer and it looked like he was actually holding his breath.

"No one will forget it for awhile, that's for sure. And now that we are talking about it, do you always have to start the fucked up high school games whenever we drink. Daredevils, spin the bottle, truth or dare. Jesus Em we're not 15 anymore. Things never work out well when we play shit like that. Never again."

"I thought things worked out marvelously. All went according to my evil plan. Mwahahahaha." Em began to twirl his imaginery moustache. Clown.

"Yeah, you are one big, badass who plays daredevil and drinks pina coladas. People are shaking in their boots the world over." The idea was comical.

"One pina colada and I never live it down. That was years ago Eddie, you should have forgotten that shit by now. I'm telling you, Rose made me drink it." For some reason Emmett was horrified that he was busted drinking a Pina Colada at a bar years ago and I am never one to let go anything that will embarrass the fuck out of him.

"So, have you spoken to Rose today?" I was fishing for any information about Bella.

"Yeah, not long ago. Alice and Bella were both sleeping and trying to recover from all of the shots they did last night, and Rosie was just chilling."

"Did they have a good time?" More fishing.

"Think so," he said, paying me pretty much zero attention now.

"For fuck's sake Em, don't make me drag it out of you. Did they say anything about all of the drama last night? How is Bella feeling and has she spoken to Jacob yet?"

"Slow down Ed. Rose didn't say a lot about it. Bella has pretty much been out of it most of the day, but Rosie was impressed with you. Well done, she might just be coming around to you and Bella."

"Yeah, cause that is exactly why I planned it all like that you twat, just to impress Rose. Shit Em, were you there last night? Do you remember Bella running out crying? I want to call her, but I want to give her some space at the same time. Jesus, it's all so fucked up."

"I don't know why you're worrying so much. Jacob was the dick last night, you know it, Bella knows it, fuck even Jacob himself knows it."

"I guess I just feel terrible that she had to hear everything the way that she did. I really like her Em, which is all terribly confusing for me. I haven't been here for such a long time and I have no goddamn clue what my next move is. I don't want to fuck anything up before it even has a chance to get started." Emmett was just smiling at me.

"What?"

"You know Ed, I give you shit all of the time because, well, mostly because you deserve it. You can be an ass, and a conceited one at that, but I can see what you feel for Bella is true. Just follow your gut and don't be afraid to tell her the truth, you can't do much more than that. And a word of advice, take it slowly with her. Last night was only icing on the cake of what she has been through with guys, so don't push it ok. Oh, and give up on the skanks. It doesn't help you or your situation with Bella, and let's face it, it's just plain nasty." Emmett visibly shuddered at the thought, and to tell the truth, so did I when I thought about it.

He stood up, about to head into his room for the night.

"Listen bro, I gotta go give Rosie her late night call" he winks, I so do not want to read into that, "but I think you should just relax a little. She's totally into you, and after the way it all went down, she'll come round eventually. See ya in the morning." With that he disappeared and I was left alone in the lounge, felling a little better about it all.

I finally managed to write my note for Bella and then get some sleep before the horrible beeping of the alarm woke me. I was incredibly nervous about school today, but I also couldn't wait to see Bella and find out her reaction to the madness that took place on Saturday night.

Pulling up into the school staff car park, I was surprised to see Bella's truck already there. Hopefully I would still be able to get into her classroom and leave her things for her without having to run into her just yet.

Unfortunately when I peered in the classroom I found that Bella was already there and scribbling furiously on the board. In hindsight I realized if I had just slowed down a little and assessed the situation before I rushed in guns blazing, things might have been ok. Maybe not ok, but a hell of a lot less embarrassing, for all parties concerned.

Having seen her at the board I made a snap decision to race in there, give her the coffee and newspaper and lay it all on the line. Racing over to her table, I paid no attention to anything other than the back of Bella and the little gasp of surprise she let out when I put her things on the desk.

"Bella, about Saturday night, I just wanted to let you know that I meant every word I said about…"

"Thanks for coffee Edward, but I really don't…"

"No, don't interrupt me, I need to get this off my chest." The fact that she was looking at me absolutely horrified should have stopped me in my tracks, but I was so pumped up by Em's little talk of my sexual prowess last night that I took no notice.

"I meant every word, and I had no idea that you were standing there, so I didn't say anything just to impress you. I'm sorry that you had to hear what Jacob the dick sa.." she interrupted me again.

"Edward, I must insist that we stop now and take….." another warning sign ignored, she was looking positively flustered but I kept right on going.

"This can't wait or I may never have the nerve again. I like you Bella, I mean really like you and it has nothing to do with you being another notch on my bedpost. Hell I could care less if you never wanted to sleep with me. Ok, lying a little with that one, but I just want to take it slowly so we can get to know each other. Please say that you will at least think about it, I know I was a jerk to you in the past, that's putting it mildly after what seemed like a revolving door of women, but I swear it wasn't like that and they all meant absolutely nothing to me. Please, just say something. Anything." I was starting to become unnerved by the complete silence and my total lack of brain to mouth filter, allowing me to just spew whatever came into my head whether it sounded good or not.

Looking at Bella, she had a half grin, half grimace on her face and I couldn't for the life of me figure it out.

"Edward, turn around." What the?

"What are you talking about Bella?" She had me stumped.

"Edward, just turn around please."

Deciding to do whatever the hell she wanted I turned around and was met with the embarrassed stares of not one person, but what I would say was closer to thirty people. Holy fuck. This could not be happening. Most of those people looked like they were about to burst into laughter at any moment and I had to look back to Bella just to get away from the stares and now, oh fuck me, the whispering and giggles.

"You see Edward, the senior drama and English classes are getting together to perform some of Shakespeare's work, and we decided to come in early to get a head start on the project. Tanya has most of her class here and I have roughly half of my class here this morning."

Kill me now, Tanya's drama class? The same Tanya who I just lumped in with the revolving door of women who mean absolutely nothing to me. Please, if there is a god, and right now I am seriously having second thoughts about that, let her not be in this classroom.

Turning back to face the class, I was immediately drawn to the furious gaze of Tanya, who was standing towards the back of the classroom. I would be in serious damage control for the rest of the semester at this rate. I soon came to understand though, that I didn't give a fuck what Tanya thought. Yes I would like to remain friends, or at least civil, but truthfully I was only worried about the reactions of one person. Bella.

I never seem to be able to get anything right where Bella is concerned. Is it because I am trying too hard, something that I have never done before in the past?

Coming back to the situation at hand, I looked at Bella who herself was having trouble not laughing in my face. "Right, um, so that is how to project your voice to the back of the class Miss Swan. A lesson that we should all know for drama class. I'm glad I could help you out this morning with your lesson. Now if you'll all excuse me, I will see you later." With one last look in Bella's direction, I hightailed it out of there as fast as my legs would allow me at the moment. Knowing that thirty pairs of eyes were following my every move, I stumbled on my way out, hit my head on the door and was rewarded with the loudest laughter that I had heard in a long time. I almost felt like going back in and taking a bow, but luckily thought better of it and headed straight out to my car to take some deep breaths.

Once safely inside my car, I let the awkwardness and humiliation take over. Could that possibly have gone any worse? I cannot imagine any scenario that could be any more embarrassing. Every little thing that I did went to shit where Bella was concerned. People are right when they say karma is a bitch.

When the bell rang I had to force myself to get out of the car and head across to my classroom. Today was going to be the longest day that I had to endure, of that I was sure.

Like I expected, the day was full of jokes at my expense and by the time lunch came I was in desperate need of a hiding place. The whole student body was aware of what happened by now, I was hoping that the staff were a little more refined and less likely to take the piss out of me at every opportunity. Regrettably, the first person I saw when I walked into the staff room was Tanya. That was a situation that I had no idea how to fix.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry if you thought that I was referring to you this morning. A lot of things have happened between Bella and I that have nothing to do with you, and that was all I meant."

"Eddie, I under…"

"Sorry Tanya, I have to do something very important right now, but I will speak with you later, ok." I know that it sounded incredibly rude, but right now, I didn't give a fuck. Regardless of what I had said to her earlier, Tanya had been part of the problem and I wanted there to be no more misunderstandings between any of us. She had to know once and for all that it was never going to happen.

"Bella." Bella had just come in and was sitting down at a table and I wanted to speak to her before anyone else joined her at the table. She looked up at me as I placed her lunch in front of her.

"This looks like mushroom ravioli," Bella said taking a deep whiff from her lunch. "Mmmm, my favourite."

Just hearing her moan while she was smelling her lunch brought back 'closet' memories. I have tried and tried, but I don't think that I will ever get that memory out of my head, and I know that it will come back to haunt me at the most inopportune times.

"I hope you enjoy it." I know I am enjoying watching her eat it.

"So Edward, great performance this morning. One of the best I've seen in a long time actually." She had stopped eating and was smirking at me.

"I think I should just leave the school now and move to Alaska to avoid any further embarrassment. You could have warned me, you know."

"Yeah, like I didn't try, twice I might add. It's not my fault that you don't listen to me. Besides, it was kinda fun, seeing the ever confident Edward Cullen squirm a little." A giggle escaped her lips and I realized that she really was enjoying this.

"You are thoroughly loving my discomfort, aren't you?" I was right, she was having fun with this.

"Oh, Edward, if you could have seen your face when you realized that we weren't alone, it was priceless. I wish that Em…could have….been…oh shit." Ok, so now she couldn't even get a sentence out without cracking up with laughter. I was never going to hear the end of this, especially if Emmett were to find out.

"Please Bella, I beg of you, do not tell Emmett. I don't think my life would be worth living if he found out about it." I gave her my puppy dog eyes, hoping that it would work for me.

"Not a chance in hell Edward. It was just too good not to share."

"Thanks for nothing, friend." I softened it with a smile so that she knew I wasn't really mad her. I would probably already be on the phone to Em if it had happened to anyone else other than yours truly.

Now I had to get past all of the joking and try to seriously talk to her about what had happened over the weekend and this morning, if only I had a clue where to start.

**BPOV**

Walking into the staff room for lunch, I was going over my trainwreck of a morning yet again in my head.

When Edward walked in and put down my coffee and paper, I remember thinking to myself, please don't make a big deal about anything. It didn't even occur to me that he would just go off on a tangent without even taking in his surroundings. I honestly tried to stop him, I did. Unfortunately for the both of us, he wouldn't listen to what I was trying to say and he just kept going on, digging us both in deeper.

I wish I had a camera to record the look on his face when he turned around and saw that we were not alone, and far from it at that. It was one of the funniest things that I had seen in a long time and it took everything I had to not burst into hysterical laughter.

The final straw came when he tripped and hit his head on the way out and everyone cracked up laughing. By that time I was a goner and I was laughing along with everyone else.

I looked over to the chaos that was now my class and the first thing that I noticed was the look on Tanya's face. She was fuming and glaring at me like it was all my fault and that I had planned everything that had just happened. Right now, I didn't care. I had just had my private life aired in front of my senior class who were discussing it with each other as we speak and I knew it wouldn't take long to spread throughout the school. The only thing that slightly mollified me was the fact that if I was suffering or embarrassed, then Edward would be so much more than me.

Making myself concentrate on the reaction of the class after what had happened was a good way to distract myself from what he actually said. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to process anything just yet, but then again, I didn't know when I ever would be. It was easy for me to hate Edward. He was a jerk more than once and it was quite easy for me to label him so and put him away in my mind where I would never think about him again.

Then he was my friend, and I have got to admit, if only to myself, that I really enjoyed his company. I discovered that there was a lot more to him than just the womanizer. Though that still played a major part, as a friend he seemed more like a lovable rogue, someone who you could shake your head at and be disgusted at his antics, but still laugh along with him anyway and even ask to hear more of his stories. I think we may have been friends from the start if we had met naturally through Em and Rose and not by being set up on a blind date.

Now that I was just starting to slot nicely into the friend category, he had to go and screw it all up by going all emo on my ass. Totally not what I expected and the timing could not have been worse. I was just starting to get my shit together with Jake, and to be happy about the decision I made and then it all had to get fucked up out of control at the party. I'm not stupid, I do know that on some level I am attracted to Edward, otherwise I would have never have said his name while kissing Jake. I just never thought that it would ever become such an issue and would prevent me from moving on with my life.

What I had to figure out now was exactly what I wanted. On one hand I had Jake, my friend for life and someone who knows me like the back of my hand. He loves me, would do anything for me and on some level I know that I am attracted to him as well. Not to the same degree as Edward but there was certainly something there. Then I hear him talking about me like he owned me, like I was a toy that he could maneuver at will. Never going to happen and he should know me better than that. The fact that he completely believed what he was saying was the scary part, and I don't think that I could ever enter into a relationship that was so possessive.

Then I had Edward, who I had thought about all day yesterday, and who I was aching to touch and explore. Without a doubt I was sexually attracted to him, but I don't know if I could ever trust him. How can someone change literally overnight? It would never work between us if I couldn't totally trust him, so was it worth all of the pain that would surely cripple me when, not if, he fucked up?

I was brought back to the present when I sat down at the lunch table and I could overhear Edward trying to get away from Tanya. Within two seconds, he was at the table with the most delicious smelling lunch yet, and it turned out to be my favourite, mushroom ravioli.

I couldn't resist having a little joke at his expense, and before I knew it I was in fits of laughter again, probably for about the tenth time that day. I knew that I had to tell Em the story, and no matter how much he begged, there is no way in hell that I wouldn't be passing this one on.

All joking aside, it was suddenly quiet at our table and I knew that we were about to get into the serious stuff. Edward was opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to say something but didn't quite know how to get it out and I decided to put him out of his misery.

"I guess I should thank you first of all for standing up to Jacob for me. I have never heard him talk like that before and it kind of shocked the hell out of me, that is why I was so upset. It didn't help that I was like crazy drunk either." Ok, first thing out in the open.

"No need to thank me Bella, Jacob was being a jerk and I hoped that you didn't hear any of it. I knew that it would upset you if you did." I nodded my head and just like that the mood had changed drastically. "Have you spoken to him yet?" Edward asked me and I wondered if he was fishing for information about our dating status. I wasn't going to answer but I thought of all that he had put on the line this morning and I came to the conclusion that it was the least that I could do.

"Not yet, I just don't know what to say to him. We were so close for so long and then didn't talk for ages and I guess that I don't want to lose his friendship again so soon after I have it back. In saying that, I will never accept the way he spoke about me so I will just have to wait and see I guess. But we are not dating, if that is what you are building up to." He looked up at me in surprise.

"I wasn't going to ask you, but I won't lie to you. It is good to know." He seemed to let a breath he had been holding out.

"Edward, I'm going to be honest with you. I am very flattered with all of the attention that you have been giving me and things may have been different if we met in other circumstances. I am just not sure if you know what it takes to be in a committed relationship and I won't accept anything less. Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical, you know, three weeks ago we were on a date and you ended up going home with the waitress. Yes, I know all about it, same friends remember." He was looking very uncomfortable at the way the conversation was going, but I had to get it all out there.

"I understand Bella, I truly do. In no way do I want to pressure or rush you into a relationship that you aren't ready for. But I do want you to know that you have options, and I am one of them. I'm not perfect, which you are well aware of, but I would never take you for granted and I would treat you like you deserve to be treated if you gave me the chance. Just keep me in mind, that is all I ask, and I will prove to you that I can be trusted and I am the right choice." Edward was smiling at me, that breathtaking smile that could melt even the coldest heart. He gathered up our plates and was pushing back his chair, about to head off to his next class.

"Thanks Edward, for being a friend and being patient." Smiling at him, I too got up to gather my things and I came across his note from this morning.

_Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?_

"Oh and Edward, I think it hurts more to say nothing." With that I left for my class.

**A/N: Slowly, slowly. Good things come to those who wait.**

**Above quote is from an unknown author.**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22 Can't hardly wait

**Thanks all for the lovely reviews. I read them all over and over again, that is how sad my life is!?**

**Reminder that this story is rated M for language and sexual content.**

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or any of it's fabulous characters. **

Chapter 22 – Can't hardly wait

BPOV

The days and weeks flew by after the embarrassing 'Edward confesses all in front of my class' incident, otherwise known as the 'kill me now I'm so fucking embarrassed incident'. Five weeks later and I think I still wore the blush from that day.

Things had returned to relative normality for me. The school buzz about the aforementioned incident had finally died down when a teacher was busted having an affair with a student, and I hate to admit it but my first response to that was – which teacher? Was it Edward? I found out that it wasn't him, for which I subsequently felt guilty, but Mr. Turner, a forty something married father of two which shocked the hell out of me. I guess you never really know what goes on behind closed doors.

Edward had continued bringing me coffee, the paper and a note every morning, even though our deal had only been for one month. I had tried many times to get him to stop, but the most I could negotiate was that we take turns with lunch. This week was my turn, and I was trying hard to outdo the amazing meals that he kept providing, but unfortunately I could never quite match his standard.

Finally my morning classes had finished, and as I was heading to the staff room for lunch, I was thinking to myself how relieved I was that today was Friday and I had a weekend to myself. The week had been crazy busy, today had been the presentation of the combined Drama and English class project that we were working on and I had never been so glad to see a school task over and done with.

The fact that I had to spend so much time with Tanya did not make things very enjoyable. Fuck, who was I kidding, she made it absolutely freaking torturous. She never wasted an opportunity to embarrass me in front of my class or other staff members. She put me down at every turn and tried to make me jealous of her relationship with Edward. Hello, you insane bitch, _what_ relationship. She even tripped me once when I was walking into class and pretended to be worried over my safety. Worried my ass. All she was worried about was that Edward had seen what she had done and she didn't know how to backpedal fast enough.

I was getting our lunches out, chicken Caesar salads, and was stopped midway as somebody covered my eyes with their hands. I knew at once that it was Edward. That inexplicable buzz that I felt every single time we touched was there and I could literally feel the air humming with our electricity.

"Hi Edward, your lunch is ready." He exhaled softly in my ear and I was rewarded with tingles down the length of my entire body. Oh this is just ridiculous, he was just breathing for god sakes Bella. If he could do that to me while just breathing on me, imagine what he could do if he was really trying to excite me. Stopping that line of thinking before it got me into trouble, I spun around to look at him and hand him his plate.

Upon turning I sucked in my breath and was lucky to stay upright. His face was about two inches from mine and I could not do anything but stare into those gorgeous green orbs of his. I felt like a deer in the headlights, I knew that I should move or do something, _anything_, but my body would not obey and I stayed stock still.

Edward visibly shook himself and took a step back, allowing me to regather my thoughts and actually function again.

"Thanks Bella. For lunch I mean," he said, looking almost as flustered as I felt. I handed him his plate and we walked over to an available table.

"So, did you get my note this morning?" Edward was just staring and I was finding it hard to have a coherent thought.

"Yep," I answered. I was at a loss for words, I had no idea what I was going to say to him.

"And…" He left it at that, waiting for me to respond.

Up until about two weeks ago, the notes had all been optimistic and inspirational. They were mostly about friendship, with some about love thrown in every now and then for good measure.

The mood of the notes changed however, and they started to be a little more melancholy, relating more to love lost and loneliness. Alice and Rose thought it was Edward's way of letting me know that he was waiting for me to make a move on our relationship, that he was wanting to take it to the next level. At first I disagreed with them. We had been getting along so well as friends, it was almost possible to forget that just weeks ago I couldn't stand the sight of him, and we always enjoyed each other's company.

Then just this week the notes changed again, and were no longer quotes. Each day of the week he had asked me on a date, every note was different. The first note was not unlike one you might have received when you were twelve. It read : _Will you go out with me on Saturday night? Please circle which one… Yes No. _For some reason it made me feel incredibly guilty when I circled no and dropped the note on his desk that afternoon.

The next day the note was accompanied by a single tulip and was a simple question, _dinner in the park, Saturday night? _ I had never told him that tulips are my favourite flowers but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Rose or Alice were meddling again. Somehow, this time though, I could not hold it against them. Again with the guilt when I turned him down.

Wednesday and Thursday were much the same, first a classical cd compilation with the note scrawled on the actual cd asking me to see the Seattle Symphony Orchestra, and secondly a box of popcorn with a note attached asking me to the movies. Both dates I turned down, and both times I was on the receiving end of a Rosalie special, in other words, a hard smack across the head. She wasn't Edward's biggest fan but she thought that I should at least give him one date.

So today's note was really simple, no gimmicks, no props and it was by far my favourite. "_Bella, I would like nothing more than to go to dinner with you on Saturday night. Please say you will. Waiting, Edward."_

I had planned all morning to say no, even though the very thought of it made my heart actually ache. However, sitting here at the table with Edward and looking into his eyes, as I was forming the word no in my head, the word "ok" fell from my lips.

"Really?" Edward asked me, facing lighting up like a little boys on Christmas morning.

"Ok," I repeated. I guess I couldn't back out now and I would be kidding myself really if I said I didn't want to go. So after a week of resisting the irresistible Edward Cullen, it all amounted to nothing and I was just like everyone else who could never say no to him.

"Bella, you won't regret it. We'll have a great time, I swear," he was saying as he was getting up to leave for class. "I'll pick you up at seven, if that's alright?"

"Sure, see you then." I was still somewhat speechless and not able to form entire sentences just yet, wondering how I got from hating him, to not thinking about him, to maybe dating him.

I needed to talk to someone about it and my only options really were Rose and Alice, even though I knew it would mean the Spanish Inquisition. Al was heading over to Jaspers tomorrow to stay for the weekend and likewise with Rose and Emmett. Normally that was the beauty of sharing with those two, they were always away and spending time with their other halves, but I had a feeling that I would need their support before I went on this date. Tonight would be my only chance to discuss it with them, so I sent them a quick text to see if they were free.

Alice must have been sitting on her phone, just waiting for my text, as I received a reply almost instantaneously.

_I'm around. Why? What's up? A._

I was hoping to avoid mentioning Edward until later, but then thought differently. Better to get all of the squeeling and gushing out of the way as quickly as possible.

_Have a date tomorrow and need help. B._

I could just imagine her on the other end, trying to figure out who, where, what, why and when.

_Please explain. A_

Here we go, hold onto your hats ladies and gentleman.

_Finally gave in. With Edward. Dinner tom night. OMG, help. B_

And phone call in 3, 2, 1…

"Hi Al," I said as I answered the phone to her, right on cue. After telling her all of the gory details, I managed to get off the phone rather quickly as I had to start class. As soon as I got off the phone I saw I had another text, this one from Rose.

_Finally caved huh? Hear all bout it tonite. Bella's gonna get some! R xxx_

Typical of Rose, it's always about the lovin'. Alice really does work fast, getting the news out there.

At home later that night, the girls and I bonded over daiquiris and small talk. Or should I say sex talk. By the end of our session, they had shown me what to wear, including lingerie of course, how to do my make up and hair, what to talk about and how I was going to get lucky. Somehow I think with Edward it was a pretty sure thing and I wasn't convinced that I was willing to go there just yet, with him anyway.

Six weeks ago, he was public enemy number 1. Now I was about to go on a date with him and I was seriously considering whether to give it up or not. To say it had been a long time between drinks was an understatement. Hell, at this point in time you could call me a teetotaler. A born again virgin if you like, and Edward was well, so not. One thing I was sure of though was that Edward Cullen made me very, very, nervous.

EPOV

Finally, thank fuck she said yes. Well, a very reluctant 'ok' was the actual response but the result is still the same. I'll take it either way.

I had been going slowly insane for the last five weeks. I have never had to chase anyone for an hour, let alone weeks, and I was just so bloody relieved that I would get a second chance with Bella. I must have looked fit to be locked up from the grin on my face but I really didn't give a shit at this moment. Even getting the stinkeye from Tanya couldn't kill my buzz.

At first I pulled out all of the stops to impress her, finding out her favourite things and using that, coming up with different out of the ordinary ways to ask her out. Today I was even going to take out a classified in the paper I got her every morning to ask her out, but decided to play it simple. Over the top didn't seem to work so I thought it was time to just try simple and honest. I should have known from the beginning that Bella wouldn't be impressed by theatrics but I just couldn't stop the grand gestures.

This afternoon I felt on top of the world. After five weeks of moping around at home and hiding in dark corners at school, it was great to finally not give a fuck anymore and have something to smile about.

The embarrassment over the Bella incident still hung over my head and there were those who liked to remind me of the ass I made of myself constantly. When I was at home, it was Emmett who would not let me live it down. Bella was true to her word and told Em all about it, getting pleasure from going into great detail about it all. Every time he would enter a room to talk to me he would quickly look around the room as if he were checking we were alone before he would talk, laughing at me the whole time. When we had friends over, he would announce to the whole room how much he loved Rose, and then say he just did 'an Edward.' He even bought me a pair of glasses that kept showing up in my bag and car, just in case I was having problems with my eyesight. Five weeks later and the pranks were still coming and I didn't think that they would stop anytime soon.

As for school, it was mainly Tanya and Seth, a student who had a major crush on Bella, who wouldn't let me forget about it. Tanya huffed and puffed whenever we were in the same room, declaring to anyone who listen what I dick I was. As for Seth, whenever our paths crossed he would joke and snicker just loud enough for me to hear and his mates never failed to encourage him. It had been really starting to piss me off, but now nothing could phase me. I was going out with Bella, all was right with the world. Dramatic, much?

Going to my last class of the afternoon, Seth was upfront and centre, just waiting for me to arrive so he could torture me a little more.

"Any big plans for the weekend, Mr Cullen?" I could sense that he was about to be a smartass, again, but decided to get in before him.

"Actually Seth, yes, yes I do. _Big_ plans, thanks for asking." I gave him my shit eating grin and he actually looked worried. So he should, the little shit. I had to keep reminding myself that he was a high school student, no older than eighteen so that I wouldn't be tempted to teach him a lesson that had nothing to do with school.

My day after that went really quickly and before I knew it I was at home in my bedroom, looking in my closet for what I was going to wear tomorrow night. I have officially become a fucking girl, time to nip that shit in the bud right now. I quickly left my closet when I heard Em come in the front door, no need for him to see what I pussy I turned out to be.

"Hey Em, good day?" I had to be nice, I wanted to tell him about Bella and I needed him to be serious for once and not take the piss.

"Yeah, ok I guess. I had a session with Anna today, but for gods sake, don't tell Rosie. She would flip a lid if she knew, Rose thinks she only has me as a trainer to get a hold of my junk. Gotta say, she's fucking right. The woman had only been there for two minutes and she was shoving her tits in my face and asking me for a private session in the back room. I tell you, she's goddamn hot man, if I didn't have Rosie, I'd have me a piece of that, for sure." Em was smacking his lips, but to tell you the truth, I kind of zoned out right about the time he mentioned his junk. I knew the story couldn't have gone anywhere good after that.

"So, I have a date tomorrow night. With Bella," I added when he raised his eyebrows at me.

"You dirty dog, Eddie. Your hard work finally paid off, huh?" As much as he was joking around, I could tell that he was secretly happy for me.

"I would hardly say dirty dog, I have been trying to prove myself for the last six weeks so it's no wham, bam, thank you mam Emmett."

"This I know, Eddie. I have had to put up with your moods thanks to your blue balls. Maybe things can get back to normal now you're getting back in the saddle, so to speak." I can always count on Emmett and his innuendo, in a funny way I rely on it to make me take myself less seriously.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement. I just don't want to fuck it up Em. She' important." That was about as much as I was willing to give him.

"Anytime bro. Just be yourself, Bella is a smart girl, she will see the real you. And believe me, if you didn't think she was important this time around, I wouldn't let you anywhere near her. Anyways, would love to hang and talk about what shoes will match your bag for tomorrow, but only came home to change my clothes. Have a good night, Edwina."

With that, he was off to his room to change and then he was heading out of the door. Just before he closed it completely, he popped his head around the corner and yelled, "Rose is staying here for the weekend Ed, so if you and Bell want to get jiggy with it, you better stay at their place." And he was off.

Who in the hells says get jiggy with it? Apart from the cool kids on reruns of teen drama from the nineties.

Anyway, there is no need to worry about it, I was not going to go there with Bella tomorrow night. I was going to prove to her that there was a lot more to Edward Cullen. There was only one thing that I was certain of at the moment. Bella Swan made me very, very nervous.

JacobPOV

It was late Saturday afternoon and I was hoping to hear back from Bella at some stage. I had sent her a text a couple of days ago asking if she wanted to get together for a drink tonight but I hadn't heard from her as yet.

The last six weeks had been horrible for me, to say the least. That fuckwit Cullen had made me look terrible at the party, I swear he knew that Bella was there and listening and was baiting me into saying things that would piss her off. Unfortunately I was the fucker who played into his hands. But time to move on, I couldn't do anything to change that.

What I could do though, was rubbish Edward, very subtly, as much as I possibly could whenever I got the opportunity. Unfortunately Bella had taken a step back from our relationship. Hell, who am I kidding, she took a mother fucking giant leap back. All I could do at the moment was take it slowly and not push my luck.

So here I sit on my fucking hands and I can't do shit about it. I can't call or text again, I am not a stalker, and I can't just sit here on my ass all night and drown my sorrows. Looking at the clock it was six thirty, and throwing caution to the wind I decided that I was going to pay Bells a little visit.

Jumping in the shower, I was thinking about what I was going to say to her when I arrived. I think I would just go for the casual 'I was just driving past and decided to see if you were home' reason for dropping in to see her.

Heading out of the door, I felt a chip come off my shoulder. I was finally going to be able to have a chat to her, just the two of us, with no interferences from anyone. I knew that Rose and Alice were away for the weekend, Bella had said that she was looking forward to having the apartment to herself.

Arriving at the apartment, I parked on the street and started to make my way up to Bell's place, whistling most of the way. I had waited a long time to have this conversation with her and I was itching to get started. I was still going over what I wanted to say to her when the elevator arrived at her floor and I stepped out and towards her unit.

"Mother fucker." Why was Edward fucking Cullen standing at Bella's door and about to knock, flowers in hand and obviously nervous as all fuck? What the hell was going on?

**A/N: Poor Jacob, things just never go right for him, do they?**

**Please review, you know I love it...**


	23. Chapter 23 Payback

**Thank you for all of the lovely feedback. I know most of you were just waiting for another date, so here it is. Hope you all like it. Sorry it has taken longer than expected. Fanfiction was unable to download docs for the past day, so that's my excuse and i'm sticking to it!**

**A reminder that this story is rated M for language and sexual content.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only wish.**

Chapter 23 – Payback

BPOV

6.55pm. Five minutes longer. I had been ready for the last half an hour and now I was chastising myself for being so organized that I had to sit here for the last thirty minutes and worry over anything and everything. Ugh, if I looked in the mirror one more time I think I would seriously consider breaking it, seven years bad luck be damned.

Forcing myself to sit on the couch, I had just made myself comfortable when I heard something out in the corridor. It sounded like raised men's voices, but surely Edward would come alone wouldn't he?

As I got closer to the door, I could definitely make out Edward's voice and then it sounded like Jake. It couldn't be, I hadn't seen Jacob for ages and there was no way that he would just show up here unannounced. What are the chances that he just happens to turn up at the exact time that Edward is here to pick me up for our date?

I guess the chances are overwhelming, I was forgetting that this is of course the life and times of Bella Swan and if something could happen to embarrass the hell out of me, well then it was going to. Opening the door I saw two grown men playing tug of war with a bunch of flowers (presumably that were for me). Jacob happened to see me in the doorway first and let go, making Edward stumble back and fall flat on his ass. Jacob started to chuckle when he saw Edward's furious face, but stopped when I glared at him and went to help Edward to his feet. I looked at them both and was met with the flustered and angry glare of Jake and the confused and please don't blame me face of Edward. Why in the hell was Jacob even here and why were they playing tug of war with a bunch of tulips?

Taking in the scene, I guessed that Jacob had arrived here spur of the moment and had spotted Edward at my door. But who had the flowers? Was it Edward and Jacob had tried to snatch them off him and started the struggle, or did Jake arrive with them and it pissed Edward off? I guess there was only one way to find out.

"So, what on earth are you guys doing?" I was pretty vague, I knew that I would lose my temper if I said anything else and I really wanted to stay in control. Some part of me was hoping that Jake started it so that I could still go out on my date with Edward and see where it led us. The moment I thought it I felt terrible. I had known Jake for too many years to count and he deserved my benefit of the doubt.

"I was just standing…" Edward started.

"I came to see…" Jacob chipped in.

Holding up my hands to stop them trying to talk over each other, I said, "Hold on, one at a time so I can understand. Why don't you go first Edward, seeing as though you were invited over this evening?" I knew that would piss Jacob off, but at the moment I couldn't find it in me to care enough.

"Thanks Bella. Right, so I'm just standing here minding my own business and about to knock when this fuckw… sorry, when _Jacob_ got out of the elevator and stormed up to me, tried to rip the flowers out of my hand and starts abusing me for daring to come near you. Seriously, are you on drugs or something man?" Edward was looking at Jake like he had just grown another head but I didn't pick up any sort of lying on his part.

"Ok, Jake. What's going on?" Now it was Jacob's turn.

"Bells, you wouldn't come and see me or let me come here. I have only spoken to you briefly since that party weeks ago and I just really needed to talk to you in person. I have so many things that I want to say, that I want to apologise for and when I arrived I found this jerk standing here like nothing had ever happened and I guess I just lost my cool." Jacob was not looking at me in the eye, apparently there was something he found fascinating about the carpet and I could tell he had more to say so I kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"So I see now that you can forgive him for being a dick and the biggest player in Seattle, but you can't forgive your best friend who you've known most of your life. Is that how it is now, are you two dating? You know he will only hurt you Bells, are you then going to come crying to me when he gets caught fucking some other bimbo?" He paused and looked me in the eyes. "All I ever wanted is for you to give us a shot, for us to be happy, and I know that we can if you would just let it."

One part of me was enraged, how dare he talk about my relationship with Edward and make judgments of us. I was so close to going off the deep end but I was still trying to hold on to the remote possibility of having a relatively normal first date with Edward.

The other part of me was incredibly sad. I felt for Jacob, I know how much he values our relationship even if he doesn't act that way all of the time. Some part of me would like to believe that we could be happy together, that we were meant to be and that it would all work out for us. Right now though, it was not the time or place to be hashing it out.

"Ok, Jacob, not that it's any of your business but no, Edward and I are not dating, we are just going out to get a bite to eat." Well, not technically a lie. Yes this is a date but we are not 'dating' as such and this was going to be pretty casual evening. Who knew what would or could happen tonight?

"Even if we were, it would be nice if you would keep your opinions to yourself, I know how you feel about Edward and I am not interested in talking about him with you. Now is so not the time to get into all of this, I'm sorry Jacob but I am going to have to ask you to leave. I will call you tomorrow and we can arrange a time to get together and sort some things out, but tonight, I have plans that I cannot and do not want to get out of. I hope you understand." Jake looked positively shocked, but I stood my ground and did not waver one bit.

"Edward, would you like to come in for a minute. I should be ready to go very soon," I looked at Edward, hoping that he would just come in and not make any more of a scene.

With that, Edward smiled at me, nodded his head in Jake's direction and walked into the apartment without saying a word.

"Bye Jake, I'll speak with you soon," I said to his stunned form as I shut the door. I felt horrible but I could think of no other way to get out of the current situation, and as selfish as it sounded, I really did want to go on my date with Edward.

"Thanks Bella," Edward said to me once I had the door firmly shut.

"What are you thanking me for? My stalkerish ex boyfriend who accosted you at the front door, the flowers that he happened to mangle before I could appreciate them or being called 'Seattle's biggest player'. None of those things sound like I need to be thanked for." Another appalling start to a date, could I ever just be normal?

"I am thanking you for trusting me, and for wanting to continue our date. It would be very easy for you to cancel on me right now, and truthfully, I don't know if I could handle that very well at the moment." He looked at me like he was still afraid that I would cancel on him.

"You're not going to get out of it that easy, Cullen," I laughed to try and ease some of the tension in the room. "Just let me grab my purse and hopefully by that time Jake has moved on from his position in front of my door." God, please make him move from my door.

Grabbing what I needed from my room, I headed back into the lounge and found Edward standing there, just staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what he was looking at.

"I forgot to mention how beautiful you look Bella. It should have been the first thing out of my mouth this evening, but I was otherwise distracted." He chuckled, no doubt remembering Jake grabbing at the flowers.

In spite of myself, I laughed a little too. "I wish I could have seen both of your faces when you first saw each other. I really don't know what Jacob was thinking," I commented, shaking my head.

"He went all alpha male, that's all that happened Bella. He wants you, and if he can't have you he doesn't want anyone else to have that pleasure. I must say though, he has a terrible temper. I couldn't even get a word out before he charged me." Edward shook his head. "Enough about that mutt, shall we go?" Edward held out his hand for me to take, and again with the tingles when our fingertips met. Now this, I would never get sick of.

Gingerly poking my head out of my door, I made sure the coast was clear before leaving the safety of the apartment. Seeing it was all clear, we headed down to Edward's car.

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful, just full of small talk and a little awkwardness thrown in for good measure, although I am sure that the awkwardness was all mine.

Arriving at the restaurant we were told that our table wasn't ready for us yet so we went over to the bar to get a drink. At the bar we were met with more uncomfortable moments as the girl at the bar refused to take her eyes of Edward, and I couldn't help but feel possessive of my man. Wait, _my man? _What on earth possessed me to think that, thank god I didn't say anything out loud. Did I? I looked over at Edward and he didn't seem to react any differently so I just let it go and kept reminding myself to think before I spoke this evening. For me it was going to be hard but I had to do it to save myself from further embarrassing behavior.

Just as the girl was leaning over to get Edward's attention, the host came up to us to inform us that our table was ready. Finally. Another minute of that shit at the bar and I would have leapt across it and dragged her out of there by her hair. Ok, slight exaggeration, but needless to say I was incredibly relieved to get out of there.

We had a lovely table in a very secluded area of the restaurant. I had noticed Edward slipping the host a tip and I wondered if he had set up the romantic table but decided to think nothing more of it. In fact, I didn't know if I felt excited that he orchestrated the whole thing, or if it made me uncomfortable. Best to just sweep that one under the carpet to think about on a rainy day.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a beautiful woman, legs for days and a face that could be on the cover of any magazine the world over. She was looking over at our table and I realized with dread that she was an actual member of staff here, and knowing my luck, would be our waitress for the night. Would it be rude to ask to sit at different table now, or better yet, make excuses why we had to leave and have our dinner at the local McDonalds where we would only be served by pimply 15 year olds who never looked at anyone in the eye anyway. Yeah, I don't think that would go down too well, so I was stuck here and about to be forced through another 'eyefuck the waitress' dinner show with maybe a 'look what you'll miss out on' for dessert and a 'thanks for being my _friend_' conversation with coffee. This was going to be just another fucked up dated for the eternally dateless Bella.

Quickly looking over in the supermodel's direction, I noticed that she was indeed on her way over to our table, with an exaggerated swing in her hips. Do they do that on purpose? Is it taught in waitress training 101, wiggle your hips and butt when heading to or leaving a table to impress the male occupants? I snorted quietly to myself, but it mustn't have been too quiet as a look at Edward told me that he had heard me.

"Care to share," he asked, one eyebrow raised. His voice was husky, his face just gorgeous and I was already missing his company even though he was sitting opposite me. It wouldn't take long until he spotted _her_, and I would be left for dust.

"Just thinking about the floral tug of war. Very manly," I joked, not wanting him to know what I was really thinking.

Just then, a silky, honeyed voice asked, "Hi, my name is Heidi. Are you both ready to order?" That couldn't have been her normal voice, it sounded like she had invested every ounce of seduction she could muster into it, and I was internally cringing.

"I'll just have the fillet steak, cooked medium, with a greek side salad please." I didn't lift my head from my menu, not wanting to see the exchange between these two superior specimens.

"You know, that sounds good. I think I'll have the same." I looked at Edward and he was looking at me strangely, then to our waitress. He was no doubt thinking about where he could ditch me.

"Is there _anything_ else I can get for you?" What, is that like a standard come on line for waitresses, another lesson of waitress training 101?

"I think we are both fine for now, thank you? Bella?" They were waiting for a response.

Glancing at the waitress who was smiling at me, the cocky bitch, I answered that I was fine. With that she left our table, wiggling those hips and butt all the way to the kitchen. Thankfully, Edward's eyes stayed mostly on me, for which I was minutely thankful for.

Throughout our dinner, I couldn't help but notice that Heidi kept stealing glances over at our table. So far, I was impressed that Edward had not once looked in her direction or mentioned a word about her. I know it would seem like a normal thing to do, or not do in his case, but after our past experiences I wondered if it was eating him up inside not flirting with her.

Just as we were finishing up with our meal, I noticed that Heidi was heading in our direction once more, with a determined look on her face. Ok, here we go again. This time, I determined to myself that I would bow down gracefully and not let Edward know how much his behavior is hurtful to me. I would leave quickly and quietly and get the hell out of there.

"How were your meals," she asked and without waiting for a response added, "would you like anything for dessert?" Here we go, time to leave. Purse – check, jacket – check, dignity – out the window, I just need to catch up with it.

About to push my chair back, I was assaulted, and there really was no other word for it, by Heidi's breasts in my face as she cleared my dinner plate. What the hell, did she really need to get that close to remove my plate? She could have just offered toothpicks.

"Desserts?" She asked again, to which I mumbled a no thank you. Edward forced out a no as well but his voiced did not sound normal, it sounded a little strained.

"Well, let me know if you will be needing anything else, _anything_ at all." She looked at me, winked, turned around and strutted from the table. Why she would be winking at me I had no idea. I looked down at the table and noticed a note in front of me. Opening it I read; _Heidi – 555 9212, please call. Anytime._

I sputtered a little, realizing that she had left the note for me, had been offering _me_ 'dessert' and staring at the table at _me_ all night. Fuck me; I was so not expecting that. One look at Edward and I could tell that he was not comfortable, probably being a typical male and already imagining us in varying positions. Picking up the note, I re-read it and a smile came to my face. Tonight was a great night after all.

EPOV

I was driving Bella to the restaurant and the silence was starting to become a little strained. I wanted to talk to her so badly about what happened in front of her apartment door but I didn't want her to think that I just wanted to trash talk Jacob. Although he deserved it and then some.

Waiting for our table became uncomfortable because of the bartender wanting to get in my pants. Jesus, where was subtlety, where had the art of flirting gone. It was all shoved in your face now and offered on a platter, not that I have minded in the past but now it all just seemed so vulgar, crude and tasteless.

After being shown to our table, which cost me a hundred bucks for the secluded one in the corner, Bella seemed to be uncomfortable about something and kept looking in the direction of the kitchen. I followed her gaze and spotted the waitress, who on any other day I would be dying to get a piece of, but tonight I had absolutely no interest in whatsoever. I had a nagging feeling that I wouldn't care for her too much in the future either. Unfortunately the woman seemed a little too interested in our table and it all felt a little bit like history repeating itself. Could we never just go on a date that didn't get fucked up by other people? Granted I fucked up the last one, but I wished people would simply leave us alone to get on with it.

I cringed when I saw her heading in our direction, notepad in hand and obviously our server for the evening. Noticing the extra swagger in the hips, I started to get nervous, this girl looked like she didn't get turned down often and I didn't want to expose Bella to any shameless flirting like the last time.

Just as I was about to ask to be moved to another section, I really took note of our waitress and noticed that she hadn't looked at me once, rather that she seemed to be focused on Bella. Maybe I misread her intentions before.

"Hi, my name is Heidi. Are you both ready to order?" It couldn't have been my imagination that she said all of that seductively, but she still had yet to look in my direction.

Bella ordered a steak while never taking her eyes off the menu and I decided that I would have the same it sounded so good. Bella finally looked up at me hesitantly, I had no idea what for, but she looked confused about something and would not look at the Heidi.

"Is there _anything_ else I can get for you?" Now I know that line, I have heard it many, many times before, and it was being directed at Bella. Holy fuck. This couldn't be happening. It seems I wasted time worrying about the waitress wanting me, it seems that Heidi was far more taken with Bella. My treacherous mind started to wander to the two of them together. I tried to block it out but hell, I am a man and those images can't stay buried too deep for very long. I'm trying to change my ways, but only one step at a time and these thoughts were just too good to pass up.

Realising that Heidi was still there waiting for an answer I replied, "I think we are both fine for now, thank you? Bella?"

Bella looked up at Heidi, who was smiling at her suggestively, and told her that she was ok. Heidi took our menus and left the table with a last, longing look at Bella and walked off with her hips swinging for all she was worth. Poor girl, Bella hardly even noticed her for all of her efforts.

Throughout dinner, I did notice Bella looking in the waitress's direction a few times, but always with a scowl on her face, I don't think she had realized yet what was going on. When Heidi headed to our table to clear everything away, Bella looked like she was ready to run for the hills and I had no idea what she was thinking about. I knew she hadn't figured out that Heidi was attracted to her yet so I would love to know what she was thinking right then.

"How were your meals," she asked and without waiting for a response added, "would you like anything for dessert?"

I was stunned speechless when Heidi reached over to clear Bella's plates and shoved her tits in front of her face. I guess she had enough of beating around the bush and was going for the more direct approach. Bella was stunned once more and did not know where to look. If I didn't know how uncomfortable she was right about now I would have burst into laughter. That or asked them both to join me back at my place, and not necessarily in that order.

"Desserts?" she asked again, to which Bella and I both mumbled a no thank you. She only had eyes for Bella though at this stage and I was actually becoming mighty uncomfortable in my seat. My jeans were feeling very tight and I could feel my dick straining to be free, just dying to jump in on the action. Picking up my glass of water and skulling the entire contents helped me contain it a little and I was desperately trying to think un-sexy thoughts. My high school teacher in a thong. Ugh. Emmett in his costume for that drag party we went too. Double ugh. Ok, under control for now.

"Well, let me know if you will be needing anything else, _anything_ at all." She looked at Bella, winked, turned around and strutted from the table. She had left a note on the table for Bella as well, and I just knew that it would be her number and some cute message.

Bella picked up the note and looked at it, her eyes widening in understanding before her mouth settled into a small grin. She looked at the note again, smirked and looked in the direction that Heidi left, locating her near the kitchen door again. Heidi gave a small grin and wave to which Bella winked in reply. Bella winked? She fucking winked.

Purposely and greatly exaggerating, she folded up the note that Heidi left for her and made a show of putting it in her purse. At first I was thinking, holy shit, Bella is going to call Heidi and what I wouldn't give to be there, but then I felt like shit. I was on a date with her and she just took someone else's number. So not cool Bella, no need to make me feel like a third wheel. Then I was taken back to our blind date and remembered when I had accepted Jessica's number in front of her and thought nothing of it. Looks like I just got a little payback that I well and truly deserved.

Touché Bella, touché.

**A/N: Well, not a traditional date I guess. What did you think? **

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**By the way, I know it seems like it but I really have nothing against waitresses and I have taken great liberty with the way they behave in this fic. I myself was a waitress for many years and never saw anything this obvious, so hope I don't offend anyone!!**


	24. Chapter 24 Girl, interrupted

**Thanks yet again for all of the wonderful reviews. I've made it to 200 which I am uber excited about! It seems you all liked a little Heidi/Bella action, no matter how tame!**

**This story is rated M for language and lemons. Eventually…**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Bugger.**

Chapter 24 –

BPOV

The look on his face was priceless. At first, eager, quickly followed by disbelief and maybe a little bit of anger. Then understanding.

"So, what did the note say?" I'm sure he already knew the gist of it, but he wanted a word for word, no doubt for his time alone in his bedroom this evening.

"Nothing exciting really," I said, smiling the whole time.

"Come on Bella, you've gotta give me something," he pleaded with me. He was seriously pleading with me.

Pulling the note out of my purse, I handed it to him, smirking the whole time. He unfolded it and read it out loud before letting all of the breath that he had been holding out.

"Why do guys go so nuts over two girls together? I don't get it," I said, shaking my head. Holding my hand up, I continued, "And that was a rhetorical question, no need to answer that one." I really did not want to hear him spell it out for me, I have a pretty good idea why.

"You have no idea." He just laughed and kept drinking his water like he's spent the last six months in the desert.

"Trying to cool down," I asked him, to which he just nodded his head. "I could always ask Heidi back over to our table, between the two of us I'm sure we could really get you heated up." I know, I'm evil.

"Uh, yeah, I mean no, sorry what did you say." Flustered, much?

"Ok, enough fun, are we ready to go yet?" As much fun as it was watching him squirm, I'd had just about enough restaurants and everything that went with them. That meant waitresses. If there were to be future dates, I would be steering clear at all costs.

"Sure, let me just get the bill." He got up and walked on unsteady legs over to the cashier's desk. Hell, you would be walking unsteady as well if you had _that_ bulge in the front of your jeans. Holy crow, I mean I know that he is, let's just say, well endowed, I had caught a glimpse in the past, but this was positively illegal. No wonder so many women kept coming back for more. For me though, all it did was make me a little nervous. I'm not the most experienced person, as I've said before, practically a born again virgin and I had no idea what to do with all of that. Was there some kind of overflow system. See, clueless, I wouldn't know what to do with it and surely that would be a waste.

A couple of minutes later he came back to the table, the bill already taken care of. I would normally have insisted on halving the bill but knew that it would get me nowhere with Edward so I just relaxed and tried to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Heidi said goodbye," he said with a grin. "I think she hoped she would be going home with you this evening, not me." A look of horror crossed his face. "Not that I expect to be going home with you Bella, I just meant…"

"Oh relax Edward. I know what you meant, don't get so worked up over it." His behavior really had me confused. Where was the confident guy who could wrap any woman, and man probably, around his little finger? What about the jokes, the innuendo and the general cocky demeanor? Don't get me wrong, I love polite Edward but I have to admit that I enjoy me some smug and arrogant Edward as well. It is all part of his charm, though I would never admit it to him.

"So I was thinking, it is still pretty early, would you like to go and get some ice cream. There is this great little parlour just around the corner and they do the best ice cream I've ever had. You game?" I'm glad that he didn't want to end the date early. While it had not been a bad date, it was a confusing one and I spent far too much time analyzing everything that I couldn't relax and enjoy it. No time to start like the present, I guess.

"A man after my own heart. I would love to get some with you. Ice cream, that is," I added, trying to lighten our evening up a little but also trying, just a teensy bit, to flirt.

"Your wish, my command." With that he made a loop of his arm onto his hip and offered it to me to wrap my arm around. I did so with no hesitation, I was already a junkie to the Edward tingles and the more I got, the better I felt. I wonder if there was an Edward's Anonymous, full of ladies who were trying to quit and finding it ever so hard. The direction my thoughts had taken made me laugh out loud. I was such a tool sometimes, I'm just so glad that he can't read my mind.

"What's so funny?" Edward was looking confused again, a look that he had already worn a few times this evening.

"Just thinking back over our date, how something extraordinary always seems to happen to us." Maybe the next date, if there was a next date, would be a more ordinary, standard kind of date. One can hope anyway. Again, this just serves in pointing out my crappy dating history, who in hell hopes for an ordinary date? I am so pathetic.

By now we had wandered to the counter of the ice cream shop and asked to place our orders.

"What would you like Bella?" Loaded question, that one. For now I will just stick to the ice cream.

"Um, the triple choc macadamia sounds fabulous. Two scoops please, waffle cone with lots of whipped cream and hot fudge sauce." I took a breath. "Please."

"That is one serious order Bell, where are you going to put it all?" He called me Bell. Not Bella or Isabella. Just Bell, and I loved it. I'm not even sure if he realized it but it must mean that he is more comfortable with me, right? A step in the right direction.

"I actually toned it down, Edward. I was going for three scoops with nuts as well as everything else but thought better of it. I don't want to ruin the date by being sick for the rest of it." Ice cream and I had been having a love affair for many years now and I have discovered that too much is normally not a problem with me, but I thought I would ease him in to my other addiction slowly. No need to scare him off unnecessarily.

Edward stepped up to the counter to order.

"I'll have two scoops of vanilla please." He looked over at me and I was already devouring my dessert but I was enjoying it too much to care.

"Vanilla, are you serious? There are like fifty flavours here and you order vanilla. No sprinkles, no cream, no nothing?" I didn't think that there were still people who just ordered plain vanilla from stores like this. What did that mean about him, that he was plain and boring. Hardly. Hell look at what I ordered and what did it say about me. That I was adventurous and bold. Again, hardly. Maybe we should switch and it would make more sense.

"I have always loved vanilla, it's a classic. And classics never go out of style." I guess you can't argue with that logic.

We left the shop and started to walk aimlessly through the streets, comfortable in our silence.

I looked up at him as he was taking a lick and I think I was mesmerized. That tongue, long and pink, snaking out to catch a drop before it dripped to the ground. Disappearing inside his mouth and then poking out again to lick his lips. Oh wow, did it just get hot in here?

Flustered, I finally tore my gaze away and discovered that my ice cream was melting all over the place, so I quickly had to try and lick it all up before I wore more than I ate. I was aware of Edward's gaze on me, well, more specifically on my mouth and I wondered if he was as affected by me as I was by him. Time to test that theory.

Without looking at him, I raised my cone up a little and darted my tongue out to take a small quick lick, followed by a long one around the entire side of the ice cream and finally, taking the entire top of it in my mouth. I moaned as I swallowed and finished off by slowly licking my lips for good measure. Now to see the results.

Looking up and meeting Edward's eyes, I discovered that they were hooded and dark, so dark that I would never have known that his eyes were in fact green. He was licking his lips in return, not his ice cream, which I soon discovered was melting in a puddle at his feet and he was not even aware of it.

Breaking the spell, I said, "Um, Edward," and I pointed to the puddle at his feet.

Jumping back from it and running his hands through his already messy hair he looked at me, chagrined and I promptly burst into laughter. Well I guess I got my answer from his reaction.

"Shit, fuck it." He walked ahead and threw his cone in the bin.

"Don't worry, I'll share." I held my ice cream out to him for him to try. I think my eyes glazed over a little as he tried it and I wondered to myself if I would ever be able to say no to this man. Tonight, or any night in the future.

"Mmmm. Delicious. Maybe I should be a little more adventurous in the future. With my flavours, that is." He smirked at me, that gorgeous crooked smile and I was caught, hook, line and sinker.

The rest of the walk back to the car was spent finishing off 'our' ice cream and getting to know each other better. We talked more of our pasts, our family and upbringing and I was coming to understand that I really knew nothing about Edward. The whole womanizing thing was such a small part of him, and one that admittedly seemed like it was becoming smaller and smaller with each passing day. By the time he was opening my door for me, I was actually disappointed that the date was coming to an end.

Edward was halfway through a sentence, I had no idea what he was talking about because I was distracted by his mouth, and before I could stop myself I was leaning in kissing him, marveling at the soft texture. It was only a small peck really, but enough to stop him mid sentence and to draw in a deep breath.

I just smiled and moved away from him, hopping in the passenger seat of his car and trying to calm my nerves. That small kiss was nowhere near enough for me and I was already planning out my next move, hopefully in my apartment. The drive back to my apartment was filled with more silence, but this time it was comfortable and not awkward. Before I knew it, we were pulling up outside.

Before I could say anything, Edward was at my door and opening it for me. Moments like these really surprised me, it was so far removed from how I originally perceived him. And for once I was overjoyed to be proven wrong.

Edward walked me to the front door, and hesitated when I opened it slowly and walked inside.

"Would you like to come inside," I asked him, hoping like hell that he would accept my invitation. I was trying not to sound too needy but I could already envision cooking him breakfast in the morning. Sad, huh?

"I think maybe another night." He looked a little torn.

"Huh." Not expecting that response. "Just for a coffee, Edward, that's all." I had to try not to sound like I was whining but I really did not want to lose his company just yet. And after I shamelessly threw myself at him, I was at a loss of what to think. Did he not want me, like that?

"Um, sure, coffee would be good." Gee, don't sound too enthusiastic there. I could not understand what the problem was, five minutes ago we were laughing and having a great time together.

He followed me inside and I went to turn the espresso machine on. "How do you take your coffee?" I asked. If the boy only wanted coffee tonight, then he would get a coffee, and a fucking fine one at that. Just calm the fuck down, Bella. Did you expect him to just jump you as soon as you walked in the door? Actually yes, yes I did.

"Black, no sugar." I looked at him. "I'm sweet enough already," he added.

Like I hadn't heard that one before, but until now, I'd never really believed it. "I bet you are," I whispered under my breath. Oh how I want to taste.

When I had finished up the coffees, I headed into the lounge room to find Edward sitting awkwardly on the couch. He looked up when he heard me enter the room and flashed me a quick smile, though I noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks, Bella," he murmured as I handed him the coffee.

"Anytime, Edward," I replied, equally as stiff and formal as he was being. What was going on here?

Edward drank his entire coffee in less then a minute. I'm sure his mouth will be blistered in the morning from doing so, but I did not understand his rush to finish.

"Edward, please just relax. I don't know what is going on with you, but you seem like you can't wait to get out of here. Did I do something to offend you?" I did not want this date to end up another disaster, and god help me, I really liked Edward. It was extremely hard for me to admit, I know that I am stubborn as fuck but what was the use denying it anymore. I sure as hell felt something from that kiss and unless I was completely delusional, I thought that he did too.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just a million miles away at the moment." He looked over at me apologetically.

"Thanks. Good to know that I can keep your attention for so long," I said sarcastically. Now I was getting a little pissed.

"No, please don't get angry, it really has nothing to do with your company. In fact I am trying to think of anything other than the gorgeous woman sitting in front of me right now and it is taking all that I have."

Well, that mollified me a little. A very little, but it was a start.

"What is going on in that head of yours? Tonight has been crazy. It started off awkward as hell with Jake, we both have had women come onto us," I giggled a little, still not quite believing that happened. "We finally relaxed and had a good talk over ice cream and now there is like a wall up, and I don't know why. Was it because I kissed you and you're not ready." Even saying that last part was ridiculous. Edward Cullen, not ready for a closed mouth kiss. How laughable. My gran sees more lip action from pastor at the local church, for Christ's sake.

Edward was just looking at me, deep in thought but still not saying a lot.

Taking a deep breath and mustering up every last ounce of false confidence I could, I stood up from my chair and went to sit next to him. Obviously, if there was going to be any intimate contact tonight, it would be up to me to initiate it, which scared the shit out of me. I have never been assertive before, and look where it got me. Absolutely nowhere. Time to take a chance, put myself out there and hopefully reap the rewards.

Hoping I wasn't mixing up Edward's signals from the last few weeks and he was in fact interested in me, I put my hand on his arm and managed a small smile.

"Please talk to me. I need to know, I think you owe me that." And a lot more but we could get to that later.

"Bella, you have got to know how I feel about you by now. Fuck, I have been going insane for the last five weeks, trying to get you to give me a chance. Now, you have given me that and I just don't want to stuff it up, I have a tendency to do that, believe me."

Oh I believed him alright, and I also really wanted to do this right.

"I wanted nothing more than to come in here tonight, not just for coffee, but I need to do this the right way. You are special to me, very special and I don't want you to think otherwise." His eyes were searching mine, searching out my reaction.

I knew he had more to say, and even though I wanted to hear it, I desperately needed to kiss him.

"Edward, shut the hell up and kiss me already." I saw the bull and grabbed the horns, so to speak.

Edward reached up and tucked my hair behind my ears, cupping the side of my face after he was done and rubbing his thumb along my cheek. This man had me completely, mind, body and soul.

Leaning toward each other I closed my eyes when our faces were only centimeters apart and our breaths mingling. Edward whispered my name softly, sweetly and I was preparing to be kissed like never before.

I waited. I waited some more. When an eon seemed to have passed and there was still no lip action I opened my eyes and Edward was staring at the door, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Bells, whatcha doin'." Was that Emmett's voice. Please tell me I'm hallucinating.

"Em, Rose, what are you guys doing here?" Got to say, still a little in shock.

"There's a blackout over at Emmett's place and he really wanted to watch the game tonight, so, here we are. What were you guys doing?" Trust Rose to pick up on the tension in the room and state the obvious.

"Nothing, Bella just made me coffee and well, I just finished so I guess I'll head off." Edward looked so nervous, like he had just been caught, dick in hand by his mother.

"Eddie, blackout remember. Why don't you just stay here for the game dude, not much else is going on." Good old Em, oblivious as always.

Edward sat back down, as far away as he could get from me, and so started the most awkward and uncomfortable couple of hours that I could remember. I don't know why we just didn't ignore them and go to my room, or laugh it off and continue with our night but it looked like we were pretty much back to square one.

It didn't help that Rose had decided to sit herself in between Edward and I almost as soon as we had sat down, or that she kept making jokes about men who took 'liberties' and woke up to find their appendages being chopped off. I was having a little chuckle at her antics but I don't think Edward was enjoying it too much. She can be a little scary sometimes.

Two hours later, the game was over and Edward was getting out of his seat and running for the hills. If Rose had finally scared him off I would be so pissed. No, pissed was not the right word. Fucking furious would have been more appropriate.

At the door, he called goodnight to Rose and Em over his shoulder and turned to face me when he was in the hall.

"I had a good time tonight Bella." Good time, not great, or wonderful, just good.

"Thank you for coming out with me." Polite, withdrawn, not at all interested.

"Guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" No invitation for another date, no questions about when I have time free. This blows. Royally.

I just nodded my head to all three statements, quite stunned at how our evening was going to end.

"Yeah, thanks Edward. I'll see you on Monday." He leaned in, and for a fraction of a second, I thought I would finally get that kiss. Just my luck, he pressed his lips to my cheek and pulled back, waved a little and headed down the hall.

Did that all just happen? What a goddamn rollercoaster of a night. Now I was even more confused then ever. I thought I knew what Edward wanted, but now I wasn't so sure. Damn Rose and Em for barging in when they did. Two more seconds and we would have been kissing, things could have turned out very differently. Having no one else to blame for the nights strange turn of events, I thought about Rose and Em, happily laughing and snuggled up in her room, together. They were so dead.

Closing the front door, I needed to vent.

"Rose," I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Get your ass in here."

**A/N: I wrote this chapter so many times and still not satisfied with it, but I guess that happens.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25 Never been kissed

**To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much. I really appreciate the time you take to do so.**

**A reminder that this story is rated M for language and sexual content.**

**And once again, shockingly, I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 25 – Never been kissed

**EPOV**

Pitiful and pathetic. Two perfect words to describe Edward Cullen at the moment.

Driving twice the speed limit back to the apartment, I hoped to get this evening's date off my mind, if even for one minute only. I have never been on such a strange, perplexing and frustrating date in all of my life, and believe me, I had been on many. From seeing Heidi come on to Bella, to bonding over ice cream and the almost kiss and then leaving in a mild panic because of something stupid like Rosalie fucking Hale messing with my head.

In truth it was not just Rose, I had already been doing a pretty good job of messing with my own brain, over thinking every little thing that happened. Fuck knows why, but Bella just makes me really nervous. As a result, the one person that I genuinely want to impress and I come out looking like a pussy who doesn't know what he wants.

For fuck's sake, when have I ever taken so long to just kiss someone. When Bella leaned in to give me a peck after ice cream, I acted like it was the biggest fucking thing in the world. Christ, she probably thinks that she turns me off right about now, and nothing could be further from the truth. I had wanted to pounce so badly but again, I want to do things right, take things slowly so that she knows how much she means to me.

Yeah right, you goddamn wimp. One look from Rose shriveled you like never before and now it's time to fucking man up. Bella wanted me, that was plain and simple, and if she still did by the time we got to school on Monday, I would prove that I could be everything she needs, and then some. Fuck yeah, Operation Bella. I liked the sound of that.

Unbidden thoughts of Bella in a nurse's uniform came to mind and before I knew it, I had my dick in hand and stroking like there was no tomorrow. One can only take so much sexual frustration, and well honestly, Mrs Palmer and her five daughters and I were so well acquainted these days that there was no need for long introductions, just straight down to business. Thank god I was already in the parking lot of my building and could really get into it, literally one minute later I was grabbing a towel from the back seat and spilling into it, relieved, if only for a few minutes. These days, this was the only action I saw and it was becoming so unsatisfying but if I was going to go after Bella, I wanted no one night stands to come back and haunt my ass. In fact, the thought of it kind of turned my stomach a little and without analyzing it, I knew these feelings were all Bella related. This chick had seriously fucked up my mojo.

Once in my bedroom, I was haunted by the scenes of this evening, so much so that when I did finally fall asleep I dreamt about Bella, always just out of my reach and no matter what I did or how hard I tried, I couldn't get to her, until she just vanished into nothing.

These dreams spurred my ass into gear on Sunday morning. I'm sure they were a sign that if I didn't get my shit together, and soon, Bella would be lost to me, and well frankly, that just couldn't happen.

I phoned a florist and ordered the biggest bunch of tulips that they had and asked that they attach a note. _If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. _Simple, but in this instance, very true.

I phoned Bella's home phone, but no one picked up on the other end. A glance at the clock told me that it was 9.30 in the morning and I wondered if she was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her if she was, I sent her a text.

**Good morning, sleeping beauty. Sorry I left like I did last night. Breakfast? E**

Hopefully she would get that soon and we could meet up to get a few things sorted.

Making a pot of coffee, I sat down at the kitchen bench and thought of all the ways I could make it up to Bella. Another restaurant date to finally get things right maybe. No, been there, done that and it really doesn't seem to work for us right now.

Movies? Too generic. Picnic? Maybe, but I want something a little different. All day sex session in the penthouse suite of the Four Seasons? Perfect. For me that is, but not sure if Bella would go for it. Think Edward, think.

Before I knew it, Em came wandering out of his room and headed straight for the coffee. Looking at the clock again, I was surprised that is was almost noon and realized that I had been sitting here wracking my brain for over two hours. I still hadn't heard from Bella, this was not a good sign. Shit, I fucked things up already, didn't I?

"What's up, baby bro?" Em asked, grinning all the while. Everything with him has to have double meaning and it was not lost on me this morning.

"Nothing much Emmett? Just thinking." No wonder I now had a headache, I had been concentrating on what I could do for Bella all morning and still had come up a blank. "By the way, thanks for last night, you cockblocking son of a bitch." Oh yeah, still pissed at him and Rose for their interruption.

"Really man? Rose said something like that but I didn't believe her. I thought she was just making shit up, you know."

"Jesus Emmett, for a smart guy, you can be so fucking clueless sometimes." He really had no idea what was going on around him.

"No need to take it out on me man. We seriously came over to watch the game and that's it. We didn't even think you guys would be there. So how did it all go, before we fucked it all up for you?" Might as well tell him now, I'm sure Rose will fill him in anyway after she speaks to Bella about it.

"Do I start with Bella getting hit on by our waitress, our bonding over ice cream or Rose and yourself barging in on what I am sure would have been a moment." Em was suspiciously quiet, he hadn't said a word.

"Em, did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry bro, I didn't get past the bit where Bella got hit on by the waitress. Was she hot? What did Bella do? Was there any action?" Em looked like he was about to combust any minute.

"Slow down there, dipstick. Of course there was not action, I said Heidi came on to Bella, not…"

"Heidi, did she have pigtails and shit?" Oh, Em.

"No Emmett, no pigtails. All she…"

"Did she have a short plaid skirt on, braces over her top and knee high socks on?" Emmett was literally on the end of his seat.

"Fuck Emmett. Concentrate. She was not dressed like your typical version of a Swedish milkmaid. Get over it." It was a little funny though, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't something that I wanted to see. Bella and a Swedish milkmaid Heidi, rolling down the grass hills of the Alps together, limbs tangled and …

"Edward, did you just space there?" I nodded, I guess I did.

"Thank fuck, it wasn't just me. I don't know about you, but I saw Heidi and Bella milking cows together, and the milk spilt all over them, and of course their tops were white and now see through. So they start patting each other to try and clean up a litt…"

"You can stop now Emmett, I get the picture." Boy did I. Lots of food for thought for tonight, alone in my bed or the shower. Just Bella, Heidi and I. Christ, get a fucking grip. It has obviously been way too long since I got laid.

"So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the waitress took a fancy to Bella and gave her a note with her phone number on it. Bella kinda fucked with my head a little and pretended that she was interested, but it was all just a bit of payback for me being a jerk before. Anyway, we had ice cream, we chatted for ages, Bella kissed me, we went to her place for coffee…yes coffee only, and then you busted in and stuffed up any chance I had to take matters any further."

"What. Wait, back up a little. Bella kissed you?" Em looked a little dumbfounded.

"Is that so hard to believe, that Bella would kiss me?" I tried to look wounded, but deep down I found it hard to believe as well and wanted a second opinion.

"Don't go getting all Dr Phil on me and over analyzing it Ed. It just surprised me that Bells would do that, she is not normally so forward, that's all." What he said did have a ring of truth to it.

"So," he continued, "where did she kiss you?" What a stupid question.

"On the mouth, you fool."

"No, was it at dinner, at her place, where? And why didn't you move in for the kill, why did you wait for her to do it?" What was this, twenty fucking questions.

"After ice cream, just before we headed to her place. I guess it was kind of spur of the moment, and I didn't want to push her by just going for it. I was trying to do the right thing, be a gentleman." I sighed, things never turn out like planned.

"Don't worry Ed. I think Bell will be impressed by your intentions. At least you have given up on the man ho image that you were so busy building for yourself. No one can doubt that you are turning things around." And this is why I tell Em things occasionally. While he can, and does, take the piss most of the time, he also has a way of putting things in perspective. No bullshit, just the truth as he sees it.

"I hope so, I really do. I am trying so hard to be everything she wants or needs. I'm going insane, second guessing everything that I do. Wondering what I should be doing or saying. It is all very tiring and hard to maintain. I just don't want to screw it up, for once."

"All that worrying, that is your problem. Be yourself, nothing more, nothing less. And I'm not talking the cocky, arrogant fucker who keeps everyone at arms length and doesn't let anyone get close. Do you think I don't know why you act this way, that it doesn't scare you to death of being so vulnerable again. Treat her how you know she deserves to be treated and if it's meant to be, then it will happen. Don't sell yourself short Ed, you are a bloody great guy and I know she sees that." Em gave me a one armed hug, slapping me on my back and taking a deep breath.

"Right, lets take the bras and skirts off, you want a beer?" He burped out loud and scratched his butt, trust Emmett to get things back on an even keel.

"Would kill for one." I looked at him as he walked into the kitchen. "And thanks, for everything."

Later that evening and a few beers later, I decided to take most of Emmett's advice. I still hadn't heard a word from Bella, but there was a message when I checked my phone.

**Sorry I missed call. Phone out of battery. Shopping with Rose. Thanks for flowers. C u tomorrow. B**

I'm glad to hear from her finally, though there is no indication in her text on how she feels, specifically about me. Hopefully the fact that she even text me back was a good thing.

I would try to stop stressing over every little thing where Bella was concerned. Relax a little, and try to be a little more confident around her. If I wanted to ask her out, I would. If I wanted to comment on how she looked, I would. And if I wanted to kiss her, I would sweep her off her feet and she wouldn't know what goddamn hit her. And it was going to happen. Very soon.

The next morning, I had arrived at school a little early to get my shit together. I was kind of already breaking my oath last night to not stress so much, but I just wanted to have a little time to myself before she arrived.

Looking out the window, I was just waiting to see Bella's truck come down the road, and when it did, I went and grabbed her coffee and paper and ran like a bat out of hell to place them on her desk and disappear before she got there.

I left the room and hid around the corner, just in time to see her go to her desk. My note this morning I felt was true for both of us. I didn't think I needed Bella in my life, that she would complicate things and I didn't want to get attached. For Bella, I am probably the last person that she thought she should have in her life, a womanizer who probably wouldn't stay faithful and would break her heart.

_Sometimes the person you really need is the one you didn't think you wanted._

Watching her read it, I comprehended that her reaction to this note was everything. The way I would go about chasing her, if at all and when I would make my intentions undoubtedly clear depended on her response.

At first there was nothing. She then sat down and sighed, before smiling to herself and nodding slightly. That was good, right. She seemed contemplative and that is what I wanted, I needed her to think about it.

Satisfied, I walked back to my class, feeling a little less anxious and thinking about what I would say to Bella when I saw her. But fuck it, no planning remember. Act naturally and just let it come. Nothing else has really worked, so I will try it Emmett's way.

The day dragged and I was starting to get nervous again as lunch drew nearer. It was my week for lunch and unfortunately due to many beers for dinner last night, I didn't get around to making anything much. Just ham and salad sandwiches but I didn't think that she would mind.

Finally, put out of my misery, the bell sounded and I headed toward the staff room. Pushing open the door to a virtually empty room, I immediately saw Bella over by the window and she literally took my breath away. She was only dressed casually, but I had never seen her look so lovely.

She turned, caught my eye and of course, blushed. She had the note in her hand and while we were staring at each other, she nodded. She knew exactly the meaning of my note and was agreeing with me. I just got my green light, and combined with that come and get me blush, I couldn't stop myself.

In four large strides I was standing in front of her and cupping her beautiful face in my hands. She gasped out loud but didn't pull away from me, in fact she was staring at me with such longing that I don't know how I didn't see it before this. In that moment, she owned me, and there was nothing that I wouldn't do for her.

Slowly, giving her the opportunity to back away if she wanted, I lowered my face to hers. "You're the one I need, Bell," I whispered for her ears only. A slight nod and I put my lips to hers, very gently, and felt whole.

While I was marveling at the texture of her lips, being the selfish creature that I am, I knew I needed more. I licked her bottom lip and then sucked it lightly into my mouth causing her to moan and open her mouth to me. Had there ever been anything sweeter than her? I fucking doubt it.

Bella started to tense up and I wondered what the problem was. Someone cleared their throat behind us, so I reluctantly released her lips and took a step back. Shit, I forgot where we were and now I had a fucking painful hard on and no relief in sight.

Taking a hold of Bella's hand I led us to the nearest table, in the corner and as far away from prying eyes as possible. We both sat down and thank Christ, Bella started to giggle, which in turn started off my laughter. At least we weren't going to ignore this kiss, though I knew that would not be a problem for me. I would be thinking about this kiss when I was old and grey.

"Sorry lunch is nothing exotic today, I didn't have a lot of time last night or this morning and it was all I could manage." I grinned sheepishly at her. I knew she wouldn't care but I had no hesitation in playing up the cute factor. She beamed at me in return.

"Edward, it looks fine so you can stop with the puppy dog eyes now. Yes, you're very cute." She pet the top of my head and again I was owned.

We indulged in small talk for the rest of the break, though I still held her hand. I wanted there to be no misunderstandings, no mistakes or any questions of my feelings.

Just before the break was over, I had to make plans with her for the weekend. We were going to move forward with this if it killed me and I was on such a high that I thought I would just jump right in. I had wanted to think of some fantastic date, one that she would never forget but I couldn't think of just the right thing. I guess I just had to wing it.

"Bella, would you like to have dinner with me on Friday night? No restaurants though, I promise. My place, if that's ok with you. I would love to cook for you." I know it was no grand gesture, very simple but exactly what I wanted to do for her. And I had a gut feeling that the simple gesture was the right one, that Bella would appreciate the effort that I took to cook for her. Now I have to convince Emmett to disappear for the night and all will be perfect. Well, if she accepts that it.

"Edward, I would love to, I really would. It does sound lovely. But I can't. I'm sorry." She looked upset.

"Oh, ok. Sorry Bella. Um. I guess I thought that you might be interested, but I guess I got it wrong." I started to get up but Bella's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Edward, just listen. I can't on Friday, I have to go to my parent's house for dinner. I promised them weeks ago that I would go and I really can't get out of it. But I'm free on Saturday." She looked up at me through her lashes, as if I could ever say no to her.

"Saturday sounds perfect. Just come over anytime after 7." Finally, we seem to be getting somewhere. She scared the fuck out of me when she said no before. I don't think I have ever felt so unwanted or redundant before. But now, onward and upwards.

"I'll see you later Edward, thank you for lunch and everything." Another beautiful smile, I would never get enough.

"Your welcome, for everything," I said, pulling her close to me. I needed one more kiss, just to get me through the day.

This time I swept in faster, eager to get to those plump lips. I moaned this time when she licked my bottom lip and plunged her tongue in my mouth, but she removed it all too soon and stepped back from me, with a huge smile on her face.

"School, remember," she reminded me yet again, looking at her surroundings. She turned away from me, calling over her shoulder, "See you later." Then she blew me a kiss. I caught it. Nauseating, I know, but I loved every minute of it. I'll say it again. She fucking owned me.

**TanyaPOV**

Are you fucking kidding me? Edward just walked up to Bella, grabbed her and stuck his tongue down her throat in front of everybody. Un-fucking-believable.

As if he hadn't made a big enough fool of me as it is. Flirting with me to begin with, getting my hopes up and not following through. To make it worse, I had bragged to everyone how much he wanted _me_. How hot he was for _me_.

I was only just starting to get over him declaring himself to Bella in front of our combined classes. Our students didn't know that I was included in his people who mean nothing to him list, so I thought that I could get over it eventually and win him back. After all, what did she have that I didn't? He would soon come to his senses when he discovered that she was as boring as fuck and probably had her legs superglued together at the knees. As long as we all laid low, I could have moved past it.

But this. This was unforgivable. Everyone knew now that I had been looked over, that he had chosen her over me. And I could not and would not let that happen. Someone would have to answer to me. Edward was a fool, but he was my fool and I would deal with him later.

The problem was Bella, but just how was I going to fix that. That bitch needed to back the fuck down or face the consequences. Either way, there was no way in hell that Edward and Bella belonged together, and I was going to do everything in my power to stop it.

**A/N: So finally huh, they are on the same page. Only took them 25 odd chapters, but unfortunately the path doesn't look too smooth for them ahead. Who knows?**

**You didn't think Tanya was going to go away that easily, did you?**

**Please review…**


	26. Chapter 26 Gossip

**So as usual thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I am getting close to 250 now, maybe after this one I will crack it. **

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I am travelling for work, leaving in the morning and just wanted to get something out quickly.**

**Also, it will probably be a week, maybe even two before I can post another chapter. I am away and don't think that I will have any time to write or post. I will try my hardest though, I know I will be going through withdrawals.**

**A reminder that this story is rated M for bad language and sexual content.**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 26 – Gossip

BPOV

Monday afternoon passed in a blur. My mind was still sitting in the staff room at lunchtime; recapping every word, every look and every kiss that Edward gave me.

To say I was surprised when he walked up and kissed me like that is an understatement. After the weekend, I had no idea what to expect as far as Edward was concerned. In truth I thought that there were no romantic feelings on his part, after I had virtually thrown myself at him and it led nowhere. I know he said that he wanted me, but I had pretty much convinced myself that he wanted anyone with a pulse or was trying to let me down easy, that he didn't want me to feel too badly.

When I received that note, I tried at first to not read too much into it. But believe me, I got the message. I knew that I could apply it to how I felt about Edward. I didn't want him to begin with. Sure I was attracted to him, how could you not be, but after I found out about his lifestyle and reputation, I honestly wanted nothing to do with him. As for him, well I couldn't say. I don't know why he would or would not want or need me, but it was something that I was hoping to find out in the near future.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and again I realized that I had just daydreamed my afternoon class away. I would be glad to get home so I could really relax and recall the day at my leisure. That and also to get away from the suppressed laughter, gossip and glares from my colleagues.

In fact the laughter and gossip I could handle to a degree, it was natural that it would be topic of discussion as it surprised so many people, myself included. But it was the glares that got on my nerves. Kate was obviously unhappy and I caught one or two unfavorable looks from her before she masked it in a fake smile. Tanya though, the girl seriously gave me chills. She did nothing to mask her malevolent stares and it was starting to creep me out. We all know she has the hots for Edward, but I had thought that he had quelled any of her hopes for a future relationship with him. If he did, it clearly didn't sink in, and it looked like she was going to take her anger and disappointment out on me. Got to say, not looking forward to that.

The ride home was all a blur, all I really saw were mesmerizing green eyes and long nimble fingers. Oh, the dreams I've had about those fingers. I startled myself out of my Edward induced coma when I realized I had pulled up at my apartment thinking to myself that I was lucky to have made it back home in one piece.

I let myself into the apartment and could see Rose spinning and twirling around the lounge room, apparently dusting but really just grooving to music from her iPod. I thought about doing something sneaky to scare the living shit out of her, but playing practical jokes on Rosalie always backfired. She never forgot about anything and always managed a little payback of her own, usually ten times worse and when you least expected it. Being chicken shit like I am, I settled for a small wave when she looked in my direction.

Pulling out her earplugs she said, "Bel, what's shakin' hot stuff? Anything exciting happen at school today?" It was all asked very innocently but I knew from the look on her face that she knew about the Edward spectacle. I really should have known better by now, of course she already knew.

"Did Emmett already get to you, told you that Edward asked me out today?"

"Why Bella, however could you think such a thing?" She looked so serious until she burst out laughing. "It was actually Alice, and I think you forgot to mention that he kissed you. Twice."

"What. How in hell did Alice find out about it already? And in such detail?" She amazed me; sometimes it felt like she even knew about things before they happened. "You know what, on second thoughts, don't tell me, I don't want to know how many people have heard about it by now."

"You know nothing is ever a secret with Alice around, don't fight it, it just is. So are you going to tell me a blow by blow? I want details and lots of them so spill." I knew I wouldn't get out of it.

"Can I wait until Al gets home? I don't want to have to go through every tiny detail more than once if I can help it." I would never admit it to either of them just yet, but truth is I was dying to go over every tiny detail of my day, but in the privacy of my own mind, where I could analyze and dissect every little nuance and action that occurred today.

"Hey honies, I'm home," the lady in question called out from the front door. She held in her hand a bottle of wine and what smelt like Thai takeaway.

"What are you doing home so early?" I had a vague idea, but couldn't be sure.

"Bella, do you honestly expect me to stay at work and be able to concentrate on anyone's wardrobe when I could be here and finding out all of the gossip firsthand? I left right after I text Rose the details and rushed to pick up dinner so we could relax and catch up. Has she started yet," she asked Rose, pretty much ignoring me.

"Hello, I'm here, you'd think you could just ask me," I sulked. I had a good mind not to tell them a damn thing. The thought only lasted a second though, I was not one to deal well with sulking and tantrums.

"But I want a straight answer Bel, so I asked Rose," Alice said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

It was no use making a big deal about it so I said nothing else, grabbed some wine glasses and plates while the girls grabbed the rest and we made ourselves comfortable at the dining table.

"Right, start." Rose was never one for beating around the bush.

"Ok, because you asked so nicely," I frowned in her direction. "Well, Edward gave me a note this morning which I could really make sense of, for both of us really." I explained the note and what I thought it meant. Al was nodding her head in excitement and Rose was silent, not giving anything away.

"Anyways, so I was in the staff room reading the note again and off in la la land, when I turned around and he was staring at me. You know that kind of look when the world just seems to stop and there is no one else in the universe but the two of you. Well, it was one of those," I finished quickly, a little bit embarrassed that I had becomes so soppy, so quickly in the conversation. It wasn't like I was head over heels and needed to gush all of the time.

"Oh, Bella, that is so romantic." Alice, ever the optimist.

"Sounds a little freaky if you ask me." Ah Rose, her evil counterpart.

"Well it wasn't, freaky that is. So I kind of nod at him, to let him know that I get it. I get the message. It was like this light went off in his eyes, and before I knew it he was standing before me and cupping my face. He just looked at me for the longest time, then whispered, 'You're the one I need, Bell', before kissing me. Guys, I have _never_ been kissed like that before. It was incredible." I wasn't going to go into such detail but I knew that they would pry it out of me eventually and I recognized that I did indeed want to gush about it. It was a pivotal life moment for me and I knew my girls would want to be involved.

"Swoon. How on earth did you stay upright Bella? I would have fainted on the spot," Alice giggled.

"Al, we're not in frickin Gone with the Wind you know. Bella wasn't about to twirl her umbrella and bat her eyelashes at the first handsome southern gentleman that pays her attention." Rose rolled her eyes, but she just made me laugh.

"No, I don't think that I can be compared to a southern belle Rose, but it did kind of take my breath away. So we then just had our lunch, but he held my hand throughout the entire break, as if he was afraid that I would run for the hills." Little did he know that there was absolutely no chance of that happening at that moment, I was like glue to his side.

"Alice said he kissed you twice. When did he grope you again?" Rose was acting like she didn't care too much for Edward, but I knew that she had changed her mind a little, but was just too stubborn to admit it.

"I'd hardly call it a grope Rose, but as we were leaving to go to class he had that look again, and he just leaned in and kissed me. Short but very sweet." I could feel myself blushing at the memory, how I had taken control of the kiss and left him the one flushed. That's something that didn't need to be shared.

"I'm so happy for you both. So when did he ask you to dinner?" Alice was in her element and I actually enjoyed telling her, when she got so much enjoyment out of it.

"He asked me when we were sitting down, eating our lunch. He is going to cook dinner for me, at his place on Saturday. No biggie."

"So that is why Em practically begged to stay here on Saturday night. Do you think it is wise to be alone with him Bel?"

"Rose, what do you think he is going to do? After all is said and done, he is a friend to us, right? And god forbid I actually have a libido and really want to stay the night with him." I know she was only looking after my best interest, but for fuck sake, I was a grown woman. She was acting like I was thirteen and about to be deflowered by an evil monster who would hold me prisoner and shackle me to his bed. Now there's a thought.

"Sorry Bella, I just am a little over protective that's all. I am really glad that things seem to be working out for you, but I can't forget how he fucked things up a few times in the past. I am skeptical, but I hope he has changed, for your sake. And if he hasn't, well then, he will meet hurricane Rose. Simple." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned over to give me a huge hug.

"Bel, are you excited? What are you going to wear, oh and what is he cooking you?" Always more questions with Alice.

"Yeah, I'm excited, but trying to not get too carried away. I have will still see him every day this week, so I'm trying to not make too big a deal of things. You both know my reputation with dates, not exactly a glowing report." A total and utter understatement.

"I have a feeling that things are a changing, Bel. For the better only. Trust me." I scoffed a little at Al. Renee always told me to never trust someone who says 'trust me'. Ever. She had been in more relationships that I cared to think about, and none had worked out to her satisfaction.

"By the way Al, what does it matter what he is cooking?" I thought back to her earlier questions.

"Well dummy, then you know how to dress accordingly." She stated it like simple fact. Of course, how stupid of me to not realize I had to co-ordinate my clothes to the food I was going to eat. How did that work anyway? By colour? Texture? Food group? Best just leave that one alone.

After an hour or so more of girl talk and lots of advice for my date on the weekend, I left the girls to go into my room to call Jacob. I had told him that I would call him on Sunday, which I didn't, and I would hate for him to just turn up on my doorstep again unannounced.

He answered the phone after the first ring, and sounded very relieved to hear my voice, making me feel guilty for not sparing him a second thought for the last few days.

"Bella, you called." He sounded so young, so vulnerable. I knew that I would have to talk to him about where we stood, but I was more confused than ever before. He didn't need to know about Edward, there really wasn't a lot to tell. Yet.

"Sorry I didn't call yesterday Jacob, I spent the day doing class work and got carried away with it." It was a small lie, I did do a little work, but hardly enough to take up the day.

"That's ok Bells. I thought that maybe you had a late night. With Edward." So we were going to get into it straight away then.

"No, it wasn't that late, but Rose and Emmett were awake when I got home so we watched some TV with them for a while. So, how was your weekend?" I was getting all of the trivial stuff out of the way before getting heavy.

"Pretty tame. After that crap at your house, I pretty much holed up at home for the weekend, just thinking. You know, nothing exciting." And there is my lead in.

"About that, Jacob," and that's all I got out.

"Before we get into it Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I would really rather talk to you in person if that is alright with you. And the thing is, your dad kind of invited Billy and I to dinner on Friday night, so I will be seeing you then. I didn't plan any of this, the offer came out of the blue, but if my being there makes you feel uncomfortable, then I won't come. I will catch up with you some other day." He sounded terrible which made me feel even worse. Is this what I had reduced one of my closest friends to? Apologizing for being invited to dinner with my Dad? Time to get over myself and suck it all up.

"Jacob, of course I don't mind if you come to dinner. In fact it will be great to catch up with both you and Billy. You are right though, we do need to talk and it is better in person." So this conversation would have to wait until Friday. Part of me was incredibly relieved that I didn't have to deal with it right this minute. The other part though just wanted to get it done as quickly as possible so that I could finally move on. In whichever direction.

"Thanks Bells, I am really looking forward to seeing you again." I could hear the hope in his voice.

"No problem, I'll see you on Friday. Night Jake."

For all of the excitement over the whole Edward situation, I still had unresolved feelings for Jacob. He didn't make my heart race or stomach drop like Edward did, but there was definitely a connection there that hadn't been thoroughly explored. Did I go for fireworks or stick with safe and stable? Red hot or luke warm? One had the potential to burn me, burn me badly and scar me for life. The other wouldn't scald, but would it ever be truly satisfying. Both had the ability to break my heart, but with one I knew that should it not work, I would be crushed.

I had not quite a week to make my decision and I hoped like fuck that I made the right one.

**A/N: Short, I know, but hopefully sweet. Leave me some sugar…please!!**

**See you all in a couple of weeks…**


	27. Chapter 27 Signs

**Well, I didn't think that I would be updating for a week or two, but just couldn't help myself. I was up until the early hours of the morning writing this and I am going to be crap at work today but, c'est la vie. I hope you enjoy it. Now, I will say no more updates for a week. Maybe. Probably.**

**Thanks once again for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!**

**This story is rated M for bad language and sexual content.**

**Again, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They are the property of S. Meyer.**

Chapter 27 – Signs

EPOV

I am officially a dork. I spent all Monday afternoon singing the theme tune for 'The Greatest American Hero' in my head and no matter how hard I tried, it was stuck there. I recall some sappy thought I had, how I felt like I was walking on air, then all of a sudden, presto. Theme tune central in my head. Not a nice place to be.

So, here I am, Monday night and I am planning my week of notes and lunches for Bella. If someone had told me two months ago that this is what I would be doing, I would have called them crazy and had them shipped off to the nearest loony bin. Two months ago I was, or was at least trying to, sleep my way through the entire female population of Seattle. Now I was trying to decide whether Bella would prefer mustard of mayonnaise on her sandwich tomorrow and which shirt would make my eyes 'pop' tomorrow at school. I am a sad and completely whipped Nancy.

I am happy though. Maybe a better word for it would be euphoric. No, fucking euphoric. That's what I was, fucking euphoric. All because of one little, three letter word. Yes. She said yes to dinner at my place and I could not wait to have here her, with no interruptions and no waitresses to mar our night together.

Thinking about it again, I felt like I _was_ walking on air and goddamn it, here comes that god-awful tune again. I need something to take my mind off it and decided to write out the rest of the week's notes right now. Just like a boy scout, I'd be prepared.

Booting up my computer and grabbing any romantic books that I could find off the bookshelf, which is admittedly not many, I headed to my room to contemplate. They need to convey my feelings for her without coming off like a total freak. After what seemed like hours of research, I came up with the four that I would give her and I was reading them over and over as I was drifting off to sleep.

Tuesday: _To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with._

Wednesday:_If I could give you one gift, I would give you the ability to see yourself as I see you, so you could see how truly special you are._

Thursday_: __When you feel alone, just  look at the spaces between  your fingers and know that's  where mine fit perfectly._

Friday_: __You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back. _

I was confident with all of these choices, except for Friday. While I agreed with the sentiment, I didn't want her to think that I was trying to tell her I loved her. I wasn't there yet. Well, at least I don't think I am. I finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, still debating what I actually felt for Bella.

My entire week passed slowly, the anticipation of my date on Saturday always at the front of my mind. School was good, Bella and I sat together for our lunches occasionally holding hands but that was about the extent of our physical contact. I hadn't worked up to kissing her again yet, I know Bella felt a little uncomfortable around the other teachers so I didn't try anything.

It was now Friday lunch and I was nervously waiting for Bella to meet up with me for lunch, waiting to see her reaction to the note I left for her. Throughout the week she had loved them all and I felt that I was slowly gaining her trust. Luckily I wasn't waiting for too long before she came in and quietly took a seat opposite me. She looked really nervous which in turn made my stomach churn and I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Hi Edward, how was your morning?" I didn't even get my usual bright smile.

"Not so bad. The day, and the week for that matter have been dragging and I'm just really glad that it's almost over. You?"

"Pretty good, nothing out the ordinary." Oh shit, she didn't like it. You pushed her too far, you fucking moron.

"Look Bella, don't read too much into my note today. Not that I didn't mean it, I did, but just not like…hell, I mean that I don't love…no, that's not right. What I meant was…" What the fuck was I trying to say. Just spit it out before she gets up and walks away.

"Edward, calm down. The note was beautiful. All of your notes to me are beautiful. It's just about tonight." Bella was picking her lunch to pieces, obviously nervous or upset about something.

"What's tonight? Aren't you just having dinner with your dad?" She had me confused. It was evident that there was something she wasn't telling me, and that horrible feeling came over me again. I knew that I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Yeah, I am. Dad also kind of invited the Blacks to have dinner with us as well." Again, she was looking at her plate and playing with her food.

"Blacks? As in Jacob Black?" Yep, not liking it.

"The one and only. It was just my dad and I when I organized it, and I didn't know that my dad had even invited them."

Inside I was seething, but I didn't want Bella to see how much I hated it. I wasn't going to play the jealous fool, even though I sure as hell felt like it. No, that role already belonged to Jacob and he was doing a good enough job of it, fucking things up with Bella with his jealousy.

"If your dad didn't tell you that they were going, how did you find out about it?" Here comes that feeling again.

"Um, I spoke with Jake on Monday night and he told me." Wait. Monday? Monday was the day we had our breakthrough. Monday was the day that she agreed to our date. Monday was the day that we finally fucking kissed.

"Yeah, I had promised to call him the day before and had forgotten, so I called him then and he told me about dinner." Oh, this just gets better. _She_ called _him_. I was at home literally obsessing over Bella and our day while she was calling her ex boyfriend to make dinner plans. The very same ex boyfriend who could not let her go and made no secret of the fact that he was still in love with her.

"And you had this conversation on Monday and you're just telling me now?" I didn't expect a report of her day-to-day life, but all things considered, I thought that she would have let me know sooner.

Bella didn't say anything, just nodded her head slightly. Why did she look so guilty? She couldn't still have feelings for the joker, could she? What if she didn't know who she wanted and she was using this weekend to figure it out? Am I ok with that? So many questions that I didn't know the answers to.

"So, I know that I'm not exactly your boyfriend Bella, but where does this leave me? Do you still have feelings for Jacob?" I could not believe that after anticipating this date all week, I now had to sit at home tonight and hope that Jacob didn't win her back and that she would still come tomorrow night.

"Edward, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I truly did not know what to say and I didn't plan any of this. I would never have asked him to dinner tonight, it was entirely my dad's doing. Billy, Jake's dad, is Charlie's best friend and we haven't all been together in ages. Not since we broke up. I guess that Charlie thought it would be nice now that we are speaking again, you know, kind of like old times." Well shit Bella, that's very reassuring. Kind of like getting on a rollercoaster and after it starts being told that the harnesses work, most of the time.

"So you were all close then, before the break up?" I didn't really want to talk about it, but I needed to know what I was up against.

"Yes, we were. We grew up together so the Blacks were kind of like a second family to me." Not feeling any better.

"Edward, I'm sorry if this has upset you, but nothing is going to happen with Jacob tonight. He's lucky to even have my friendship at the moment, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about."

I know that what she said should make me feel better but it didn't. I was worried that now, just when we were finally starting to get our shit together, something was going to happen to tear us apart. Something that goes by the name of Jacob.

"Ok Bella. I don't mean to give you the third degree but I know that Jacob is going to try everything in the book to win you over and to be honest, that scares me a little. Please just don't make any decisions until we have our dinner tomorrow night." I would beg if that is what it took.

"Trust me, I can deal with Jacob Black. Now, sorry to end our lunch on that note but I have to go a bit early. I got someone to cover my afternoon classes so I could drive back to Forks before it got too dark and have really got to get on the road. Thanks for lunch, I'll see you tomorrow night?" She asked it like a question, like I would seriously cancel our date. Hardly, she really doesn't know how much I can't wait for it.

"Sure, see you tomorrow night. Drive safely Bella," I said, not knowing what else to say.

As she was getting up, I couldn't resist adding, "Be good."

"Always," she replied, then gave me a light kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and heading off to Forks. Off to Jacob.

To say that my afternoon and night passed slowly was like saying that the dish ran away with the spoon. Of course it did. But my thoughts were of Bella running away with Jacob and my night was spent tossing, turning and dreaming. These were not good dreams though, these were nightmares, ones that woke me up at three in the morning and made it hard for me to fall back asleep. Ones where Bella and Jacob lived together in a storybook house with a white picket fence, had two point five children and a dog in the backyard. Yeah, not getting much sleep after that. I gave up on sleep sometime just after seven and decided to get up and start my day.

I cleaned the house completely, top to bottom, so that you could almost not recognize the place. I'm sure Emmett will think that he's got the wrong apartment when he walks in tomorrow. I made sure to change my sheets and fluff my pillows. Not that I was expecting anything of course, but it never hurt to be prepared, just like the good scout that I am, yet again.

The shopping was done for tonight and I was in the kitchen, putting our meal into the oven. I make a pretty mean lasagne so I was going to try and impress Bella with my skills. I had music chosen and ready to go on my iPod, the wine was chilling in the bucket and the lights were dimmed. Now if only I could I stop my hands from shaking and keep the sweating at bay, everything would be close to perfect.

Trying to calm my nerves I poured myself a glass of wine and sat down to wait for Bella's arrival. When seven o'clock came and went I was sitting on the edge of my seat. By quarter past seven I was nervously pacing the kitchen, turning the oven down so that dinner didn't burn. At half past seven, when I had almost torn all of my hair out and dinner was cooling, I heard a knock at the door. Finally.

BPOV

Driving to Forks was normally very peaceful and cathartic for me. I listened to my music and could generally reflect on my life and the people in it. Not so this afternoon. I was a nervous wreck and it was all because Jake was coming to dinner tonight. What was I going to say? I knew that he would probably give me some long-winded speech, but did I even want to hear it?

My dad was excited to see me; it had been ages since we had last spent any quality time together.

"Bells, come give your old man a hug." This was about as emotional as Charlie and I got. A quick hug, a few I miss yous and then a slap on the back while I normally head off to the kitchen and Charlie heads for his favourite fishing show on TV. I'm glad to see that some things never change.

In the kitchen, I had dinner on the go. I was making lasagne for Charlie and the Blacks. They all thought that I made the best lasagne outside of Italy and I always cooked it for special occasions. I guess this was one them.

The doorbell rang while I was standing at the oven, daydreaming as per usual. Snapping out of my fantasy world, I heard Charlie answer the door and invite our guests in.

"Bella, so good to see you. It's been too long, though I still hear what you've been up to through Jakie here." I wonder if Jake tells his dad everything. God, I hope the hell not.

"You too Billy, it has been far too long." I said, leaning over to give him a hug. I always loved Billy and his family. They had forever made me feel at home and like a valued member of their family. I sometimes forgot that when I had broken up with Jake, I had pretty much broken up with them also.

"Bells, looking good." I looked over at Jacob and returned the hug that he gave me. Though I didn't let my hands wander like he did and when I realized it, I quickly pulled away. He just grinned at me and it was so hard to stay mad at him when he reminded me of the mischievous little boy that I loved so much growing up. I just returned his smile with a shake of my head.

Dinner passed with no fuss, it was really easy to sit here, just the four of us relaxing, laughing and telling tales of the past. It did feel like one big happy, unconventional family. Two dads, brother and sister. I smiled, liking the idea.

Jacob cornered me when the dad's when into the lounge room to watch some sports on the flatscreen.

"Bells, can we talk?" Ok, so it starts now. Time to get this show on the road, although I still had no idea what I was going to say or what the outcome would be.

"Sure Jake. Let's go sit out on the back porch for a while." Not that Charlie would listen in, but the house was so small and voices tend to carry.

We sat on the back steps and Jake took my hand in his before clearing his throat. He looked almost as nervous as I felt.

"Bella, I know I have behaved pretty badly in the last month or so and I had no right to do or say most of things I have. I just want you to know that I love you, I always have and for what it's worth, I'll be there for you, no matter what. I just want to see you happy. Would I like you to choose me, to let me love you? Hell yes. But I am not going to stand in your way if you choose someone else. I need you in my life, in some shape or form, if you'll still have me."

Jake's hands were still holding mine; he was lightly caressing it which made it a little hard to think. I still hadn't formed much of an intelligent response when he filled the silence again.

"I know we could make it work Bells. You and me. We were great together before and we could be again. Just look at how natural it felt tonight with our families, like we were all meant to be sitting around the table, having dinner together. Please say you feel the same, that you want to give us another try?" Jacob was looking at me now, imploring me with his eyes to return the sentiment.

The problem was that the last part of his speech spurred a memory for me. A memory of tonight, sitting at the table, laughing and eating dinner. I recalled that it was all so familiar and comforting and that we were like one big, happy family. Then the thought that it was like two dads, a brother and sister. It hit me. It finally hit me that I did need Jacob in my life. He was like a brother to me, someone to laugh with and confide in but not as my partner.

I then thought back to how nervous I had been all day about seeing Jake. The only time that I wasn't nervous was when I was in the kitchen daydreaming. And I was dreaming about Edward. Suddenly it all fell into place.

I had feelings for both, of that I was sure. But there was only one that I could truly say I might be falling in love with. Edward.

Now that I had my epiphany, I wondered how I could be so blind not to see it in the past. All the signs pointed that way, I knew it all along but I must not have been ready to admit it, to myself or to anyone else. I finally felt the weight lift off my shoulders. That is, I did until I looked into the puppy dog eyes that Jake was giving me.

Lifting a hand out of his grasp, I cupped his face and stroked his cheek. I hoped that he was telling the truth before when he said that he wanted to stay in my life. We were about to find out.

"Jacob, you know I love you too, that has never been in question. And I know that you think that we are meant to be together, and I think so too, but not in the same way. I felt the same before when we were at the table having dinner. It all felt so good, so right, for family. That is how I see you, how I see us. As family." I was searching his face for a reaction and wasn't prepared to see his eyes well up, they were bright with unshed tears and it just about broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I should have told you sooner but I was unsure of how I felt about us. I really tried to see if there was something there, and while I love you, I'm not in love with you." I felt horrible, despicable. Jacob had laid his heart on the line and regardless of the way he has acted in the past, I felt like the executioner, denying a dying man his last meal. Ok, so I'm being slightly dramatic, but I still felt like an asshole.

"Bells, will you answer me one thing?" After my nod, he continued, "Is it Edward? Does this have anything to do with him?"

"Honestly Jacob, my decision has nothing to do with him. I would have come to this outcome one way or another. I won't lie to you though. I do like him and would like to see where it will go. I hope that doesn't offend you but I have to find out if what we have is the real deal. I'm sorry to be having this conversation with you, I feel like such a bitch." Great, ramble on about Edward after you have just stomped on his heart. Way to go, Cruella.

"Bells, I'm glad you're honest with me. It doesn't make me happy, this whole Edward thing. I think he'll fuck things up and break your heart, but know this. I'll be here, whenever you need me." He gave a half smile. "For future purposes though, the less talk of Edward the better, ok? I'm not his biggest fan and I don't know how long I can keep my mouth shut. It also hurts a little, so let's just keep it to the simple things for now." He put his arm around me shoulder and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Jake, you're the best, and not another word about Edward. Edward who?" I smiled up at him and nudged his shoulders, hoping we could get back to being comfortable around each other in the near future.

We had sat in silence for a good half hour when Charlie popped his head out of the back door.

"Hey kids, Billy's about to leave. Are you staying the night Jake?"

Jake just looked at me and smiled.

"You know Charlie, I would love to, but I have to get going. Bella's got a long day ahead of her tomorrow and she needs to get some rest."

With a wink and another hug, Jacob turned and walked through the house and out the front door, waving as he got into his car.

"Everything ok there Bells?"

"Everything is great dad, just great. Anyway, Jake was right, I have to get moving early tomorrow, I have a lot on. Good night, I'll see you at breakfast." I gave my dad a quick hug before racing up the stairs.

"Night kiddo," Charlie responded, still treating me like I'm ten.

When I walked into my old bedroom, I didn't allow myself to get excited about my date with Edward tomorrow. I wanted to spend the night thinking about Jake, about our friendship and our past love for each other, I would give him that. Tomorrow though, all bets were off. Tomorrow I would let the excitement take over and let myself dream about the start of my life with Edward. I would give him every part of me that he wanted, with everything that I had and not look back. Forget the past, look toward the future. I owed it to myself, to him and to us.

With a huge smile on my face, it didn't take long until I drifted off to sleep thinking about the time when Jacob first confessed his feelings to me and our first kiss, and then our conversation tonight. For the first time in forever, I was where I wanted to be and I was happy. At last.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it and it makes sense, I was up so late writing this that sometimes the words kind of blended together and is was hard to make it flow. I think – if that makes sense at all. Enough, I need to go to bed.**

**By the way, Greatest American Hero was a dorky show in the 80's about a teacher who discovered he had special powers. The song is one that easily gets stuck in the head. Geez, I'm really showing my age now, aren't I. Does anyone else remember it?**

**Please review if you can and maybe, I might be able to forgo some more sleep and squeeze out another chapter!**

**Goodnight…**


	28. Chapter 28 Eddie

**Thanks for all of your reviews, they are past 300 now, and I never thought that I would receive that many when I started this little story. So thanks for the time you take to write them.**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I have written one chapter for a competition, you can find it in communities and the comp is called the 'Back2SkoolUNFmett Contest'. It can also be found if you go to my profile and it is called Kiss the Bride. It is mostly about Emmett, I had so much fun writing his POV in this story that I thought it would be fun to give it a shot. I would love it if you all could check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Anyway, to get on with it, this chapter is rated M for language and sexual content.**

**As always, I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 28 – Eddie

EPOV

"What took you so long, I was starting to get…" I trailed off as I saw Kate standing outside of my door.

"Kate, what are you doing here," I asked, surprise evident in my voice.

"Well, I was just in the neighbourhood, and I thought I would pop in and keep you company," she said softly, looking me up and down.

"Thanks for the thought, but Bella is actually coming over for dinner, she'll be here any moment actually," I told her, hoping that she would get the hint. The last thing I needed was for Bella to show up and get the wrong idea.

"Maybe I could stay for a little while, you know, shoot the breeze with you and Bella?" She held up a bottle of wine.

"I come bearing gifts," she added, like that would make me ask her to stay. What would it take for people to just back the fuck off. It was like both her and Tanya were tag teaming me, seeing how long it would take for me to break.

"That sounds like fun Kate, but maybe we could all get together, for drinks, another time." Please just let her go, I did not want to be dealing with this tonight, my nerves were already shot waiting for Bella to arrive.

Where the hell was she? It was now quarter to eight, and I still hadn't heard a word from her. I hope she hadn't changed her mind. Or worse, I hope she was ok.

"You're such a party pooper, Ed." She pouted at me, raising an eyebrow, I guess waiting to see if I changed my mind.

"If you say so Kate, but thanks for stopping in. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," I responded slowly guiding her to the door.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint. Just remember, the offer is still open if things don't work out tonight." Finally, I thought, opening the door so that she could get the hell out of here.

"See you Monday, Ed." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

We both turned towards the door to see Bella standing there, bottle of wine in hand, looking disheveled and very pissed off. The timing couldn't have been worse if I planned it.

"You look…nice, Bella," Kate said sarcastically, taking into account Bella's unkempt appearance. She pushed past Bella, gave a little wave, and walked down the hall to the elevator without a second glance.

I was hoping against all the odds that Bella would still come inside, that she could see through Kate's antics and not hold it against me.

"Bella, I swear…?" I was cut off by Bella's hand, which she raised up in front herself, to stop me from whatever I was going to say.

Shit, this can't be good.

BPOV

My day started reasonably early. No longer able to lie in bed, I forced myself out of my small childhood bed and headed for the shower.

I had been awake in bed for the last hour or so, just waiting for the day to break so that I could get up and move around the house, without disturbing Charlie. I wanted to be on the road as soon as I possibly could be, wanting more than anything to just be at my place, and working myself up for my date tonight.

I felt fantastic. Better than I had felt for a very long time, and I could only attribute that to Edward, and for finally making my decision last night.

Heading downstairs, I put coffee on and made Charlie and myself a quick breakfast. I was hoping to eat quickly, and leave as soon as was polite. I hadn't seen my dad in while, and I didn't want him to think that I was making a hasty retreat.

Just as I was plating our breakfast up, I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"Breakfast's ready," I called out to him.

"Thanks Bells, smells great," he said, taking a seat at the small dining table. I know that he doesn't eat that well normally, and I couldn't help trying to look after him when I was home. God knows he needs it.

"So, there is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about, Bells. I meant to talk to you last night, but you and Jake seem to be engrossed in something, and I didn't want to interrupt you two." He was staring at his plate, a little flustered, so something serious must be on his mind.

"If this is about Jake, we have already sorted it out. We are friends, and I know that you would like for us to be more, but it's not going to happen. We are both good with that." I knew how he felt about us being together, that he would like nothing more for the two of us to be a couple.

"As much as that would make me happy Bells, I know that it is not what you want, and I respect that. This is actually about something else." Now he had me intrigued. What could he possibly have to tell me that would make him so fidgety.

"Ok dad, I'm all yours," I said, hoping that he would get on with it. Sometimes getting Charlie to open up was like getting blood out of a stone.

"So, it has been a long time since your mother left, and I have been good with that, I made my peace a long time ago. It doesn't mean that I haven't been lonely, but with work, and having you at home, it didn't seem like a big priority."

"Dad, are you trying to tell me that you have met someone?" I was trying to make this as easy on him as possible, he was obviously uncomfortable with this discussion.

"Well, yes actually, I have been seeing someone. Her name is Sue Clearwater, and I have been dating her for the last few months, you might remember Leah and Seth. None of it was planned, it just crept up on us both, but we are both very happy. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to make sure that we were both in this for the long haul, before involving the kids." Charlie looked a little sheepish, but who was I to take away his chance at happiness.

"Dad, it's ok. In fact, I think that it's great and long overdue. I couldn't be happier for you, I know how hard it was when mom left. Do Leah and Seth know?" It looks like I may have an extended family after all.

"They only found out today, they both actually live with their father in Seattle. Harry left Sue a few years back, something about getting out of small town life. The kids just moved in with him about a year back. Sue and Harry both thought it would do them good to experience a bit more of life, to be exposed to more than Forks could offer them. Leah was also going through a bad breakup, she was more than happy to get away from here for a while." As he was talking, a few things were clicking into place for me.

Seth and Leah Clearwater. Seth Clearwater who lives in the city that I do, in fact, who is a student at the school that I teach at. Seth who does not stop asking me out, could very well end up my step brother. I burst into laughter, wondering if this was going to help my situation or hinder it.

"What's so funny Bells?" Charlie was looking at me totally confused, thinking that maybe I have finally lost the plot.

"I know Seth. I mean, more than just from years ago. He is a student in my class, seems like a nice enough kid." I had absolutely no desire to inform him of Seth's little crush. Hopefully our new situation would put an end to it, once and for all.

"Oh, well, that's great. I kind of told them all that we could get together for lunch today. Reintroduce everyone again. I would really love for you to get to know Sue. She is a wonderful lady." Charlie again was nervously shuffling from foot to foot. Sue quite clearly meant a lot to him, and this meeting was obviously important. I just wish that it wasn't today, of all days.

"I would really like that Dad," I said, leaning up to put my arms around him and give him a quick hug. As much as I wanted to hop in my truck and race away, Charlie needed me here, and I would support his relationship with Sue in any way I could.

"Thanks kid. We'll head over around noon, and you can get on your way home when lunch is over." With that, Charlie headed into the lounge room, turned on the TV, and starting channel surfing, stopping when he got to a fishing show. Some things never change.

Now I had about three hours to kill before we left for lunch, so I grabbed an old book from the shelf in my room, and settled myself on the front porch. Reading proved to be difficult, my mind kept wandering to Edward, and how he would take the news that I was willing to give him a chance, to give _us_ a chance.

Inevitably, my thoughts turned to our date tonight, and what he would expect from me. Would he want to have sex with me? Do I want that? Thinking about our kiss in the staff room, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted it. My body was crying out for him, I could no longer deny it. The mere thought of it was getting me all hot and bothered. I needed to stop thinking about it now, or I would be in my truck and on my way to his place before I could stop myself.

Those three hours were the longest three hours that I have endured in my lifetime. It probably didn't help that I watched the clock, willing the second hand to tick just that little bit faster. I tried telekinesis, thinking that if I concentrated hard enough, I could move that fucker with my mind. When that clearly didn't work, as any sane person would tell you, I actually got out of my chair to move that tiny little hand forward manually. Halfway there I stopped myself, amazed that I had actually seriously thought of doing it in the first place. Now I _had_ officially lost the plot.

When noon finally rolled around, Charlie was trying to convince me to ride over to Sue's with him. Like that was going to happen. As soon as I scoffed down my lunch and made nice with the Clearwaters, I was out of there, and I wanted to just jump in my truck and go.

I followed Charlie to their home, and had to suppress a laugh when I saw Seth sitting out the front, looking like he was waiting for us to arrive. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to discourage him after all.

"Bella," Seth called out as soon as I pulled the truck to a stop. He crossed over to my car and opened the door for me. Not what I was hoping for.

"Seth, good to see you. What a coincidence, who thought that we could possibly end up as brother and sister." State the obvious and hopefully it will sink in.

"Only step brother and sister, Bella." The way he said my name had me a little worried. Like an endearment. While at school, I could insist that he called me Ms. Swan, but that obviously wasn't going to work in this environment. It was only going to muddle things even more.

"Maybe not by blood Seth, but family none the less." I walked past him, following Charlie into the house. Sue was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on our lunch. A girl, who I presume was Leah, was helping her, an apparent scowl on her face as she looked up at us. I guess she wasn't as happy as I was about the current situation.

"Sue, this is my Bells, I'm sure you remember her from years ago." Charlie was positively beaming, and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. This meant a great deal to him, and I was relieved that when I looked at Sue, she returned the same smile.

"Bella dear, it's so lovely to see you again. Charlie is always talking about you, about how well you are doing. He is one proud father." I blushed. Charlie doesn't verbalise a lot of his feelings, and it touched me that he spoke of me often.

"Nice to see you again, though I must admit, I can't remember when the last time was that I saw all of you. I didn't even remember Seth, he is one of my students, and I never made the connection before now."

"Yes, Seth told me all about that this morning, when we connected the dots," she smiled warmly at me. "Maybe you can give us some inside news of how he does at school, even let us know more about this girl that he is chasing there, he hasn't told us who she is after months of us asking him." I almost choked on the soda that I had just taken a sip of.

"Unfortunately, I don't know who she is, but I can say that he is an attentive student." She really didn't want to know just how attentive.

Lunch was over with reasonably fast, and once I felt that enough time had passed, and it wouldn't be rude to leave, I told everyone that I needed to get back to Seattle for dinner with friends. It was already two o'clock, and with the four hour drive back home, that put the time of arrival at around six. I had to be at Edward's at seven, so it didn't leave me with much time.

"Maybe you could give me a ride back," Seth said. "I was going to go back with Leah tomorrow, but I really want to get back tonight and get my homework done." Who are you trying to kid Seth. I was frantically trying to think of an excuse, there is no way that I wanted to spend the next four hours trying to keep him away from me.

"You will do no such thing Seth," Sue said, interrupting my thoughts. "I don't get to spend enough time with you as it is, and you can do your homework here." One look at Sue's face conveyed that Seth would be going nowhere tonight, and I had an urge to get up and hug Sue.

"Thank you for inviting me for lunch, I had a really great time," I said as I gave her a quick hug.

"Nice to see you again Leah, and Seth, I'll see you at school on Monday." Leah looked like she could care less, and Seth looked like someone had just taken his favourite toy away from him. I guess he was still stewing over the fact that he wouldn't get a ride back to Seattle tonight.

"Take care of my Dad," I called out to Sue as I was heading to the door.

"Thanks for taking this so well Bells, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm just glad to see you so happy. I'll give you a call when I get back, ok?" He always worried when I had to do the drive back.

"Drive safely kiddo, and be sure to get your tires checked when you get back. They are looking a little worn out."

"Sure thing, I'll take her in sometime on Monday. Love you." Time to get this show on the road.

"You too, Bells. See you soon." He stood waving at me as I got in my truck and started her up. I waved back until he was out of sight.

Halfway to Seattle, I was scared shitless when I heard a loud pop and my steering started to get shaky. I knew what had happened, but I was hoping like hell that I was wrong. I pulled over on the curb, and got out to go and assess the damage.

"Fuck." I don't believe it. Take another look.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Yep, tire still blown. Thank god I had half an idea of how to change a tire. From memory it didn't seem that bad.

Half an hour later, with the jack and spare tire sitting on the side of the road, I came to the conclusion that my memory was totally fucked. It was that bad, and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Fuck," I yelled one last time, kicking my truck and not quite believing the situation that I was in. I knew that I should have renewed my roadside assistance membership, but it was one of those bills that I kept putting off. Fat lot of good it did me, now all I had to show for it was an aching toe from the kick to the car and in all probability a huge call out fee.

It was starting to get late, I was sitting on the side of the ride, not going anywhere for quite a while, and I was going to be very late for my date with Edward. I didn't even have his phone number to call him.

The next best thing would be to call Rose or Alice, to get them to pass on a message for me. I tried both numbers, and neither picked up, so I had to settle for a voice message. As I was thinking about calling my Dad to come and help me, a car pulled up behind me. Thank god, hopefully it would be someone who knew what they were doing. Also, if it could be someone not creepy, that would be an added bonus.

For once this afternoon, I got lucky, and it was a very nice middle aged couple who had stopped to help. The man, Ian, changed my tire in ten minutes flat, and I was so grateful that I could have kissed him head to toe. I didn't, but the thought was there.

Thanking him for the millionth time, I hopped back up into my truck, new tire in place. A quick glance at my clock told me that it was now almost five thirty, and I still had a two hour drive back to my place. Add on top of that time for me to get changed, and yep, definitely late, and not even fashionably so.

I made a snap decision to forgo going back to my place, and just head straight to Edward's for dinner. I'm sure that I looked a fright, but at this stage, I was so over everything, that I just didn't give a fuck. I had some gloss in my bag, along with a hair brush, so I would just have to make do. God knows, I would probably be more comfortable in my jeans and shirt anyway, I'm sure Alice has an outfit laid out on the bed for me that would make me cringe.

Decision made, I drove the two plus hours to Edward's apartment, and pulled into a car space just before quarter to eight. I'm sure by now he thought that I had stood him up, and I just hoped that he wasn't too angry when I arrived at his door. I was suddenly glad that I had thought to pick up a bottle of wine before I left Forks. I could use it now as a kind of peace offering.

I made my way to Edward's floor, stopped before knocking, and I could hear voices on the other side. One was Edward, and one was clearly female.

As I was wondering who it could be, the door swung open, and I was confronted with Edward and Kate. Edward didn't see me, but Kate had, just before she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She made some disparaging comment about my appearance, then waltzed off with a little wave. What I wouldn't have given to be able to push her down the stairs, or the elevator shaft for that matter. I would have even settled for tripping her, but she was long gone by the time I thought of it. Damn.

Slowly, I turned to face Edward, to take in his flustered demeanour and sad looking eyes.

"Bella, I swear…" he started, but I put my hand up in front of his face, stopping any excuses that were sure to come out of his mouth.

I pushed past him into the lounge room and watched as he closed the door. He slowly made his way over to me, raking his hands through his hair, a habit that I had noticed he did when he was nervous.

"Bella, I want to…" he started again, but I didn't want to hear any excuses tonight.

"Edward," I said, trying to get his attention, but he was still shaking his head and pulling at his hair.

"Edward," I said louder, getting his attention. I slowly walked over to him, close enough to hit him, or kiss him, whichever I chose.

"Shut the fuck up, and kiss me already." I don't know how I was brave enough to get those words through my lips, and he seemed just as shocked as I was.

Closing the gap between us, I looked up at him, urging him with my eyes to just do it already. I had used up my last bit of confidence before, and I needed him to make this move.

"Bella," he sighed softly, as he raised his hand to cradle my face. I did manage to meet him halfway, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss, nothing too probing, but time stopping just the same.

I pulled back to look him in the eye, and the look I saw was relief. And happiness.

"So tell me about Kate?" Probably not what he was expecting after that kiss, but I needed to hear it from him. I walked over to the couch, handing him the wine on the way and settled in to hear his tale. Not an ideal way to start a date, but I was here, Edward was here, and I wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon.

**A/N: That Kate had been far too quiet recently, I knew she was up to something! **

**Thanks for reading, and review your little hearts out…**


	29. Chapter 29 Angels and Demons

**Soooo. First of all I have to say sorry to those that follow this story. It has taken me far too long to update. I had been away for work, which was quickly followed by a holiday for my anniversary. When I returned home, I just could not get back into the story, and it has taken multiple attempts to get this chapter to you. I am still not completely happy but I just need to get it out there and get the ball rolling again. So, I hope you stick with it and that you enjoy it.**

**Also, on a happy note, I entered a competition and won the judges choice Royale award, for best overall entry, so I was totally surprised and excited about that. It is called Kiss the Bride if anyone is interested in checking it out.**

**This story is rated M for sexual content and bad language.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 29

EPOV

When Bella told me to shut up and kiss her, I was struck dumb and useless. She could have told me she was becoming a nun and I would have been less surprised.

I was just as surprised she bought up Kate, especially after the kiss that we just shared. Not knowing what to say, I just stated the truth.

"She just turned up at my door and invited herself in. I told her that I was expecting you, she offered to join us, and I politely refused her offer. That was when I opened the door and, well, I guess you saw the rest." I knew she saw Kate kiss me on the cheek, but I did not want to remind her about it.

"Anything else?" She looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Nope, that's pretty much it. Honestly Bella, I didn't know that she would turn up here, uninvited. I got her out as soon as I possibly could. There is no way that there is anything between us, you've got to believe that." Please believe it. I don't think I could take any more backward steps with Bella, everything rested on her next response. I knew that if she didn't believe me, this was it for us. There would be no more chances and no more hope.

"Hmm." Bella looked like she was thinking hard, but I could see a gleam in her eye and her mouth started to turn up in a small smile.

"Relax, Edward. When I arrived here, I could hear your conversation, and I know that you didn't ask her. I'm not upset with you. Kate on the other hand, needs a swift kick up the ass. Her and Tanya are both shameless, I'm actually embarrassed for them." She turned to me and smiled, the most beautiful sight that I have seen for a long time. In fact, probably forever.

"So, are you just going to stare at me all night, or shall we crack open this bottle of wine and have some dinner. I recall you mentioning that you are a great cook, I'm ready to see if you were telling the truth." She walked past me into the kitchen, opening cupboard doors and looking for glasses.

Following her into the kitchen, I reached across her to open the cupboard which held the wine glasses. In doing so, I was leaning into her body, trapping her against the bench. She let out a small gasp, before leaning back ever so slightly. What I wouldn't give to rip those clothes off her, and take her right there on the kitchen bench. However much I wanted to though, it just wasn't going to happen like that. Eventually maybe, but not right now. Bella needed to know that I was interested in far more than just her body, and that I wouldn't accept anything less than the whole package. Another first for me.

I located the glasses and held them out to her, taking the wine so that I could open it. While I was pouring the wine, Bella never took her eyes off me, to the point where I was starting to worry that I had something on my face or between my teeth.

"Is there something wrong?" The paranoia had now kicked in, I was absently wiping my face.

"No, just taking it all in." She sighed softly and then walked past me and out of the kitchen.

Vague much, Bella. What the hell was that all supposed to mean?

"So, are you hungry? The dinner is a little overcooked, but it should still be okay." I called out to her, but then it jogged my memory of what time it was.

"Bella, it's almost eight thirty, why were you running so late? I had started to think that you stood me up, you know, the ultimate revenge." That is exactly what I thought, that Bella was still harboring a grudge from the past, and that this was the final payback.

Bella started to relay the whole story to me, from the lunch plans with the Clearwaters, to the flat tire. By the time she had finished, I had dinner out on the table and more wine in our glasses.

"So, it truly has been a long day for you. No wonder you look exhausted."

"Thanks a lot, Edward. You really know how to flatter a girl." She looked up at me with the most adorable pout.

"Bella, you look beautiful as always, but you have obviously had a long day. Now, get ready to try some of my famous lasagna." I smirked at her as I watched her pick up her fork. Not to blow my own trumpet or anything, by I make a fucking mean lasagna.

When she let out a small chuckle, I raised my eyebrows, not knowing what had caused it.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I made _my _famous lasagna last night for Charlie and the Blacks. And nobody can out do me when it comes to pasta." She lifted a bite to her mouth, wrapping her plump lips around the fork and closing her eyes. What I wouldn't give to have those lips wrapped around parts of my anatomy and not the fork, but I had already decided that tonight should not involve sex. Not that I didn't want it of course, I'd fucking kill for it with Bella, but I wanted once and for all to prove my good intentions to her.

"So, do I pass?" I was hoping for an answer on more than just the lasagna.

"Not bad." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Not bad! Are you kidding me? I've had people beg for it I tell you. Beg!" At her arched eyebrow, I thought over my words. Shit.

"My lasagna, I mean. I've had people beg for my lasagna." Once again, no brain to mouth filter.

"Well, I wouldn't beg, but then, I don't think I'd have to." She looked me in the eye, a grin starting to form. "For your lasagna, I mean."

And just like that, we both relaxed. The air had changed around us and the night was full of promise.

With dinner done, I led Bella into the living area, bottle of wine in hand. I kept thinking back to dessert, watching her enjoy and savor the crème brulee that I had made, thinking that it was both my best and worst decision to serve it in the first place. The best because I got to sit there and watch, no drool, over Bella licking it off the spoon, all the while moaning. The worst because, well, I had to just sit there and watch her lick it off the spoon and moan. So good, but oh so bad.

"Soooo, Edward. What now?" Bella was leaning back on the couch, twirling the wine glass in her hand absently and running her index finger up and down the stem. I know something else I wouldn't mind her running her fingers up and down. Fuck, stop thinking that shit.

"Maybe some music?" I questioned her, my voice an octave higher than it should have been.

"Sure, music is good." Now her fingers were tracing the collar of her shirt, pulling at the hem. I caught a glimpse of her bra strap, in all of its dark blue, satiny goodness. God, if you're listening, I could really use your help about now.

Settling on the other end of the sofa, I raised my glass up in cheers, to which Bella raised her glass to mine with a quiet clink.

"What are we toasting to, Edward?" Bella purred. She fucking purred and every single syllable went straight to my cock. Christ it's getting hot in here.

"W-well, I think we should t-toast to…us," I stammered, frustrated because Edward Cullen does not fucking stutter.

"Is there an us? What do you want Edward?" Bella had bridged some of the gap between us, now there were only a few centimeters between us, our legs almost touching. I could feel the heat coming off of her body, and fuck me if I didn't want to just reach out and touch her. So that's just what I did, running my fingers up and down her arm, just like she had earlier with her wine glass.

"I'd like to think there could be an us. I'm sure you have figured it out by now that I want you Bella, every little piece of you. Eventually I want your mind, your body, and then your heart. I think you want it too. Am I wrong? Tell me I'm wrong and I will back off right now." Please don't tell me I'm wrong.

"You're wrong Edward." _What_.

"Oh, okay."

"You're wrong because there is no eventually. You already have it." She looked up at me through her lashes, her beautiful bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Leaning over I gently tugged on her lip, releasing it from her teeth and exhaling the breath that I was holding. It was all I could do to keep from jumping up on the couch and pulling a Tom Cruise.

Closing the small gap between our lips, I pressed mine to hers gently, giving her the opportunity to back away it she wanted to. I had my answer when she licked my bottom lip, and I returned the favor, running my tongue over hers lightly. I was rewarded with a small moan from Bella, as she shivered from our contact.

Any resistance that I had taking her to my bed tonight was slowly fading. This beautiful woman before me, Bella, _my_ Bella, was looking at me with lust in her eyes and a fire in her body. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought, denying her when we both clearly wanted it.

Bella leaned further into me, kissing up and down my jaw, finding that spot behind my ear that leaves me breathless. For two whole seconds I considered stopping her, it was now or never, I don't think that I could stop if we went any further.

"Fuck it," I growled, leaning my weight into Bella and pushing her further into the sofa. I reclaimed her lips with renewed vigor, thrusting my tongue into her mouth and delighting in the sounds that she was making.

I removed my right hand from her hair, and inched it toward the bottom of her shirt, rubbing circles over the smooth, taut skin of her stomach and dipping my finger in her belly button. Her breath hitched in her throat as I moved my hand upwards, my destination her gorgeous breasts. I stopped what I was doing, knowing that I needed to see them, not just touch, so I slowly lifted her shirt up over her head.

Keeping eye contact with Bella, I unclasped her bra and waited for her permission before I lowered my eyes. At her slight nod, I glanced down and sucked in a breath, not quite prepared for the beauty that is Bella. Whilst cupping her breasts, I started to kiss my way down, paying special attention to her collarbone as it has always tempted me beyond belief.

"Perfect," I whispered before I took her round, full breast into my mouth. Her resulting gasps and moans were music to my ears. I could stay here all fucking night and never get tired of hearing those sounds.

"Edward, stop," Bella groaned, and I started to wonder if I had misread the signals.

"What is it Bella," I asked, reluctantly pulling back from my heavenly position.

"There's someone at the door. Didn't you hear it?" She was looking a little defeated, but hell would freeze over before I moved from this spot.

"Ignore it, they'll go away." Now, where was I? That's right, nestled between fun bag number one and fun bag number two.

Not one second was I back in heaven and I heard the pounding on the door.

"Fuck," I all but screamed, looking to Bella for an answer to this problem.

"I'm not going anywhere, just answer it and send them on their way. Quickly," she winked at me. This better be fucking important, and if it was another prank of Rosalie's or Emmett's, someone was going to pay.

Running a hand through my hair, I left a panting Bella on the couch and headed for the door. Sighing, I pulled open the door, not even thinking about looking through the peephole. Big fucking mistake…huge.

"Eddie, you _are_ home," Tanya squeeled, throwing her arms around me and making me wince and shrivel all at the same time.

"What the hell Tanya." No fucking way is this happening to me right now.

"I just wanted to stop by and show you something," Tanya purred, but this purr did nothing but make my balls retreat. Her hands were reaching for the belt of her trench coat and it didn't take a genius to figure out that there was very little, or nothing, underneath it.

Before I could do or say anything, I felt Bella come up behind me and take in the scene. A look at her face told me that she was amused and irritated more than anything. Thank Christ for small wonders.

BPOV

"I just wanted to stop by and show you something," I clearly heard, and I finally placed that nasal whine. Tanya, and I could just imagine what she wanted to show Edward.

I walked up to Edward and placed one hand on his waist while the other was holding my wine.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised, like she didn't already know that we had a date here tonight.

"Edward and I have a date, but I'm sure you already knew that." I was sick and tired of playing her games.

"But you shouldn't have been back by now, there is now way you could have…" she trailed off, all of a sudden looking a little flustered.

"What are you talking about? Back from where?" I was stumped. I had no idea what she was saying.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something else." She was looking back and forth between Edward and I, like a deer caught in headlights.

Something didn't add up. Where did she think I was that I wouldn't make it back for my date? Did she know that I was going to Forks yesterday? Even if she did, why would she think that I wouldn't make it in time for my date?

"No, you couldn't have." I was thinking out loud. I remembered the cause of why I was late tonight. The flat tire. Could she possibly be that deranged, that deluded? One look at her face told me that yes, yes she could.

"How did you manage it exactly, without me seeing you? You would have had to do it in Forks to ensure that it would happen precisely when you wanted it to." If I had any doubts about her involvement with my mishap, they were promptly discarded as her face changed from nervous to downright scared.

"What are you talking about Bella." Edward was confused, and rightly so. I was confused and I now knew what exactly had happened.

"You see Edward, Tanya here was in Forks today, the same day that I had my date with you. Funny that, don't you think." I was fuming, not only for trying to ruin my date, but for placing my life at risk. She could have fucking killed me.

"Tanya, is this true?" Edward asked her, a look of disbelief on his face.

Tanya was madly shaking her head back and forth. "How could you possibly think that, Edward. I was nowhere near her truck."

"Truck? I never mentioned anything about my truck Tanya. Why would you bring it up?" I questioned her.

Tanya did not respond, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Do you realize that you could have killed Bella pulling a stunt like that? She could have run off the road when her tire blew. Some lunatic could have pulled over to help her. God, don't you get it? You should be locked up for fucking with her tire like that, and how many times to do I have to tell you that I am not fucking interested." Edward's veins were popping out on his forehead, his hands were clenching at his sides. I placed a comforting hand on his arm to hold him back, I wanted to take care of this myself.

Pulling my hand back, I slapped her hard across the face. I have never hit anyone before, I hate physical violence, but she had truly taken things too far.

"You are one sick individual Tanya. You claim to call me a friend, yet you sabotage my car in hopes of getting your claws into Edward. I can't even begin to tell you all the things that are wrong with your behavior. And for the record, Edward is off the market. Don't look at him, don't touch him, hell, don't even think his bloody name if you know what is good for you. He can't stand the sight of you and neither can I. Just leave us the fuck alone." After my rant, I tossed the contents of my glass in her face, and slammed the door on her spluttering ass.

"Fuck Bella, is she fucking serious? You could have been killed or molested for god's sake. I'm so sorry, I should have never had anything to do with her." Edward was visibly shaking and I really needed him to calm down.

"Edward, it had nothing to do with you. Well, it does because she wants you, but it is most definitely not your fault. She is all sorts of fucked up and needs some serious help. Please, can we just get on with our evening and deal with her later. I don't want yet another date going down the toilet." I looked up at him with a pout, anything to get this back on track.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow morning then, I will not let this go Bella."

"Tomorrow morning Edward? Is that your way of asking me to stay the night?" I could hear the hope in my voice, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"Well, Miss Swan, if I did ask, would you say yes?" Those eyes were boring into mine, and I could almost imagine him trying to use the power of persuasion to make me say yes. Little did he know that he did not need to use any sort of power to get me to agree. I knew that I would stay the night the moment that I walked through his door.

"Yes Edward, the answer is yes." Closing my eyes, I willed my heart to stop racing. I could hear his heavy breathing, and the touch of his hand on mine sent tingles down my spine to the tips of my toes.

"Oh and Bella," he whispered in my ear, his voice husky and his breath in my ear stirring my lust.

"Mmm," I managed to get out.

"Fuck that was hot. Tanya didn't know what hit her," he murmured, taking my hand and leading me through his apartment.

I gladly followed, knowing that tonight I was going to give in to my attraction for Edward. As he lit a candle by his bed, I laid down and kicked my shoes off. Taking a deep breath I took in his lithe form, until I found myself looking into those bedroom eyes and that sexy, crooked, panty dropping grin. All I could think was, how quickly could I drop mine?

**A/N: So, Tanya's totally crazy and I think things are about to get steamy for our happy couple.**

**As always, let me know your thoughts...**


	30. Chapter 30 Too Hot to Handle

**Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story. I hope that you are still enjoying it, and i love each and every review that you leave.**

**This story is rated M for sexual content and language.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

******Warning. This chapter contains lemons, therefore, if you are under 18 or not interested in the sexy times, please do not read ahead.********

Chapter 30 – Too Hot to Handle

BPOV

Edward was inching forward, closing the gap between us with frustrating slowness. I needed him here on the bed with me, right now, before my body burst apart at the seams.

"Edward, come here," I growled, the forcefulness of my voice surprising even me.

He just shook his head at me with a gleam in his eyes. "Not so fast, Bella. I want you to enjoy and remember each and every second. I know I will." His eyes held me in place, and I knew that I was in for a night that I would never forget. Even if his teasing did bug the hell out of me at the moment, how could I complain when I had this beautiful man in front of me, promising me a night of decadence and sin. I was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I startled when I felt Edward's finger trace a line from my toe, right up the side of my body and finishing at my mouth. I placed a small kiss to it and attempted to close my mouth around the digit, but he pulled it away before I could accomplish my goal. I guess I had to just lie back and let him lead the way.

Edward lowered his face to mine, and I was surprised by the tenderness of his kiss, as if he too was swept away in the moment and was trying to memorise the feel and taste of our lips together. When his tongue brushed my bottom lip, I opened up eagerly and allowed our tongues to dance together languidly, and I savoured each and every second.

I was so lost in a lustful haze that I barely noticed that he had moved from my mouth onto my neck, that is until he grasped my ear between his lips and began to nibble.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered, and all I could do was shiver in response.

While he was kissing and sucking on my neck, I felt his hands move down my torso to cup my breasts and I arched my back in response, trying to get as close as humanly possible. When he slipped his hand under my shirt, I rose off the bed a little so that he could remove the offending item. In turn, I unbuttoned each one of his buttons in a hurry, fumbling over every one. Why the fuck are there so many buttons?

"Let me help you," Edward offered, so I lay back down to watch in awe as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders.

"Fuck me," I mumbled, too lost in his perfection to care that I spoke out loud.

"All in good time, Bella." Holy hell, I don't think I can wait a moment longer.

My bra was unclasped and thrown to the side in record time, which in turn made me think of how easy it was for him to do, and all of the practice that he had with the many before me. While the thoughts made me uneasy, the moment that his lips touched my breasts, all was forgotten, and again I was swept up in the tenderness of his actions.

His mouth was hot and moist against my chest, and when he circled my nipple with his tongue and gently tugged, I felt the moisture pool between my legs and my sex began to throb. I was lost in sensation and I never wanted him to stop. His mouth left my breast for a moment, and I fought the urge to cry with its loss as he peppered kiss after kiss down my stomach and ended at my belly button. He slowly made his way up the other side and took my other nipple in his mouth, teasing, nibbling and sucking until I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Oh, Edward." He lifted his head to smile at me, and I was shocked by the intensity of his gaze. His bedroom eyes from before were nothing compared to what they are now, hooded and glazed over, revealing his lust and need for me without having to utter a single word.

While I was revelling in his stare, his hands inched down my body only to stop at my jeans. Without pausing, Edward had unbuttoned my jeans and was slowly pulling them down my legs, torturously kissing each inch of bare skin that was revealed to him. It seemed like years later when they were finally discarded, and he made his way back up, with small kisses and bites paying extra attention to the backs of my knees and the inside of my thighs.

"Edward, stop teasing," I managed to get out. I was literally gasping for breath, and normally I would have been embarrassed by my lack of control, but tonight, I couldn't find it in me to care.

With a smirk on his face and one finger trailing towards my centre, Edward traced the line of my panties and groaned a little. Sexiest god damn sound ever.

Edward's eyes met mine, and at my nod, he pulled my underwear off in a heartbeat.

"Bella, you are so fucking gorgeous. I need to taste you…now." With just my whimper as a response, he lowered his head and placed small, chaste kisses on my mound, starting with the lips and heading for my clitoris. When he finally reached my bud, I could not control the bucking of my hips and the moans that were coming out of my mouth. I have surely died and gone to heaven.

With long, sultry swipes of his tongue, he brought me to the edge every time, only to leave me hanging at the end of each stroke.

I didn't think things could get any better, that is until he slowly inched a finger inside of me, quickly followed by a second. I was walking a tightrope, in danger of falling off at any moment when his thrusting fingers began to curl inside, finding the elusive g-spot.

"Oh Edward…so close," I managed to get out between gasps. The heat in my loins was spreading, reaching out slowly to my stomach and up towards my breasts. My body was on fire and I was pushed over the edge when Edward began to suck on my clit and nipped gently at it with his teeth.

"Fuuucckkk!" I exploded, my body quivering from my intense orgasm. Edward continued to lick and suck, groaning into my sensitive core and drawing out the mind-blowing experience.

Looking down between my legs, the sight of that bronze hair perched there almost had me cumming again. Surely my heart could not withstand such sensory overload.

Grasping a handful of hair, I gently tugged him up my body, relishing in the feel of his bare chest gliding up my sensitive body. It was about that time that I noticed he still had his jeans on.

"I think you are a little overdressed for the occasion, Mr Cullen," I whispered, still recovering from my blissful high.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we, Ms Swan?" Edward was off the bed and tugging at his clothes in an instant. When his boxers finally hit the floor, so did my jaw. I tried oh so hard not to stare at _it_, but seriously, the guy could lift weights with that thing. I must have gulped, as Edward looked up at me with a strange look on his face.

"Are you alright baby?" Edward asked. Normally I would be internally high fiving at the use of the word baby, but I was still staring at his very erect, very large member. I could literally see it throbbing, and I had a hard time imagining it fitting. My only previous experience had been with Jake, and while he was big, he couldn't hold a candle to Edward. Fuck…what was I supposed to do with all of _that_.

"Um, sure, I just…I'm a little worried," I admitted, feeling like a child.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. We can just go to sleep if you would like." Yeah right, and waste all of that. While I felt like a child, I certainly wasn't stupid and was not about to let this opportunity slip by.

"You can't get out of it that easily, Cullen," I jested. The relief on his face was quite comical, though not for long as I reached out and ran a finger along the length of his cock, marvelling at the soft, yet hard texture of it.

"Ungh…Bella. Baby." Edward was groaning and moving his hips forward, while still standing by the side of the bed. I leaned closer to him, and when he thrust forward, I stuck out my tongue to lick the head.

"Shit Bella," Edward yelled. His eyes were clenched shut and his face was contorted. I guess that was a hit.

On the next thrust, I reached behind his body and grabbed his ass, pulling him into me and stopping any further movement. Edward couldn't keep quiet as I licked over the head, covering it with my mouth while gently sucking. Before long, the thrusting started again and I took all that I could with my mouth, the rest having to be content with my hand.

"Bell…Bella." Edward pushed me off him a little, confusing me until I saw that he was getting a condom out of his bedside table.

"I want you…I need to be inside," he growled, and it was all I could do to control the whimpers and moans that were rising in my chest.

As he was pushing me back into the pillows, I began to get a little nervous. I had only ever had sex once with Jake, and that was painful enough. They say it gets better after the first time, but it had been a long time between drinks and I felt like I had been re-virginized.

"Edward, I'm not very good at this," I started as he was settling himself in between my legs.

"I mean, I've only ever done this once, and that was almost 2 years ago." I lowered my eyes, afraid to see his reaction to my admission.

"Baby, we'll go as slow as you want and I want you to tell me if you need me to stop," Edward assured me, all the while placing open-mouthed kisses along my jaw line.

"Please Edward, make me yours," I all but moaned, the heat between my legs returning in full force.

Slowly, inch by glorious inch, Edward entered my body, only stopping when he was fully sheathed. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't a little uncomfortable at first, but gradually, I was stretched fully to accommodate him and the heat returned, tenfold.

I thrust my hips upwards, trying to grind against him for friction, and I let out a loud moan when he started to grind with me. My orgasm was building again, I felt full to the brim and the sensation of that combined with friction on my clit was astounding.

When Edward began to thrust, slowly at first, I wanted the sensations to last forever, but I also wanted to achieve the ultimate high as quickly as possible. I couldn't get enough and I sensed that Edward was like me, trying to draw it out, but finding it hard to resist as his movements became quicker.

"So close baby…come with me," Edward panted, and who was I to resist.

As I was ready to fall again, Edward snaked his hand down my body and began to roll my nub between his fingers. A light pinch and I saw stars exploding behind my eyelids, my body tensed and then quivered, and I could feel my muscles coaxing Edward to do the same.

With one final thrust, Edward let out a guttural groan as his orgasm was overtaking him.

"Holy shit, Bel…la" he exclaimed as he was coming down, and I smiled into his shoulder knowing that I could make him feel like that, that I could make him scream my name.

We lay entwined for a moment, each of us savouring the feel and touch of the other. I was running my fingers up and down his back, feeling the muscles bunch underneath my fingertips.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rolled off me, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the trashcan. Within seconds, he was back in bed with me, nuzzling my neck and folding me into his arms.

"Bella, that was…ugh, that was amazing." Edward was looking at me, running his thumb over my lips and smiling.

"Can't talk…must sleep," I mumbled before closing my eyes. I drifted off to sleep, totally spent and thoroughly content. My dreams that night were full of Edward.

EPOV

As I watched Bella sleep, I allowed my mind to return to the night's festivities. To say that it had been incredible was blasphemy. I could not think of one single adjective that could describe the joy that I was feeling, both last night and right now.

Bella is the most remarkable woman that I have ever met. Not only is she kind, gorgeous and smart, but also she was my other half when it came to sex, no, making love. I now realise that I have never made love with a woman before, it had always just been sex, and believe me, I now know that there is a huge difference.

The way our bodies came together and just fit perfectly, the sounds she made, the way I was attuned to her body, it all was staggering. I realize now that I could never, ever go back to what I had before. Bella was it for me; there would never be another. I loved her, and for once in my life I felt complete. I can only hope that she feels even half of what I feel for her, and I intend to show her how important she is to me, for the rest of my life.

With thoughts of the future rolling around in my head, I drifted off to sleep, with the biggest fucking grin plastered on my face.

* * * * *

I was dreaming that Bella was kissing my neck, my jaw and making her way languidly down my body. My cock was pointing skyward, and I was holding my breath as she licked down past my navel and was nuzzling my treasure trail.

A soft kiss to the inside of my thigh had me straining upward, longing for those plump lips to take me into her mouth, all hot, warm and tight. A strangled sigh came out of my mouth as she took one of my balls in her mouth, while gently tugging on the other one.

"Unghh." Totally incapable of speech at the moment, it was all I could do to groan as she switched sides and took my other sac into her mouth.

When her tongue flicked out and licked the slit in my cock, I sat bolt upright, only to be met with the sight of Bella at the end of my bed, between my legs and cock in hand.

"Fuck, Bella." Not a dream, hallelujah.

"Morning," was all she said, as she returned her mouth to where I wanted it most at that moment.

With a long moan, Bella took as much of me as she could in her mouth, and the vibrations caused me to twitch in excitement. This was going to be over with very quickly.

As I was getting close to my release, Bella released me, and her hot tongue was lapping at me, licking my length and I knew that I could not endure much more. I tapped her shoulder to get her to move, but she swatted my hand away and again took my length into her mouth, swirling her tongue around my head.

When she cupped my balls, I knew that I was a goner, and with a grunt I released into her mouth and rode out my orgasm with those delectable lips still attached. Bella released me with a pop, and wiped her mouth as she made her way up my body. I grabbed her quickly and kissed the ever-loving shit out of her, my angel, and the only alarm clock that I ever wanted from now on.

"You are fucking glorious," I rasped, temporarily unable to speak properly.

"Good morning," she chirped, a gorgeous smile plastered to her lips.

I grabbed her face to mine again, intent on kissing her into oblivion. Bella responded with abandon, and it didn't take long for not so little Eddie to join the party.

"Already," she asked with wonder in her face.

"Only for you," I responded. Cheesy, but totally true. I had never had someone here with me the next morning that I wanted to be here, and I certainly didn't go for seconds, but that was all in the past.

I reached my hand down between our bodies, and found Bella to be already wet and ready for me. Sliding my finger along her folds, I heard her gasp when I slid one inside of her, and before long her hips were thrusting upwards wildly, searching for her own release.

My thumb began to rub her clitoris slowly, and I felt her nails dig into my shoulder and my back, urging me on.

"Faster Edward…harder," she whimpered, and who was I to argue. I sped up and added another finger, twisting, turning and rubbing for all I was worth, and I was rewarded with a scream from Bella before I was coated in her juices.

As her body was coming down, I leant down between her legs and lapped it all up, looking up at her as I was doing so. Her eyes locked with mine, and as my tongue lovingly brought her down from her high, she sighed in contentment and ran her hands through my hair.

I moved up the bed and pulled her to my chest, her tiny frame fitting perfectly with mine. If I never lived another day, I would die a happy man. To know such happiness had always eluded me, and for once in my life I felt complete.

Leaning my face into her hair, I took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you" quietly, too quiet for her to hear.

After what was only a few minutes, Bella rolled out of bed after giving me a quick kiss on my mouth.

"I need a shower," she said, standing up and stretching, before heading off to my bathroom.

Just as she reached the doorway, she looked over her shoulder at me, eyes lowered. "Care to join me," she asked, biting on her bottom lip.

Abso-fucking-lutely. She didn't need to ask me twice.

**A/N: Phew...that chapter took it out of me...time now for a cigarette!**

**Let me know how you like it.**


	31. Chapter 31 Sleepover

**So, I'm hoping that there are still people out there following this story. I'm sorry that it has taken a while to update, I am on holidays at the moment and don't have access to a computer most days. **

**This story is rated M for mature content.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it characters.**

Chapter 31 – Sleepover

BPOV

Holy shit! With one eye cracked open, I looked around the room which was so obviously not my own. For a fraction of a second, I had no idea where I was, that is until my memory came back and I allowed a small smile to grace my features.

Edward. That one word brought with it a million images. From small things such as a look or word, to the big things like, oh, I don't know, fucking him senseless. The fact that I could be so cavalier about it had me mystified. I was certainly no expert when it came to matters of the heart, or should I say, body.

Rolling over to look at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was already noon. With a small groan I turned back over to wake Edward up, intent on getting us both out of bed and into the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

Unfortunately, I was met with silence and an empty space beside me. Nothing but Edward's unique scent was left behind and I was burying my face into his pillow before I even realised what I was doing.

Before I could stop myself, the usual insecurities started to weigh me down. Why was he not here when I woke up? Was this his way of getting me out of the house before I could become too comfortable or needy? Before I could even think logically, the ghosts of his previous fucks – of which there were many - were all jostling for space in my head. _What makes you any different to us…That boy will do and say anything to get what he wants…Before you know it you'll be out the door, minus the panties you came in. _

Shaking myself to will the unwelcome voices away, I was about to throw my clothes on and storm out of the apartment when a piece of paper on the bedside table caught my attention. Without any thought that it could be private, I picked it up and proceeded to read.

_Bella,_

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._

_I'm in the kitchen!_

_Edward._

I didn't realise that I was holding my breath, until I felt the air rush out of my body, and my heart start to calm. My relief was so intense at that moment; I almost wanted to sing out loud to the bluebird on my shoulder. Zippety do da and all that, it certainly is a wonderful day. Take that, ghosts of girlfriends past.

In my haste to join Edward in the kitchen, I threw on his discarded button up shirt and nothing else and raced out to find him. I was trying to act casual, but I knew that when I saw him I would be putty in his hands. I had almost reached my destination when I heard a throat clearing that stopped me in my tracks.

"So what do we have here?" Emmett was home, and if there was someone up there looking out for me, please let him be alone.

"Care to enlighten us, Bella?" Whoever was looking out for me, was obviously on a cigarette break.

"Rose, Emmett, you're back," I addressed them both, while wanting to crawl back into the room and stay put until they were both gone.

"Surprise," Rose sang, eyebrows arched and long fingernails tapping on the coffee table. This, my friends, was not going to be pretty.

"_So_ good to see you both." Time to get back to the bedroom and at least dressed for the inquisition that was sure to come.

I inched my way backwards out of the room, then turned and full on bolted out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. I was sure I looked comical, and when I heard Emmett's boisterous laughter, I cringed inwardly and hid my face in my hands.

"Bella?" Edward's voice hesitantly called from behind his closed door. His head poked around the corner, a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure. I was just a bit surprised to find Rose and Em here, that's all." My signature blush flooded my face yet again, which betrayed the cool and calm demeanour that I was trying to project.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella," Edward responded. "I'm glad they can see us here together. I want everyone to know…fuck, I would shout it from the rooftops if I thought that you wouldn't push me off."

Seeing Edward's grin, I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"And just what would you shout from the rooftops?" I quizzed him. My body tensed as I waited to hear his response. A memory from last night returned, of Edward nuzzling my hair, and whispering what suspiciously sounded like 'I love you'. At the time I suspected that I had misheard him, or that my mind was up to it's usual fuckery, so I immediately stored that one away to think about another day. Looking at his serious face though, I wondered if it actually did happen and he was about to declare himself again. Did I even want him to? The thought made me break out in a cold sweat.

Edward's face was scrunched a little in concentration, and he hesitated before he replied.

"I would say that I had just spent the most amazing night with the most beautiful woman. That I was the luckiest bastard alive."

Huh. While I appreciated the sentiment, I felt a little disappointed. Yes, it was an amazing night and I was touched that he thought that I was beautiful. Why did I even expect anything else? Had he declared his love for me, how could I even respond to that? One night together did not entitle me to his everlasting affections, but after thinking I heard his admission last night and the note this morning, I expected something entirely different. And fuck me; I realized that I wanted to hear something other than how amazing the night was. I wanted to hear that he had fallen for me, that I was it for him.

"Bella, does that make you uncomfortable, is this too much for you?" Edward's worried voice pulled my out of my musings. Too much? Here I was waiting for his declaration of love, and he was wondering if what he said was too much. Get your shit together, Bells. He doesn't need to know that you're all sorts of crazy at the moment.

"No, Edward, not too much. I just don't know what I'm thinking at the moment." I sighed. I knew that I would hate myself for asking the question, but it didn't stop me.

"So, what happens now? What is this - what am I - to you?" I looked at my clasped hands, unable to meet his gaze.

"You…" he started, as he lifted my chin with his finger and looked me in the eyes, "…are everything."

I started to scoff at his words, but he silenced me with a soft kiss.

"Before you say anything, I understand that you may not believe me, that my track record isn't the best. Hell, I'm surprised that you don't hate me after some of the stunts that I have pulled. Christ, I hate myself for that, you have no idea. But it's different with you, Bella. I can't even describe how just…right it feels when I am with you. How I feel when you talk, when you laugh, when you sigh my name. It just feels like I am finally the man that I was always supposed to be."

Wow. Could I be any more dumbstruck than I was at that moment? I mean, I knew that Edward was a changed man. I just had my doubts as to how long that change would last. Like the saying, Rome wasn't built in a day and all that crap. This was more than just saying three little words that anyone can say, whether they mean it or not. This was an admission of his faults, an admission that he was now a better person because of me. _Me_.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks?" I said it like a question and he chuckled in response.

"Thank you, Bella. For opening my eyes."

As I stared into his eyes, I saw nothing but truth and adoration. I didn't know how to respond, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I reached up, fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him to me. Our lips met in a searing kiss that made me forget the past, forget my own name and most importantly, forget that Rose and Emmett were waiting for us out in the living room.

When I let out a ridiculously loud moan, Edward grasped my hands and pulled away from me a little. With a frown I looked up at him, wondering why on earth he would possibly pull away from me.

"Bella, as much as I want to continue this 'conversation', we may have to wait. Rosalie and Emmett probably have their ears to the door at this very moment."

A muffled 'shit' was heard, along with retreating footsteps. When I heard a slap, followed by 'fuck, that hurts Rosie', my eyes widened as I acknowledged the truth of his statement. They were at the door listening to our conversation, and I didn't know whether to laugh or be furious at them.

"Are you kidding me," I chuckled, as I looked incredulously at Edward.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't even surprise me," he said, shaking his head and offering his hand out to help me up.

I dressed quickly in yesterday's clothes and prepared myself for the inevitable.

EPOV

I hadn't meant to open up so much to Bella. I did want to her to know that whatever we had together was special, but I didn't mean to spill about how deeply I was touched by her. The last thing I wanted was for her to run for the hills.

When we came out of our – I mean my – room, it was comical to see Rosalie and Emmett act like they hadn't just been eavesdropping at the door. Emmett madly flicked through TV channels while Rosalie looked at a magazine.

"Rosalie, you know it would help if you had the magazine up the right way." I looked at Bella as she tried not to laugh, which did nothing for keeping my chuckles in.

Rose looked between the two of us, then dropped the magazine on the table with a thud, her hands then crossed over her chest.

"Alright, so we heard you. Now spill." With eyes narrowed, arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face, Rosalie looked the very picture of frightening.

"Jesus Rose, at least Em has the decency to look guilty. Since when is spying on your best friend and your boyfriend's brother acceptable?" Bella was giving Rose her own little stare down. One look at Em and I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I was. Hot.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the worst person in the world. I'm very sorry…blah, blah, blah. Now spill," Rosalie again narrowed her eyes, but this time at Bella.

I looked at Bella as she tried to think of something to say, but obviously she came up blank. Time to rescue my girl.

"What is it you want to know, Rosalie? That Bella and I had dinner together last night? That our night was almost sabotaged by two desperate women, or that it was quite possibly _the_ best night of my life?" At least she uncrossed her arms at my last statement, and looked towards Bella for confirmation.

Bella turned ten shades of red before settling on an almost purple color. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass the hell out of her, but I knew that Rosalie wouldn't give up until she got some answers.

"Um, yeah, what Edward said," Bella mumbled, still an alarming shade.

"So, did you sleep with him, Bells? I'm guessing you did if the blush is anything to go by." Christ, does this woman know the meaning of the word subtle?

"Rosalie, I don't mean to be rude, but is it really any of your fucking business?" I knew that Em would not appreciate me talking to Rose that way, but Christ, Bella was looking like she would rather be anywhere but here right now, and I was not fucking all right with that.

"Yeah, Ed, it is my business. Bella is confused right now, and the last thing she needs is to be taken advantage of. I know that you are trying to change and all which is great, but I cannot sit by and watch my girl get played." Rose's hands were now on hips, eyes daring me to disagree with her.

"You think you know what Bella needs? Have you even seriously asked her, and I mean without telling her what you think she needs? I may not have been reliable or available in the past, but I sure as hell intend on making up for it from now on." I too had my hands on my hips, my frustration starting to show.

"Enough! I am in the room you know." Bella raised her voice and gained our full attention.

"Rose, I know that you are only trying to look out for me, and I love you for it. But for Christ's sake, give me a little credit. I can manage to think for myself, surprising as that may be to you, and I am not totally incapable of making my own decisions."

Rose just stared at Bella, and I was waiting for her outburst.

"Edward, thanks for standing up for me, but again, I am capable of talking for myself. For what it's worth I do think that you are seriously changing as a person, I have seen it every day for over a month now. I like these changes. A lot. And I look forward to seeing where this goes from here." Bella looked at me, a small smile gracing her lips.

"So I'll say to all of you. I like Edward. He likes me. We are together now and we'll take each day as it comes. Rose, get it all out of your system now, because I'm not going to listen to your judgements for much longer. Em, I love you like a brother, but no more jokes or innuendo, and no more eavesdropping. And Edward, we need to finish what we started." With that, Bella took my hand and led me to my room.

I flashed a last look around the room as I was literally dragged out of there. Rose surprisingly had a smirk on her face, which was not at all what I expected to see. Emmett was indicating for me to close my mouth, my jaw was quite clearly hanging open.

And Bella. Well she just smiled at me and tugged me harder towards the bedroom. The look on her face was triumphant, victorious. I stared at her, and in her eyes I saw the lust, with maybe a little of something else thrown in. It was this something else that had me tied up on knots. Something that I had longed for without ever knowing it, and something that I without a doubt had for Isabella. Love.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, I was in a rush to update it. It is also just a bit of filler, to get some feelings and thoughts out there. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32 Love, Actually

So finally, an update. It has been pretty much a month since I last posted a chapter, and I am so sorry for the delay. I had been on holidays for 6 weeks, without my beloved computer, so was unable to write or post. When I did return, I had totally lost touch with the story and found it really hard to hash this out. Hopefully I am back into the swing of things now, so should be able to post more regularly now. That is the plan anyway.

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I did not get a chance to reply to any without my computer, so I am very sorry that I may have seemed distant lately, but please know that I have read each and every one at least 3 times! Thank you...

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

This story is rated M for mature content.

****************

Chapter 32 – Love, actually

BPOV

I looked into Edward's eyes as I pulled him back into his bedroom. The depth of emotion that I saw was overwhelming, but honestly, it made me feel whole. Wanted. Loved.

I knew in that moment that this thing we had between us could work; that it _would_ work. The Edward of the past was exactly that…past. The one here with me now, he was the real Edward, the man who had worked so hard over the last few months to gain my trust and respect.

The front door slammed shut, and I figured that Rose and Emmett had decided to give us a little peace finally. Thank god, because what I intended to do to Edward would surely not be quiet.

"Edward," I murmured softly, in what I fervently hoped was a sexy voice.

"Bella," he replied, as he stalked slowly over to me, his eyes pinning me to the spot.

Suddenly I had gone from the hunter to the hunted. Don't get me wrong, the thought of Edward capturing me and having his wicked way made my girlie parts tingle, but today I finally felt in control. Of my mind and my body. It was a heady feeling and one that I did not want to relinquish just yet.

"Edward," I said again, this time in a firmer voice that stopped him in his tracks. "I think you have too many clothes on. Please remove them…slowly."

An arched eyebrow and that goddamn smirk was his only reaction to my request. In response, I lifted my own brow as I made my way towards his bed. Once I had propped the pillows up to my satisfaction, I leaned back, crossed my legs and waited for the show to begin.

"Seriously?" Edward questioned, and I was surprised to note the small blush that tainted his cheeks and neck.

"Is Edward Cullen, God's gift to women and self proclaimed player, blushing at the thought of stripping for me?" While the thought was ludicrous to me, it was obvious that he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea.

"It's okay, you don't have…"

"Oh no, Bella. What the lady wants, the lady gets. But remember, your turn will follow, and I would do just about anything to see that." Edward smiled wickedly and it was all I could do not to crawl under the covers and hide from this game that I had started. Did I really think that I could outsex himself?

I lifted my chin a little higher, and waved my hand in the air, indicating that he should just get on with it already. If I was going to do this, I was damn well going to give it everything I had.

"Strip for me baby," I said, as I tried unsuccessfully to control my laughter.

"Now, Bella," Edward started as he was slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "Do I really look _that _funny to you?"

The laughter died in my throat when he dropped his shirt to the floor. The ass knew how good he looked; he knew that I wanted him like I'd wanted nothing else in my entire life.

He chuckled softly when I threw a pillow at him, then moved his fingers to the top button of his jeans. It felt like hours later when the button popped and the zipper dragged down slowly. This was torture at it's finest. I was aching to touch him, yet mesmerised and rooted to the spot in anticipation.

Edward's eyes never left mine as he pulled his jeans down and off, then flung them to the corner of the room. I wanted to look down but was held captive by his stare, until I couldn't stand it any longer. My eyes travelled slowly down his bare chest, down the treasure trail, to…Holy fuck!

Commando. Edward had gone sans underwear and I gaped at his impressive package as it stood to attention and seemed to wave at me. Yes, hello to you too.

I looked back up at Edward as I licked my lips and internally fanned myself. I had waited long enough and it was time to get down to business. I crooked my finger and gestured that it was time to get his sexy ass over to the bed and me.

Edward didn't hesitate, and before I could blink, he leaned over me and disposed of my shirt. The look of desire in his eyes only fuelled my own, my hands grabbed his back and pulled him to me like a lifeline, one that I never wanted to let go of.

When his lips met mine, I sighed in contentment. His kiss was demanding, but full of love and if I didn't know it before, I now knew that I had fallen head over heels.

All coherent thought was lost as he kissed down my body, covering every square inch. I was completely overwhelmed, and when he finally entered me, I could not control it any longer. My orgasm took over, my whole body shook and I had never felt more at peace in my short life.

"Bella." I vaguely registered Edward moan out my name as he too found his release.

I dragged my eyes up his body to his face, where I noted a huge smile that extended all the way to his eyes. I was sure that mine held a similar expression. I snuggled into his body, as close as I could get and sighed softly when I ran my hands through the hairs on his chest. My eyes closed of their own accord, and the last thing I remembered before drifting off was the feel of Edward's fingers as they trailed softly up and down my spine. Pure Heaven.

I awoke what felt like minutes later, and was startled to see that I had in fact been asleep for over two hours. This time however, I was not upset to find that I was alone in bed. My anxiousness from this morning had completely abated, and I took the time to stretch out my body and recall all that had happened over the last twenty-four hours.

When I heard music coming from the living area, I decided that it was time to move and go and find Edward. I knew that we should talk about the events of last night and this morning, though a small part of me was nervous about the impending conversation.

Would Edward declare himself to me, admit that he had told me that he loved me while he thought I was asleep? Or would he backtrack and pretend like he had never said anything. The thought of him acting like he had never said it made me feel inexplicably empty. On the other hand, I didn't feel that I was ready to hear his declarations just yet.

While these conflicting thoughts ran through my head, I ventured out of the bedroom and found the man of the hour in the kitchen. He had his back to me while he hovered over the stove, and I stifled a laugh when I saw him swivel his hips to the music and sing into the spatula.

"Very impressive moves . Channelling the one and only Tom Jones I see." Edward's hips stilled and the microphone, or should I say spatula, was dropped loudly to the kitchen bench.

"What's new pussycat?" he drawled as he turned around to face me, his hips had started to swirl again. When he started to thrust a little, I lost it. My laughter took over and I had to hold onto the bench for support.

"Don't do that ever again. You may be perfect at pretty much everything, but Tom Jones, you definitely are not!" Thank god for small mercies.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding on tight as he leaned in to plant a kiss just under my ear. Yeah, he absolutely knew the power that he held over me.

"Sleep well, beautiful?" he asked. I managed a small nod of my head as I continued to hold onto him and breathe him in.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. I've cooked enough for a small army, or Emmett," he chuckled. Emmett without a doubt could have eaten his own weight in food, and then some.

"Famished," I said, as I pulled away and peeked around him to see what he had cooked. He was right, there was food everywhere. You name it, Edward had cooked it. He had set the table, the juice and coffee were out, a flower was in a vase and he had even bought a newspaper for me. Could he be any sweeter? The answer to that was of course a resounding 'no'.

I took my place at the table and unfolded the newspaper, a little disappointed that there was not a note attached. Yes, I know, give me an inch and I want a mile. I guess that I had been spoiled in the past month with all of the attention that I had received.

Edward must have noticed my small frown.

"What's the matter, Bella?" he asked, with a very telltale frown of his own.

"It's nothing really, I'm just being silly," I replied, mortified that he had actually seen my reaction. How childish of me. The guy had just given me multiple orgasms, confessed his love for me and cooked me the most amazing breakfast and I was fretting over a note. For Christ sake, Bella, have a little perspective.

When I looked at his face, I knew that he wasn't going to let this drop.

"It's really not a big deal. I just…you know…I was looking for…shit! I was just looking for the note that you normally leave with the paper, and there isn't one. See, like I said. Silly," I blushed a little as I blurted this out. Edward was going to think that I was a whiny ass child. Great morning after impression, Bella.

I was surprised to find that he actually looked pleased and amused, and just a little bit smug.

"Not silly at all. In fact, I freaking love to hear that you look forward to my notes. I had no idea if you liked them or not, you don't know how many times I imagined you crumpling them up and tossing them in the trash."

"You couldn't be further from the truth. I still have every one, I read them as often as I can," I revealed, once again embarrassed that I had just admitted my personal thoughts so freely.

"Thank you." I could tell that it truly meant a lot to him, and my former embarrassment disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"There's no note this morning, because I was hoping that we would be able to talk openly. No hidden meanings, no subtle suggestions, just the truth." He looked up at me uncertainly, like he was afraid that I wouldn't want to hash it out with him.

While the truth of it was that I was indeed afraid, it wasn't because I didn't want to talk to him and find out where all of this left us. It wasn't because I didn't think that I would be able to articulate my feelings for him. The pure reason I was afraid was because this was a turning point. There was no going back once our feelings were all out in the open, and I knew for absolute certain that should Edward resort to his old ways again, it would very near kill me. Dramatic, yes, but true none the less.

"Okay, let's do this," I stated, the doubt in my voice disturbingly obvious.

"I'm not dragging you off in chains to the dungeon, Bella. Although, the sound of that is giving me a few ideas," he joked, as he wiggled his eyebrows. I only snorted in response, then gave a light slap to his arm.

"You wish, pervert." Edward sniggered as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously, Bella. Do you not want to discuss any of this," he asked. Of course I did, I just needed to take a deep breath and take that leap of faith.

"Yes, of course I do. I just don't know where to start." The best way was honesty. No matter what, I would just tell the complete truth and go from there.

"So, I'll help you out. How do you feel about Jacob?" Great, right for the jugular.

"Gee, don't build up to it or anything, Edward," I muttered. I knew that if there was another girl that Edward may have feelings for in the picture, it would be the first thing that I would want to know as well, but the question still made me feel off. There was no way in hell that I would have been able to be with him so completely if I was torn between two men.

"Bella, don't get pissed, I think that it is a fair question. I'm not suggesting that you are involved with Jacob right now, but I need to know where I stand. Did you have dinner with him last night?" Edward seemed remarkably calm right now, if I was in his position, I don't think that I would have been quite that reasonable.

"Sorry, and yes, it's a fair question. I did have dinner with my dad and the Blacks last night. It was actually a great night," I stopped when I saw the scowl that appeared on his face. "But before you start to get sulky, it was great because Jake and I had a long chat. There is nothing romantic there, I have known that for a long time, but things just somehow got blurred along the way. We are just friends, that is all that we will ever be and Jake is fine with that."

"I highly doubt that he is fine with it, Bella. The guy is like a bloody Rottweiler with a bone. He will never give it up."

Jacob's words from the other night came back to me. He wanted me happy, but made no secret of the fact that he would be waiting in the wings should I ever change my mind. When I thought before that I would be completely honest with Edward, it didn't include omitting stuff, right? I could see absolutely no good could come from it if I passed this information onto him.

"Anyway, to answer your question, he is a friend and nothing more. If you couldn't tell, I've pretty much got my hands full right now." I smiled up at him as I tried to bat my eyelashes a little. Hell, who was I kidding? I probably just looked like some freak who had conjunctivitis or some other equally disturbing eye disease.

"You have your hands full, huh?" He grinned.

"Not right now, but I could in just a second if you'd like?" Gah, why do I even try to flirt? So not my strong point.

"As tempting as that sounds, I rather like this discussion. But I will keep you to that later." He winked and I blushed. Story of my life.

"So, Edward. Is there anyone else that I should know about?" I really wanted to come straight out and ask him who was the last ho that he had slept with and when, but I didn't have it in me to blurt it out. Well, not just yet anyway.

Edward paused before answering, which to be honest, didn't exactly endear him to me. He noticed that I was becoming impatient, and held up a finger before I could say something stupid, which let's be honest, I was sure to do.

"I guess that you're trying to ask in a roundabout way if I am sleeping around? I can understand that, but honestly, there has been no one else since the day after I met you." I cocked an eyebrow, unsure if I believed his answer.

"Truly, there hasn't been anyone else. I'll admit that I tried, but you were always there. The thought of you always at the back of my mind, and I didn't comprehend it at first, I didn't connect the dots. I think you already know how I feel about you, Bella." Even if I hadn't heard him confess his feelings, albeit unknowingly, his actions had confirmed it over the last month.

"Are you saying I connect your dots, Edward?" I didn't even know if that made any sense, but it sounded right at the time.

"Exactly. With you, I am a completed picture. You have made me somebody that I didn't think that I ever could be. You really have no idea of the feelings you bring out in me. I miss you, even when I have only just left your side. I think about family dinners, with you by my side. I see your face and hear your voice whenever I close my eyes. You are the first thing I think of when I wake in the morning, and the last thing I visualize before I go to sleep. You are everywhere, and it still is not enough."

I don't think that I have ever been rendered as speechless as I was in that moment. Without thinking I got out of my chair and jumped in his lap, fingers clasped around his neck and my face burrowed into his chair.

"Too much? Did I scare you away?" Edward stroked my hair soothingly, and it was all that I could do to keep the tears at bay.

"Never. Never enough, and you'll never scare me away," I whispered.

"So we're doing this? Are you willing to take a chance with my sorry ass and make an honest man out of me?" I could hear the hope in his voice, and I would have jumped off the roof if he had asked me.

"Yes, we're totally doing this. You have no idea how happy I am at the moment." I snuggled closer to his chest and revelled in the feeling of being so loved.

"I think I have a vague idea, sweetheart." Edward kissed the top of my head and I never wanted to move.

After several minutes had passed, Edward leaned back and pulled my chin up to look at him. This is it, I thought, the declaration that I was so dying to hear at that moment.

"Bella, we need to talk about Tanya. The thought of what she did has been infuriating me since she left last night, and we need to do something about it. She cannot get away with treating you like that. You could have been killed, for Christ's sake."

So not what I expected to hear. Funny that an hour ago I was dreading the big L word, and now I felt bereft because it hadn't been uttered. But he was right; Tanya was a big thorn in our side that seriously needed to be dealt with. While I didn't want to cause a major scene, I did want a little retribution. An idea suddenly popped into my mind, and Edward didn't miss the sneaky smile that turned up the corners of my mouth.

"Don't worry about Tanya, leave her to me. I think I may have just the answer." I chuckled to myself and nestled back into Edward's chest, and all the time I plotted Tanya's downfall.

A/N: So thanks for sticking with me...well, I hope you have anyway!

Finally things are looking up for our happy couple.

And what do you think Bella has up her sleeve for the horrendous Tanya? Any guesses?

Reviews very welcome!


	33. Chapter 33 The Man

Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I really appreciate them and still trying to respond to them all...I'll get there eventually!!

This story is rated M for mature themes.

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters - sadly.

* * *

Chapter 33 – The Man

EPOV

To say that I enjoyed my weekend would be putting it mildly. I had sat in my car in the school parking lot for ages with a stupid ass grin on my face, as my mind raced through a kaleidoscope of images. Bella in the shower, naked as the day she was born. Bella in the throes of passion, screaming my name. Bella, standing up to Rosalie and Emmett, a look of determination and desire on her face.

With my thoughts full of Bella I jumped out of my car and headed towards her classroom, my arms loaded with my morning's offerings for her. I had no time over the weekend to copy out her note, but I knew exactly what I wanted to write.

Her room was empty when I arrived, so I placed her coffee and newspaper off to the side and searched for a piece of paper to write on.

_There is no remedy for love but to love more. _

I planned on doing exactly that.

When I heard the first bell of the morning, I rushed out of the room and headed for my own class.

Bella was running late this morning which was highly unusual for her. I was worried at first until I recalled our late Sunday night, then our even later phone call and texts. If her night was anything like mine, it was spent tossing, turning and analyzing. Every little word, sigh and gesture was repeated on a loop, until I finally succumbed to sleep from exhaustion.

Unfortunately I didn't see or hear from Bella until lunch. I was starting to wonder if she had even come into work today, and my traitorous mind was coming up with all sorts of scenarios in which Bella was purposely avoiding me.

To my relief, my eyes found hers as soon as I walked into the staff room. Her face lit up when she spotted me, and I tripped over my own feet in my haste to be by her side.

"Morning gorgeous," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her on the jaw, just below her ear.

Bella didn't respond, but I was more than happy with the small gasp that escaped her lips. Even though we had not been intimate for very long, I was gratified that I already knew some her weaknesses, and I planned to use them as often as I could.

I was amazed at how comfortable we both were around each other already. There were no awkward pauses, no grasping for conversation. In fact, I felt like I could just sit all day and do nothing, so long as she was by my side. Yeah, so whipped.

Half way through a very explicit daydream about Bella and the strawberry that she was sucking on, I was rudely interrupted by a disturbance out in the hall. Some of the other teachers were making their way out to have a look, but Bella and I were content to stay seated, neither of us wanted to disturb the little bubble that we had created.

When laughter and shocked gasps began to break out amongst the teachers and students, it was too much for us to ignore.

"Let's go check out the commotion," Bella said as she stood up from her chair and grabbed my hand. I was reluctant to leave, but she was literally dragging me out the door.

"I don't believe it," Bella gasped before she burst out laughing.

I followed her gaze, shocked, but also very amused, at the sight before me.

There in the corridor, for the whole school to see, was Tanya.

In a bright orange prison approved jumpsuit.

In handcuffs.

"There's nothing to see here folks, move it along," said an officer, complete with eighties style porn mustache.

"What in hell is going on?" I questioned Bella. I had a gut feeling that she could provide me with the answer.

"Well, remember when I told you that my dad, Charlie, is the chief of police in Forks." I nodded and let her continue.

"He also has a really corny and out of touch mustache, a great sense of humor and is totally over protective of his little girl," she grinned and looked in the direction of Tanya and her captor.

The officer that was guiding Tanya down the hall looked up at Bella, then gave a small wink. Chief of police, horrid mustache…it all finally fell into place.

"That's your father?" I asked her, disbelief colored my tone.

"In the flesh," she replied, still trying to control her laughter.

It seemed that the whole school had turned out to see Tanya humiliated, and I was completely fine with that. Bella may have brought out a more genteel side of me lately, but I could still be an ass, and that bitch deserved all that came her way.

"It's your color," I snickered as she walked toward us, and to my surprise, she actually stopped.

I moved to stand in front of Bella, as if to protect her from Tanya's wrath, but Bella had other ideas.

"Yes?" Bella questioned her, remarkably calm given the situation.

Tanya's silence was met with a not so gentle push from Charlie. Tanya's eyes were downcast, and I could not tell if she was upset or furious at the situation.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Tanya sounded contrite, but I wasn't entirely convinced.

"Sorry for what, Tanya? For trying everything in your skanky bag of tricks to keep Edward and I away from each other? For spying on me while I visit with my family? Or for almost killing me when you tampered with my vehicle?" Bella's voice was raised; everyone in the near vicinity had heard every word that she uttered. I was positive that by the time the school day was over, the entire school, teachers and students alike, would finally know the sleaziness that is Tanya.

"No, no," Bella continued, "it must be for trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to seduce Edward when he wasn't willing. Which one, Tanya. I'm just dying to know what you feel remorse for."

Have you ever heard the saying it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop? In this case, it was entirely true.

"I, uhm, I…" Tanya stalled as she took in all of the horrified faces that surrounded her.

"You were asked a question, Miss." Charlie was not going to let her get away without an apology for his daughter. In that moment, I had a mini man-crush on Bella's dad. Hell, I could even look past the porn tash. Maybe.

"I'm sorry, Bella. For everything. You have no idea how much I regret the way that I have behaved." Tanya held her hands out in front of her, as if pleading for forgiveness. The only thing it did was bring everyone's attention to the handcuffs on her wrists.

"I have decided to resign and move back to Alaska to be with my family. I never meant to hurt you, and I am truly sorry that it has come to this."

With that she turned on her heel and headed toward the office, leaving behind the horrified faces of her peers and students.

We headed back to finish our break, and after we were settled back in our seats, I held Bella's hand and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I guess you are wondering how all that came about, huh?" Bella had lost the satisfied smirk and just looked incredibly tired.

"Well, I get that your dad must have pulled a few strings. I would be very interested to hear how this genius plan of yours all fell into place though?"

"Remember on Sunday when I went outside to call my dad?" I nodded that I did indeed recall it. In fact, I remember trying to persuade her into coming back to bed, and I'm not ashamed to say that I used my body in said persuasion.

"I told him all of it, everything that Tanya had done in order to keep us away from each other. My dad was pissed, furious, especially about the tire incident. He wanted me to formally press charges, but I knew that I didn't really want to go that far. He didn't understand my reluctance, but he begrudgingly agreed to scare the living shit out of her." She snorted after that, shook her head and looked up at me again.

"Dad turned up on her doorstep early last night, and told her that she had to accompany him to the station. Of course it would take too long to get back to Forks, so he called in some favors from one of the local stations here. He told Tanya that I had reported her, and because the offence had actually taken place in Forks, it was therefore his jurisdiction, and therefore, his case. He made her get changed into the jumpsuit at the station, and then he handcuffed her and told her that he feared that she was a flight risk. She spent the night locked up with a lovely 'lady' called Barry, I hear."

At that last part, I snorted my soda all over the table and proceeded to laugh like never before. My girl was brilliant. Absolutely gorgeous and completely mine.

"I can't take credit for all of today's performance though. Dad was supposed to let her go this morning, and I had hoped that she was embarrassed enough to stay away from us in the future. This was all icing on the cake, I can't believe he got her here, especially still in costume and with the cuffs. Did I mention how much I love my dad?" Her eyes were bright and I hadn't seen her this happy for quite a while. Well, since last night anyway.

"Did I mention how much _I_ love your dad?" I leaned over to kiss her neck when she giggled, but little did she know that I meant it. Gone was the mini man-crush, this was a full-blown man-crush. I had even come to love the mustache. Maybe.

While I leaned over Bella, I heard someone behind me clear their throat.

"Dad," Bella laughed, getting up and giving him a hug.

"So, you must be Edward?" Straight to the point, I like that in a man.

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his offered hand, and noticed the steely grip. Could this man do no wrong?

"I heard that you are somewhat of a ladies man, Edward. Do I need to be worried about my girl here?" Bella squirmed uneasily as she rolled her eyes at her father.

"Dad, let me guess. You were speaking to Jake?"

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Bells," he replied. Turning his gaze on me, he asked, "What are your intentions?"

I was taken aback for a moment, though I really don't know why the question surprised me. He obviously cared immensely for his daughter, and if all he knew of me was from Jacob, then I'm sure he wasn't my number one fan, even if he was mine.

"I care for your daughter very much, sir. I may not have behaved so in the past, but now that she is my girlfriend, I will do everything in my power to make her happy." I looked over at Bella, hoping like fuck that she wasn't upset that I had called her my girlfriend.

"And I trust my _boyfriend_ completely, dad. I've never felt so, well, so alive really." Bella blushed as she said this and Charlie shifted uncomfortably. I could tell that this wasn't a subject that they were totally at ease talking about, but I could not stop the grin on my face at being called her boyfriend. Bella's boyfriend, a title that I would wear with pride.

"Dad, thanks so much for everything with Tanya, but how did you manage to get her here in prison garb? I thought you were just going to let her go this morning?" Bella was clearly relieved to change the subject, and I was just as thankful to move on.

"It was quite easy actually. We came to realize that Tanya had been arrested once before, for public indecency no less, which she understandably did not want to get out. I therefore requested that she needed to apologize in person immediately, so we came to the school straight from the station. Unfortunately for Tanya, her clothes and the keys to the cuffs were somehow misplaced, so she had no choice but to come as she was. Shame, really." He shook his head in mock sadness as he revealed his part in what will forever be known as 'the great skank prank', but his eyes were gleaming and full of mischief. Did I mention the man-crush?

"I love you, Dad," Bella once again hugged her father, before pulling back and taking hold of my hand once again. I could really get used to this.

"By the way, Bells. I spoke to your boss and recommended that you be given the afternoon off, you know, due to the stress of the situation and all. I may also have mentioned that you needed a ride home, and that Edward here would be perfect for the job. She understood completely, and said that she would see you both tomorrow." He winked at Bella as he made his way toward the door.

"I expect to see you both sometime in the near future, I know Sue would love to have you both over for dinner soon."

"We'd love to," I answered for the both of us. Bella just smiled at me as she gathered her own things to leave for the day.

Goodbyes were said and Bella and I found ourselves back at her apartment, still grinning over the day's events.

"Rose is going to go nuts when I tell her about what happened to Tanya. Who would have thought that Charlie had it in him? God, I love him," she sighed as she leaned back into the sofa. At that moment, I loved him too for bringing this amazing woman into this world and into my life.

"I'm kind of in awe of him myself at this moment. To be truthful, I'm a little in awe of his daughter as well." Like clockwork, Bella blushed and leaned into my shoulder.

"Seriously, Bella. I really have no words to convey the depth of my feelings to you at the moment."

Bella sat up a little and reached over to cup my face with her hands, then leaned in to kiss me very softly, very sweetly. In that moment, I knew unquestionably that I _did_ have the words to convey how I felt. I just needed to man up and express them.

"Bella," I started as I stared deep into her eyes, her face only inches from mine.

"I was wrong before, I do have the words to convey how I feel," Bella looked at me, waiting.

"I love you."

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but he finally said the L word...how do you think Bella will react? Only 1 more chapter to go,

Reviews are loved as well...


	34. Chapter 34 A Good Year

Thank you to all for the amazing reviews, I tried to respond to most of you, but if I didn't manage it, please know that I read and treasure each and every one.

So this is the final chapter of Blind Date from Hell. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride.

This chapter is a little shorter, but I feel like everything that needed to be wrapped up is.

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 34 – A Good Year

BPOV

Seven months, 1 week and two days. Seven and a bit wonderful and incredibly intense months that I had officially been dating Edward Cullen, the self-confessed man-whore.

No one was more surprised than me at Edward's lifestyle change. I'll admit that it took me a while to completely trust him, to feel safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't revert back to his old ways. To Edward's credit, he never made me feel bad about my moments of doubt. In fact, he always went above and beyond to make me feel like the only woman in the world. Well, his world anyway.

I had met his family the second week that we had been dating. His mother Esme was incredibly gracious to me, and one of the most engaging and charming women that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. She instantly made me feel welcome in her home, and made no secret of the fact that she was beside herself that her little 'Eddie' had finally brought someone home to meet them.

Carlisle was equally welcoming, though he wasn't as prone to gushing as his wife was. The constant smile on his face was enough to tell that he was pleased, and combined with the pats continuously to Edward's back made me feel like I truly was a welcome addition to his family.

Rose had been supportive for the most part. It took her a while to thaw, but she had become Edward's biggest champion over the months that passed when she realised the depth and sincerity of his love for me. Between her pedestal and Emmett's praises, these days you would think that Edward was the second coming of Christ. She was constantly commending him, then smacking Em on whatever body part was closest and telling him to be more like his brother. Total turnaround, complete one-eighty.

Of course Alice and Jasper were happy for us both. If you asked Al, she'd tell you that she knew we were meant to be from the beginning, and never to bet against her. Jasper would just lovingly smile in her direction and nod his head in agreement.

We had been happy for so long now, that it almost felt like we had never had any doubts about each other. Not that we didn't argue or disagree. We had our ups and downs like anybody else, but the downs didn't last long and the ups were oh so delicious.

I thought back to the day when he confessed that he loved me. His words had made my heart flutter, my head spin, and though I knew that I was indeed falling hard for him, I also knew that I was in no way ready to confess love for him. While I knew he would have been over the moon to hear me say those words, I couldn't quite form the words to release them.

The funny things was, two days later while he waited by my car, I all but jumped him in my eagerness to be closer. Recalling that conversation made me equal parts delirious and embarrassed.

"_Whoa, not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?" Edward asked me after I jumped on and attached myself to him._

"_I just missed you I guess," I replied, feeling a little sheepish even as I said it._

"_Well I missed you too, sweet." Edward held me tighter which I didn't think was possible and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. _

_Was it possible to feel butterflies and anxious, yet calm and content at the same time. I wasn't sure, I had never felt like this before, but it was exactly how I felt at that moment._

_I took a deep lungful of Edward's scent and looked up at him, while a smile played on my lips._

"_I love you, Edward," I whispered, tucking my head back into the crook of his neck and wishing that I didn't have to move. Ever._

_At first I thought that he hadn't heard me, he hadn't moved a muscle or uttered a word. I started to wonder if he had second thoughts about me and our relationship._

"_Edward?" I questioned, about to go into full-blown panic mode._

"_Shhh, sweet. I'm just enjoying the moment," he murmured back._

_Only moments later, he swept the hair back off my face and kissed me soundly._

"_And you. I love you too, so very much. I'll never let you forget that Bella." _

Yeah, that's right. I was such a hard nut to crack that I lasted two whole days before I told him that I loved him back. So much for taking my time, but seriously, could anyone really blame me? It was impossible not to love every single little thing about him, even the self absorbed, arrogant moments that popped up every now and then.

Today was Wednesday, which meant an early start for me. They were always my longest days as I met with the students who worked on the school paper to discuss upcoming issues.

I grabbed an apple on my way out of the door, and just before I closed it, I heard a loud 'bye Bella'.

I poked my head around the corner of the door and noticed Alice and Rose standing in the hall, both with secretive smiles on their dials.

"Aren't you guys going to be late for work?" I asked them both, to which they both just shook their heads.

"Look, I would love to stay and discuss all of the ways that you are both behaving strangely, but I seriously don't have the time. I'm going to be late, so I'll speak to you both this afternoon."

"Oh, I'll think we'll hear from you before then Bella," Rose added with a wink.

"Yes, I can say with almost certainty that we will, Bell," Alice said, and continued with, "I just have a hunch." With that nothing else was said and they both went back to their rooms, hands in the air as they waved goodbye. I could do nothing but stare as they retreated to their rooms.

Well, that was strange, but given the fact that I was extremely late, there was no time to dwell on it.

My morning meeting went as well as could be expected, and I hurried toward my class as my mouth watered in anticipation of my morning coffee. Edward had persisted in his morning ritual of bringing me coffee and the paper, but had given up on the notes. While I loved them, I knew that they wouldn't appear forever, so I cherished each and every one that I received in the past.

I reached my desk and snatched my coffee, eager for the little boost that it would provide me. As I gulped down the hot beverage, I picked up the paper only to notice a note stuck to the front.

My hear rate doubled and my fingers trembled as I picked off the note and began to read.

_Give her two red roses, each with a note. The first note says 'For the woman I love' and the second, 'For my best friend'._

My heart was in my throat when I heard a throat clear in the doorway. There Edward stood, two red roses in his hands, both with notes attached.

With deep breaths and slow strides, I made my way over to him as he held out the first rose. Sure enough, the first flower had a note attached, which clearly read _For the woman I love._

I lifted it to my nose to catch its scent, then leaned in to kiss Edward on the cheek. He pulled back from me with a grin, and handed me the second rose.

Again there was another note attached, which I pulled off and read.

_For my best friend_, I read quickly, and looked up again to smile at Edward. He didn't say anything and just nodded towards the note in my hand.

Confused I looked at the note again, and saw that there was actually more to the note.

_For my best friend._

_Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship, united forever in love._

_Bella, will you marry me?_

If time could stand still, then that was the perfect moment. I was afraid to look Edward in the eyes, afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep myself even semi composed.

I held still in the same position for what felt like hours. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head at the same time, all fighting for dominance. The only one that I could make any sense of though, the only thing that felt right was one simple word, the most important word in the English language.

"Yes," I gasped.

"A million times yes," I added, as I felt the tears as they ran down my cheeks. In no time Edward had lifted me off the floor and was twirling me around, laughter ringing through my classroom.

When I was back on the ground, Edward cupped my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs, all the while smiling the smile of the victorious.

"I'll see you at lunch," he whispered to me when the bell was heard. "I'll be the one with the little blue box," he added as he winked and started to head off to class. He turned to give me one last look and smile just before he rounded the corner.

I continued to stand in that doorway; long after my students had filed into the classroom. My thoughts were consumed with Edward. From the most horrible of blind dates, to contrived indifference and finally to this all consuming love. My blind date from hell had turned into my love straight from heaven. Corny as all get out, yeah, but it's the truth.

I pulled out my phone; I had to make just one quick phone call.

"Alice," was all that I said.

"Bell, I had a feeling I might hear from you this morning, and you know better than to bet against me," she chuckled into the phone, clearly pleased with herself for instigating the whole blind date fiasco.

"Now, I want to hear all about it. Every…tiny…detail." Alice had settled in for a lengthy conversation. It looked like my class was about to have a study period.

"Before that Al, I just have two words for you," I said, barely concealing the joy in my voice.

"Thank you." And I meant it, from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am incredibly happy to have finished my first fic, but sad that it is now over at the same time.

I am about to start another story, at this time it is titled 'Resolutions'. Already a few chapters in, so hopefully I will be able to get the first chapter up soon. Here is a basic summary.

It's New Years Eve. Four best friends and four new years resolutions. What lengths will they go to, to make their resolutions become a reality.

It will be a little more serious than this story, but still have a little humor thrown in, so I hope you all give it a chance.

So for one last time, I would love to hear your thoughts.....

Til next time.

Bebe.


End file.
